


Young Avengers Of S.H.I.E.L.D

by Ininya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abused Loki, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki, Avengers AU, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Loki, Bro bondage, Curious Thor, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, PTSD Loki, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teen Avengers, Teen Loki, Teens, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 147,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ininya/pseuds/Ininya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers were young and energetic in the old days. They were till teenagers, working together as a new team. When the day finally came to prove their worthiness by carrying out a mission, all must work together to pass it. And become Earth's Youngest Heroes. But the task is not an easy one. Not the type they were expecting. They will fight forces that are out of this world and maybe even make new, unexpected friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live To Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Umm......this is my very first Avengers fic. So, it's a bit rusty. And the story might be a bit concentrated on Loki in the next chapters. I won't spoil it for now. Just a fair warning. That's all. So. Here ya go!! ;)

 

The shadows of the buildings and tall towers that decorate the city of New York rise and fall just as the sun and the moon take turns lighting Midgard with radiance of their natural beauty. There are many buildings in this city that never sleeps. But we're about witness a certain building inhabited by certain people. And that building is called The Stark Tower.

The orange rays of the morning sun slowly crept in through the windows, anouncing a brand new day. 

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTIES!!!"The voice booming through the speakers wasn't one of the most pleasant noises to hear in the morning, especially 7:30AM. Groans and moans seeped out through the dull, lightless rooms. 

"Here we go. AGAIN," Tony moaned.

"IT'S MONDAY, KIDS!" The voice continued.

"Every single morning."

"Which means it's training day! Now get your scrawny butts out of bed and get ready. We've got lots to do. HUP HUP HUP!" 

"Why me?... Why now??..... Why did I join in the first place???!!!!!"

"Because young Mr. Barton your momma got tired of YOU whining all day and not doing anything but fool around with your punk-ass bows and arrows all day long, she signed you up for S.H.I.E.L.D's Training Team. Now what's it gonna be, gentlemen? Lady?"

"I hate you…." Tony said into his pillow.

"Now that's more like!" He laughed. "Get up, I mean it. And no more snoozing off, you hear me, Anthony?"

"I despise you, Nick," he replied.

"And I love you too, boy. Now c'mon, y'all!" Young Nick Fury, who still had two good eyes, would yell through the intercom with annoying enthusiasm every morning to get his 'boys' (and girl) up and running.  
The gifted younglings were appointed to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's Most Respected and Youngest Leaders to shape their abilities and strengths into one single team that will bring peace and justice to the future world. But presently things were still in progress, and frankly, quite chaotic. 

~ 

Tony grumbled as he lazily crept out of bed, brunette hair like a bush. He showered and got dressed, wearing his favourite AC/DC grey t-shirt with dark jeans and dragged his feet downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. When he arrived, things were already more energetic.

Clint and Steve were engaged in a tug-of-war fight with the maple syrup bottle. Bruce, as always, tried to be 'stress free' during these hours of the day. He sat at the end of the table, quietly eating his bacon and eggs. Close by, Natasha was rolling her eyes at Clint's stupidity.

Thor, as usual, was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Tony took his place beside Bruce and sighted. 

"They're at it again." Bruce nodded.

Tony shrugged, "Hmm, what can you do? Idiots will be idiots."

"HEY!" The annoying duo heard him this time.

"Come, my friends!! Let us not fight, especially during breakfast. Save your energy for the Sparring Room. You'll wish you hadn't wasted your energy then!" Thor bellowed as he placed a plate in front of Tony filled with bacon, eggs and sausage while holding his own. 

"Thanks, big guy." Tony greeted the muscular blonde. He took his seat beside Natasha and started shoveling down his food. The rest finally joined in. 

"Speaking of which!" The big blonde broke the ice, "Happy birthday, Clint!" He beamed and patted his friend's back which felt more like a blow to Clint as a gesture of celebration, making him choke on his food. 

"Uh…thanks, Thor." He managed to wheeze between coughs. 

"Already 19, eh my friend?!" Thor continued with a sunshine smile. 

"YUP! I'm getting older here, gotta get things done." Clint replied. As far as everyone knew, Clint and Natasha are the youngest, and around the same age, followed by Tony and Bruce, then Steve and Thor. Thor was around 21 Earth years. But for Asgardian age maybe around over 1000 years. After all, he is a god. A very young, jovial and enthusiastic god. 

"So…. What of today's schedule then?" Tony asked with a mouthful of food, wiping his hands with a napkin.

"Probably just sparring and training. Nothing new," Bruce spoke out. 

"Oh, c'mon! It's always the same every freaking day! We're ready for some action!!" Clint burst out.

"Not ready enough to take on the big guys. Yet." A voice cut in as Nick Fury joined them.

"But we've been through all the levels, even the ones that others couldn't pass. And now here we are." Natasha gestured their group. "Aren't we good enough yet?"

"Good enough, maybe. But are you ready?" Nick asked with a raised brow. "Ready for the big league?" He asked, "The decisions you'll have to make ON YOUR OWN? The responsibilities, the blood and gore of the battles?"

The younglings went silent for a minute, contemplating the question. They all asked themselves the same question. 'Are we ready?' Then Steve stood from his chair and spoke. "Sir," his hands in fists on the table, "As the leader of this team, of _my_ team, I say we are ready." His eyes shone with confidence. The others wouldn't admit it in front of Nick but they all considered Steve as their leader. Even Tony. Their eyes flickered between Steve and Nick. Then finally Fury spoke.

"Hmm.... then we'll just have to find out. The Council will be the judge of that." The younglings swallowed hard. 

The Council. The Biggies. Even Furry has to take orders from them. And of now they'll have to prove their worth in front of them. 

"Suit up and assemble in the Council Room," Nick finished as he turned away and walked out of the kitchen. Silence fell for a moment as they digested what they just heard from their boss. Then Thor broke the ice. 

"We are finally going to battle some villains, friends!!! HUZZAH!!!" They flinched at his loud voice, but smiles returned and lit their faces up. It is finally happening. The Day they had been waiting for had arrived. 

"Alright then, team! Let's suit up!" Steve said with joy. They all dashed to Room 11, where all their weapons and armor were kept. It was under restriction in their training days, no one was allowed in, not even a peek. But now it is time. 

Clint went straight for his bow and arrow, all brand new. He put on his sleeveless purple and black suit, shade-changing goggles and specialized gloves. There was a bow and arrow emblazoned over his heart.

Natasha, behind the covers for privacy, slid on her jet-black tight cat suit. With slightly heeled black boots and fingerless gloves lined with crackling tasers and pistols on each side of her waist. Her belt had her signature blood red symbol on the front. 

Thor gladly took off his Midgardian clothing for the first time in a long while. Now he's about to put on something a bit more Asgardian style. The armor glowed, made with the finest material and a crimson cape that flowed elegantly over his shoulders.  
Thor grinned at the sight of his new armor. He put it on, one piece at a time, and finally he called to his old friend who lay resting on the floor of their training room. It whistled through the air, traveling through the hallways and corridors before finally landing in its wielder's hand. The Mighty Mjolnir.

Tony stepped onto a panel and the robotic arms came down, the ones he designed to help putting on the iron suit that was mounted up in the glass cupboard, which was now being taken apart piece by piece and was being put on him. When they were done Tony gleamed with gold and red iron armor. And of course his most trusted A.I. 

"Jarvis, you up?"

"For you sir, always." 

Steve straightened his back and inhaled sharply. Finally, the suit he was promised by none other than Phil Coulson, a.k.a. Super Nanny. It was decorated with the red, white and blue of the American flag. And then the shield made of vibranium. The toughest metal on earth. Designed and constructed by the genius weaponizer, Howard Stark. (Or, as they are more familiar with, Tony's eccentric dad. Like father, like son as the impression goes. ) 

Bruce on the other hand sadly didn't get cool, weaponized suit like his teammates, because his power is very different from theirs. His power would be exposed in a raging flash of green and his strength uncontrollable. All he wore was a plain white shirt and dark gray pants. But the pants were not ordinary -they could be stretched to any size to accommodate the wearer. The _Other_ _Guy_ is quite big compared to 'normal' human size. Bruce put them on without complaint, although admittedly been expecting something a bit more. But he understood his situation.

And after a few minutes time, they were ready. They stood in a circle formation, admiring each other's suits and weapons. Several eyes wandered over Natasha's physique. Her tight outfit brought out her _curves_. Miss Romanoff gave them a warning glare. Thor cleared his throat and looked away immediately. 

And as they glanced curiously at Bruce, who sighed "Yeah, I know." 

But Steve just smiled encouragingly. "Nah, you'll be fine. You'll be as cool as the rest of us when the time comes around." Bruce blinked and faintly smiled back. 

The time has come. It's time for them to shine and prove themselves as protectors of peace and justice. 

It was time for the dawn of the Young Avengers. 

Like the sun, they will live to rise. 

 

~


	2. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got their first mission.

Six teenagers.

Six gifted youngsters.

Six friends.

One team.

They march to the Council Room together. Striding with pride and anticipation. Steve lead on as the others followed. Minds swimming with all sorts of nervous ideas. They walked through corridor after corridor. They met up with Agent Coulson and Agent Hills. Phil was still a bit young, around early 30s, while Maria is still a trainee. She was about their age. 

"Nervous, kids?" Coulson asked with a smile. 

"Nervous?! Please. I was born ready!" Tony replied with enthusiasm. Natasha rolled her eyes. And Maria saw that. She giggled. 

"So. Today's the day, huh?" asked Maria, looking over her shoulders to see them. 

Steve nodded. "Yup. Today's the day." In truth, they were all nervous. After months of intense trainings and work-outs in the Stimulation Room, hour after hour, they were just training exercises. But what they're about experience right now is totally above the usual. Absolute unseen. 

Soon they came to a halt in front of a room at the end of Hall 67. The top floor. The Conference Room. Where top secret missions are discussed and carried out. 

"Well, kids. This is where we depart for now. Director Furry is waiting for you in there. Along with five other bosses of our boss," Coulson said as he stood there at the door. Close by was Agent Hill. The younglings swallowed hard and inhaled deep breaths. 

"Okay. Good luck to you all. Best of lucks, kids. Hope you all pass the test. And get the mission." Coulson nodded. The younglings nodded back with stern lips. 

"Thanks, agent Coulson. We'll do our best." Steve replied back, tone filled with confidence. Coulson gave him a salute. And Steve returned it with a smile. They all did. Agent Hill was literally jumping with excitement. 

As Coulson return back to his normal position, "And may the Force with you." They couldn't hold it back. They all laughed. Even Thor. Star Wars is something you would not miss. Coulson slightly gave them a bow and started walking away. 

"Fingers crossed for you guys. Good luck." Maria whispered as she followed Phil. "Thanks, Maria." Steve whispered back. Soon they went around the corner and out of sight. No time to waste. This is it. No turning back.

 

Steve pushed through the door and into the room. His team followed close behind. A vast room with a big round table in the middle. No windows, only the table. Lights were barely lid inside, a few incandescent bulbs here and there in the corners. A room brimming with mystery. 

As they walk closer, they finally made out the shadowy figure standing beside the table. Director Nick Fury. They stood in a perfect line in front of their boss.

"Team Alpha reporting for duty, sir." Steve reported. 

"At ease." Fury commanded back. Then they all stood still. Feet apart, hands behind their waist. They have to look respectable as much as possible, not to tick off their superiors. As they stood tall, the space above the round table lighted up with screens, floating in mid air. All five of them with shadowy figures in them. The Counsel. The Bosses of the bosses. Steve narrowed his eyes and concentrated. 

"So. This is the team you picked out. Huh, Director Fury?" The Man in the middle screen spoke first. 

"Yes, sir. This is MY team. Team Alpha as for now," Fury replied, "lead by…." as he waved his hand over the table, a screen appeared and he pressed at it, "Steven Rogers. Code name 'Captain America'." A giant screen appeared also floating in midair with Steve's face on it. 

Followed by smaller screens with words in them. They were his biographies, name, qualifications, training skills, abilities. His whole life's work here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve couldn't help it as his mouth slightly dropped open. There were videos of him during training sessions. Work outs and actions in combat in the Stimulation Room. Seconds passed and Fury waved at the table screen again and the floating screens of Steve's qualifications disappeared.

"His team members. Tony Stark. Code name 'Iron Man'." He gestured his hand as before and screens appeared again with Tony's qualifications. Furry did the same gestures and explained one after another until there were none left. All six team members finished. 

"Together. After months of trainings they've managed to work with one another without doubts or questions over each other. They've bonded and became a team. A perfect team of gifted teens with surprising abilities. They've sworn with honor and true of heart to protect their world from any danger or foes that threaten the peace. They would carry out judgment and defeat those threats at all cause. Here I present to you. The young heroes of Tomorrow." As Fury finished his statement, he turned to face the Counsel. 

"Well. This is a start. But we cannot judge your worthiness here just yet. Director Fury here will have a mission for you all. A very special mission. Carry it out with minor damages and public's attention as much as possible. Carry it out with teamwork, nice and clean. Director Fury here will report afterwards of the mission's status. And then we will judge your team's excellence, weather if you should continue with your work here at S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ or not. Is that clear, Captain Rogers?" The Man commended with a calm and strict tone. 

"Yes, sir!" replied Steve. Back straight, chest up. 

"Very well. I'll be counting on you all then. Good luck." The Man stated with a nod. And disappeared. Along with the other screens beside him. The team exhaled in unison. They held their breath all this time. Finally. A breather of relief. 

"Very well then. Let's get started," said Nick as he waved his hands again and a bunch of screens appeared. "Since, this is your depute mission, I suppose I'll just give one of the recent ones this past few days. So……here it is." He pressed on one of them touch-screen buttons and out came a file with images and videos. 

"There has been some sightings of unnatural events throughout New York. Here's one at the Museum. This was taken two weeks ago," he swiped and an image of the museum hall room showed up. The room was covered in frosts and icicles. Every single item was frozen stiff, all except one. 

A display stand with a glass case on it. It was broken, and the item inside it was gone. The younglings noted that.

Then he showed another image. "And this one here happened six days ago in the Collection Room at Osbourne Mansion." A large room with different sorts of rare and weird looking items. The room was frozen. Snows every where. Except the one at the far end corner. Frosts untouched. Just like from the museum it was broken. No item. 

Fury showed yet another one similar to the last two. "This one took place at the bidding gala three days ago. Just like from the previous ones. All frozen. Item gone. But this time we have witnesses." Eyes widen with surprise. 

"How many?" Tony asked, "….sir." He added. Fury smiled. 

"Well, so far we have three witnesses, and Coulson have interrogated them all. He reported that everything happened very fast. One moment all was normal, and the next there was ice creeping everywhere you turn. There were flashes of lights, green lights. Flaring in the air. The guards ordered an emergency exit and the people got out safely. But only a few saw that something that made them into witnesses," Fury continued. "While everybody else was running for their lives out the front door, this one person just stood there in his place and waited. He didn't run," Fury swiped out still images of the hall. People running away, hazy images. All except a little figure that stood still at the corner of the room. Furry enhanced it, but it was a bit blurry. 

"We believe that this is the culprit that's behind all these events," he pressed a button and video started playing in black and white resolution. "This was taken by the security cameras in that room." The video showed the rear side of the room as ice started crawling all over the walls and the floor. People started moving away from the room in a panic state. And as soon as everybody else left a person came into viewshot as he walked up to a glass case placed on a table. As he stood in front of it the cameras were engulfed by the freezing ice. 'ERROR' it showed and blacked out. The younglings sighted with frustration. 

"We didn't get a clear shot at his face. But we assume he might strike again," Fury stated, looking at the kids now. 

"Strike again? What do you mean, sir?" Natasha asked with a slight frown.

"These items he stole. They weren't random. They were Norn stones. He's collecting them one by one." Fury answered back. "All together there are seven magic Norn stones. So far we've found four of them here, all in different locations. Spread out. And we know he will strike again because we know of the fourth Norn stone's location. It is in Germany. Stuttgard." Fury swiped out a map and it pointed its location in Stuttgard. 

"Tonight you will all take a flight there and wait him out. When he strikes. Bring him in. Unharmed," Fury hightlighted the last word, "Coulson will go with you on this one."

"Wait. What makes you so certain he will strike again?" asked Clint. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"THAT you're going to have to find out for yourselves. But it is our job to try and stay one step ahead of the culprit as much as possible. Even if it's just an assumption," Furry explained. "Are there anymore questions?" he asked this time. A fleeting silence. 

"No, sir." replied Steve.

"Good. That is your mission for now. Keep it clean. And safe, kids. Return to your rooms and pack up. Then report to Hanger bay 16. Coulson will be waiting for you there. Good luck." With one wave of his hand the digital screens disappeared all together as he turn away. 

"C'mon, guy! Let's get moving!" Steve commended. They all sprinted out of the room and back to their dormitories. They packed up fast, only their essentials. And that includes Clint's shades, Tony's gameboy and Thor's polar bear plush. 

Steve insisted that he'd leave it, but the big blonde only replied, "Nay! Mister Flufferoo can't sleep alone! He is afraid of the dark!! I must protect him!!!" Steve just nodded with a smile as he permitted him. Tony and Clint couldn't help but stare with dropped-jaws at his comment. 

"Mister Flufferoo?......" Tony asked with a contorted expression. "He won it at the carnival a few weeks back. He wouldn't part with it," Natasha replied. "Okay…" Tony tilted his head and walked away. 

Soon when they were all packed and ready they headed for Hanger bay 16. Upon arriving Coulson was already waiting, standing by a quinnjet. The engines were starting up, winds blowing downward in gusts. 

"Ready?!" Coulson asked. His dark blue tie flying in the air. Steve nodded. "Let's get him." Coulson went in first. Followed by Steve. Then Clint and the rest of the team. They took their seats on each side of the jet. Belts clicking and strapping in. Steve checked his team, left, right and front. 

Then he signaled the pilot with thumbs up. The pilot nodded, understanding. The copilot replied with the same gesture. It was Coulson. They can feel the jet lifting off the ground, gently. Bruce took in a deep breath. Natasha cracked her knuckles, and Clint his neck. Tony could hear Thor chuckling right beside him. He joined in as well. 'This is gonna be really exciting.' Slowly the jet sped forward and off they go, slicing through the air. 

The flight will only be about one or two hours long. It'll go by in a blink. Not long after taking off they started screaming at each other how fun and cool this is going to be. 

They're finally going on a mission. A real investigative mission. They'll make enemies from now on. And they're prepared for that. As they'll make new enemies. They just might make a few friends too. 

Destiny. You'll never know. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit boring to you guys. As before this is my first time writing a fanfic. So I might get *expressive* of the surroundings and such. And sorry for not much dialog either. I'll try and make them talk more. Thank you.


	3. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the young trainees have arrived to their mission destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo sorry for keep you guys waiting. I've been away from my laptop a while. Only been on my iPod. Please bear with me friends. Thanks.

Hours pass by and they arrive at Stuttgard. The quinnjet gently landed on the helepat and the rear door opened. They walked out with their packs over their backs and shoulders. Agents were already there. Coulson greeted and introduced them. 

"Pleasure to meet again, Sitwell!" Coulson yelled over the whirling noise of the quinnjet blades.

"Pleasure's mine, Phil!" He replied.

"Over here…. This is the team, they'll try and handle the mission," he pointed at the younglings. The other agent let out a scoff with a smirk. 'They're just kids,' he thought. 'What a bunch of brats.' He turned away as he told them to follow him inside. 

The kids followed although they were a bit ticked off by the agent's behavior towards them. "Don't worry, kids. Everything will be fine," Coulson calmed them down, this is not the right time for making enemies yet. They followed him to their rooms for their temporary resident here. As they did Natasha noticed a frown Clint was wearing ever since they left their HQ. 

"Hey, Clint. What's wrong? You alright?" Natasha asked. 

"ME? Yeah, I'm ok. Why'd you ask?" He looked at her.

"Well, you've been frowning ever since we left. Is something wrong? You forgot something?"

"No. I'm cool, really. I didn't forget anything. I'm fine, Nat. Don't worry," he convinced her.

"Okay….. If you say so," she said back. Clint returned to its previous position, eyes front. But let out a deep sigh. It's 'them' who forgot something. Soon they finally reached their room.

Bags thrown on beds and chairs as they made themselves comfortable. They have to sleep in one room with individual beds. But it was a big and spacey room, with bathrooms and everything. Thor span around, eyes closed as he threw himself onto one of them beds. 

Not noticing Clint as he too lay down on it at the same moment. It felt like a giant bag of grain thrown onto your back with such force, you couldn't even cry out properly. Clint whimpered out a squeak at his impact. 

Heads turn and shot towards the sound. Thor sat up as soon as he heard his cry, mouth hanging open. 

"Oh, my dear friend!! I am terribly sorry for that! Please, excuse my clumsiness," Thor apologized properly and a bit panicky as he landed him his hand to get up. Clint flat on his chest with a painfully contorted expression only let out a grunt and a nod as he took his hand. As he managed to sit up Thor apologize again. 

"Please, forgive me, Clint. I did not see you there. I did not do that on purpose. Are you hurt?!" Concern splashed all over his face. 

"Unnnnnnnhh……………", teeth clenched, "I think you might've broken something…."Clint whined back. Eyes widened. Until Clint pulled out something out of his jean's pocket. A pair of sunglasses. Still in one piece. He shook at it and unfold it, nothing broken. "Phew…. Yup. Still good!" 

Bodies relaxed with sighs. "Hey! Those are the sunglasses I gave you on your last birthday!" Thor howled out with a big smile. "Yeah, they are indeed. Gotta admit it, I do love them," Clint patted his friend on his arm. 

"Oh! Which reminds me," Thor turned away and stared searching for his luggage. When he found it, he unzipped it and pulled something out. A little white box with a purple ribbon on it. "For you, my friend!" he handed him the little box, "Happy birthday, Clint!!" 

Looking bamboozled, Clint took the little box from him and started unwrapping it. He took off the lid and lo and behold a little oval rock of dark ebony colour, shining brightly with well polished surface. It's got weird carvings of some language on it. 

"WOW!! This is cool! Thanks, big guy," Clint gave him a bro slap and a hug on the shoulders. "Umm… sorry. But what does it mean exactly? The carvings?...." he asked. 

"Ah. It is written in Elder Asgardian runes. They mean that 'he who has a kind heart has a gentle soul. brave of heart, brave of soul.' Tis an old proverb that an old master once told me," Thor explained with a gentle smile. Clint nodded slowly, his thumb rubbing at the carvings. Admiring at it. 

And that's where the surprise mini birthday party exploded. Tony popped a confetti popper and Steve blew at the little wazoo blower as Natasha placed the Birthday Boy pointy paper cap on his head with Bruce throwing rainbow ribbons in the air. 

All yelling in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR CLINT!!" All that time pretending, pulling that 'bad-ass archer' face all the time for once failed to do so at this fleet moment. A genuine smile of one happy kid is spread all across that face. Butterflies in his gut. And stars in his eyes. He thought they've forgotten. He really thought with the meetings and packing, they forgot about his birthday. Well, he thought wrong. 

 

Bruce gave out first. A pair of good jeans. He's not actually good at picking things out at this kind of situation, and the rest didn't actually want him to strain himself too. Both body and mind. They don't want the outcome of 'stressed out Bruce'. 

Steve got him a pair of headphones. Dr. Dres. But with Tony's help, which he asked for it, to improve those headphones to wireless. Tony recommended him to just buy wireless ones, but Steve insisted that he wanted to give something sorta made by them in a way. That's so Steve. And Tony helped. 

He got him a holographic watch/mp3 player. Clint likes early morning joggings and he likes to listen to music too as he does it. So now he can do both with ease. The watch fits 20GB with neon holographic lights that you can change. As of now it's blue. He loved them. He couldn't stop smiling. Last but not least, it is Miss Romanoff's turn. She gave him a pair of genuine perfect-fit black leather gloves. With a kiss on the cheeks as a cheery on top, leaving a faint trace of crimson lipstick. 

And now he looks high. He's hitting cloud nine. 

"Hey hey! Earth to Mister Barton!!" They had to snap him back to reality. "Sorry to smash your bubbles, but we gotta report to Agent Coulson. He could be waiting be now," Tony had to break it in. 

"SHOOT! I totally forgot!!" Clint bursted out, eyes wide, "Quick! Don't wanna lose our jobs on the first day of getting them. VAMOS!" He grabbed the cap off his head and placed it on the nearest table, and his birthday presents on his bed. 

They shook off the confetti and headed straight for the meeting office. Thumping footsteps fill the corridors as they sprinted for their destination, worried they'd be late. With, of course, along the way a few stops for directions were needed. Upon arriving at the office, sweat beads were sparkling at the temples and noses. They had to rub'em off with a whole bunch of tissues from a nearby office. Making themselves presentable, finally, they entered. 

Stern expressions. Chest up, tummy in. Don't let them know you're gasping for breath. Coulson and the other agent was there already. It's a meeting room. Along table with seats. Files in hands. "So then," Steve broke the ice, "where do we start at?" Let the business begin. 

 

Agent Sitwell stood up from his seat, holding up a file, "This here is your mission," he opened it and took out papers and photo images and handed them out. "So far we've put securities all over the place. Both ours and theirs. Local police. And so far still no movements," the agent stated. 

The trainees observed the captured images of the museum from all around 360 degree. Only two exits. Front and back. As for the other exits. Heavy securities there too. Agents in blacks and police officers. Heavily guarded indeed. 

"When did Furry say that this 'culprit' will strike?" the agent asked. 

"He didn't. Not of exact date. He just said he'll strike again for sure," Tony replied, not looking up from the papers.

"This theory of his. Is it an information he obtained from another source or just basic assumptions?" the agent asked again.

"Do not say 'assumptions' at Director Furry's decisions. As of now nothing is that certain. Anything is possible. But what of Director's Furry say now at this situation is of fifty-fifty chance. He may or may not show. If he did, then we'll there at the time to put an end to it," Thor stated back, strong tone of voice. Showing signs of annoyance. 

"And if he 'didn't' show up? What if he show up somewhere else, what then?" This is getting out of hands. They worry for the agent's safety since he's really testing the young god of thunder's patience. 

"Here now, agent…" Coulson was cut off. 

"Then we'll be there to stop him. No matter where he turns up. You can be sure we'll there to stop him. But it is our duty, our mission to wait him out should he decide to attack again," Steve cuts in. "As of why we are here. We're here to bring the criminal down. AS ordered," Steve made it clear this time around. Staring straight and deep. 

The agent backed off. "Very well then," he cleared his throat. "I suppose you should be placed at various posts all around and inside the museum," the agent stated back. "So then, here's the blueprint," he spread out a big blue sheet and placed it on the table. The kids gathered around to study it. Phil stood in the back, looking at the young trainees. 

A smile spread across his face as he thought of how things will turn out in the future for these young ones. A good future. A dangerous future. But only from out of danger they will learn survival. And teamwork. 

 

Later that night they were posted at their stations. Two at front, Steve and Tony. Two in the back, Thor and Bruce. And one on each side of the building's emergency exits. Clint and Natasha. All fully suited up and armored. And out of sights as much as possible. This is the waiting game. Wait for who will pull the strings first. 

As of now they just wish he would turn up as Nick predicted. For the first time ever, they were nervous. A different kind of nerve wrecker this time. Not as of before when they presented themselves in front of the Counsel. This time. It is a bit of fear as well. 

What will he look like?

What kind of powers does he have? A man who can freeze the very air you breathe? 

And what will he do when they try to stop him? 

All sorts of unnerving thoughts stir their minds. They try to calm it as much as possible. 'Keep it steady. Don't panic. Don't flinch.' they thought to themselves.

'I mean. C'mon! This is our first mission. What could happen?!' 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Please bear with me if you guys think I'm stalling this story. I just wanna write down some interactions between them. I'm sorry, I'm just a novice at this game. Please, drop by some comments or complaints about it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Flickering Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It arrives. The criminal finally makes its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : This chapter will be a little longer than the usual ones. I got carried away writing the fight scenes.

Minutes turn into hours. And hours turn into Days. No signs of the criminal. Minds started to wander away and started to lax on the mission. 

"IS THIS GUY COMING OR WHAT??!!!!" Every single person near the premises had to shush at him personally or through the radio. If she was near him, Natasha would've knocked him in the belly. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Keep it down. Or so help me, Clint, I will knock you into next Sunday," Romanoff hissed. 

"Exactly!" Clint whispered back, "Today's Sunday! It's movie day. We should be back in our room, flipping at the TV, with popcorn buckets on our laps. Not standing here like a bunch of dweeb!" 

"Silence that rant, Barton! We're all tired, not with you emphasizing the situation. Just stay on your guard, eyes open and mouth shut. You hear me, Clint?" Steve ordered. 

"Yeah, yeah. Shutting up. Over and out…" Clint sighted back. It's true. They're all a bit tired. As he stood he started humming just to pass time and tap his foot onto the concrete ground. Minutes passed on. Still nothing. 

At the rear end exit, Thor still pacing back and forth, still on his guard but Bruce decided to sit down for a while. He closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall and relaxed a bit. Then as he started to relax something caught his mind. 

A ting at the back of his head, a feeling. He stood up and stared sensing the surrounding. Bruce got this sixth-sense like feeling that usually acts up. He thinks it's the Other Guy's warning. The Hulk is after all almost like an animal, with animal instincts. And now those instincts are kicking up. 

Thor caught his eyes on Bruce's concentrated face. "Bruce. You are alright?" he asked. Bruce kept on sensing. "Something's not right……" Bruce replied with a frown. 

Thor walked up and stood side by side. He listened. And now he could sense it too. Like a shroud of thin mist weaving its way through the trees. Creeping silently. It's getting stronger. Gasps escaped from their mouths as their radios fizzled with statics, breaking the ice. 

"Come in, Alpha Team! Do you read me, over!! COME IN, ALPHA TEAM!!" 

"This is Alpha Team," Thor answered. 

"Hurry, we need back up immediately!! We're under attack here, we can't hold him off any longer!" the man screamed back. Eyes widen. Mouths hanging open. He's here.

"Now stay calm. Tell me where you're stationed at?" Bruce asked as calmed as he could. Thor gripped Mjorlnir tightly, teeth grinding. 

"We're at the Eastern Wing, farthest corridor, LAST ROOM ON THE LEFT!! Please help! He's freezing everything!! We can't ke….." the man stopped his report dead end. The radio screeched with statics until going silent. No more. 

Bruce swallowed hard. Before he could do anything Thor took off, sprinted through the door and inside the building. Bruce spread the news through his earpiece as he followed after. 

Chest heaving with deep breaths, he ran as fast as he could. Thor knew where the room was situated, he has memorized the building's structure. One corridor after another he ran pass. Finally. He came to the Eastern Wing. The sight he saw made him drop his jaw. 

The entire long corridor was covered in frost just like from the photos they saw earlier. It's happening. He ran to the door as carefully as possible not to slip. He pushed the giant door open. They cracked as ice was frozen on them too. The sight inside was even more blood curdling. Literally. 

The whiff of freezing cold wind blasted at him, hair and cape flew backward. The very warmth of his blood disappeared and goosebumps spread all across his body. Every single place and items are frozen stiff. The guards. The agents. All covered in ice. Everyone is frozen in time, guns pointing straight ahead. None moving. 

Frosts crept all over the walls like vines. All was frozen. All except the person that was standing in the middle of the room. Thor step forward into the room, Mjolnir in hand to get a better look at the criminal. At a good distant he stopped, eyes scanned its body. 

It was a boy. 

Body standing in a flimsy position. His right hand gripping his left arm, sheepish looking. A teenage boy no doubt by the look of his face. Emotionless with pale complexions and ebony black hair all worn back. High cheekbones, thin lips with piercing green eyes. As bright as they are, they seems to be hollow. Dull and deep. Thor found himself staring at his eyes. 

And HE stared right back. 

Emerald shards piercing azure shields. There was something else hidden deep inside and behind those eyes. Thor managed to shake himself off. 

His body was clad in a black robe covering his entire body. A turtle neck with a zip that ran down to his chest in the middle. A body fit velvet robe with swirly engravings. Below his waist are long lose flaps with thin silver linings that ran all the way down to his knees. Tight leather pants with tall perfectly polished boots, shin high. 

Thor twirled his hammer and readied his stance. Teeth clenched with a stare.   
'I have got you now. Finally. You are not going anywhere.' Thor thought to himself.

 

The Boy raised his head backward in a slow motion. But eyes still fixed on Thor. He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

'Actually. I got you.' Not a word spoken but his eyes said those words. And Thor felt it. He let out a gasp. 

Then out of nowhere from behind the Boy long icicle spikes punched out of the ground and ripped through the air. They came right towards him. Thor's flexibility paid off as he dodged at them but one of them grazed at his right arm, inflicting a small cut. He backed away as he looked at his injury. 

Blood drew from it. 'Alright. This one can control ice. What else can he do? Can he actually fight?' Thor thought again. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought with that flimsy body of his he can't fight with a warrior like him. He twirled and gripped at Mjolnir again. Resonating hums emitted from it. As he did loud footsteps came from behind and his friends appeared. Never had he felt so encouraged. All five of them readying their weapons. 

 

Steve with his unbreakable shield. Tony now fully suited. His red and gold armor shone as he hover above. Bruce let the Other Guy out and now there stood a giant green monster, snorting and grunting. Blaring his clenched teeth as he growled at the criminal, hands fisted. Natasha with her guns, one in each hand, pointed ahead. And Clint with his bow and arrow in place, drew all the back readied for a shot. Thor couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Now this is going to be a fight. 

"So…..this the guy?" Clint asked. "AYE!" Thor growled, he can't wait for Steve's order. Six specially skilled fighters against one mysterious looking little boy that can control ice. In his hand Thor finally spotted the Norn stone, clutched tightly. 

"Why are you here?! Why do you keep stealing the Norn stones?!" Thor bellowed an order. The Boy stared back with hollow eyes. Pupils are too big for the irises. 

"Steal?...." he asked with a small voice, head tilted slightly to the side. "I do not steal. . . HE said it's okay for me to come and take it," his voice barely a whisper, "and told me not to let anyone distract me while getting it." His eyes don't blink as he replied. "And now. . . I have to leave. Please, step aside," he asked timidly as he took a few steps forward. The Fighters stood their ground even more. 

"We are not letting you leave. Not until you give us back the Norn stone," Steve commended, "NOW." 

The Boy stopped at his tracks, he looked confused. He turned his head slightly over his left shoulder. Then his eyes moved to the corners of it, and started talking. 

"But. . . you told me not to kill…. You told me just to stop them from distracting me…." The Boy truly intrigued them. The Fighters looked at each other, not quite comprehending. 

Even the Hulk is weird out. "Why skinny boy talk to himself?" the Hulk asked whilst scratching his head. 

Then the emerald eyes darted back at them, he stared at them from the corners of his eyes. He started to turn back to face them again, slowly. They flinched. 

Suddenly Thor felt an invincible wave of force hit him, like a dark aura. He gasped. As he stared the once wide pupils started to grow smaller and smaller until they too small for the eyes. And the emerald irises pierced out. 

His right hand let go of his arm and started to extend out. Everyone held their ground. He slowly gave out his palm and out of thin air frosts started to gather at it and started to form a slender shape. 

A long icicle stick. Then it stopped. All was confused. Then he hit the long stick onto the ground and the ices broke off. 

There before them the Boy held a giant claymore in his hands. It shone brightly, completely untouched. Not a scratch on it. But the blade was black. The entire sword was black just like his body. Except for the little gem that was embedded at the middle of the hilt. It shone of crimson red. The others couldn't help but marvel at it. The Wielder and the Sword. What a pair. 

"Well . . . since you're the only thing that stands between me and my exit. I suppose I'll just have to clear my own path," the Boy spoke. His tone has changed. It no longer sounded timid anymore. But more deep and somewhat more threatening. His character has changed. Now the Fighters got a little bit worried. 

'Just who is this….person?' they thought. 'What the heck is going on?' Well. They're about to find out. 

Before doing anything else the Boy placed the Norn stone in his pocket. And that hand fisted into a tight ball. He took in a deep breath, and without any warnings. He lashed out. 

He struck first at Thor. Thor couldn't help but let out a yell at his attack. He shielded himself with Mjolnir as quick as he could. It let out a loud scratch at the impact. Face to face, only inches away. 

Thor kicked at him in the stomach, making him back away a bit. He came again. But this time his friends have joined into the battle. 

Steve tried to land a punch in his face but he was too quick. He dodged back and instantly slashed his sword at him. With his shield he covered himself but the Boy tripped him, and Steve fell on his back. 

Before Steve could get back up he kicked him right in the stomach that made Steve grunt out in pain. With one wave of his hand ices formed around Steve's hands and ankles and formed him in place on the floor. 

Natasha tried to shoot at him, only at his legs and shoulders. But the bullets couldn't touch him as he used his sword to ricochet them. He's way too quick. Since guns were no use Natasha went hand-to-hand combat. 

Punch after punch, kick after kick she tried to give but he's always got something to defend himself with. Either his hands or his sword's flat side. He was defending himself all the time until Natasha finally got a bit lax and he seized that chance. With a twist of his body he gave a sharp kick to her stomach, making her hit against the wall. Face contorted in pain as she whined at the impact. Clint's eyes shot wide. 

Not his Natasha.

"YOU LITTLE . . . ARRRRRRGH!!!" He let lose his arrow, it flew through the air and went straight for his face. But he caught it in midair, and broke it in half. "How…." Clint scrunched his nose. 

Before Clint could pull out another arrow the Boy skipped, ran and lashed his sword at him slicing his bow in half. Clint couldn't believe his eyes, his bow. Then his final blow to the face with the sword's handle, shattering his goggles into pieces. Clint fell back and didn't move. 

A roar echoed through the room as the Hulk came at him, full speed. The Boy stood his ground, he kept his spot. And just when the Hulk was near enough he jumped. The Hulk grabbed at him, but he used those hands as his foothold and leapt over him. 

The Hulk overshot him and he landed gently back on the ground. The Hulk turned and came at him again, but this time the Boy stomped the ground with one foot and the Hulk's feet got caught in ices that engulfed him all the way up to his knees. He couldn't move. He growled at him as he tried to shake himself free. The Boy waved his hand up into air, palms up, and more ices crept from the ground and this time engulfed him entirely. The Hulk was frozen stiff. 

He turned and as he started to walk away Tony flew in and blocked his exit. Hovering above. The Boy narrowed his eyes, now with frowns. 

Tony without warning blasted him with his plasma cannon from his palm. This time it hit him, right in the chest. This caught him off guard. He flew all the way back and skidded on the floor. As he managed to collect himself back up Tony shot at him again. 

Once bitten, twice shy. 

This time he repelled at it with his sword. He sliced at it, making it dissolve away. Tony went at him one shot after another and he just kept shielding himself. Then the Boy bit down hard on his own thumb, drawing blood from it. Then he rubbed it along his sword making it glow red like his blood. 

He sliced it at Tony who was still in the air. As he did the red color from it turned into a crimson plasma blast, and went straight to Tony. He shot at it with his own cannon but it was no use. It hit him either way which sent him flying backward and slammed at the wall. Tony crumbled onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

The Boy drew in deep breaths as the attack he just did took in his own energy. Now he was sweating and panting. He's growing weak. 

As he ran limply for the door Thor followed him. When he finally got out off the room Thor quickly aimed and threw Mjolnir at him. The hammer flew all the way along the corridor and slammed right into the Boy's back, knocking him to the ground. He let out a yelp as the hammer struck him. 

Mjolnir overshot and turned around to come back to its master. Thor caught it and strode towards the criminal. The Boy whimpered as he crawled on his stomach, sword still in hand. As Thor stood over him, he kicked his sword away from his grip and flipped him on his back. Then he quickly place Mjolnir on his chest, fixing him on the ground. He's not going anywhere anymore. 

At first the Boy tried to move the hammer away, he grabbed at it and tried to push it off. But no use. It didn't move a centimeter. Then he started to wiggle and tried ever so hard to get it off him. Whimpering as he did. Thor called for Coulson from his earpiece to send in the backup team. A smirk appeared on his face as he reported that they've got the criminal. 

He chuckled to himself as he looked down on the helpless, pathetic little thing on the ground. Pinned down hard. He crossed his arms, "Wiggle all you want. It will not move a hairline without my command," he teased him. Eventually the Boy gave up as he loosened his grip on the hammer, panting now. 

Finally he relaxed as his lay flat, hands on the sides. He let out a deep sigh with eyes closed tightly. Like the kind of sigh you'd give when you failed a task. As he relaxed Thor noticed the once tiny pupils are now starting to grow bigger again. And then they returned to their normal sizes. As he stared at the Boy, he stared right back. 

Eyes locked again. And the more he stared the more he sunk into those eyes. 

He felt as if he was falling forward. He felt himself getting dragged. Deeper and deeper he fell until he found himself in a dark void. Literally. A place of Nothingness. 

He found himself floating as he looked down and saw nothing. There was no one around. Just him. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'What is this place?' While he was asking himself those questions he heard something. A faint noise. He stood still and listened carefully. 

There it is again.   
The noise got louder and louder until it was loud enough to make it out. 

It sounded like metals clinking. Like echoing in a cave. It sounded like chains rattling, hitting each other. The sound got even more louder as it came from behind. Thor turned to it as he found himself drifting towards a bright light. The sound wasn't coming to him. HE was going towards the sound. 

As he got closer he could make it out a bit. It was a ball of light, green light that was floating in front of him. It was just about the size of a softball. Glowing, flickering. But he couldn't get any closer as metal chains appeared out of nowhere and weaved themselves between them. Clinking and rattling. Thor couldn't touch it or go near it, but he felt something from it. 

Like an energy. An invincible force just like the one he felt earlier. 

It was hitting him ever so lightly in a rhythmic pulse. Like a heartbeat, but very faint. They felt alive in a way. They felt warm. 

Heavy.

Scared. 

Lonely. Sad. And… before he could feel any further the sound of the front door being kicked open by his backup team made him snap back to reality. 

He found himself blinking and gasping. Troupers and agents flooded in and started scanning all over the place. Finally Coulson ran up to him with a group of agents right behind him. "Thor!" he called out. The young blond turned to face him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Thor only nodded. Coulson knew his facial signs. He didn't ask anymore. He looked down on the Boy who was laying on the ground. 

"So this is the criminal? You caught him. Good." He hand signaled other agents and troupers to take him away. Thor removed his hammer as soon as they're ready. On the count they flipped him back on his stomach and placed thick, heavy looking cuffs on him. The locks clicked by themselves as they put it on him. A specially made cuffs. 

The troupers picked him up and escorted him out of the building as one of them picked up his sword and placed it in a container. The front door was open wide as blinding lights flooded in from the helicopter outside. Winds whooshing in. Thor narrowed his eyes as he sees the little Boy's silhouette being dragged between two troupers and finally disappeared into the blinding white light. 

Then something hit his mind. His friends!! 

He ran back into the room as fast as he could. When he got there agents and medics were already on them, helping them. As Hulk and Captain were frozen up, a special team was helping them out. As for others, just normal medical assistants. 

Thor was relieved to see his friends well again in way. They could move again at least. As he calmed down finally an agent came up to him and offered medical attention. He nodded for approval as the agent called up the medical team. 

They rushed in and surrounded him. They made him sit down as he leaned back against one of them stands for showing the items. 'Oh, my. What a mission this was.' He thought to himself again. He sighted deeply as he let the doctors tend to his wounds and bruises. 

'Now then . . . just as soon as we're back on our feet, we'll figure out more about our mystery boy then.' 

He had no idea that the Boy may have frail human-like features, but what dwells inside that shell is unlike anything they were ever trained for. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it I screwed up the fight scene. I can't really put it down in words. I can only imagine it in my head. So, please. Use more of your own imaginations to complete it or make it more thrilling. Thank you for consideration.


	5. Ensnared Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse at the Boy's side of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
> As you can imagine what it's like for a nerd girl to attend highschool and also extra tuition hours.  
> But still. Hey!! Got you your chapter 5!! Enjoy.

When the time was right, when they're ready again, all collected themselves and made ready to leave this retched museum. A quinnjet came to pick them up and they all left without a word. All in quite a bit of shocks as none of them were expecting THIS kind of threat on their first mission. 

"Well. At least we're still in one piece!" Tony broke the ice, his left hand wrapped in bandages. 

"At least!!" Clint yelled back, a white cup bandage plastered on his right eye. 

"I mean, what the hell was that?!!" Bruce shook his head at Clint's question. His glasses all cracked up. 

"Not a speck of idea. But we'll get to the bottom of it. As soon as we get back to the HQ," Steve replied. Natasha turned to Clint to say something but was taken back with a laugh upon seeing his condition. Clint did look ridiculous. 

"What?" Barton isn't getting it. Natasha pointed at her eye and then to Clint's, not breaking her laughter. Now Clint got it. "Oh, you think this is funny?!! HUH?!! It hurts! It's swollen!" 

Clint was really angry with it. And hurt at the same time. His friends looked at one another before they too join in with Nat, all broke out in laughs. "Ha ha, bloody ha! My code name is Hawkeye!! What the heck am I suppose to do with one eye!! I'm an archer!! I NEED BOTH OF THEM!!" 

With a pout he crossed his arms and leaned back with a thud. "Well, at least now you can join in Nick's fanclub, The One Eyed Buddy Buddies!!" Bruce spurted out his saliva trying to contain his laugh. Clint just made an annoyed face at their comedy. Steve winced as he twisted his already hurt elbow during his giggles. 

"I see you kids enjoy your first mission. Glad," Phil stated from the co-pilot seat. "Yeah, well. It was quite a teamwork back there. But really, if it wasn’t for Thor here, the culprit would've gotten away," Steve gestured at Thor who was sitting face to face with him on the other side. 

"Yeah. We were all pretty much K.O'ed back there. And Thor was there to back us up," Tony patted the blond's back, "Thanks, man." He thanked him with a smile. And all agreed with him.

"NO! It wasn’t just me! Of course we all did a great job back there. Team work!! Of course you all got a bit of a beating, but you're all humans. I didn’t get much of it because I'm an Asgardian. I'm quite invulnerable, that's all," Thor explained. All his friends agreed back to his comment with smiles and grins. This is totally Thor. Never take all the credits. And that's why all love him. Their flight back was short and soon they arrive back to their HQ. The flying fortress of the Helicarrier. 

 

Guards and agents surround and escorted the captured criminal to the most secure confinement onboard. The Jar. A small cylindrical room made entirely out of glass. But just because it's made of glass, don't expect to break easily. The Boy stepped into his prison and stood in the middle of it, looking around. They've finally took off his cuffs now. 

"If you so much as scratch that glass, thirty thousand drop straight down into a steel trap. You get how that works?" Furry asked but more of with a commending tone. The Boy only stared back with a blank expression. Not a single emotion show on his face. 

Then softly, inclining his head, "So, tell me. Mister Furry. What will become of the Norn stones now?" the boy asked, hands behind his back. 

"We ask the questions around her, boy. We'll ask where you've hidden the ones you've stolen. What are you planning on doing with them?" Furry retorted back. 

The Boy lowered his eyes and turned away. "I can't answer that. I can't answer to any of your questions. I'm not allowed." The Boy's voice near to a whisper as he replied. He stood with his back turned to Furry. Nick couldn't do much now. Only time will tell when this little thing will break to their persuasions as he walked himself out. Big steel doors creaked and shut behind him. Now he needs to sit down with the kids and have a real long talk. 

Phil knocked on the door and entered into the room. "C'mon, kids. Furry wants to speak with you now. He's waiting in the meeting room. He wants talk about the mission," Coulson stated. They all got up and followed Coulson to the meeting room. Phil nodded and left them at the entrance. Steve pushed the door open and entered, along with his team. 

"Have a seat. We need to talk," Furry got up from his chair as he gestured them to sit down. All took their seats and settled down. 

"Now then . . . tell me what exactly happened back there," he ordered. Steve explained,   
"Sir. When we got the call the situation was already taking place in the museum. But me and my team got it under control in no time. With a bit of casualties. Some of the museum guards and our agents were somewhat frozen during the siege. But they're recovering now in the infirmary." Steve ended his statement. Furry nodded. 

"Well, I guess I'll say 'job well done' on this one. Since most of us just got away with a few cuts and bruises and colds," he raised his eyebrow. "But…we still don't know where the criminal have hidden the rest of the Norn stones or what he's planning with them." Furry stated back. 

"Sir, where is the criminal being held now?" Barton asked. "As of now, he's been put in the Jar. Afterwards when we've landed we'll transfer him to a safer and more secure prison until we get the required information from him," Furry replied. Later on they discussed about their tactics and the progress of their mission, and soon the meeting came to an end. 

The Norn stone he stole at Stuttgard was now compensated. Safely locked away from him. 

As all exited the room Thor lingered behind to be held back with his own thoughts. He wanted to know more about this criminal. And what he actually saw back there. He was quite sure he saw all of that in his mind, and that he's actually going crazy. He'll have to find out more. With that decision in mind he headed for the Jar where he's being held captive presently. 

The Jar is a temporary holding cell. An impervious glass prison. Many other prisoners were held there before him. There's no escape to it, not that easily. 

Upon arriving to it with the retinal scan at the side checked for his ID, the double bolted doors swing open with a loud groaning sound. A small staircase lead down to a lower level as he followed it. And there it was. A large cylindrical glass cell in the middle of the room. The inside of the glass was lid up with white lights. A small seat on the other side of it. And in the middle of it sat the thin little Boy whom he fought early on. His back turned to him. 

Thor stopped just about a few inches away from the glass, standing still. The Boy doesn't notice his presence yet. He cleared his throat softly to get his attention. And he got it. His thin body stiffened, muscles tensed up. His legs were kneeled together and he was sitting on his feet. Head cast down. But not for long as his legs started to recoil and he started to stand up. 

That aura Thor felt earlier on during their battle has started to ache up again. He could feel it. And as Thor stared at him he finally got up, back still turned to him. His right hand grasping onto his opposite arm. Slowly he turned to face his one and only visitor. And now they're face to face, only a few feet away. 

Thor broke the tense ice. "Why did you try to steal the Norn stones? What were you planning?" The Boy stared at his question, no emotions. He blinked. Now Thor is running out of patience. With gritted teeth, "Enough with your blank stares!! Answer my q-" but before he could finish his sentence. 

"He told me to." It caught him off guard.

"What?... Who?" Thor was confused. 

"He told me to. He said it'll make us stronger. . . " The tone the Boy was saying it in was like in obvious nature. And this was getting Thor even more confusing. 

"Who's HE?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

The Boy tilted his head. "He's the one who-" but he was interrupted by a series of loud sirens and flares of red lights that flash in the room. Thor broke his stance and eyes darted all around the room.

"What's going on?!" 

"Too late." Thor looked at him. His eyes were fixed on somewhere in the room. "It's too late. He's already here. Laufey…. is here." Thor's eyes widened.

He turned away to the exit and made a run for it to fetch his friends. But a loud noise from behind made him look back. And what he saw shocked him. 

The glasses that were incasing the cell before are now in pieces on the floor. "Wha…" Thor couldn't believe it. How did that happened? Then the green smokes explained it. There were lime green smokes surrounding all around the cell. They were seeping in through the air vents from up above the room. He had seen it before. Magic. HIS magic. 

But these smokes were coming from somewhere else, they weren't coming from the Boy. No matter, he'll have to deal with it. Thor called for Mjolnir. Hand reaching out hoping she'll get here in time for the battle. But just as soon as Mjolnir crashed through the wall the Boy waved his hand as in motion of gathering all the smokes and blasted it right at Thor's chest, knocking him away and hit the wall behind him. 

With a pained grunt he fell to the floor face down, Mjolnir overshot him and again went out of the room because Thor was not there to catch her. Groaning, Thor tried to get up. Bracing himself with both hands to lift his bruised and battered body. But was in vain when he was pinned down by the green smokes. He struggled, he wiggled. But no use. The smokes started to take form of slithering tendrils of ropes and tied back his hand. He's been bound by magic. 

As he lay there he heard faint footsteps approaching him. Then a pair of tall leather boots came into view. They stopped just beside his face. "You cannot keep intervening with our plans. He gets really frustrated when his plans don't go well. So, please. Don't try anymore. Tell your comrades too," he whispered as he started to walk away. 

"You won't get away with this!! Not this easy!! We WILL find you again! If you even manage to get out that is." Thor wasn't backing down just yet. The Boy stopped in his tracks. Took that as a sign that he heard him. "Come back here!! I'm not through with you yet!!" He yelled after him.

Hearing his threats the Boy turned his shoulder slowly and looked over to him. Thor stopped moving when those eyes, those gleaming emerald eyes pierced his own ocean blue ones. Again. 

"But I am through with you," he highlighted the last word. And finally he turned and walked away. "Good bye, Thor…. Odinson." 

Thor's eyes widened. He knew him. The Boy knew him. He finally vanished out of his sight as he walked down the stairs around the jar to the other exit on the other side. A loud metal creaking noise came and followed a loud bang. Then silence. He was gone.

Confused and dazed Thor was left bounded on the floor. Can this day get any more confusing? It appears the binds were made to absorb his energy that shortly after he left Thor suddenly felt tired and passed out. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Placing his hand on the giant metal doorway he concentrated his spell on it. Soon lime green mists covered the entire doorway and with a small nudge it gave away with a loud bang. 'Easy enough,' he thought. Head held high as he walked out of his temporary prison.

The guards that once stood and guarded this entrance are now all lying flat on the floor. Breathing, but unconscious. The smokes from before. They knocked them out. Swallowing, he hopped over the guards and out onto the empty corridor. Eyes darting in all direction, checking if the cost was clear. To his doom it wasn't. 

People were running all over the place. Shouting and giving commends to others. It was a riot out there. Left or right, either way there are people. So he chose to go left where there were less people. He took his direction and started walking down the long empty corridor. 

Suddenly he yelped in pain as a high pitch noise filled his ears. He held on to his head with both hands, whimpering. 'Oh, no,' he thought. 

"You failed me, little one." A deep, grim voice rattled his head. He couldn't hear a single thing that was transpiring around him. The commotion outside. Nothing. Just that voice. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited.

 _"You failed. You got caught. And now I have to assist you,_ " he rasped. " _Such useless creature._ "

His whimpers got louder. "Please, I'm sorry!" His voice trembling, just like his entire body. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get caught!! They… There was so many this time! Th- they had weapons! Strange and powerful w-weapons. Please, sir. I tried my best, but…" 

" _SILENT!!!_ " His pleas were cut off. His body was trembling so much, he fell to his knees. Hands still clutching his head. Lips tremble with fear. " _I have no use of your pathetic excuses. Weapons or not, you failed nonetheless. You didn't get the last Norn stone as I instructed,_ " he rasped angrily. " _And for that you will pay dearly._ " 

His eyes shot open. "No…. " he gasped. Now tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. 

" _But before we get to that, you still have to get your sorry being out of that place. And to do that you have to use the mind control spell. It's the only way,_ " the voice stated. 

"The…. mind control spell? But…. I've never used that spell before. There's no guarantee that it'll work with me," the Boy, with shaky voice. 

" _And that's why you're going to use it now, you fool!!_ " The voice shouted back, " _And it will work since you are not going fail me again. Yes?_ " The question was more of a threat than just a statement. Closing his eyes, swallowing, as he nodded to his question. "Yes, sir." Now he's in for it.

" _Good. First you'll have to use the invincibility spell to get pass the guards to get to the helipad. Where they keep the jets. I'll show you how to get there,_ " he said. With that an image came into his mind. A vision. He kept his eyes closed. Concentrated.

A view from how he'll have to get there. Which turn to take where. Like someone video recorded it and showed him. 'From there take to your left. Then walk straight until you come to a staircase. Take it. Then walk to your right. Keep walking until you come to a doorway. Go through it and you'll arrive to the place where they keep the jets just like he said.' He memorized every single direction. No room for error. His life depended on it. 

Then the vision ended. 

He drew a breath. " _Now. Did you memorize it?_ " The voice spoke. Loki nodded back in silent reply. 

" _Good. And when you arrive, there you must use your mind control spell._ " The Boy waited for more instruction. " _I think you understand what you will have to do afterwards. This is as far as I will assist you. In truth I shouldn't even break you out of that glass prison. It was your own incompetence that led you here. But I have more in use of you for me in the future. Hence._ " The voice explained clearly word for word. All he could do was listen.

" _Now then. Get a move on. Quickly. And don't even think about escaping from me. Because you know what will happen if I catch you. And I always do. You remembered, yes?_ " The voice asked. It was brimming with poison. A deep, venomous voice of the dark that shook the little boy to the core. He had no choice. 

Tears came streaming down with a nod. He remembered very well. Only months back it was. 

" _Very good," his voice seethed, "now go on. And make haste._ " And there their telepathic conversation ended. 

Left alone again. Alone in this strange place. 

Trapped.

Trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea. If he should stay, he couldn't imagine the things these 'humans' would do to him. Even then that golden haired warrior questioned and threatened him. Not to mention the dark skinned bald headed man. He looked terrifying. They all were. 'Humans are so violent,' he thought to himself. That's all he has thought of them all his life. Violent and in vain. But then again that's what he was taught to believe.

But escaping from his master would be even more worse than human threats. Then it's all pain. That he can't even dare of recalling. It was too much that he still fear it with his heart. And he will. With good reasons.

Slowly he let down his hands that were clutching on to his head, and held tightly around himself. He rubbed himself on the arms as he took to his feet once again. 

To complete his mission. 

Escape from this place. 

 

~


	6. Slipping Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Boy's version of The Great Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!! 
> 
> Am soooooo sorry again for this late chapter. I managed to squeeze between my studying hours and quickly did this chapter.  
> So plz excuse if you spot any errors. Thank you!!

Chaos and mayhem spread across the Helicarrier. All the fire extinguishing squads were deployed to Level 14 and 12, the labs and the weapon container bay. Someone has set them on fire. Big time. All the workers and doctors were being escorted to safer zones until the fire is put out. 

But as on Level 9, bad news are about to reach director Furry. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE ANYMORE?!!!!" His voice screeched through the earpieces.

"Sir. . . the guards we send for are all unconscious. And the prisoner. He's gone, sir. Escaped." The last word the agent said with eyes closed. He's gonna get it now.

"Then lock the whole place down! Whatever happens, DO NOT let him get off this place!!" Furry was furious now. "Yes, sir." The agent replied. And their conversation was cut. 

He turned around and passed through the group of soldiers he brought along, "Scramble the S.T.R.I.K.E team. Rumlow, take your men and guard every single exit on this level. You," he pointed to other man that stood beside Rumlow, "you're coming with me. We're scouting the entire level. Anymore questions?" he asked. "No, sir!" All replied in unison. He nodded. "Now move out!!"

Weapons cocked into action. Gloves adjusted. Earpieces tested. The hunt began.

~

Footsteps rushed by, orders and requests sounded through the PA system. They're really searching for him now. And he knows it. And the Boy couldn't stop shaking and sweating. He's never gotten himself into this type of situation before. Clearly he's not that capable of it. 

And hiding in a corner is Not going to make things better for him. He's got to move again. "Okay….." he whispered to himself. Head poked out slightly, turning left to right. Got an opening. Now. He jumped out of his temporary hiding place and started sprinting down the long hallway. Trying hard to be light on his feet. Even with the invincibility spell on people can still hear him.

He pattered into a halt at a turn and peeked around it. Some agents are there. "Darn," he cursed under his breath. He'll just have to sneak pass them. No choice, can't wait. No time. He swallowed a bit and moved against the wall. Tiptoeing. The agents seemed to be locked in their own conversation they didn't even hear him passed by. Sighing in relieve when he reached another turn as he stopped there. 'First left. Then staircase. Done. Now keep to my right.' He thought to himself and started to move again. Quite as a mouse.

He kept to his right as instructed. And soon came to a giant metal doorway, similar to the one from his confinement. 'This is it. Behind this is my final exist.' He sighed. But how do you suppose you open this big guy without raising even more alarms? Eyes widened. Now here's a problem. He licked his lips, now what? 'Maybe I could use one of my spells to nudge it open like I did earlier. But that would make too big of a noise. I'll get caught.' As he stood there for a moment, pondering. A sudden hiss came from the doorway and started to open from the other side. He flinched and moved away quickly. Another agent came out with a bunch of tough looking soldiers. The doorway opened wide enough for him to slip pass through. Yes. He crouched low and slip behind them as soon as they cleared the way. And the doorway closed to a shut again. Locking itself.

Once finally inside he let out a long sigh and looked behind. It locked with a loud clank and boom. He faced forward again. And there before him row after row of all types of jets and helicopters. 'Finally. Here I am,' he whispered. And started moving forward. He kept walking until he could see the daylight from his distant. 'Maybe that's a way out. I'll just grab one of these jets and get out." He skipped to it, hiding here and there under the jets whenever he hear footsteps. Then he came to a quinnjet. Just parked facing the exit. 'Excellent.' He thought to himself. Then from behind a handful of soldiers appeared with guns in hands, all talking amongst themselves. 'Now's my chance,' he made his move.

He dropped his invisibility spell and fully revealed himself. 

"Hey!-" 

One of the soldiers yelled out but all were all taken by surprise. In the face. Literally. Loki kicked one of them in the face, knocking him out. One of them pulled a gun on him. "Hold it there!" He yelled. And finally. Magic unleashed. The Boy used the same spell he used on Thor. A long green tendril came from his hand and grabbed the tip of the gun. And with a sharp pull upward it flew up and hit its own wielder in the chin. He yelped. 

He pulled again and the soldier came along with it and threw him at one of his comrades, knocking both away. Then one soldier started firing at him. But not a single bullet touched him when he pulled up a force field between them. It too glowed of green. The bullets ricocheted off. With one hand shielding him and a swipe of his other hand the tendril grabbed the man's leg and with a jerk his footing gave away. And he fell backward. Then he threw that man at the soldier who was coming from behind him. All knocked out. 

He dropped four soldiers in like 10 seconds. All fully armed too. Gasping for breath he stood there in a daze. Surrounded by defeated S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers. But that was a short lived victory when a click sounded of from behind him.

"Don't . . . move." The voice commended. Slowly he turned, and stood face to face with a yet another teen boy. Just like the ones he fought earlier on. 

The young boy. His height. Around his age too. Neither younger nor older. Closely shaved round head with black hair. Black skinned. And he's got a handgun pointed in his face. The boy stared back at him in the eyes. 'Well, this is new,' he thought.

"Now show me your hands!!" He ordered. He's got a small gap between his two front teeth. The Boy humoured him and slowly raised hands. "Place them on your head. Do it now!!" He ordered again. And he obeyed once more. With one hand clutching the gun his other hand went for his earpiece, "Falcon reporting. I've caught the prisoner at the quinnjet hanger. Do you read me, over!" He spoke but no answers by the looks of him as he waited for a moment. "Falcon reporting here! I said I-" his mission report was cut off when the Boy knocked the gun out of hands with his heels. With his gun gone he pulled a new set of weapon. A knife this time. But no, not with that either. Before he could even use it on him he pinned that hand on the side of a nearby jet with his heels. The kid grunted. But his other free hand came at him in a fisted motion. That too the Boy caught with his right hand. Now he's trapped. The young boy wiggled for freedom but no use. The Boy let out a sigh. 'Okay…. Here goes nothing,' the boy thought and spread out his left palm. 

Blue magic gathered at his hand and started to form a whirling ball of mist around his entire hand. The kid can do nothing but gawk at it. He couldn't believe it. Magic. Then the hand came down on his chest, his heart, at the precise place and poked a finger at it. Then the blue magic gathered in a dense form, turning it into a glowing blue light. Then it went straight into his heart. The kid let out a grunt as the magic started to work around his body. It spread all throughout his veins and muscles. He could feel the power surging through him, every fiber of his body but couldn't do anything against it. It was terrifying. Then it took him full when the blue light finally reached his eyes. It surged up his neck then went into his eyes, turning those once dark brown irises into cloudy blues. He let out a small sigh. The Boy looked closely at him. Yes. The spell worked. It's done. 

He let go of his hands and stood back carefully. Observing. The kid reached back and sheathed his knife. And stood there like a soldier waiting for his orders. Chest out, hands loosely on the sides. Sweats started to form on his temples as the Boy marveled at his spell. His first time. And it worked perfectly. But he was now breathing through his mouth. 

He nodded, "Now then. You're under my commend now, yes?" He asked. 

"Yes, sir" the kid, Falcon replied. It actually worked. 

"Right then. Follow me," he turned and walked back to the nearest quinnjet. Falcon followed. They both climbed on board and into the pilots' seats. "Now you'll do as I say and take me to a specific location. Understand?" He commanded this time. The answer, the same. "Right…." He licked his lips and just when he was about to give out his location set a thought rushed into mind. Now that this kid is under his spell, he'll do anything he asks for. Which of now is to take him home. But when they reach his home this kid will be of no use anymore. And he knows very well of what happen to things that are of no use. He'll be killed on landing. Even if not by him then by Laufey. For sure.

And he didn't want that to happen. 

He looked down, the kid in the pilot seat with his headset on. Just an order away and he's a free bird. But the kid's just taking orders. Forced. He's innocent. And the Boy didn't really like killing people for no reasons. Not without orders. As of now no orders like that are given to him either. But he Will get that order when they arrive. He didn't like it. So he made a different plan. Slightly changed. 

"Can you put it on auto pilot with given coordinates and location?" He asked. 

Falcon nodded back, "Yes, sir." 

Then so be it. "Right then. Put down these coordinates I give you now," he leaned over and gave out his location. The kid did as he told, on command to the quinnjet's computer system. And just when the screen up front chimed with the words, 'AUTO PILOT INITIATED: LOCATION SET ON COURSE', "Sir, the quinnjet is ready for flight now. The next step, sir?" He turned to his commander. 

The Boy behind him. "Next step? ….." he looked at him from the computer screen, "you're getting off." And with that a punch landed on Falcon's face. Knocking him out cold. The Boy dragged his limb body out and placed it on the cold concrete right beside the other soldiers he fought. 

He shut the back door as he reentered. And sat in the pilot seat. He swallowed. First of all, he didn't know a first thing about flying. As of now he's about to. And made him really nervous. Aside that he's finally escaping this wretched place. "Okay…. Initiate take off?" He leaned in a bit and spoke to the computer. And to his astonishing surprise it actually worked. The quinnjet groaned and the propellers on the sides started up. Whining and whooshing air. Then it started to move forward. The hanger door was already opened so it's all easy breeze from there. It came out into the sunlight, making him squint a bit. Then it turned, until it came upon the track. He could see the clear blue sky. Then it started to thrust forward. Slowly at first. Then it picked up speed. More speed. The ship rattled a bit. And before you know it, it was going at full speed and whoooosh. It went right of the track and into the sky. The Boy was clutching onto his seat the whole liftoff. And just when the rattling settled down, he finally let out the breath he was holding the whole time. It's done. He's free. Well, in some way. 

Finally he slouched down in his seat and relaxed. He actually escaped. And with no snags along the way too. And now he'll just have to wait for the ride. A small free time for himself. A free time to think. And 'What if….' Questionable thoughts came to him.

 

No, no, he shook it out of him. He couldn't do it, not again. Many times he thought about. And many times he was disappointed by it. Escaping. From his master. His eyes looked on to the clear horizon. Not a single obstacle in plain sight. And no one there to bring him back to the flying fortress. This is his last chance to slip away. His hands reached for the steering gear. 'It's now or never…' 

Yes. 

No.

Yes, escape. Fly away.

No, you'll be caught. And be punished severely again.

Sweat beads started to form on his temples. It's all up to him. One quick decision.  
But his hands faltered down. And made up his mind finally. No. He won't risk it. He sat back again, hands gathered on his lap, and face dropped into a gloomy shade. He felt trapped. Should he escape, then it's freedom. But a short celebrated freedom because Laufey always finds him. No matter where he goes. As long he's on this forsaken planet, he will surely find him. But then even if he Did escape and Laufey couldn't find, then what? He doesn't have a single clue how to deal with the outer world of the mortals. Which is his worst nightmare. All alone in a strange world. No. He'd prefer the cage then. 

His morbid mind drifted afar that he lost his track of time. It was the loud beeping noise on the computer screen that snapped him back to reality. He leaned over to the screen to get a closer look. On the screen it showed a spot on the radar. It was being pointed out with a yellow halo around it that was flashing gently. 

Then the computerized voice spoke. "Destination reached." Eyes widened. He's here. The jet started to shake as soon as the computer spoke. He looked around, mouth slightly hanging open from anticipation. 'We're entering his outer shield,' he thought. And looked onto the horizon again. There's nothing in sight but the vast ocean underneath them. But the shaking didn't stop. The tremor sped up more when they kept going straight. The Boy held onto the seat he sat. He held his breath. Then the jet ripped through an invincible cloak of a force field with a sharp sizzling sound. As soon as they went through it they passed through yet another kind of force. This time it was a portal. A gateway to another dimension. This time they went it with a muffled whooshing noise. Then, only then, they reached his final destination. Finally. He is here. His real prison. 

 

The sight he saw made him shudder all over. The only colour of this place were white, blue and black. A wasteland of ice and snow. The wretched realm of Jotunheim. The one place he grew up. His home. And also the one place he hated most. 

The jet hummed as it fly through the cold atmosphere. They were flying over the Northern mountains. They're getting close now. So he grasped the steering gear and took control of it. From now on he'll have to navigate for himself. The computer won't know these lands. Gently he handled the gear as he flew low enough to see the land below. He figured this would work as same on oceanic ships, the round steering wheel and all. But along his way he discovered a few tricks of it on how to lower or raise it.

One mountain after another they passed over. Then finally when the mountains ended a great snow covered plain came into view. Their lair was surrounded by the great tundra. No normal travelers could reach it. Even if they did, they won't leave this place alive. With the plain in sight a perfect place to land a jet. He lowered himself down softly. The landing gears came out on their own as it was low enough. Slowly, gently he lowered more and more. Then finally with a bump he haltered. Touchdown. He held his breath the whole time, but as of now finally he sighed long and deep. "Well that went well," he muttered. The engines groaned and whirled down as they descended. They were shutting off themselves now. Slowly he sat up from his seat with a small crack sounding from his back. He stretched and groaned. Quite a long flight it was. For him. He's never ridden in a seat before. Save for an ice bear chariot that it. Still…..

He walked through from the head to the tail and soon he reached the door. He looked to his left and saw the button for the door to open. Which he learned from the dark skinned boy. He pushed at it and the doorway whined and open. With a thud it was opened wide. Then he strode down. And as soon as he was clear of the door it whined again and shut by itself. The Boy looked and raised his eyebrows. Impressive Midgardian technology. He turned away and started to walk around it. And there before him is the great plain of Jotunheim. Nothing grow or live here. Except for a few native Jotuns and some other ice dwelling creatures and fairies. Other than that, none. 

He started his journey across the great snow plain. Trudging over rocks and boulders. Sometimes he would slip through the snow as he couldn't see the ground. He cursed under his breath then. Step by step he came closer to his castle. His home. And finally he entered. Long ugly looking icicles drip down from the ceilings. The large windows way up high are bare visible with all the frosts creeping up on them. Down the long hallway he walked. Then finally he came to a halt in front a giant frozen throne. Breathing, rasping through his mouth as he was now slightly exhausted. And there he stopped in his tracks. And looked up to the figure sitting high on the throne. He didn't utter a single word. He was scared to the bone. Scared of the thing that sitting there. Then it spoke. In a deep rumble. 

"So. . . . you've finally arrived," he hummed. "Took you long enough," it added. The Boy swallowed hard. Throat dried and itchy. Then the figure stood and climbed down the steps. Slowly. One step at a time. Then it stopped just in front of him. It towered over him. Literally. The massive figure stood cleanly at least 10 feet high. It looked down on the Boy. Eyes crimson red and skin of sick blue with patterns on it. His face frowned and growled it him. The Boy shrank back slightly. Blinking back tears as hard as he could. Then the figure knelt down to the Boy's level as they are now nearly face to face. Still the figure is bigger than him. The Boy still have to look up a bit. Blood red eyes pierce shinny emerald ones. The Boy was trembling now. Because this is Laufey. 

Their faces were so close the Boy could feel his breath on his face. And still he wouldn't speak. Too afraid. Then, "you lost the stone….. didn't you?'" Laufey asked. His voice in gentle tone but brimmed with menace. The Boy couldn't hold back when he let out a whimper. He knew his failure. 

"Answer me!" He growled. The Boy gasped, and nodded. 

"I'm sorry!" the Boy started to plead with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry! But there were too many and they fought back! They had strange weapons! I couldn't-" 

"SILENCE!!" Laufey yelled. His mouth twisted into a snarl. The Boy hushed up at once. Still shaking and trembling. "I gave you one simple task and you couldn't complete it properly?" He asked in the same menacing tone. The Boy couldn't hold his gaze with him anymore. "I gave you an order just to go and collect the Norn stones and you came back empty handed. Even had to assist you on escaping from one of their confinements," he hissed. "Now we're two stones short. I need all five of them!!" He spat at the Boy. With the Boy's head casted down, not looking at him, he lost his what's left patience and grabbed the boy by his chin. He all but yanked his small head up into his own giant face. 

The little Boy gasped loudly and whimpered even more. He was tip toeing from the ground now. His head was held up. Now he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his eyes. They dripped and passed down over the long rugged fingers that were wrapped around his chin. 

Laufey growled, "No matter. I will have the last remaining two myself," he hissed, "But you…." His grip tightened. "Before you assist me on my final assault and let my plan roll out in motion, you will answer for you failure."

And just where Laufey's fingers touch the Boy's face its skin colour started to change. From pale, milky tone to cold, gripping shade of blue. Like a drop of ink blob into a clear glass of water. Spreading and spreading, creeping away the white pale skin. And in no time it was all over his throat and cheeks. The same shade of blue Laufey's skin was.

The Boy let out a small whine. Now he's going to get it. Just as he predicted. 

Then Laufey's hand slipped down from his chin to his tiny throat and gripped. The Boy choked a bit. Tears drip down even more. His small little hands were gripping and clawing onto the one that was choking him, in hopes of loosening a bit. But it didn't. 

"Now. . . you will return to your room and wait for me. Understand, Loki?" He asked in a whisper. 

The Boy, Loki now, managed a nod. He gulped, "Yes, father," he croaked back. 

An ugly grin crept on his face, "Good boy," Laufey hummed. And he loosened his grip. Loki's feet touched the ground again, and crumbled to his knees. Coughing and gasping. His small hands reaching for his throat and chest. 

The once creeping blue shade on his face was nearly at his eyes. And now when let go, it stopped. And now his skin is returning to its natural colour. Pale, milky white.

Laufey started to turn and walk away. "Move it, Loki," he commended over his shoulder. 

Loki stood abruptly and moved away as quick as he could. And as soon as he was out of sight, away from the throne room he ran. His footsteps echoed through the long icy hallway. But since the halls were so silent and empty his cries were loud enough to echo too. In that moment the halls were filed with prattling of footsteps and muffled cries of a frightened young boy. 

Finally when he reached his room, he threw himself on to the bed. A small bed in a small room. A cell. There was only the bed, a table with a chair and a candle, with a few books on top. A small wooden chest at the foot of the bed and a rusty old chamber pot. Other than that nothing more. No windows. Loki curled up into a fetal position, as much as possible. And hugged tightly at his pillow, muffling his soft cries. Tears were unstoppable as they stained the pillow. But he didn't care. He has been to this state far too many times before. The things he was going to do to him. The punishment he's going to get. Not the first time, but it still scared him like it was the first. It hurts every single time. Physically and mentally. 

Stay here and be treated like this. 

Escape and be caught. Same treatment. 

And even if you Can escape, what will happen to him? The mortals. To be out there in their world. With no one to help you. Valhalla knows what they'll do to him. They were mean and dangerous. They mean to hurt to you should you be different from them. They're vain. Greedy. Cruel. Just like his father. No. With those poisonous thoughts always swimming in his mind, he doesn't even know his future anymore. His life was in Laufey's hands now. He was his the day he was born. And from the womb of an unknown mother until to his grave he will be in Laufey's hands. 

Soon slumber took over his body as he lay curled up on his bed. He drift off to a sleep void of anything. Because you only dream of things when you're living a life, a real life with many things to think of. But he won't have nightmares either because he was living in a nightmare himself. He thought that perhaps if he was really asleep this whole time and this whole so-call living a life is actually a big nightmare. That in time he will wake up to his real life. A good life. A better life. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. So then. XD!! Thanks for all the 404 viewers of this story. Even tho it's going in snail pace.  
> And also thank you for those who left 4 kudos and 2 bookmarks. Gives me great joy to see them when ever I come in to check up on things.  
> THANK YOU, DEAR READERS!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! P.S : Did ya like my small squeeze in cameo of young Sam Wilson??? I'm sorry if it's weak or anything. But rest asure you'll see more of him in the future chapters. I'll try better then.


	7. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath cleanup of the chaotic incident on board the Helicarrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! I'm back! And I immensely apologize for my long, long absent. As you can see I just finished my long and painful 11th grade exam back in 18th of March. Now I'm finally free I guess. I am truly grateful for all those who have been patiently waiting for this story to continue. Now I'll try and update ASAP whenever I can. And I also apologize for any grammatical errors in the past. For any of it I just updated it again on my previous chapter 6. I know, I'm a wreck. Sorry. I'll try and be better in the future.  
> So. Here the story continues.

~

 

Two long and dragging hours after the great escape of prisoner #2117. Leaving behind a blown up haystack of troubles. A complete mess. Well, on the bright side no one was badly injured during the fire break out in the labs and weapon container bay. All got out safe and sound. And with minimal damage to the equipments and casualties. Expensive ones that is. Now all is calm enough. 

All but one specific person.

"WHICH PART OF 'DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!!" Now his name serves him perfectly. An incarnation of raging fury. Nick Fury verbally throwing daggers and hacking knives into Agent Sitwell's face. If his words were truly in cutlery forms, Jasper would be in minced form of a pack of meat. Pathetic one too. 

Not a single word from the agent. Head cast down. Things aren't sitting well for Sitwell.

"You had one job! One! JOB! All you had to do was contain him on that level! But no, not only did he escape that prison level, he even went to the quinnjet bay and took one of our transportations!" Fury spat in Sitwell's face. "Right under your watch!!" Even Coulson in the far background had to squint at his words. This is bad, really bad. 

Meanwhile in Fury's office as an agent being 'furiously scolded', the teen heroes are onto a discussion amongst themselves too in their own room.

"Blondie, c'mon! The truth! What the heck happened in there?!" Tony whispered/yelled at Thor for answers. After waking up from his attack from the prisoner he went straight for his friends' aid. But all was too late then. Everything was in chaos. So he didn't have the proper timing to tell his friends the truth. Now. It's time. Thor, sitting on the rim of his bed, sweaty palms rubbing at each other, head cast down, ashamed. Ashamed for toying with an unknown adversary and not be able to stop it from escaping. 

"Thor, you've gotta spit out the truth," Clint joined in. Thor looked up a bit but not entirely face to face yet. 

"I. . ." he started. Eyes slightly widened as the others crowded in around him. "I went for him, to his cell. I thought I could handle him, to wring out some answers. But…. failed. Failed pathetically." He spoke with closed eyes. 

"But why?! Why do it alone?" Natasha asked, angrily confused, "You know Fury was going to take care of it entirely, why take on him alone?!" 

Thor swallowed. He'd sound utterly crazy if he tell them about the so call vibe he had about the prisoner, back when they were fighting at the museum. That he wanted to know more about that connection he had back then. No, his friends can't know about it. Yet. Not yet. He'd have to leave that out.

"Look! I thought I could take on him, single handedly, alright? I was foolish enough to let my guard down in the face of a new enemy. A big mistake, that’s all," he replied. But not entirely the truth. He sat in silent, wishing his friends won't notice him lying. 

And a nod from Steve made it sure. "Alright, alright. We believe you now. We won’t push you further," Steve told him, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "But try not to pull the same mistake twice here, ok? We can't afford any other slip ups." Finally only then tensed shoulders loosened up a bit with sighs. 

Thor rubbed at his temples with one hand. ""You have my word on that, Steve. No more mistakes, not from me again."

"Hey, man," Tony mumbled. Nervously scratching at the back of his head, "It's alright. Just didn't mean to push on you anything. We just wanted to know the truth from you. Since it was you who saw him last." Young Stark apologized. 

Thor nodded away, "Tis alright, Tony. I understand. From your position I'd ask questions too. But as you can see I am of very little use this time. It was unprofessional of me, idiotic even. To play with fire knowing it can bun you at any moment," Thor admitted his shame fully. For all his training in the past, all the things he's been taught. In their greatest moment of finally getting answers he messed up.

"Thor, it's alright now. Let it go. What's done is done. Leave it in the past. Now we need to look forward to this and plan things out. Get ready again," Bruce consoled him. Hands tucked away in his jeans' pockets. His big rimmed glasses resting on his curly haired head. A sulking silent blanketed over them. 

"BAH! Can't cry over spilled milk! It's 12 already! I'm sure the cafeteria is open again by now. Let's just grab some food and let Nick handle this!" Tony piped up. Lifting the mood again. 

"Yeah, what the hell. Don't get all drama on us. Tony's right," Clint agreed. With full supports from his trusted friends Thor's crushing guilt and dark mood was whisked away like a whiff of smoke by a fluttering fan. 

He stood up and started to stretch out his legs and his sunshine smile returned in an instant. And Nat spotted it right away.

"Now there's the smile we've all been missing all morning!!" She hollered and gave a teasing punch at his meaty arm. Thor all but beamed even brighter. Steve threw his arm over Thor's right shoulder and led him out of their stuffy room. All followed and started to talk at the same time about their encounters during the event. From their personal point of views and their panicky moments.

Meanwhile in Fury's office after having a conversation with Sitwell, Fury called for the young agent who encountered the prisoner in the quinnjet bay. After he had a full rest in the medical bay he reported in right away. Fury and Coulson questioned him through and through. And the young kid answered back with full earnest. Seeing true honesty in him, and that he's been with them the whole mission from the start they believed him and let him pass. The young boy, code name Falcon told them every single detail about his encounter. As the kid did a thorough report about his strange encounter with the prisoner, after taking down important notes, Fury let him pass.

As he got out of the office, feeling somewhat relived for letting it all out, he started down the corridor to head for the cafeteria for lunch. Like his lucky day a voice sounded off from behind him, and he turned to face it. And come face to face with a bunch of teens just about his age. Of all sizes and faces. 

"Hey, man. You come from Fury's office?" Tony asked first. His friends right behind him. 

"Yeah. Just reported in about my incident with the escaped prisoner," he replied. "Hey. You're them new mission team. Team Alpha, right?!" He asked with a gap toothed smile. Steve nodded, "Yup. That's us," Steve gestured at them. The young fighter couldn't help but fidget where he stood. 

"Wowzers, man! It's an honor to meet y'all! Heard a lot about you guys! Quite the buzz out here long before you guys landed," the kid spoke with enthusiasm. The team couldn't help but smile at him, with some chuckles. "HI! I'm Wilson! Samuel Wilson! At your service!" He extended a hand. 

And Steve grabbed at it first. "Steven Rogers, at yours!" He greeted him back. Finally when he let go, it was Tony's turn. And then Nat. Then Clint. Bruce was shy like his usual self, more of a whisper when he introduced himself. And when it was Thor's turn when Sam gave him his hand to shake on, Thor didn't grab at it but instead gave him a full Asgardian royal companion greeting mode. A bear hug for Midgardians. 

"Welcome, new friend! I am Thor, son of Odin, and a fellow comrade in Steve's Team Alpha!" Sam's thin body was engulfed in Thor's crushing biceps as he was lifted clearly off the ground. Sam couldn't even properly breath let alone a reply, so all he could make out was a whimper of a greeting back sign. 

"Whoa! Easy there, Point Break! Don't go lemon squeezing on the new kid!" Clint yelled out from behind. The others couldn't help but let out small laughter, witnessing another one of Thor's way of meeting new people. 

"Oh! Of course! Apologies, my new friend!" And he gently placed him back on the ground. With a long sigh Sam's tensed frame eased down and let out in huffs of held back breaths. "Nah, it's alright. I'm good," he replied back with a reassuring smile. And the golden haired prince beamed back. 

"Sooooo, we were heading to the cafeteria! Wanna join up, Sam?!" Clint asked from beside Thor. "Yeah, sure. Why not?!" Sam replied back. And from there he was crowded all around by kids of his age on their way to the food court. 

"Say. By any chance, you'd be that kid who bumped into our recent Great Escapo in the quinnjet bay? Code name Falcon, yeah?" Clint asked out, walking by his left side. "Yup, that was me." Sam replied with a shrug. 

"No way, you fought him too single handedly?" Tony joined in. Eyes wide with excitement.   
"Yeah, got to him with bunch of other soldiers in the perimeter. But as you can see, didn't put a stop to him. Not enough force," he replied back calmly. But his eyes tell that he was disappointed with himself. 

And Bruce read that. "Hey, Sam, at least you tried. And one heck of a fight you put up with him too. Didn't make things that easy for him at least, not without a good fight," said Bruce. 

Sam was puzzled for a moment. "Wait. You've heard about me already?" He asked, clearly confused a bit. 

"Well, duh! With all the news and gossips flying around from the other soldiers and agents. Of course," Nat said in an obvious yet amazed tone. "Dude. What you pulled on him. Was true grit man," Clint gave him side long look with a raised eyebrow, and gave him a brofist to his shoulder. 

"Aye! True grit, alright!" Thor said with enthusiasm from behind, his height towering over most of them. "It was only because of his cunning sorcery that gave him that one sided victory. Even still you faced him with all your might, not backing down to the end," Thor cheered him on and on. Sam now smiling from ear to ear from all the new supports he's receiving all of a sudden. Fake or not, this is happening for real. To be just walking side by side with THE most talked about youngest field missionary team at S.H.I.L.D. is a thing of dream come true. 

Walking on they finally reached their destination. With desired food and beverages for each they collected their trays and took their seats at a table. There they got back down to sharing their stories about their own adrenaline pumping encounters during the mayhem. And Nat couldn't help but rolled her eyes on Barton when amidst the chaos Clint stepped on a pipette and fell on his side when he got to the labs to help things out. Nat saw the whole thing so she reenacted the whole scene in a slow mo, including his face of sheer terror when he fell. Thor guffawed with mouth full of hamburger. Tony couldn't even take a sip at his Coke fearing he might choke on it from giggle fit. 

As all locked in conversations amongst themselves, talking and laughing, smiles pasted on all their faces and laughter filled the cafeteria, young Sam Wilson smiled, with his lips as well as from the bottom of his heart, and feel like the luckiest person to make these kinds of friends. 

 

~


	8. Crimson Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for young Sam Wilson.  
> But not so for young Loki. 
> 
>  
> 
> Be Warned : graphic abuse/depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit longer than the last ones. Cuz at first I always start off with small details, but then . . . ya know. Spontaneous combustion and POOF. I'm on a writing spree. Sometimes my mind couldn't even catch up with my own hands. *shrug*. Still. Voila!  
> And *points upward* Heed my warning tho. Might be a bit disturbing for some, as this is my first fic in writing and couldn't hold back the feels for it. So, yeah.  
> Enjoy.

Good fates have smiled upon young Sam Wilson onboard the Helicarrier. Making new friends on his first few weeks working on his field mission. A big break from his usual days back in Washington DC, training every day for his missions in the field. But compared to the other trainees and fighters he showed to be exceptionally talented in battling enemies from airborne. But not by gliding on parachutes or riding in choppers or while flying a chopper. He was surprisingly talented in flying in one of their latest invention from S.H.I.L.D. But that battle equipment is yet to be revealed, in good times. As of now, young Wilson is enjoying his moment with his newfound friends.

 

But the same fates didn't smile upon young Loki Laufeyson back in his homeland.

Back in Jotunheim young Loki was having the exact opposite of Sam's fates.  
He had only read the word 'smile' from one of his crinkled up old books he had kept preciously. In reality he had never really found the reason to smile about. Those moments only come from time to time in long, long whiles in his life. As of now, still curled up on his bed, still clutched onto his pillow Loki awaited his for the moment when Laufey would come and collect him. Or send some other brutish Frost giant lackeys of his. Either way, they will come. It is certain. But before that moment he was sound asleep on his bed. Void of dreams. But that's what he thought as usual. No dreams ever visited him in a long time he couldn't remember the last he had one. Now that will change.

 

In this sleep he felt like he was drifting in midair. His feet were not on the ground, nor his body. And when he slowly peeked open his eyes he saw nothing around him. He finally opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by nothingness. As he watched on small white particles started to fall from above him. He looked up and saw them softly raining down on him, slowly, little by little. He held out his palm in hopes of catching some. And he did. They fell gently on his pale hand but the moment they touch his hand they disappeared. Frowning, Loki was a tad confused. But it took him only a millisecond to figure out they were actually snowflakes. Then his curiosity vanished. Nothing amazing or curious about snow or snowflakes. He's seen it all in his miserable lifetime. It's white and everywhere. With no other colour. Bleak. With a disappointed sigh he shook off the snows on his palm and started to float casually. 

The snows wouldn't stop, they kept falling and falling, with no signs of stopping yet. Loki starred on into the nothingness. Even in his dream this is all he can think about. Or see in here. Snow and bleak, dull infinite nothingness. Loki started to close back his eyes when something disturbed his bliss. He cracked open his eyes again to see what it is now. And there right in front of him a small beam of light. Like shining through a keyhole. Small but very bright. As of now his floating position would suggest he's floating upside down from where the light was shinning at him. But he stayed that way, not moving away. Then as he kept on looking at it with boredom something made the light flicker, very rapidly. Then small tendrils of red strings came out of the light.

Now that got his attention. The tiny strings came at him from all direction. Circling him. He noticed the stings glowed. Dimly but they glowed of crimson. As Loki float on the strings started to close in on him. Now he got a bit worried. He let out a small gasp when they closed in on him and started to dance all around him in close proximity. They still glowed of crimson. Then one of them took a dive at him and twined around his right hand. Loki gasped, it caught him by surprised. But it made no sudden moves of wrapping tightly around him or anything hostile. It just twined around him and stayed that way, and kept on twining infinitely. Then more joined in. On his other left hand, on his legs and his body too now. And as he looked on they started to get bigger in size. As if they they're changing forms now. 

Loki started to breathe deeply now, suddenly feeling afraid. 'Are you going to hurt me?' He asked with no words. He asked from his heart. But the strings just glowed even brighter and got even bigger. Then to his astonishment they started to shift from tiny pieces of round strings to silk ribbons. Loki's fear didn't subside as the red ribbons now wrapping all over his body. Loki was whimpering now that the silken ribbons were twining more and more around him, dancing ardently. 'No, don't! Please, don't!' He whimpered out loud and covered his eyes. And on his sudden fearful plea the red ribbons stopped all together. Loki too scared to look finally took a small peek again. The red ribbons are now floating softly around him, not dancing frivolously anymore. Loki slowly moved his hand away from his face and gently touched one of the ribbons in front of him. The ribbon floated gracefully in the air, and only move to his touch as he poked and caressed it. Then he moved his hand and placed the back of it against its soft, smooth texture. To his movement it slowly came and wrap over his hand.

It was like you were under water and you're playing and moving around a piece of ribbon in it. 

Loki, for a long, long time in his life never felt this kind of calmness before. The soft bliss, the gentle touch. It touched him through and through. Not just skin alone. Soon he didn't feel afraid anymore. He, for the life of him, felt the warmth of love in a way. It utterly confused him yet felt so right. To feel love from a bunch of ribbons. Red crimson ribbons. At least that's what he thought the feeling to be. Love. And then to his gasping amazement, it started to wrap itself around his hand that was touching it. Gently it snaked around his hand and slowly wrapped itself fully around his palm and wrist. So gentle to the touch that Loki closed his eyes and felt it from his heart. He stayed that way for a while before opening his eyes again, to see the red ribbon wrapping around his thin wrist. Not too tight yet not to lose. So he brought it to him, to his chest and looked at it more closely. 

The ribbon was just there wrapped all snuggly around his hand. Then as he kept on starring at it Loki caught something from the corner of his eyes. He raised his head to look at and found even more ribbons dancing all around him. But they're of different colors now. He can't for sure know where they come from this time, but they're there. Eyes darting all over the place, head turning from left to right, the new ribbons circled all around him. As he looked closer he found out their colors. One he could see was blue. Sky blue. The next one a golden. And a green. Bright green. Then purple. And then deep scarlet red. Then another blue of darker shade. They all flew and danced ever so ardently around him. Loki could even swear he saw a gray one amongst them. 

And Loki was there in the middle of it all. Confusion and fear written all over his face. Fear of not understanding what was really happening. Loki, scared out of his wits, turned into a fetal position in midair. But the rainbow of ribbons never stopping or slowing down in their flight. Then Loki's eyes soon fell back on the ribbon that was wrapped around his wrist. It's still there. Still holding on. This ribbon Loki felt closest to. He closed his eyes and placed that hand over his heart and just stayed that way. 

But then. A sudden, clanking noise from above disturbed him out of his blissful trance. He opened his eyes and looked up. And with a swooping dive dozens of chains ripped through the nothingness and tore through the colorful ribbons, ripping and tearing some. 'No!' Loki tried to stop the chains as he reached out for the ribbons, hoping if he could collect them closer to his body. But he couldn't do it in time as more chains rained down from above and started to rip away more ribbons from him. 'No, stop that!! Leave them alone!' Loki nevertheless reached out. But then his hands were restrained away by the chains. The chains' clanking noises echo through the surrounding nothingness. And Loki hated it more than ever. 

Soon both his hands were held back by the rusty old chains. Followed by his sinewy legs. The thick ugly chains all ripped away the colorful bands of little ribbons. 'Please, stop it. . . . No more.' Loki pleaded. But nothing stopped. He was now in full restraint. Arms and legs spread eagle by the chains. He was entirely helpless as once he=is lovely shinning little ribbons are now in shredded pieces, drifting lifelessly through the void. Loki couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't help but watch on. And it pained him dearly. 

So much he didn't even notice the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. And the chains more and more wrapped around him, securing his position. The little ribbons were now blinking away into the distant. Disappearing away from him. 'Come back. Please, come back. Wait!' Loki begged for their return. 'Don't go…' But none returned. They all drifted away from him. Never staying long, a brief moment that's all. Those colorful moments never stay with him. Just like everything else in his life. They always drift away from his life. 

Loki in his surrender hanged his head in silent defeat. Even the red ribbon that was wrapped securely around his wrist was now rotting away in small little dusty particles because of the tight deathly grip of a chain that was gripping Loki from the arms to the wrists. It was fortunate for Loki to not to witness that because it would've broken his heart even more. Loki in his defeat didn't move anymore. He just let the chains do what they wish with him. He felt lifeless and limp. And just then when he felt so tired his mind was ripped away into something else. Into another dimension. 

In truth. Reality. Again.

 

Loki awoken with a loud gasp as freezing ice water made contact with his face. He was in a shocked state of mind when he was abruptly disturbed from his slumber. Loki couldn't think right at the moment as he had to recollect himself properly as fast as he could. Gasping for breath he tried to rub away the water from his face. His once dry cloths now drenched in water. Same with his bed and pillow. Then as his vision cleared his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Two Frost giants stood before him. One holding an empty bucket in hand. "Wakey, wakey, little filthy runt," one of them sneered at him. Loki swallowed hard, hand rising up in defense. But the giant up front grabbed at that hand and pulled Loki hard right off the bed and onto the ground. In small grunts Loki tumbled for a bit but his thin body halt to a stop when he hit the other giant's feet. "Get up, ya little quim!" The giant grabbed Loki by his hair and made him stand. Loki in sudden pain yelped and small little hands went for the ones hurting him. Clawing at the big blue fingers in hopes of making it let go. But the giant fingers didn't even budge. Instead the giant hand even hoisted him up further and threw him across the room. Loki skidded across the floor but came to stop at a distant. 

 

Loki buried his face in his hands as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill out. The giants walked over to him and one of them grabbed Loki by his arm, making him stand again. Loki couldn't help but let out a small whimper again. "Move it, runt!!" The giant pulled at his arm, dragging Loki along with him. The other one followed close behind. Loki couldn't stop whimpering as the pain in his arm wouldn't stop. It felt as if it's being pulled out of his sockets. Loki tried his best to keep up, because the more he fell behind, the more the giant will pull at him. And he's not succeeding much. His feet are barely touching the ground from all the brutal pulling and yanking. But in the end Loki was dragged away into the dungeon. The place Loki hated most with his life. 

Along the way Loki's foot got caught in one of the icicles jutting from the ground. Loki grunted and pulled at the hand that was yanking at him just for a moment to let him nudge himself out, but the giant didn't stop, didn't even consider for moment, and Loki's foot was forced out of the icicle with a jerk. A crack was sounded off, both from the broken ice and with a case of a twisted ankle. "Oww!" Loki yelped. But again he was thrown onto the floor with a force. And on the fall Loki's head made a crackling impact with a boulder that was sticking out of the snow. Loki couldn't even make a sound anymore. He just curled up on the frozen floor, and ignored the throbbing pain flaring in his temple. 

But even then he wasn't given a moment to rest. "Cut the act, punk! Get up!" One of the giants bellowed from above. And Loki mustered all his what's left strength to a sitting position. Loki now dizzy from all the throwing and handling sat up on his knees, and hugged himself. He didn't notice the torn skin on his left temple was now starting to bleed. A giant came into view as he stood in front the little kneeing Loki. And Loki caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eyes. Something the giant was holding. And to his dread it turned out to be a thick whip. And before Loki could make another sound the giant spoke out. "Now….. strip." And Loki's heart clenched.

Now Loki couldn't help but shake all over. He knows he's been through this procedure many, many times before. But he's still scared to the bone. Like it's the first time. Loki clutched more tightly at his arms, sulking down to the ground. He wished the ground beneath him would just crack open and swallow him whole. But it never happened. "I said strip!" The giant commanded louder. And when Loki didn't move to his order the whip in his hand unfurled and the thick rope came down with a sharp, loud crack right beside him. Loki flinched at it and tried to move away. "Don't make me say it again….." The giant hissed at him. Loki shut his eyes tight and grinded his teeth. With a small inhale he moved his hands away and started to unbutton his shirt. 

With shaky hands he undid all of his buttons in time and shrugged off the outer garment. The leather coat. And then came the smudged little white cotton under shirt. That too pulled over his head and gently placed it beside him. But the giants were running out of patience of his slow action. The other one in the back grabbed at his neck from behind and made him stand. The one at the front came too and grabbed at his small hands. "Bylestir, grab the chains," he ordered. Bylestir nodded and walked over to the right corner of the small room and pulled at a level that was on the wall. On his action with loud echoing clanking noises a rusty chain pooled down onto the floor right behind Loki. Loki was now openly whimpering and shaking all over. Before Bylestir walked over to them he grabbed at a pair of metal cuffs. He handed them over to other giant and stepped back to take the chains pooled on the floor. With a sickening grin the giant took the cuffs, kneeled down to his level and locked Loki's skinny hands in them.

"Helbindi, please. Don't. Don't do this," Loki whispered a plea. The giant up front, Helbindi, stared back a glare with his blood red eyes and only tightened the cuffs even more. Loki squeaked at his action, he was literally choking back tears now. Of all the giants around it has to be Helbindi and Bylestir to punish him today. Not that the other giants were merciful on him, but these two took immense pleasure in doing this to him. 

Helbindi growled and yanked at Loki's hands so he fell into him. There he grabbed at his face in his iron grip. Their faces only inches away now. "Oh, I will do this. Right here, right now or come the next hundred years I Will do this." Helbindi breathed into his face. His hot breath fuming on Loki's skin. "You have every right to call me a sadist, because it is true. It gives me great pleasure to see you in this position. Writhing. Cowering. Begging for mercy," he paused for moment, "And vulnerable." With his last words he grabbed at Loki's pants at the waist and with one single brutish pull it came off with a ripping tear. Loki let out a squeaking shriek as he was now standing in nothing but small boxer shorts. Loki, even in cuffs, grabbed at the hand that was squeezing face. "Go on, beg. Squeal. Scream all you want, but nothing will change. No one will ever come for your aid." Helbindi leaned into the side of Loki's face and whispered, "Because no one cares. Not a single friend in this world. You are all alone. And will die alone." Finishing his tormenting sentence Helbindi pushed Loki away and took his cuffed hands in his. 

Then Bylestir let down the chains he has hooked up above them and slowly lowered it in between Loki and Helbindi. The giant took the end of the chain and with a clank he hooked it with the cuffs. Upon standing back up Helbindi send a searing loud slap across Loki's face. "Cheer up! Maybe if you're lucky this time round you might just die from heart attack and do us all a big favour. With that faint, cowardly shrinking soul of yours it won't be a big wonder then!" Bylestir chortled at his brother's comment and pulled at the level that was on the wall, pulling Loki's bounded hand up above his head, forcing him to stand on his toes. Loki was now sobbing openly. He couldn't hold it back anymore. And there the wound on his temple was now bleeding bad and the blood that seeped down along his face mixed with his tears. And he was now crying blood red tears. Crimson tears. 

Bylestir then took a seat right by the doorway and watched his brother's work. Helbindi once again unfurled his thick whip, and with a snapping crack he landed the first lash on Loki's pale, already scarred back. From his previous lashings. Loki's painful cries echoed on and on for time to come. At first from the beginning he would shriek and squeal at every blow that land on him. But soon he lost his voice somewhere around the 12th blow. Along with his consciousness. His laxed body tells he has passed out. And only then Helbindi would stop. He'd only stop when Loki lose consciousness. Then he'd collect back his whip and unlock Loki's cuffs while Bylestir collect his discarded clothing. Then Helbindi would drag Loki back to his small room and just throw him into it. Along with his cloth. There on the floor Loki's back would bleed out until it leaves stains on the floor. 

When Loki regained his consciousness he couldn't move right away. Every single muscle strained and spammed all over him. Especially his back. He would sit up and try to put his pants on first. But he wouldn't put his shirt on. Not for a long time. He couldn't stand properly too so he had to crawl onto his bed and just lay on his sides. But one thing he was thankful of was that the freezing cold from all around him didn't really bother him. Because of his true parentage. A half Jotun, half whatever give birth to him. But whoever it was she was small alright. Hence his current size. A runt. But that never come to his mind. Whoever his mother was is now long gone. Left him and ran away or simply died, he didn't care. What was certain was that she left. That's all. And now his fate would be on an infinite cycle. To be used. And if fail, be punished. Then to be used again. Until he die. 

That's what Loki believed all this time. The only way out was death. And of course he had tried one time to take his own life when after a severe beating. He reached his limit and tipped over. But that was his first and last action of suicide. As Laufey found out in time and somewhat saved his life. But for his own good, not Loki. Never Loki. Loki was his essential puppet in his twisted game of power and evil schemes he's been brewing all these years. Laufey then placed a spell on him that upon intentions of hurting oneself he couldn't break his skin. The spell was locked in connection with his mind. So of course when committing suicide it all comes from the deepest psyche. He had also thought about jumping off something tall, alas there's nothing tall enough to jump off. Should he try and escape for the mountains he'll be captured in no time. In many ways it just won't work. And so suicide was dead end too. 

 

Loki was trapped between the realm of the dead and the living. He has been dying little by little, piece by piece with every waking hour and minutes. But still alive. Barely. And being alive alone was his most evil curse. In these moments Loki wished he had just died in his mother's womb. And that he'd have taken his chances with the next life. Let it be better or worse, it can't be as tormenting as this one. There Loki lay on his bed, gasping for air, panting with exhaustion. His mind was far away now. Not fixed on anything or anyone but plain blank now. Void and far away. And dreams didn't visit him anymore as slumber took over him. The colourful dream he just had right before this ordeal was now long gone. Erased even from the back of his mind. Besides it didn't really end well. So might as well forget it and not pain yourself with petty reminiscences. 

 

That little colourful dream was compared to a mere handful of water against a raging, fuming fire that was consuming him. Soul, mind and heart. A small good memory amongst evil ones. So in the end it too was consumed by evil memories and simply disappeared. 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ummm. The next chapter might not be up yet in a while. Cuz I'm not feeling for continuation yet. Gonna have to think up a good one again. Sorry. It happens to me a lot. Getting lost now and then. Do forgive me, but I'll try ASAP!  
> And also I wanna thank to all who's still reading it from the start, and also the New readers And also for all the kudos I've been receiving. Truly grateful. It's been a year now. One Year Anniversary. Well, a year and a month to be precise. Yeah, I AM really thankfull for all the readers that have passed over 1K. Truly, it means a lot. 
> 
> So stay tune!! I'll be back!  
> ( That sounded like the Terminator. . . *gulp* ;P )


	9. Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury is preparing the kids for their mission to continue. And Laufey prepares Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long waits!! So here's another chapter I managed to squeezed out. It ain't that good at writing compared to the others. But. It's here now.

Eleven O'clock. Night time.

And all is . . . not so well.

 

"Oi, Sam! So not fair!!"

"Your own fault! Watch where you're heading!"  
Clint and their new teammate Sam Wilson are locked in an intense fight around level 6 of World Of Warcraft. Two boys sitting crossed leg on the carpet in front of their giant flatscreen TV. Eyes wide and locked onto it, not a moment blinking away. Clint with his control flying everywhere, left right, left right. He's truly absorbed in his game he didn't even notice the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth where the tip of his tongue is sticking out. Sam on his side mouth hanging open a moth could fly in and out and he wouldn't even know it. His gapped two front teeth visibly flashing. 

In truth 7 teenagers in one room would sound rather chaotic.  
Clint and Sam are on the game console. Tony is at the corner table tinkering on his new inventions with Jarvis. While Steve and Thor are fighting over who gets top bunk. Yes, their previous room now has bunks over because of a new team member. The room only fit for 6 so a double bunk is needed. To keep Bruce away from over excitements and stress in any way Nat took him away to her bed and let him watch whatever film (or animation) he liked to on her personal laptop.  
And there they were all enjoying their own times minding their own business. Until-  
"IT'S WELL PAST 11!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE Y'ALL DOING??!!!!!"  
Every single motion stopped dead at track. The game paused (even though according to gamers Never pause a game). Steve stayed his hand in his attempt to pull Thor down from the upper bunker. Tony's hands froze in midair as he was handling his holographic computer. Even Bruce and Nat who were hunched over their laptop screen looked like statues. But all eyes wider than saucers and heads turned to one direction. Their bedroom door.  
Because there stand a man, hand stretched out on slamming the door open. Nicholas J Fury.  
When Fury is furious no need for loudspeakers when he's talking. Self amplified. And if one can 'actually' emit heat when angry, you can certainly boil water on Nick Fury's head by now. Why he's angry? Well……  
Bedtime was 10 o'clock. Present time was 11:15. 

"Which part of '10PM, lights out' Did You Not UNDERSTAND?!" And to make it worst,  
"Not only do you have to get up 6 in the morning, you all got a new mission to carry out!" Yeah. That. "You will all drop whatever you're doing Right Now and jump into bed this instant, or so help me I will personally tuck you all in …." His voice razzed off near the end.  
Tony's mouth hanged open. 'Holy crap. He means it. Not again.'  
"YUP! Dropping it!" and one swipe of his hand his holograph computer turned off and he literally jumped into bed. Took him only one big stride and onto his bed at the furthest side he landed with a huff. Nat slammed her laptop shut and slide it under her pillow. Followed by her head on it and eyes tight shut. Bruce rolled off and into his bed too he dived. Steve let Thor take the top bunk, but he's certain he'll settle this tomorrow. And into the lower one he dug in. Thor on top did the same. Clint and Sam are last to scatter away. Sam turned the console off while Clint got to the tv control. Both off into bed they ran. At the same time they got to their beds and Clint in his last minute attempt sat and yanked his stinky socks off. Letting them fly up high and land on his blanket, one on each side of the bed separately. And with a quick pull blankets wrapped around snuggly and eyes closed already. 

A chaotic scramble that only lasted like 20 seconds top. And what was once a sight of total beserk was now a sight of snuggly sleeping children. Tucked away under covers and eyes closed. Fury, eyes narrowed, scanning about the room. Inspecting. Like a warden on his weekly prowl in his prison cells. He hummed. All seems fine. All in right places. "Good. . . . And don't let me catch you whispering about either." He pointed to them. And "Yes, sir," was their unison reply. Fury hummed again. And finally turned away, switching off the light which was right beside the doorway and closed the door behind him. 

They waited for a while for any motion outside. Waiting. Listening. Until after a good long minute they let go of their held back breaths. And only until then Clint found out that he's in a wrong bed. And so was Sam. Both sat up and looked around. Purple sheets with little bows and arrows Sam was sleeping in. And Clint in sky blue covers was birds flying gracefully over it. The two of them exchanged looks. Yup. Definitely wrong. And in a quick scramble they switched beds, as swiftly and quietly as possible. "Aahhh….." Clint exhale soundly. Now this is more comfy. But then Sam noticed a pair of socks on his blankets. And in disgusted groan he took them with the tips of his fingers and threw them back on Clint's bed. The others saw this and giggled lightly. Clint pouted visibly and took his socks away. And placed them back under covers. Sam shook his head at this sight and went back to sleep.

Their beds all arranged in one room. Three beds and a bunk bed in one row on one side. And on the other side is two beds, where sleep Natasha and Bruce. At their feet slept Tony. Then Sam. Clint. And Steve and Thor. Steve got the bottom bunk. They want Thor to the furthest out because of his nightly noises. His lion roar of snores. And someone needs to be near to give him a punch to stop him. Which was now Steve's duty as to kick him from below when he does. And Thor does not mind. He is very aware of his habit, only he couldn't help it. 

And finally in few minutes time Mr. Sandman give them all a pleasant visit with his golden sands and let them dream of good adventures and wonderful times together. 

 

*

 

Meanwhile on Jotunheim . . . . 

 

Loki's eyes shot open with a short gasp. And rose up in an instant. Then he looked around, "Oh, no…. I fell asleep. How long was I out?" He asked himself. After a moment of collecting himself he climbed down warily from his bed and walked over to his discarded shirt on the icy floor. Just when he leaned over to pick it up a sudden pang of stinging pain shot through his back, and collapsed knees first onto the floor beneath him. Panting in pain he remembered about his punishment, and the lashes. Slowly as possible he straightened his back, and realized the blood from the wounds have dried and now stuck there. And now with his action it was like ripping them open again forcibly. Loki stayed that way for a while, waiting for the pain to subside. Then he finally grabbed the shirt and carefully pulled it over his head. 

Now fully clothed again he rose and made his way to the throne room to see his father again for any further orders. Trudging along the icy hallways, silent and bleak, only his light footsteps can be heard as they softly echoed through the entire palace. Finally when he arrived at it to his sudden surprise Laufey was not there. He looked on about wondering where he had gone. Suddenly, "If you are here for King Laufey is in the Weapons Chamber." A frost giant guard appeared on his side and led him away. Loki flinched at first as he was caught unnoticed. But nonetheless he followed the guard not far behind. After walking through the deeper hallways and down the long spiral staircase that led deep into the core of the Jotun land and the palace. Soon they arrived at a giant doorway, and the guard pushed it open with ease. He entered first. "Wait here," he ordered Loki. And Loki did. Suppose he went in first to notify Laufey and then he came back out. "He will see you now," the guard boomed. Loki nodded sheepishly and entered the room.

Inside row after row of long and enormous columns, lining up on the sides. Loki followed the path, since he has never really been to the Weapons Chamber, only heard of it. Now that he's here he wondered why it's called that. 'Weapons?. . .' he wondered, 'I see no weapons yet so far.' Walking on until finally he came to stop as the pathway ended. And there at the end of it he saw Laufey standing in front of a glowing wall. Loki winced. Now that he's actually here he didn't really want to move closer. Now he just want to run back to his room and lock himself away. Forever if possible. One step already retracing back when a voice loomed over.  
"Thinking about running away? Again?"  
Loki whimpered. He knows. He knows everything.  
"Come here. I want to show you something." Laufey commanded.  
And Loki all but obeyed. He stepped up, mustering up as much as courage as possible. And stood on his right side. Head cast down. Getting closer he noticed the wall ahead of them glowed soft green. Green lights dancing gracefully. Like Northern lights. But the way they're moving inside it looks more like a green waterfall. And inside finally he saw the five Norn stones. Placed separate a few inches from each other. But he noticed some unoccupied spaces there. 

"Closer….." he growled. And Loki stepped closer. "Now give your hand." Confused, Loki looked up. Laufey wasn't even looking at him. Loki handed him his hand, and Laufey grabbed at it in his iron grip. Like holding onto bone, Loki's size compared to the wicked giant.  
"You notice that there are blank spaces there, don't you?" He asked. Loki nodded, "Yes, sir." Laufey then out of nowhere yanked him forward and placed his small hand into the glowing wall. Loki squeaked and tried not to fight against him even though his mind was now scared and confused. The green lights slipped through his fingers as water would. And for a few seconds he didn't feel much, except for Laufey's grip. Then. A slight tingle in his fingers made him jump.

As seconds passed his fingers started to go numb. But then it started to burn. A stinging burn. Loki whined and tried to nudge away. But he held in place. The more his hand is in there, the more the pain was escalating. Now he was in a bit panic.  
"Please. ….. It hurts. Please, stop!" Loki begged. Now the pain was getting unbearable. And even then Laufey didn't let go right away. He held him there for a moment after Loki's anguished whines and finaly loosened his grip. Loki stumbled back and hit the nearest column. He tried to touch his hand there back couldn't. It hurt so much, like getting dipped into acid. His left hand looks like nothing had happened, but the pain was too real. Loki stood there, panting in pain.  
"Now you know why there are blank spaces in the wall?!" Laufey growled and turned around to face him. Loki, cradling his hand, his head cast down again, afraid to meet his gaze. "You will look at me when I'm addressing you." Loki met his eyes finally and tried his best not to run away. "It is because of your weak incompetence that we don't have the last two Norn stones. Now we are behind planned schedule!" Loki blinked away tears as hard as he could. Laufey stepped forward and cornered him. Towering over him. "Now you will prepare for you next mission, right away. Understand?" He hissed. Loki nodded again, "Yes… Yes, sir." 

"Now I have no choice but to handle the mission myself. You will get the one stone on Midgard in a place they call Sweden. While I collect the last one held and guarded by these recent pests as you encountered lately. Understand?" Laufey's voice brimmed with poison. "Yes. Sire," Loki replied. He was now able to hold onto his hand as the pain has finally eased down a bit. "Good. Now move." And Loki bowed and turned away, exiting the room.

And as soon as he exited the room he broke into a run. Straight to his safe haven. His room. By the time he reached his bathroom he was nearly in shock. Hyperventilating. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and dunk the entire hand under the running water. The freezing cold water gave a small comfort as it washed away whatever that was stinging there. And soon he could relax. He pulled away after a few good minutes and examined it. Seems normal now. And the pain was dying down to a humming ache. Letting out a long tiring sigh Loki looked up at the celling. He got to get ready again for his next mission in Sweden. Midgard again. Wretched place he thought. 

But no time for dawdling about, he pulled his shirt over his head and placed it neatly on a nearby icicle. Soon followed by his long leather boots. His pants. And finally his briefs. And stepped under the gushing freezing water. A small indoor waterfall that serves him as his bathroom. He sat down underneath it and let it wash away everything. His dried blood on his back especially. 'I sure could use a hot spring now.' He thought. Loki imagined what it'd be like to bathe in hot springs as he's only heard about them. Must be so relaxing and soothing he imagined as he sat under the flowing water sitting on his boney haunches. 

He wrapped up quickly and prepare for action. The old cloths he left in the bathroom as he put on new ones. Feeling somewhat fresh after a cold shower. He got ready in front of his reflection, turning slightly here and there. His mirror a polished ice surface that stand vertically. And with a huff he left his room. Walking to the throne room again as he knew Laufey would be there. And as he suspected. There wait Laufey. 

Laufey shot a look over to him as of displeasure. And Loki returned an apologetic gaze. Looking away Laufey conjured up a portal for Loki to go. An oval portal that stood just about his height. Then Laufey handed him a little blue marble. "This will help you open up a return portal. Throw it at a solid surface and it will open." Loki took the marble put it away safely in his pocket. "The stone is in the same place they call museum. There you will take as you always do and return immediately." Laufey went through his plan. "Yes, sir. Understand." And he casually walked through the portal in front of him. The connection between realms was a bright light that made Loki squint a little. When he opened up his eyes he was simply in Sweden he thought. The same Midgardian transportations everywhere. The way they're all dressed. 

Loki's face now show no such emotions. Simply he didn't feel any. His job is only to retrieve the stone as commanded. And return. And from there in the alley way he stepped out onto the busy streets of Sweden, Stockholm. And headed for his destination. 

 

~


	10. Rise of Cold Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has its limits.  
> And Loki just reached his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!! And here's another chapter for ye.  
> I'd like to thank you all those over 17K readers out there. And also so the kudos. Means a lot. Been getting more readers later these months. Well, of course, bcuz of my activeness again. 
> 
> So this chapter is more about Loki's POV. So if you're the ones who'd like to read more about the Avengers, then it'll have to wait for this chapter. I am sorry for that. I'll try and do more of their interaction scenes often. I promise for later chapters. Here we see the metamorphosis of innocent Loki to a darker one.  
> Enjoy.  
> PS; Important AN at the end of the chapter.

It has been exactly 2 days after the great attempted theft of the Norn stone in Stuttgard. As of now the young fighters who prevented it are all sitting down in Fury's office, getting briefed about their next mission. At 6 in the morning. 

And everybody is trying their best to keep their eyes open. Especially mister Barton and Wilson. 

"As we all know before that there are four Norn stones here. Two was in New York. One was in Stuttgard, Germany. And the fourth and final stone is in," Furry swiped up an image on the giant flatscreen in front of them, "Sweden. Stockholm." 

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Stockholm," he piped up, "Our next mission now? Sir?"

Fury turned at him. "Yes, agent Barton. You guessed it." Clint's mouth in a round O and all nodded.

"We believe the escaped convict will strike here at Stockholm's Memorial Exhibit and Museum." Furry swiped up more images of the place as shot from the security cameras. All filling up the screen. "We closed down the museum starting from last night. Now heavily guarded." Fury opened up three images and zoomed them in, "This here is the main entrance, from outside and within." Like he said all heavily guarded. S.H.I.E.L.D's agents and polices. And the third image was where the stone was placed. A little item sitting on a pillow with a glass case on top. Surrounded by four of their best agents. 

Then Tony spoke up, "But why not just take it in after all knowing the criminal would come after it? Why let it sit out in the open?" All heads turned to him. Then back at Furry when he replied, "Out in the open. Exactly," he pointed it out. Tony frowned. 

"To lure him out. To catch him in our territory." Natasha cuts in. "A trap." 

Fury smiled. 

"So. A trap then. When do we start on it, sir?" Rogers asked.

Fury continued, "Well, as of right now we could-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence when Coulson banged into the office, panting like he just did a 3 mile marathon. 

"SIR! Director Fury!" He stepped in. 

"What is it, agent?" All the kids stood up, clearly something's up. Bad.

"Sir. We have a breach. He's here…" Phil panted. 

Fury stilled. "Here?" Phil nodded frantically. "Yes, sir. The convict. He's shown up." Now all stilled. And mouths hung open. Too soon. "WHAT?" Fury got caught offguard. "Sir, he's attacking the museum at Stockholm as we speak!" All stood and moved to the doorway. Fury let Phil lead the way out. He then turned and ordered, "Kids, suit up. We'll be heading there by the jet. 10 mins, sharp!"

"YES, SIR!" All replied.

A mad scramble of haste. Fury with a handful of other agents including Coulson head for the quinnjets. They climbed into one and told the pilot their destination. And just as they were discussing their situation the Alpha Team showed up. All in full gear. "Alright. Take off." Fury commended and they lifted off.

But when they got to the museum, things are not looking good. 

 

*

 

Loki, as soon as he stepped out onto the busy street of such dismal place naming Stockholm, he squinted when a ray of the morning sun hit his eyes. He shielded it with one hand and saw it was coming from in between two close building. Beaming down right where he stood.

He growled. And stepped out of its way.

Then we head for the museum. Just a few blocks down from here, as Laufey showed him in his mind again. He walked down the small street, right in the middle of it, not a single care if a car should drive up and hit him. At least not that he knew about it.

He walked, and every step he took he felt something change inside him. His eyes look far and away. The irises and pupils are all in a haze mix, making his eyes look dull green. Entirely. His natural alabaster skin looked even paler. Like a white marble statue. Dark ebony hair slicked back making his cheekbones more noticeable. And his breath in steady, long sighs.

Then something caught his attention.

On the sidewalk to his left there was a small group young kids playing hopscotch. One after the other taking turns, skipping along the lines. Laughing whole heartedly. Loki seeing this felt an emotion he never felt before. And didn't know consciously either. Slightly lifting his left hand he worked his fingers he conjured up his energy tendrils that glow of lime green invincible to all around him except to himself. Just when a kid was about to take his turn and skip he grabbed at his one leg. Making the kid tumble down on the hard pavement with a pained cry. His friends rushed to his aid, trying to sooth him. But Loki simply grinned. 

"Heh. Silly thing. Playing little silly games," He whispered under breath. "Serves him right."

And walked on like nothing had happened. 

 

Soon after a few strides he came upon yet another scene that caught his attentions again.   
A small little girl was pleading to her mother to buy her something. Her mother, obviously, obliged to her small child and went into a nearby store. Soon they came out together with the little girl now holding onto a small milk carton. They stood for moment to help her open it. When it was ready she gladly sucked on it through a small thin straw. Her mother, with a smile, stood beside her and lovingly brushed away strands of her hair.

Loki, spotting this, couldn't hold back his actions. With the same invincible tendrils he snake his way through the air towards her. The mother was now fondling with her mobile device, not fully concentrating on her daughter who was beside her. The tendril, now forming a boney hand like shape at the tip slithered up to her and abruptly squeezed the small milk carton the little girl was drinking, ,making the content splash in her face.

Loki couldn't hold back the smile when the little girl all but whimpered and cried to her mother, telling her her milk carton burst all by itself, now all over her face. Her mother appalled as she knelt down and took away the empty carton and threw it away in one of the waste bins behind them. Loki, narrowing his eyes and frowning when the mother took out a tissue and wipe away the sticky content on her child's face.  
It appears as that the mother soothed her daughter and coaxed her into buying a new one right away. True to her words she took her daughter by her hand walked back inside the store. The little girl now smiling and giggling skipped into the store together with her mother.

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes at that scene and walked on. 'Mortals. Them and their petty, boring, insignificant lives.' Loki seethed in his mind. The glowing green tendrils snaked and slithered all around him, still invincible to the civilians. His hands swing slightly on his sides. His steps a bit uneven from before.

'How. . . . dull.' His eyes stare on into the horizon. 'Of course. You can't expect less from a realm of greedy mortals and their vain ambitions.' The tendril hands weaved up into the air and griped at the lampposts on his sides and crushed them. Shattering them all over the pavement and the nearby people. 

'Always chaos and war. Ridden with sickness and famine.' The memories of his younger days when Laufey showed him the history of Midgard. They were imprinted into his mind. And he believed it with his heart. His now rotting, fading heart.

The tendril hands reached out and raked their claws on the nearby parked cars. Leaving behind long, ugly marks and skin crawling screeching noises. His mouth now slightly hanging open as he's breathe through it in long rasping sighs. His eyelids not blinking. 

"Poisoned and corrupted worlds don't deserve existence." He hissed.

Then. He heard it. He stopped dead at his tracks. And listened carefully. It is there. In the wind. Very faint. But it's there. The longer he waited the louder it got. And soon it was hearable. 

A tune. Musical tune. His head tilted slightly. "Mussssssssicc?. . . " He croaked. 

True. It was a musical tune. A very soothing, gentle tune. A lullaby. Loki listened for a moment more. Only then he noticed it was a soft humming of a lullaby. And he could hear it in his head. Just in his head. He could feel it.

"How ssssstrange….." Intrigued he was. And took a small liking to it. So he decided to hum along. And continue his mission towards the museum. Which was now in sight, just a few more walks and he is there. He hummed along with the tune as he came near and nearer to his destination. Then he decided to have a bit of fun along the way. 

In his steps there form thin layer of frost, creeping over the street. The nearer he got to the museum the thicker the frost got. And wider. The tendril hands now visible as daytime. The surrounding people now stared him with awe and shock. A young boy casually walking down in the middle of the street surrounded by green illuminating hands. And wherever he step there form frosts. His boots tapped to a halt. He pushed pass the yellow tapes stretched across the sidewalk and stepped onto the base of the entrance stairs. There he stood with a defiance stance in front of the museum he finally reached. 

"Sir. I'm sorry but you're going to have to move away from this area. It is temporarily closed off for now." One of the security guards stepped up and ordered at him. Not seeing any movement he ordered again. This time louder, "Sir, I'm ordering you to step away from this area and move back to the sidewalk." And still movement. 

The guard just had enough with this creep and stepped closer to escort him away. But he stopped when he saw the green tendril hands all around the boy. 'Now that's Not natural.' The guard thought and decided to call for backup.

He backed away for a few steps and reached for his walky talky fixed on his shoulder. "Breaker 1, come in. Do you read me, over." Statics. Slowly he reached for his baton. Now the two other guards on the stairs spot them. Both going for their batons. "Breaker 1, come in. This is Sentry 12 at the entrance. Do You Read Me, over." He's getting jumpy. 

"Copy, Sentry 12. What's your status?" The other side replied. The boy's head turned to his direction. Eyes dig deep into him. The guard's breath hitched as he didn't even have the time to report back when a blast of ice engulfed him entirely. 

The guard was frozen in place. Loki moved past him and climb the staircase. The two other guards came to a run towards him. Guns pointing. "STAND DOWN!" One ordered. The boy didn't stop. "I said STAND DOWN, NOW! Or we Will Shoot!!" And still the boy ascended. "In the leg," one said. And other nodded. The guard opened fire on him, straight for his legs. But the bullet didn't reach him. It only hit an invincible shield that protected him and right on impact it glowed green with a ripple. The guard couldn't believe his eyes. But fired again. Two shots. Both hit the shield. 

Ascending up the stairs not a single twitch as bullets hit his invincible shield. One guard's bullets ran out so as he reach for more ammunition Loki took that moment and froze him in place. The same move on the other guard but he made it just in time to yell Code Red on his walky talky. Loki moved past the frozen statues and made his way up the stairs and into the museum.

His boots tapped on the clean marble floor. His humming is resumed now. Still humming the same tune he heard before. It echoed through the empty hall. But it didn't remain empty long as S.H.I.EL.D agents and SWAT teams poured in. All guns pointed to him. They yell orders to stand down but all were simply ignored. They opened fire on him. But bullets were reflected by his shield. The tendril hands rose and snatched away the agents' guns throwing them far away across the hall. Now unarmed Loki raised his hand and with a swiping gesture his ice power blasted and froze every single agent and SWAT member. 

His ice power rose with no signs of stopping and frosts crept all over the walls as he made his way to the room where the stone is kept. One agent after another that descended on him were easily disarmed and frozen. 'All too easy.' He thought. Soon after more than a dozen of agents and SWAT members are all but defeated then he reached the room. 

He looked down on the glass case that protected the stone. A pathetic attempt Loki thought. He blew on the glass case and it was soon covered in fogging frosts. Then Loki tapped on it. Breaking the case in million tiny shards. And there placed the Norn stone. He reached out and took it. And his humming did not stop for a moment all this time.

Loki's eyes fix on the Norn stone as it gleamed back at him in a thrumming jade glow. "And now. . . To return with you,'' he whispered. But just as he was about to tuck it away in his pocket he heard hurried footsteps from behind. They came nearer and stopped right behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a familiar set of blue eyes. Atop his head golden spun hair. 

 

*

 

Captain America and his team climbed the stairs and down the hall they ran. Then into the room where the stone was kept. And the sight that greeted them was the worst scenario like they prepared. Thor ahead of Cap'n skipped to a halt at the doorway. And there right ahead of them stood a familiar enemy. The green eyed trickster. Loki .

 

He turned to their way when he heard them. 

"YOU!" Thor bellowed across the room. Loki, standing sideways, head tilted back gazed on them with heavily lidded eyes. And there Thor noticed. His eyes. They've changed. And the aura he felt before has altered too. It felt dense. Clouded. Thor felt a shiver ran up his spine. Something has definitely changed about this boy. And it ain't good. 

But pushing aside his feelings Thor took the attack first, without even waiting for Captain's orders. With a growl his hammer flew across the room and head straight for him. But Loki didn't even blink. The hammer rammed into the force field that protects him and ricocheted to the other way. 

"Well that's new," said Clint.

"Force field," the captain breathed. "Don't let him escape with the stone!" And charged head on. And the others followed. 

Seeing them charge for him Loki finally use his 'ticket out' of there. In a waving motion Loki send a shock wave across the whole room, knocking the fighters away from him. All flew away in many directions and land with pained groans. There Loki took his chance and shrouded himself in a cloud of green smoke. Captain saw his attempt of escape and threw his shield at him. But it was too late by the time the shield reached him. The shield went through the smokes and hit the opposite wall behind. 

By the time the smoke cleared the boy was long gone. Leaving them with nothing. 

"Ugggggh…." Barton groaned. "Nice job btw.'

"SHUT UP!" came the unison reply of his team. Fury is not going to like this. 

Gathering themselves the team exited the building. Walking back down the corridor they saw the backup team from S.H.I.E.L.D helping out their frozen agents and SWAT teams. Then they saw Director Fury waiting by the entrance hall. Hands on his hip.

He raised his eyebrows. And Steve shook his head. "Sorry, sir. We were too late. He got away." Receiving a sigh from the director. He massage his temple. "It was too soon. Sooner than we expected." Heads down the team could only listen. "We got caught off guard. For now,' the director added. 

"So what now, sir?" 

"Now we get back to the HQ and get going on our main plan. The worst case scenario." Fury started to walk out of the building. Quickly his team followed him. 

"What's our next mission, sir?" Steve walked up side by side. 

"You and your team better get some rest because by this time tomorrow you all gonna be fighting with your lives." Fury stepped into his chopper and took off, leaving behind the 7 teenagers on the ground. 

"Kids!" They head a shout from behind and turned. It was Coulson. "Come on. We're taking off too." He gathered them together and head for the quinnjet. Inside they strapped in again and head off. Heads cast down, none spoke. So Steve broke silence. "Come on, team. It's not the end of the world." That made some look up at him. "Today was more a test run. Tomorrow is our main concern. We've gotta work on that. Alright?" And came scattered replies. 

But amongst them Steve noticed Thor. "Hey, man." He got his attention. "Something bugging you?" 

Thor felt a lump in his throat. He thinks it's time that he confesses about his feelings of dread. "Aye. There Is something I need to say. Back in our room, yes?" Steve nodded. "Alright, Thor." And their trip back to their room was in silent. 

 

~ Meanwhile back in Jotunheim.

 

Loki, after casting his smoking effect to ease his escape with the usage of a temporary portal jumping spell Laufey gave him earlier he came stumbling back into the main hall. Where awaits Laufey and his frostiant lackeys. 

Panting, Loki stepped forward and presented his father with his achievement. His tucked out the stone and handed it over. Laufey, casting a quick glance over at Loki then went on to inspect the stone. Not a scratch on it. Laufey hummed. "Good. Now that we have all the remaining stones we can finally move on to our next and final level." He took the stone and stepped out of the hall, leaving Loki behind. But he followed nonetheless, for further orders or such.

"Helbindi, you and Bylestir will gather the troops you picked out for the assault. Get them ready by sundown tomorrow." Laufey commended.

"Yes, sir." Helbindi took off with his companion. Walking off Helbindi give a one last glance over at Loki. A twisted smirk forming on his rugged face. Thinking Loki who would be cowering behind Laufey as his lapdog, but instead he walked with a straight back and head held high. He frowned but then Loki gave him back a look too. From the corner of his half lidded dull eyes. Not a blink. 

And Helbindi's smirk disappeared. He turned away and walked on. 

Loki turned his attention back to Laufey and resume following. "As for you Loki," he turned around to face the smaller little boy. Looking down, "You wait in your quarters until someone come for you. Understand?" 

Loki nodded. "Yes, sir." His voice barely a whisper. Flat. No fear. No defiance. 

Laufey, eyes narrowing. He growled. "Get out of my sight." He left him and walked away.

Loki, now standing alone in the hallway watched on as his father and king left him there. Finally when Laufey turned a corner and went out of sight he moved from his current position and head for his room. 

His perfectly polished boots tapped in his footsteps on the frozen ice floor. He walked over to his reading desk. Lithe, boney fingers ghost over the hard cover books. His index finger tipped at the ink bottle, now all frozen from neglect. He took the quill and twirled it in between his fingers. A long and elegant quill. Then we spotted his high mirror over by his bedside. And walk over to it. 

His icicle mirror. He stood in front of it and stared at his reflection. The quill still in his fingers, twirling. He tilt his head, the reflection did the same. He blow on it, and it blew back. He took the quill and softly dance it over his reflection. He played with it, dragging, twirling curvy lines on it. Then he dragged it across his reflection's neck and stopped.

He stayed that way for a moment. Staring. Then his reflection started to blur and distort. It's changing. And soon where his reflection was now stand the young muscular boy he fought before. The boy with golden spun hair and azure blue eyes. Loki winced at him. Then the boy step back with a wide smile and his companions come rushing to his side. He threw an arm over the other blond boy's shoulder and hugged another boy's shoulder, shorter than him in dark brown hair. All were smiling and laughing. 

He can hear them. Laughing. Giggling. 

He can see them. Smiling. Showing affections. 

He can feel them. But he can't have them. 

Slowly he lowered his quill by his side. The blond boy noticed his movement, and turned to him. 

"Hey!" He sounded off a greeting. He stared at Loki for a moment. "What big eyes you have!" He stated.

Loki replied. "All the better to see you with." His dull, clouded emerald eyes pierce into the bright blue one. 

The blond, Thor his name, continued. "Wow! Such impressive skills you have!" He flattered. Still smiling.

"All the better to fight you with." Loki replied. Now with a smile. A twisted smile. Then the quill in his fingers shifted into a throwing dagger. 

Thor suppose saw that. "Hey!" he pointed to it, "Cool dagger you have there!" 

Loki took a step forward. "All the better," he placed his other hand on the mirror, "to gut you with." And with a sudden jerk he rammed the dagger into the mirror, shattering it into millions of tiny shards.

The tiny shards crumbled and pool at his feet. Shining like little stars in the night sky, reflecting the light in room. Loki looked down at his hand. The dagger still in it. With a sharp turn Loki threw that dagger at his desk. The sharp end found his mark with small thud. One of his books. Then Loki snapped his fingers and the dagger turned into a blazing ball of fire. Lime green fire. It caught on the books. The desk. Then the chair, engulfing it. And Loki only looked on.

And soon the fire took to the floor and spread all across the floor. It caught onto his bed finally. Blazing it high up in the room. The green fire all but spread more and soon his entire room was on fire. Loki slowly move from his place and stepped onto the middle of his room. The fire caught him too at his boots. And climbed up his legs. It crawled and crawled and soon it was all over him. His long legs, his arms. Shoulders. 

But blaze all it want he didn't feel a single burn. Same with his room. The items the fire were touching were'nt effected by it. No damage. They all stay the same before. There was no such heat. 

Loki, elbows tucked in, he brought his fingers up to his face. His fingers softly touch his boney cheeks and the fire latch on to them. Then it soon spread across his pale face. But Loki couldn't feel a thing. 

The green fire in his room crackle and roar all around him. Loki took to his knees and crumbled on the floor. Facing up he can still see his room set ablaze. Arms and hands spread out. His knees in a tucked in position. He just lay there like that for the moment. Then he heard it again. Or so he thought he did.

The lullaby from before. In his head. Or maybe it's just a memory of it because he liked it. Either way he found himself humming to it again. 

Not a care in the world as he hummed away loud and clear in his chambers. All alone. 

And in that moment he felt in his mind and heart that in a few days he'll be gone from this world. Erased. Because he's known for a while now that his existence was only for Laufey's benefit. And even that is about to come to end. His service. Either by Laufey's hands or the enemy's. It is only a matter of time.

But for today and the next day, until the end, his body, mind and soul will be fueled by something he has never felt before. It's hot and tearing at him from the inside. Like it has just awakened after a long period of slumber. It's eating at him from inside out. But he was alright with it. He let it tear him out. 

This pain he has felt for all his life was now pouring out with no stopping. The pain he has bottled up for all his life. What more was this new emotion that gave him energy. The energy to fight with no fear. No more reluctance. No holding back. He will see this world burn before him leaving it. The world that he witnessed today, filled with greedy beings and annoying life forms. Annoying because of their naïve minds and shallow hearts. Vain sights. 

This world he despise that has everything he doesn't. 

Shelter of affection. Home. Love. Friends. Family. Things he never had. Things he will never understand. And don't care. Not anymore. Because they will be wiped out in short time. This vulnerable world. 

Now the only thing he feels and thought about doing is to annihilate that blond haired boy and his friends when they come for him. And they will. Because he feels untouchable right now. 

Fueled only by one emotion that drives him forward. And it's an emotion he never felt before. A deadly sin of the mortal realm. And it'll cost him his life ultimately. His demise. 

 

That emotion was envy. 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! : So this chapter got a background music in a way. For some scenes. 
> 
> The link is here : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pn-JAkLCb78
> 
> So the scene where Loki walks down the street of Stockholm he hears the lullaby, yes? And the lullaby is this song really. Big Note I do not own this song. This song was originally in the famous anime Elfen Lied. This song belongs to that anime and the writers. I love this song and couldn't help but put it in as a background song of my fic. 
> 
> The song plays from duration 1:29 to 3:29 at the scene where he breaks into the museum. And ended when the Avengers arrived. 
> 
> And also when he set his room ablaze in green fire from his emotional outburst the song plays from 3:30 until the very end of the song. Picture it like in a film, an episode of a series as if you're the audience. Where the songs starts off little by little until the end of that scene in an upturning climax. 
> 
> So overall the song that he hears throughout this chapter is actually Lilium. Sang by the Japanese songtress, Kumiko Noma in Gregorian chant theme. Written by MOKA originally. Truly I love this song and as it touches me dearly. If you're interested in its lyrics, its meanings are in Biblical nature in a way. Poetic. 
> 
> That can be found here : http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Lilium
> 
> So. YEAH! It's got music. I couldn't help it, really. I tend to put in music in my fics. I'm dramatic like that. As of now just in this ongoing story. Soon after this (which might take a while) I'll be doing even more stories. Lots in store. Avengers fandom, Loki, crossovers, Original Stories. Yeah. Lots to come. But later .


	11. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Norn stones gone there's nothing they can do but prepare. And Thor finally confess his secret with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! A thousand apologies 'again' for the delay. I was gonna write and update soon but then I finally got my results of my 11th grade exam. I PASSED!! After 5 long years to reentering and trying. This means to much for me and got hold off by me family and relatives. And i got dragged away from my work here. But alas I am here. 
> 
> And the main reason why I am here is bcuz of one reader of my slow work. Thanrki_LoKisara. Yes, bcuz of her motivational comment I got going again. I was slacking off but she got me back on track. Big big gratitude to her. Girl, this is it. A special chapter for you. If you're reading this. I'm sorry for the delay even when I said ASAP back in like a week ago. Sorry. but. It's here! A bit rushed so plz excuse the errors. I don't have anyone to Beta it for me. So yeah. And also thanks to Francis whom I get positive comments from. Thanks to you too! 
> 
> Ta da! Hope you all enjoy this.

-

Thor woke up with a gasp. His dream in a flash gone, couldn't recall what it was. But whatever it was it was enough to wake him up in cold sweat and a rushing heartbeat. He sat up, hands running over his sweaty face. Taking a gander at the clock on his bedside table and it reads 7:00 AM. Still a bit early. The others won't be awake yet.

Throwing off the blankets, thinking they're too hot, and climbed off the bed. Having to sleep on the top bunk he had to climb down with care, in fear of tumbling down like a silly. Reaching the ground he spotted his polar bear plush lying there alone. In haste he picked it up and gently threw it over on his bed. Noticing his body all covered in cold sweat Thor decided he'd take a quick shower. Before heading down for breakfast.

Whilst taking a steamy shower Thor thought back about what he had confessed to his friends. 

After arriving back to the helicarrier Fury and Coulson took off to the office while he commended his team to return back to their respective room. And wait for further instructions. And return they did. 

_Entering the room together Clint sat on the nearest bed and let out the longest sigh. Nat cracked her sore neck and landed beside Clint. All scattered about and all accounted for Steve took to Thor. "Hey, Thor. You said earlier on about saying something to us. Now is might be the right time." He stood his ground. And Thor nodded. Sitting on the other bed's end he finally let out his bottled secret._

_He told everyone, his friends, his team about the weird mysterious feeling of connection he had with the enemy they've been chasing. All listened with deep thoughts and concentrations, never interrupting. Until finally he finished. No one could speak up at the time. All was still lost in their own thoughts. Such a revelation they just heard. Then finally Bruce spoke, "So. All this time from the very first night you had this 'on sight' connection with him? Why? Did you encounter anything like this, this psychic connections before to have one now?" Bruce asked who seemed lost at the moment. "No, I have absolutely no awareness about this so call psychic connection before. It never happened to be. This is my first time." Thor explained. "I can't say why now either. This has never happened before, I do not understand it myself." Eyes wide and palms spread out Thor only confessed about his experience but didn't understand it entirely either._

_He was as lost as everyone else was._

_"Alright, alright," Steve cut in, gesturing him calm down, "So as far we can tell it is a mental connection you have with this criminal. But only now you have it. With him too…."Steve contemplated about Thor's story again. Why him? Why now?_

_"Huh. But is the connection goes both ways though, right?!" Heads turn to the speaker, Clint. "Both ways?" Nat asked from beside him, head cocked slightly. Clint faced her and nodded, "Yeah! Both ways." He faced his friends in front of him. "Like is he feeling the same connection as Thor is feeling here with him? Mutual feelings??" Everyone thought about it now._

_Then Bruce spoke, "We can't know for sure. We'd only find out if we all interrogate him about it. If we can catch him that is." All nodded in agreement. "Hey," Tony pointed at Thor, "You said he knew you. That he called you by your full name and status." Eyes fix back at the blonde. "He knew you from the start. How come? You guys just met, right?" Tony asked._

_Thor thought back for a moment. "Yes. We just met as you said. Back in the museum along with all of you to witness." Thor explained, brows furrowed. "Maybe he's a sort of spy and already did his research about you," Nat joined in finally. Clint turned to her. "But really, it can't be that big of a research since, well you know, Thor is actually a prince of Asgard." She gestured to Thor. "He's much of a celebrity out there already and news goes around fast enough. Maybe he just bluffed off from your looks." Clint made a face and shrugged. "That could be it too."_

_Thor looked away, heavy minded and can't think in a straight line now. Everything is so big and yet so entwined. So many questions, so little time. His head is thrumming from lack of sleep and over exertion. Then Steve cut in. "Okay. Whatever it is we'd never know. Not right now. So we can't go blowing off assumptions. It'll only makes matters more confusing. For now let's just rest and plan things out further with Fury." And all hummed and murmured with agreement. True, they were all beat and bushed._

_Steve turned to Thor, "And you need rest most." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making Thor look up at him. "You'll need all the strength you can collect when we face him." Thor blinked and nodded slowly. "Don't worry, we'll meet him again alright. And then we'll get all the right answers. Until then don't beat yourself up." He shook him lightly shaking him out of his stupor._

_Thor nodded again. Now with a slight smile. "As you said, Rogers. Worry not." Then he stood and straightened his aching back, wincing in the process. Steve returned his smile and turned around. "Alright. Get some good rest and food, you all. I can tell by tomorrow we'll be heading out again." Groans and murmurs echo out in the room. All tired already and sore. Thor can tell this mission is already wearing out his friends. And he feels worried. He wonders what he will face in the end of this. He can't imagine._

 

 

And there in his shower his mind wandered off to yesterdays' secret meeting between them. But Steve was right. There's nothing he can do right now, not without solid answers. But what he can do right now is he can and will have to trust his good instincts. Keep extra sharp eyes and open his mind wider. Keep it clear as possible. Because he knows he will need all the wits and brains as much as strength and muscles here. 

Turning the hot water off he stepped out of his shower and wrapped himself in a white fluffy towel. Wiping the foggy mirror to brush his teeth. Finishing off he stepped out of the bathroom and dress himself for a bright new day with his friends. Stepping out with brand new cloths he came to face with his now yawning, stretching and awaking friends. 

Now that Thor was stepping out Natasha took over the bathroom whilst the other groggily teens share the remaining one. Clint and Sam were already on it fighting for the faucet and the mirror while Bruce let them be. Meanwhile Steve in full action was waking Tony up. 

"Tony, c'mon. Move."

"Go away….."

"Tony, I'm serious. Get up. Now."

"Nnnnnnhhmmm….. Be right up."

"I mean it, man. Wake up. Let's move it."

"Hmmm, leave me alone…."

That's it. That is the last straw. 

"Alright then,"

Thor looked on as Steve reached back under his pillow to fish out his iPod. He fiddled around with for a short while then after typing something he softly placed it right beside Tony's head on the bed. He stepped back and stopped in a distant. Arms crossed tightly across his chest. Thor stood still, like Steve, and looked on, waiting for what will come. But of course Steve knows what's up. Then in minute time. A morning bugle alarm sounded off at full volume as if a real person with a bugle just sounded off in the room.

Tony from his 'alarming' wake up call screamed of bloody murder. Hands and feet flying up in the air along with his bolster and blankets. This caught Clint and Sam's attention too as two heads poked out of the bathroom. Sam a blue toothbrush stuck out of his mouth with foams in the corners. Clint's face was all covered to the brim with snowy white facial foams. One eye shut, one eye squinting. Even the lady Natasha came out of her bathroom in a rush with a blow dryer grasped tightly in one hand. Tony, all scared out of his mind and still not of full awareness, stood wobbly in haste and ran right off his bed. And with a loud thump he landed splat on the floor with a squeak. 

Then follow a rowdy cheer of laughter. Sam had to spit out the contents from his mouth to avoid from choking. Clint, eyes fully shut, guffawed. And Thor could even hear snickers from behind. From Nat. Thor too joined in on this virtual comedy because to witness such a scene was worth it. Even Steve was in full chuckles as this whole thing was his idea. As for Bruce who just sat in his place and giggle. But had his phone in his hand. Then Steve spoke out amidst laughs, "You got that, right?" He turned to his friend. Bruce held up his phone, screen turned towards Steve. "Every second of it." You can tell from his tone he was proud.

Tony, hearing all the laughter around him, finally got up. Even now eyes still squinting and muttering confusingly. He turned around to sit up. Only then he saw what has fully happened. He's been punk'd. In the morning. By Steven Rogers. 

"My god, RELLY?!" he screamed at Steve who was still giggling. He struggled to stand up and walked groggily back to his bed for a seat "You had it coming, Tony. You know it." Steve joked with him. In return he got was a bolster in the face. Thrown lazily at him. "And you're the biggest jerkwad," muttered Tony. He caught it and threw it back at Tony who was sighing and rubbing at his bloodshot eyes. Clint and Sam finally got out all clean and twinkling but still giggling and chuckling. Clint was fixing his hair with a thin comb, with scented gel and all. The two got down on dressing up. "And I've got all on video." Bruce added. It caught Tony's attention.

He pointed at Bruce, "I see it anywhere on YouTube, even as harmless as Vine, I'll put ants in your bed and make you rethink about uploading it in the first place. You've been warned." A whole exclamation of 'ooohs' came out. "Oh, I am so scared now! Whatever will I do?!" That brought out more laughs. Alas Stark loses in the end with his blunt threats against friends which in the end all he could do was stick a tongue at him while making a face and knocked him on his head with his soft bolster. He was grinning now. Finally he got up and walked away. It's his turn on the bathroom and Steve took to the one Nat was using. And all went about preparing for the morning again. 

Nat went on dressing for the day. It's gonna be a long day so dress yourself in something comfortable. Soon all was dressed and accounted for. Tony, of course, who was the last to go in took the longest and finally resurfaced. And also who is the laziest to move about. Mouth yawning in a big groan that reminded Thor of the Cave of Wonder from the animation he saw earlier, Aladin. Tony got on his usual music band t shirt and dark jeans. He walked about and combed back his. "There! Done." He called out. 'Finally' as Nat rolled her eyes. And together walked out of their room and headed for the cafeteria area. Outside under good light did Bruce notice Tony's shirt. "Hey, that's new," he gestured to Tony's front. Eyes followed it. "Oh, yeah," Tony exclaimed and looked down. "Rolling Stones. Got it from Pep last year." He pulled at it slightly. It was new alright. "Today could be a big day. Good time to break it out. So, might as well, ya know?" He faced Bruce who nodded back. ''Yeah. Big day." Thor murmured from the back.

They took to their usual spot after ordering out their meal. Right by the giant glass window where the sunshine pour in, lighting up the entire cafeteria. There all 7 friends sat down got to business. Tine passed by and they finally finish up their morning meal and decided they'd go for a walk around the big metal floating HQ. But before they even had the chance they were intercepted by Coulson on the way and were escorted to Fury's office. 

Upon entering together they spotted Nick sitting comfortably behind his work desk. "Kids! Here, have a seat," He gestured at the chairs in front of him. And one by one took upon them. But Coulson insisted he'd rather stand. And there their meeting started.

"As you can see me and the Council had a talk the other day. A long talk." He highlighted the last sentence. The team took a deep breath. This is it. "I think it is time I tell you all about the discovery we've made for the past month." He stood and opened up a screen on his computer/desk. He typed in some things and more screens and images popped up on the bigger screen behind them on the wall. All turned around along with their chairs to look at it. These images they've never seen before. Datas stream down from one end to another. Until finally Nick picked out some high def images on some glowing objects. "These here are the Norn stones as we explained before. But this time we're not going to protect them. Nor are we retrieving them either.'' The last words caught the kids' attention. "Not retrieve, sir?" Steve asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes. Not retrieve."

Nat and Clint exchanged looks. And so did all the others. "Sir? Please tell me not all of them have been stolen?" Natasha spoke. All had looks of dread on their faces. But Nick didn't give them good news. There was no good news now. "Sadly, miss Romanoff. They have. All of them." All the kids looked at him in full dread. "But what about the one, the last one we managed to save in the museum?!" said Tony. But Nick shook his head, eyes closed. "That one has been stolen too yesterday. Same timing with the one in Sweden. It was a strategically planned assault." 

There it goes. All stones lost to the enemy. An enemy they've never encountered or ever noted in the history of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nothing can be done now. Except prepare for the worst. 

"What do we do now, sir," Steve, head hanging slightly, asked in a hushed tone.

 

 

 

Meanwhile on Jotunheim. ~

 

Things are in motion too. Laufey, along with his two trusted advisors, Helbindi and Bylestir are in the council chamber carefully planning out their grand scheme, their greatest assault of their time. 

"By placing the respective Norn stones in these spots," Laufey pointed out onto the big map that lay in front of them on the table, "exactly on these spot as I have made careful measurements, there we'd be able to open the portals at the right time if we hit it at the right moment." The frost giant lord explained on further to his minion. Both nodding and sometimes joining in on the planning. 

"So, by using and timing with the solar eclipse on Midgard we might have a chance at this," Helbindi said to Laufey. The king nodded back. 

"But what if the stones lose their strengths in the middle of opening the gates, and we'd be on the other side of it in the mortal world. We might not have a chance again on opening them from that side then."

"They won't, as much I trust them on this. I have tested them to their limits in the past. They will hold the gates till our full success." Laufey answered.

Lips in a tight line Helbindi didn't ask any further. He fear he might provoke their king by pushing at his patience. "Your jobs are to secure the portals on the other side, the ones that are most vulnerable if those mortals should decide to temper with it," Laufey commanded, "while I am here with my magic leading out this whole plan"

Helbindi nodded again. "Very well then," he said later, "and what of the little runt? Loki?" Bylestir looked at his brother then at Laufey who's eyes narrowed and lips curled into a snarl at the very mention of that name.

"As for him," he sneered, "granted he is a mewling little weakling but he has fighting bones in him. Proven useful for this type of situation." He ran a hand over the map on smoothing it out. "He will be the one to guard the 1st gate. The furthest one. Should he fail in guarding it then no loss. You two are the main strongholds. He's just one weak shield that is easily disposable. Just another pawn in the front line. Nothing." The king finished with a huff. The two brothers exchanged looks with twisted smirks at each other. Soon their plan will take place at hand and all will be just as their liking.

 

 

 

Meanwhile back in Fury's office. ~

 

With a long breath Nick started. "For the past few weeks we've noticed some parts of New York City had some slight irregularities." Nick opened up a folder and out came images of deserted alley ways and closed down streets with police cars and men at guard. "There has been reports of disappearance in these specific areas in downtown NY. Reports came in as like 'my dog just vanished into thin air' types." Clint threw a confused look at Fury. He eyed him back and zoomed in on an image. "The first report that caught our attention was in a small alley way where a man called in when his dog went into that alley and vanished."

Tony frowned. "Vanished?"

"Yes. Vanished. And the alley wasn't that wide or long. And it has a dead end. But soon he got a call that his dog was found in This street when a woman from that neighborhood called in from his collar address." He zoomed in on said street. "It was 12 blocks away from his disappearing site." 

"12 blocks? How?!" Tony blurted out. No need for others to ask.

"Exactly. Many more reports came in about strange disappearances in certain places. Small narrow alleys and streets. And one building. That was quite a report." That caught Sam's curious mind.

He turned to face him. "Quite a report, sir? Then how'd you take it?" 

"Well, it was Coulson who took that one along with miss Hill. Here it is. That building." Nick widened the screen a bit more and showed an image of the inside of a well decorated building. "It's a law firm building but that morning the lot of their building workers had a fright when a whole group of visiting lawyers from another firm disappeared on sight. In the middle of a tour on the third floor." 

"Oh, wow. Now that must have been a sight." Clint snickered.

"It ain't funny when those people showed up in an old warehouse down by the waterfront." Fury showed the pier and where more police men were at guard at a rusting old warehouse. 

"So, the case is that all these disappearing and Reappearing are somewhat connected, sir?" Steve asked.

"That is what we're concluding here now. NYPD called in on special forces and we took the case. S.H.I.E.L.D is on it now. And so far we figured that these 'sites' are somewhat teleporting wormholes in the middle of our city. So far we've counted 7."

"Wormholes," Bruce spoke up. "And these holes are like connected? They transport from one port to another?"

"I suppose we can say that. They are not connected in specific ways but from one port to another it can transport. And they can't be seen with naked eyes." Nick pulled up 7 different images on screen. Then with one more tab the images inverted into bluish hue with big shapeless distortions in the middle. Big enough for a person to step through clearly. "They can only be seen by blue UV lights." Steve stiffened his back and the team awed in surprise. 

"And where do come in, sir?" Natasha asked.

Fury took his hands off the desk and crossed them while facing her. "On site we've got Dr. Selvig and his chosen team on discovering more info. But so far we've got them to be wormholes that merely connect to each other. But I don’t' believe that." All heads turned to him. "I think there's more to them than we discovered." He wiped the images off screen walked around his desk, "Seven new wormholes within 10 blocks radius. Seven mystic Norn stones exist. Four unknown and three stolen under our watch. With a new powerful criminal at large that stole them." He stopped in front of his desk, facing his team. "Don’t tell me otherwise this is all just a big messy coincidence."

After a small silence Thor spoke out, "Sire." His friends looked to him along with Fury. "Before you dismiss us on our new mission may I speak out some information?" He requested. 

Fury handed it out. "You may, Odinson."

Thor took to his feet. "Well. From my knowledge on Asgard. I believe this may be a small constellation convergence. Could it be that on your Midgardian calendar there is some planetary alliances?" Thor asked to all.

"I think there's a solar eclipse coming this weekend. A full one too. Why?" asked Steve. 

Thor pointed to him, "Yes. There it is. These small solar alliances may sometimes cause disruptions in space and time. In other words create small portals, gates ways connected to each others. It happened before on Asgard many years ago," Thor explained.

Clint raised a hand, "Wait. So you're telling me that because of our eclipse we're getting wormholes Now? In the middle of NYC?!" 

"Yes. That is correct," Thor was quick to answer. "But I fear what other beings in this universe might use this at their advantage and try to cross over to our plain." That caught Fury's full attention.

"Other beings?"

"Aye, sir. Back on Asgard that time we had small troubles of our own. Groups of dwarves tried to cross over to our homeland without the legal proper use of the Bifrost. They were stopped in time and lucky that it was Asgard. But this is here. This time. It is Midgard." Thor's tone speak of concern. "I fear for this realm that other adversaries in the Nine Realm would try and cross over as it did with Asgard. Only Midgard is more vast and largely populated than of Asgard. And of smaller protection." 

"Smaller, correct," Fury pointed, "But protected nonetheless." He stood up from leaning up against his desk and walked forward. Hands on the sides. "And that is where we come in," he said and looked to Natasha. "The world is still expanding with new discoveries and curiosities. The world is still growing and thriving. And along with it so is S.H.I.E.L.D. We're here, aren't we?" He asked. "And as long as we're here we Will protect this earth. From anything, anytime." The whole team broke out in confident smiles. And Thor nodded to Fury's words. "And also you meddling kids aren't here for daycare either." He pointed out to all of them. "Also. We've got ourselves a new villain threatening our world. That escaped prisoner from before," Fury added. 'Yes. Him.' Thor thought to himself. "Certainly he will make a comeback again now that he's got the remaining stones. For certain when something goes wrong with them portals, it'll be him for sure. Or someone else aiding him along. And we will be there to stop them when the time comes." Fury's words took on Steve and his team. And soon all took to their feet.

And Coulson was still in the corner, grinning.

"So, then. Director Fury." said Natasha. "When do we start our mission?"

Fury looked into her eyes. "Now."

 

 

 

As the Alpha Team of Midgard take actions so does the young criminal on Jounheim. 

 

Loki climbed off his own bed. Feet touching the cold hard floor. Rubbing at his eyes groggily he sulked out of bed and head for the bathroom. He bathed quickly and cleaned up in front of the made shift mirror. He noticed the dark bags under his eyes. His skin paler than usual. His cheekbones more prominent these days. He had gotten even more thin. 

With a sigh he walked out and made ready. Clothing himself like a robot with dull movements and reactions. His same old white shirt with the black outer leather garment, and his pants to match. And his tall boots. One look at Loki and you will see no such vibrant colors. The only ones that use to shine with such color were his green emerald eyes and even now they are dim and far away. 

Just as soon as he was finish clothing himself a frost giant guard came in and told him their king demand his presence. Loki, without a flinch, nodded and followed out with the guard. And soon came to Laufey's council chamber. The guard informed Laufey and he let him in. There with him are his usual lackeys. Helbindi and Bylestir. Loki stood before his father and bowed slightly. "You wish to see me, sire?" His voice barely a whisper. Laufey turned away from his maps and face Loki. He noticed a slight change in Loki's usual posture. But he didn't pay much heed. "Yes. I wish to discuss about your involvement in this plan." He summoned Loki to come closer and he obeyed right away. "When our attack commence you will be stationed the 1st gate. At the Southern building. There you will guard it until one of us come to relief of you. Understand?" He asked. 

"Yes, sir."

Laufey nodded. "Good. Now get going. We'll be moving out in a few minutes." And with that Loki was dismissed. He took another bow and walked away. Get going, he said. 'But what was there to do', Loki thought. Laufey didn't give him any specific orders of what to do. But not wanting to irritate them with his presence Loki nonetheless walked away from the council chamber and just idly stepped out onto the giant balcony of that floor. They were on the highest floor of their ice castle as where the council chamber is located. So Loki took to the balcony and came to a wide excellent view of their snow covered homeland. 

Loki tapped his fingers on the frozen railings he watched on into the early sunrise. The bright orange rays crept over the mountain top in the distant as the sun started to rise. Loki let out a tired sigh when he thought over that this would be a better, more beautiful view if the whole horizon wasn't just snow and icicles. He slummed down onto the ground and hung his boney legs out the railings and swung them idly. Hands slightly clutching onto the bars. From that spot his distant memories returned to him in bits. Back when he was younger and more naïve when he tried to run away even after many times failed. He was still a young lad and thought he could escape this horrible place by jumping off the balcony. Any where is better than here, he recalled his thoughts from back then. Still in his nightly dress with no shoes or whatsoever, panicking from his crime in the dead of night he ran all over the place, not thinking clearly about his escape. Just out of sudden thoughts he acted. His last act too. He ran to the balcony, hearing raised and angry voices in the hallways he knew they're searching for him now. He climbed over the frozen railing making small patches of frosts to fall off from his footing. He swung over the other foot and sat on the railing. Panting from exhaustion he looked down and couldn't clearly see the ground. The castle had barely any light so the outside horizon was darker than ever. And only because of that he held still and rethought about it.

Of course any child is afraid of the dark and Loki is no exception. He sat still as a statue and looked down into the darkness. Small droplets of hot tears pass down from his eyes and fall off into the darkness below. But It's so high, he thought back then. He will certainly die from the fall. But like he said so from before, anywhere is better than here. Anywhere. So he made up his mind to jump into the unknown. But as soon as he was just leaning over a firm and painful grip on his shoulders brought him back to reality. The hand pulled him over from the railing and threw him across the floor, making him skid across it. He was still crying when Laufey walked over and looked down on him. It was Laufey who caught him red handed this time. Loki was severely punished after that as always and his attempts of escapes all together ceased there. From there on Laufey, a sorcerer himself finally placed the spell on his son preventing him from any attempts of escape or taking his life in any way. 

In the present timing Loki recalled and sulked in remembrance of that night, further making his heart weary and heavy. He looked down and thought he could again take the leap which was prevented back in that time. 'But,' he thought, 'why bother. Soon I'll be gone and Laufey will have his own way in the future. I'll be out of the equation finally. But at least I'll have a sporting chance in going down with a fight. If possible that golden hair warrior. Thor,' he recalled, 'Thor. Yes. Laufey told me about him. Warned me before this whole mission started.' But then his shoulders slackened at the thought of dying again. 'Well, at least in the hands of a noble warrior. And not by jumping off a cliff and breaking into million pieces.' Loki swayed his feet to and fro while they dangle in the air many stories above the ground. 

It's going to happen. Any moment time. Soon. And he couldn't wait. He was looking forward to it. His final chapter in this world and his greatest battle yet. 'Ironic,' he thought again, 'the first and only thing I look forward to in my life is my own death. My first and only wish is coming true.' And a sad smile crept across his face. He gaze on to his morning horizon as Sol finally make its full appearance as the rays of rising sun spread and spill all across the white, bleak glen. And there Loki awaits patiently for his moment as he starts to hum to himself that solemn tune he had heard from earlier on. 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chapter. Ended. I'm sorry if this seems like dragging out on the actions and all. But I promise there will surely be actions in the following chapter. Chapter 12 is where everything gets into full motion. I'll get on it too as soon as possible. But right now I'm a bit bushed. Sorry. But I'll get on it. Worry not.
> 
> And plz some negative or positive vibes are always welcome. Thank you.


	12. Thundering Storm : Fight of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gates finally opened. And let the battle begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took some time. Kept you all waiting again. But I had it done pronto. Yeah, a week at least is 'pronto' for me. xD
> 
> So. Anyway. As promised here's the action. This and the next chapter.

Fury, after debriefing his team about all the outcomes and scenarios, including worst case ones just to be safe, he dismissed them. It was late evening by then. But Steve and his friends got something else in mind to preoccupy themselves before their mission start in full commence. Hitting the gym.

Steve got on a game with the punching bag. Nat and Clint are locked in a sparing pair. Tony too took on a small boxing match with their new friend, Sam. Thor practiced on his swings as usual. But Bruce on the other hand avoided all those excitements and decided to have a seat on floor in the big spacey room across their gym to mediate for the time being. But only halfway done on his full session, around 20 minutes or so when the blaring red alarm sounded off in their vicinity. All ran out of the gym in tanktops, shorts and running pants, covered in light sweat, grabbing the nearest towels and headed for the control room. 

 

When all reached the room Fury and agent Hill are already on the present situation.

"Sir!" Steve was the first to sound off, "What's situation?!"

Fury looked over his shoulder, "The situation?" he asked, calmly. He looked back at the screens in front of him. "Looks like there's going to some party at Downtown. We've got reports coming in from over there, saying the wormholes are spiking up," Fury said and opened up their surveillance footages as they placed their cameras there on sites. The footages show the wormholes all rippling and quaking about and all noticed the increase in sizes as well. Tony swallowed, "Fury. Tell me something like there's movement in the holes."

"I can't say anything for certain yet. But yes, there does seem like someone is tapping at them from the other side."

Tony's lips formed into a thin line, "Boy, am I hate being right sometimes."

Fury turned to face them. "Kids. It's best if you all suit up. We're going there and take a look ourselves." Steve nodded and turned, "Alright Alpha Team. Suit up!" Steve shouted his order and took off and his team followed close. They all suited up as fast as they all could and headed for the bridge. As they thought Fury was there, standing in the middle of the room surrounded by his computers already giving out orders. They saw Coulson and Hill too. Fury noticed their presence right away. He turned around, "Alright, kids. You all ready for your first battle?" Wow. Ok. That kinda sounded more lofty than how they expected. But yes nonetheless. Steve gave a sharp nod. "Yes." And just by the looks of their faces Nick could tell they're all ready this time. With a satisfied smile he nodded back. "Alright …. Then back to New York City it is then." And with that he ordered to start a quinnjet on standby. Finally they're going back for the real fight of the night. 

 

Three quinjets were deployed, two containing with full cargo of S.H.I.E.L.D's special forces, including their STRIKE team with Rumlow on the lead. The third one contained he young heroes. And off they go to the Big Apple again. Minutes pasted and they finally landed on one of the helipads on a building in Downtown, New York. The ground teams, including Coulson, were there on stand by as they welcomed their leader and the young heroes in tow. Coulson leaded on, "Sir! It appears the activity levels are going off the chart as we speak!" Phil had to raise his voice to overcome the whirling noises of the landing quinnjet. He then showed him the live footages of the wormholes, all acting up in their respective places. All seven of them. 

Fury and his agent stepped into the building, "How long has they been active?" Fury asked. 

"For a little over 20 minutes now, sir."

Fury nodded, "Alright. Get Sitwell and tell him to assemble his STRIKE team. We'll need to prepare for battle should this storm take a bigger turn. We don't know for certain what will come through them. I'll deploy my Alpha Team when ready." He finished.

"Yes, sir." And Coulson and his couple of agents took off. 

Fury lead on still and his team followed. Soon they arrive to the ground level. But then all noticed that harsh winds were blowing and gusting from all over the place. As if like a coming storm. It has even changed the weather system. "Alright then team, listen up," he asked for their attention and he got it, "as far I'll confess we're not entirely sure what is trying to come through those holes. And we can't shut them down either, we don't know how. So whatever comes through them," he pointed them out with his thumb over his shoulder, "you will not let it get far as you will all try and contain it on the spot. No matter what." His team listened carefully, stern expressions but of course with increased heartbeats. Fury continued, "But we will find a way to shut them all down in time. We will. Any more questions?" he asked finally. 

"No, sir!" Came the team's reply.

"Good. Now I want y-" A loud blast sounded off from nearby. Good thing the entire area has been long evacuated. All flinched and crouched down from reflex but immediately recovered and stood back up. It came from one the wormholes vicinity. Fury took off first, and the Alphas Team followed close by. 

"Whoo! This is it, ya guys!" Tony in his gleaming Iron Man suit.

"Yeah! And looks like fair weather is not our side either," Clint look to the night sky. Still harsh winds blowing from all over the place. "Thor, is this you? Cuz if it is then you need to turn things down a notch. I know this is our first mission and I know we're all excited. But you have to go blowing off like this though!" 

"By Valhalla, no, Clint!" Came Thor's appalled answer. "Tis not me! Perhaps it has to do with the opening of the irregular wormholes."

Sam shrugged. "Could be! But whatever it is, that is trying to come over, it's gonna be big!"

All jogged right behind Fury and finally came to a stop at their destination. It was at Gate 1 as they designated it. Blue electrical bolts were shooting and crackling out of the wormholes and hitting anything near it. And it seemed like the blast from before was when it hit the nearby parked police patrol which was now going up in flames and flipped upside down. Luckily no one was in it and all those who were nearest are uninjured. All stationed personal were safe, all out of its reach and all grouped up meters away. 

 

As they all came upon them Fury asked one of the agents who were placed there, "Agent, report! What the hell just happened here?!" The agent came closer. "Sir, we don’t' know for sure! One moment the hole was like as it was before. Then all of a sudden some type of electric bolt just shot out and hit one of the lamp post!" He pointed to one that right by the street. True, it was smoking a bit and the bulb and glass case were shattered all over the street. "Then the second bolt hit the street and the next thing you know dozens of them are everywhere! Hitting all around it! Then one bolt hit the police car and blew up!" Fury's eyes landed on the flaming car. "What do we do now, sir?! Orders?!" The agent asked. 

Fury's hands clenched into fists. "Are all the other holes acting this way?"

The agent nodded, "Yes, sir! All seven of them out there!"

"Get all the troupes you can get here and stand by for further commend from me."

"Yes, sir!" And Fury dismissed him. He walked up to his team, "Alright. Looks like I will be stationing each of you kids at the gates. Falcon, you will wait here. Other troupes will come by in a few minutes and you will all wait for my commend." Sam nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Fury turned to the others. "Hawkeye and Widow will be at Gate 2 and 3. Iron Man, you will be at 6 and Banner will be at 4. Captain, you will be at 5. And Thor," he faced him, "you will be at 7. Inside the building on the third floor." Thor nodded eagerly. 

"Are we clear?!"

"YES, SIR!" 

"Then move out!" Captain gave a last minute salute. And all scrambled for the bikes.

S.H.I.E.L.D's superbikes were already parked there. All four of them. 

"Alright then, Black Widow! You will drop off the Hawk at gate 2 and move on to yours. Stark, you take 6. I'll take Bruce and drop him off." All started to climb on board. "And Thor. You've got the air too, mate," rasped Steve as he climb onto the bike with Bruce on the backseat.

"Aye," Thor bowed and gave Steve his hand. Steve reached out and Thor took to it all up to the elbow. The old time warriors' hand shake before battle. Their kind of salute. Steve smiled and shook it sternly. Finally Thor let go and looked up to all his friends. "Fight well, my loyal comrades!" And all smiled back lively. "Fight with honor and true courage! Protect this good earth and triumph!!" He gave an encouraging fist into the air as he cheered for his friends who will now finally ride into battle. "Hell, yeah!" Clint yelled and punched into the air too, and all followed with all sorts of their war cries. Whooping and ululating. All fists hung in the air. All cheered for each other. And when the cries died down finally Steve raved his bike first with a growling roar. Then followed Clint as Nat climbed onboard right behind him. 

Steve took off first, "Good luck, everyone!" he yelled along the way as Bruce latched onto his back. 

"And try not to get zapped either!" Clint added just before he himself took off. 

"NO PROMISES!" Was Tony's last remark just as he blasted off in the night sky like a shooting comet.

All left was Thor who smiled with full heart at his friends as he himself soon swung Mjolnir in the air and lifted off with a gust of air. 

 

Steve dropped off Bruce at his gate and roared off for his own. Clint stopped at his check point and climbed off as Nat jumped up to the front seat. But just before Nat taking off Clint grasped at her arm lightly, stopping her and look at him with a slight frown. "You take care now, Tasha. You hear?" he whispered underbreath. Nat's frown disappeared right away and replaced with it were arched up brows. "Don't I always, Clint?" Her voice as soft as her smile. And her other hand came up lightly patted at his grabbing one. Big glossy blue ones stare into piercing luscious ones as their eyes were locked in a gaze for a fleeting moment just before Nat finally lifted her hand away, and so did Clint as he stepped away from her. And finally she turned away, raved her bike and rode off.

Tony landed with a dramatic skid on the street, catching the other agents' attention at the site. His golden helmet lifted off his face with a metallic thunk. "Alrighty, boys! Let's get this party started!"

Thor, arriving at his building, maneuvered Mjolnir in a stopping motion and landed gracefully onto the deserted street. He walked into the empty lobby, yellow lights lidded fully, and took to the elevator. Now he thank in his mind to Tony who showed him about earth's principle technology. Stopping at the third floor he stepped out and saw the other agents. He joined them in haste as they were all in a safe distant from the berserk portal. He looked on with his trusted hammer grabbed tightly in one hand, wondering what will cross over from the other side. 

 

~ On Jotunheim …..

 

"Alright, soldiers, move out!!" Laufey's commend rang through the ice fortress when he stepped out of the council chamber. His devoted soldiers already at the doorstep, waiting for his word. Finally they’ve got it. And all rose in a roaring cheer as they follow out their leader. "YOU TOO, RUNT! MOVE IT!" He pointed at Loki who was still sitting a tight at the balcony. His son rose to his own feet and walked away from his spot and followed out with his King.

He followed close by but not that close as he try his best to push past other frost giants in his pace of keeping up. After a few minutes of walking they finally came to a room and pushed open the doorways.

There in the middle of the other room is a glowing shower of lights, shimmering green lights. The Norn stones he'd seen before were now placed in said glowing shower of light. And the spaces in front where each stones were placed are giant, swirling, ovals of bright white lights. The air in front of it was being sucked lightly too. The stones created wormholes big enough for them to step through. And Loki looked on his work in the crowd, slightly shivering from the immense cold. Laufey, as his magic and the stones' power alone are not strong and stable enough to open up portals big and long enough for his soldiers and the snow storm to blast through. But with the help of the solar eclipse on Midgard at current time, using at their advantage would help and stable his power here and give it all out. 

Laufey then took his stance and concentrated on his surge of power. Both arms stretched out as he incanted his magical words. Then to Loki and all his minions' attention the stones started to glow and hum. The more Laufey chanted on, the brighter the stones got. Then starting from his shoulder green and blues lights flowed out and Laufey concentrated them towards the shower of light. As soon as they hit the shower it exploded with a blinding light. Exclaiming in surprise all Jotuns stepped away to the back. All except Loki who stood his ground and simply covered his eyes from it. To Midgard. Seven portals. Seven different locations. Loki tried his best to look at the crackling portals in awe as the portals increased in suction power. So this was his father's plan all along. With the help of the Norn stones and by using the solar eclipse's distortion in space, he ripped open portals. For his army to descend upon. An invasion on Midgard. Since long ago his first invasion was ruined by Asgard's king this is his second attempt. Especially when the King has fallen into his Odinsleep very recently, there's no one to protect this realm. Not this time. 

Loki now finally figured out his plan. All this time. And he is just one of his many pawns in the front line. But it doesn't matter now. No time to turn back. Now all he can do is obey his commends and move forward into battle. "You! Come here!" Laufey pointed at Loki and summoned him to his side. "The rest of you take your battle formations!" Loki ran up to him as the other frost giant soldiers ran about their own and took their battle positions. When Loki arrived to his side, "Now you listen and listen well here," he looked down on Loki and commended. "You will be stationed here at the first gate. Go through here and wait on the other side for me. I will come in as soon as the first battalion pushed back Midgard's first line of defense. You will guard the portal With Your Life, understand?" asked Laufey with his finger pointed in Loki's face. Loki replied, "Yes, sir." Laufey narrowed his eyes and continued, "and you will let no one else pass through it either, all except our own Jotun soldier, you hear?!" Loki nodded eagerly, "Aye, sir. I hear." He swallowed lightly, head straining to look up to his father's twisted face. Laufey finally grunted and straightened his back properly.

He turned to the other side and a Jotun soldier handed him the Casket of Ancient Winters. Curious Loki watched his father carefully. Laufey took it and held onto it for a moment. Then the casket started to emit a low humming noise. Loki noticed the inside of it were moving too. Blue lights danced rapidly like there's a small snow storm blowing in it. Then Laufey pointed it at the shower of light and blasted with full force. It hit its target, just above the Norn stone and the blast power streamed down to the stone. And there the stone shone so bright Loki cringed away, closing his eyes. And when he looked back he saw the portal was not a normal portal anymore. There were frosts creeping along the edges of it and freezing the rims in place. It wasn't glowing anymore. It was frozen in place and was now creating a snow blizzard. Blowing to the other side. Laufey was not only going to invade this realm, he was going to turn it into just like Jotunheim. A snow covered realm, created anew for the invading tenants. Them. Wiping out all frail mortals, and making a new way for them to move in.

When done Laufey handed the casket back to the Jotun soldier and stepped away. "Helbindi! Bylestir! To me!" He called for them. And Loki saw them ran up to them. When they were close enough, "You two will stand guard here with me until I give the order of the second wave, understand?" asked Laufey to the two. "Aye, sir!" came their reply. Then he walked away as the two followed him by. As they walked on Bylestir slapped Loki at the back of his head with his big palm and Helbindi walked by too close and knocked Loki down on his side on purpose, just for yet another one of their sick entertainment they always make out of their younger brother. Loki didn't make a sound from Bylestir's blow but yelped faintly when Helbindi pushed him over. Landing on his right shoulder he winced, hitting the cold hard frozen floor. 

"Jeeez, runt. Are you always this frail, falling down all the time or were you born this way?!" Helbindi spat down at Loki with a twisted grin as he walked pass. Bylestir chuckled at his elder brother's words, "I believe in the latter!" he elbowed him to side as he too grinned equally twisted. Loki let out a huff of breath before climbing onto his feet again. Dusting himself off he assume back in position and took his own stance. Laufey took his place at the room's entrance and took one last look at army. His eyes scanned the whole room and all seems just perfect. Then lastly he saw Loki who had no such emotions on his face as he used to. Loki, in all his childhood and teen life, has always been shunted and bullied by his so call family. He would cry and cringe away when he was forced to do something against his will. There's always a worried frown on his face as Laufey noticed. But now there's no emotion on it. No more frowns or tears or any sort of emotions. Loki just stood there looking on like a doll. A doll with a blank impression. But Laufey shook that out of his mind as he got more important things to worry about.

"Hear it all, on my mark!" Laufey gave his countdown on their attack. One last check, all in positions. All ready for their roles. "And. . . . ATTACK!"

And that's where everything started. 

 

 

"Ah! You must be Thor!" One the agents greeted the young prince. "Aye, sir," he replied. "Sir, any more news on the portals?" Thor asked as he looked on to the wormhole as it was wreaking havoc with it electric bolts, zapping here and there onto the ground and air around its vicinity. "No, Thor. So far just the sudden blast of them electric bolts!" The agent nodded at the wormhole, "we can't go anywhere near it as to analyze it and such." Thor nodded at his report and stepped just a few feet closer to it. Then he turned around to address at the agents again, "I see. And I suppose we will just have to wait for Fury's further commend an-" 

The wormhole somewhat exploded and threw all the other agents back in the air meters away. Some skidded across the floor, some hit the glass windows with a crack and fell back down. But Thor who was nearest to it flew away the furthest. And was thrown away with such force he hit one of the windows and broke through it. He went out the window, shattering the glass into million tiny shards as he descended in a quick fall. Then he landed on a parked car three stories below. The roof caved in entirely with Thor's weight. And he was knocked unconscious. Mjolnir lay a few feet away from him on the ground. 

The same thing happened with all the other six wormholes. It was like a time bomb going off, all exploded at the exact time. As for all the agents and the young heroes at each point, all with the same result. Blown a few meters away because of the force. Some with minor concussions and bruises. But unconsciousness for those who are unlucky. A few moments passed and the portals were no more electrifying with bolts. It was as it opened the first time. But this time a faint light is coming from inside. All was dazed and confused for the moment as it just exploded in their faces. Fury, mouth hanging ajar at the sight before him. 

But not long after that the able ones, the agents recovered quickly and tried to get back on their feet. Steve recovered quickly and got up, helping the nearest agent to get back on his feet. Bruce rolled on the ground, groaning from the sore back. His glasses, one side is completely gone, and the other with a big spider web crack. Clint used his bow to steady himself as he stood. A bruised skin on his left cheek and elbows. Natasha and Sam were fine as she was standing behind a cop car when it exploded, shielding her in a way. And Sam was across the street trying to scare away a curious stray dog. Both were lucky enough. But not Tony when he was too near to the portal, scanning for any life forms or activity when it happened. The blast threw him across the street and came to a halt when he hit a lamp post, breaking it in half on impact. But at least he had his suit on.

"Ok…. Wtf was that?"Tony whined on the earpiece. "Fury? Got eyes on it? FURY?!" But no answers. So he tried his friends. "Guys! Did you see that?!" A scrambled static crackled back. "GUYS!" He tried again. "Jeeeez, Tony. Can't you be any louder?" It was Clint's voice. Tony sighed in relief. "Dude, did your wormhole explode? Because mine did!" He looked at the glowing portal. "It just exploded like Alderann when the Death Star hit it!" His helmet slide open to take a better look. "Only the millions cries are all me, internally that is." He added. 

There was a groan on the other side, "Yeah! Well…. You ain't alone then. Mine did too," Clint groaned, "and now it's going all glowy on me. What's up?" 

Steve panted, "Looks like all the seven wormholes exploded at the same time. Got report in from Natasha and Sam here. Their's too." He glanced at his portal. "And mine."

"So any news from Fury?" Clint asked.

"No, none so far. But I'll try it again, maybe it's because of the blast radius that jammed our communications. Works only in close proximity." Steve answered.

"Wait. Am I the only one, or I am not hearing anything from Point Break here?" Tony chimed in.

Clint frowned, "What, you mean Thor?"

"Duh!" came Tony's relpy. And Clint rolled his eyes.

Steve bit his lips. "You're right, Tony. Thor hasn't reported in yet. Has anyone else tried him?"

"Not me yet," Clint spoke, "let me." Clint directed his call to Thor. "Thor, come in. This is Hawkeye here. Do you read me, over?" Statics. No answer. He tried again. "Thor, this is Clint Barton reporting in, do you read me, over?!" He tried again, a bit louder this time. And still no answers. Lips pursed tightly he directed back to Steve. "Captain, no lucks. Got no signal on him."

Steve closed his eyes momentarily, sighing. "This is bad. I'll try and get a hold on Fury again. You guys keep trying. We have to get a hold of him."

"Boys. I just tried Thor too. No lucks." It was miss Romanoff.

"Nat?! You ok there?!" asked Clint.

"Yeah, we're holding good here. Knocked out a few agents, but we're pulling through. How's everyone?"

"Well. Gonna need new glasses after this. That's for sure. But other than that, just awesome." Bruce joined in. Voice a bit heavy and tired. 

"Banner, that you?" Tony asked, "how are you holding up? How's the Hulk?" Everyone held their breaths. They totally forgot about the green guy. 

There was a pause. "Yeah, we're good. No green yet." All exhaled. 

"Yeah! I'm awesome too if anyone else was wondering!" A familiar voice joined.

"Falcon! Glad you're not dead yet. How are things there?" Tony asked.

After a deep sigh, "Yeah, we seem cool for now. Small concussions here and there. Equipments looks good too. All cool enough." So far, so good on the reports. 

"Alright. Then all that is left is our thunder buddy, Thor. Maybe he's knocked out cold." Tony concluded. 

"Maybe. Let's just hope for that," said Steve.

Then finally came their boss's voice. "Alpha Team, report in. What's your status there, over?" Yup, that is Fury.

"Sir, reports so far are minor injuries and concussions. All team members accounted for, except Thor." Steve reported back. 

"Well, scanners here show he's not dead yet. Probably just unconscious. But right now we need to focus on the wormholes. What's the visual on them?"

Natasha looked at her portal. It was emitting a faint glow of white light from within. And wind was blowing from the inside. Or rather the other side in their case. "Sir, the portals seems to be glowing off this white light. And wind is blowing in from it. But other than that no signs of other activities."

Fury hummed. "Good. Because right now the backup team is on the move and headed for here. So we-" Fury stopped mid sentence. All waited in anticipation. Then, "Kids! We've got activities now! The reading levels just spiked! Something is coming through!!" 

Natasha gasped and head for the portal. "Guys, move back! Move back! We've got movements from the other side!" She waved her hands about, ordering the other agents to move away from the portal. "Everyone, take cover! Quickly!" All the agents took to their parked cars and hunched down behind them. Guns out and cocked ready for action. Natasha did the same, he two pistols in each hand at the ready. Peaking over the hood of the car for further signs of movement. 

All the other team members did the same. Taking cover behind cars even the toppled ones. Not taking any chances of staying in the open. And all waited in silent. His spikey hair appeared first from behind a car, then his forehead. And finally his big round eyes as Clint took a small gander at the humming portal. All seems calm and pleasant. Then. Another sudden blast came from the hole, making Clint fall back on his back. But it wasn't as big as before. The agents still crouched behind cars. With a small grunt Clint climbed back on his feet and took another peak again. Wind was blowing in their direction from the hole and it hit him in the face. It was cold. And there he saw harsh winds were blowing in from the glowing portal. Wind. And snow. Blowing in from the other side. Whatever that is. But then he noticed right away that it wasn't just snow and cold wind, there were frosts too. Creeping very fast and creeping everywhere. It was freezing the street underneath and the frosts didn't stop there. It was engulfing the cars they were hiding behind too. Clint yelped in surprise when the car he hiding behind shook a little and was frozen, metal, steel and all. Clint looked behind and saw the creeping frosts are not stopping anytime soon. It was running everywhere and freezing anything they touch. And winds were getting harder too. It was increasing. Clint looked back at the portal and thought, 'It's making an actual snow storm in the middle of New York City. In the summer??'

 

"Guys? What's the status there? I've got an actual snow storm here, and it's happening really fast," Clint reported.

"Same here, dude. There's wind and snow everywhere. And frosts! It's freezing everything in its path!!" screamed Tony.

But before anyone else could report in, "Pipe down! We've still got readings on it. Looks like it's making way for something. Or someone. Stand your ground, and wait for my commend! You all hear?!" Fury yelled through their earpieces. 

"Loud and clear, sir," came Sam's reply. "Good," Fury grunted back. And all waited in sheer silent. Moment of truth for all of them. Then. After a few seconds. . . . A giant figure jumped out of the portal with ear deafening roar that rang through the streets of New York. Clint looked up and for the first time in ever he called out in God's name, his mouth agape. What he and other agents saw for the first time in their life was an actual giant. Standing roughly ten feet off the ground. Skin as blue as sapphire with strange murals marked on all over his body and face. A loincloth of some sort is wrapped around his waist and below. Hairless head with ruby red eyes. Mouth twisted in a nasty snarl. 

"What the actual shit?....." Clint squeaked, barely hearable. It was looking around its surrounding area for any signs of threat. Clint hunkered down and whispered, "Sir! There's an actual giant here, standing in the middle of the street! What do we d-" Clint didn't even get to finish his report when the giant stepped up to him with another roar and attacked! "Whoa!" Clint yelled out loud and ducked out of the way in time for its impact. Atop the giant's hand formed an icicle blade and it used it to cut the car away in half. And with other hand he smacked away the halves. Now Clint was out in the open. In sharp gasps he crawled away backward on his butt in sudden fear, not knowing what to do right away. And when the giant raised his ice blade hand again Clint flinched away. But then he heard and gunshot and a loud grunt. Clint looked up and more gunshots were fired on the giant, making it step away from him. Clint looked to his right and saw the agents in full force firing upon the giant. And from there Clint got his courage back in a flash. 

He took to his feet with a stance. Grabbing his bow with his left and with the right he took out his first arrow from his quilt. Slotting it in place he pulled it all the way back till it was nearly touching his lips. With an inhale he aimed, eyes on the tip of the arrow, then on his target. And then with an exhale he released it. The arrow was let loose with a thump as it made its way pass the bow. Whizzing through the air in a whistling sound. It traveled its journey in a straight line and finally met its target. It hit straight on the giant's left sternum, making it roar in pain. Then with a flashing orange light and beeping sound it exploded in place. The giant fell to the ground with a crash, a smoking hole on it chest. 

A smirk spread on Hawkeye's face. This was Clint Barton's first kill in the field. And damn he was proud of it. But his glory was short lived when the frosts cracked and groaned and even more increased on their freezing rate. He turned around to face the glowing portal, and heard similar roaring sounds from the other side of it. And from that spot Clint knew this was just the beginning. 

"Well….. Looks like it's gonna be a long night." Clint whispered. 

 

And thus started the Alpha Team's biggest fight of their time with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

And Laufey's ultimate plan to invade Midgard finally commenced. 

In all the other six portals it all started the same way. Tall, blue giants roared and jumped out of the glowing portals and started attacking everything they see. And S.H.I.E.L.D and its special forces are doing their best to keep them all at bay. 

At Gate 3 Natasha and his agents are all pouring down on the giants with bullets and launchers. 

Gate 4; Bruce let out the Other guy and was wrecking havoc as we speak. And it looks like he's on his peak.

Gate 5; "Agents, move back 10 meters!" Captain ordered his men to pull back from the non-stop assaults of the giants as they were getting out numbered. While taking cover behind a parked car, "Director Fury! We need more men out here! Gate 5 is getting pretty hammered!"  
Static. "Copy, Captain. We're sending in some air support there." And Steve resumed back to fighting the blue ice giants. His powerful shield flying through the air, hitting the giant directly in its jaw making it tumbling down. His shield returned like a boomerang and Steve caught it with ease.

Gate 6; The humming and high pitch power ups of Tony Stark's blasters ring through the air. He shot with targeted bullets. Small missiles hitting and exploding on impact. He flew high and low, dodging ice spears and blades aiming for him. Some blows he miss, some not so lucky. 

More agents and special forces are deployed at each gates. With Nick Fury at the helm.  
Sam back at Gate 1 was fighting with his life too. With his special made wings of metals he took to the night sky and shoot as many giants as he can. But he was wearing out now. Sam rested as he sat down with his back up against a wall. "Guy! Just what the hell are these things?!" He yelled out to anyone who was on the earpiece. "Well, as far as my readings say these guys are inter dimensional beings. They're not of earth!" Tony replied. Clint nailed one arrow in one of the giant's eye socket. "Yeah. No kidding. I can see that. But where are they coming from?" Tony blasted one away. "Can't tell! Jarvis can't get the readings on that. It seems to be blocked. The portal looks like it's been shielded by some form of energy. And a very powerful one too here." Tony flipped a car on its side to get some covers for him and a bunch other agents who crouched down beside him. "Friends. I don’t think these aliens, where ever they are from, they ain't stopping." Steve's voice chimed up. "Yeah. You're right. And so far they seem to be having the upper hand here. We got pushed down all the way a couple blocks down! Thank god we ordered evact on this whole side of New York." Clint panted. 

"We're getting air supports now. But I agree with Clint here," Natasha joined in, while on the other mind she could hear the booming roars of the Hulk a few blocks away. "We have to shut all the portals down simultaneously."

"No way! Them portals are opened from the other side. There's way one of us could go in and shut them down. We don’t' even know how!" Clint let lose another arrow, but his quiver is starting to run low on arrows fast. 

Steve threw the shield, aiming for the giant's head. "We have to do it," the shield came back and he caught it, "these things aren't stopping anytime soon. They're pushing us back all the way. Any longer we'll reach perimeter limits. Then we'll have civilian casualties. Worst case scenario."

Tony sighed heavily. "Damn! What the actual hell, on our first field mission and we're facing world annihilations already?!" 

"We don't have much choice here, Tony. We'll just have to pull our best and hope it's enough for tonight," said Natasha. "And guys? Am I the only one who hasn't heard from Thor yet?" Silence.

"Shoot. You're right," Clint sounded surprised. "Where Is our thunder buddy anyway? Any one heard from Thor yet?!"

Steve stood fast, panting. "No. I haven't. I did try a few moments back, but no response. Not since the attack."

The whole team finally thought about it and felt a twinge of fear for the worst. "Do you think he, you know? Got into a tight mess?" Tony spoke. "Tighter mess? And…." 

"Guys, don't just jump to silly conclusions like that. I'm pretty sure he's locked in a tight battle just like the rest of us. He's an Asgardian. I'm pretty sure he's doing best amongst us. Him and the Hulk." Steve said.

Hulk's roars can be heard from the entire area they're all fighting. And none of the sound any where distressed. "Yeah," Clint said softly, "I just hope he's in a tight battle. And winning."

 

 

Gate 7;

 

Bones and limbs spiked with soreness the moment he tried to move. With a loud groan Thor peeled his eyes open and found himself under the night sky. He blinked again to get his sight more clear. His bleary vision went away finally and all cleared. True, he was under the night sky. And when tried to move again pain in his limbs shocked through him. He turned his head to the side and found himself in a rather weird location. He was lying on a metal wreckage. He didn't remember being here. Trying his best to ignore the soreness he collected himself onto his elbows and then climbed off whatever he was on top. Finally on his feet he stretched out and looked back. At was a car. Thor frowned, he was laying on top a car. And it seemed to be crushed by his weight. Thor did his best to recollect his past memories. Then. He remembered. Him landing here. Walking into the building. The portal. The blast. 

With a frustrated growl Thor looked to the third floor windows only to see them in a shattered state. He figured that must have been his way down here. And from the middle window he spotted a faint light. Not a moment to lose Thor whirled Mjolnir in midair and with a quick jump he took off like a rocket. Motioning his hammer to the broken window he flew back inside and landed gently. But what he sees before him truly shocked him. All the agents were lying on the ground. Thor walked over to the nearest one and checked for pulse. He found one. But the agent was unconscious. Then something up ahead drew his attention. The portal that was once in a state of berserk was now in a calming hum, emitting a soft glow of white light. And there stood in front of it was a very familiar silhouette. 

Thor narrowed his eyes a bit to see clearer. He stepped closer across the spacious room, one calculated step at a time. He also heard a very faint humming voice in the room. And the closer he stepped to the silhouette, the louder it got. And the silhouette's back was turned to him. Then when close enough, with a gasp, he could make out who it was. The silhouette's body went rigid, it must have sensed his presence. And that humming voice stopped. Then slowly it turned towards to face him. And finally stood face to face with Thor. He was right. It Is him. The Boy from before. Their prisoner. Here. Thor took a firm hold of Mjolnir and made ready for battle should he attack. The Boy looked all the same as the last time they fought. Same dark clothing. Black hair slicked back. One hand holding onto the opposite arm, like a shy child's gesture. As Thor looked on the Boy's head tilted slightly to the side while his piercing green eyes were fixed on him. But there Thor noticed something different. His eyes. They're still green but lacked any shine he had as the last time they saw. They were dull and unfocused, and had that far away look in them. 

Thor's mind went out for a moment but came back immediately. This is not the time to space out now as he scolded himself and took back his battle stance. The Boy from across the room stared back at him with no motions. "So then. You're back, huh, coward? Came back to finish our fight?" With a light chuckle Thor broke the ice with a taunt. But the Boy didn't seemed to be affected by his words. Then slowly Thor noticed his expressions started to change from blank to an emotion. Then he spoke his first words, "Yes. I have returned to finish our battle. As I have been placed under orders to protect this gate with my life for none shall pass except for fellow Jotuns. And you," he eyes right there shone a different light. "You especially. And your pathetic friends." His last words felt like they spat at him. Thor felt rather impressed. Now finally this Boy was showing signs of other emotions. And it seems to determination. He was driven now."Aaaah. I see you have grown some backbone to talk back at me like that. Impressive, little one." Thor said with a smile but the Boy only narrowed his eyes and stared daggers at him. "I'll say. Although we have fought in the past I didn't actually know your name." Then Thor straightened his back like his shoulders and finally presented himself properly. And proudly. "I am Thor. Firstborn of Odin. Crown prince of Asgard. And a defender of Midgard."

The Boy let go of his arm and straightened himself too. Hands in a tight balled fists. "I am Loki. Bastard son of Laufey, the king of Jotunheim. A slave to the house of Laufeyson." 

Thor smiled. "Loki, huh? Finally. To know the enemy's name." Thor twirled Mjolnir in his hand giving off a slight hum. "Well then. Any more comments before our battle?" Thor was truly impressed by the Boy's new impudent behavior. And not the old boring blank expression.

Loki raise out his right hand and out came a solid mass of frost and ice. The ice formed a long wide figure which he held onto to. And when Loki smashed it against the floor the ice fell off and out came the true object underneath. The same black bladed sword. His sword. His weapon. So this truly is their final battle together. Their battle royale Thor thought with a grin. He took his battle stance and readied his uru hammer. Loki too widened his stance and took to his place. Shoulders low, crouching. Like a predator. Loki's body alone would not strike fear or intimidate much. It was his eyes that can pierce through metal and chill you to your core for they glow a new flame of emerald green. Fierceness. Ferocity. 

And Thor couldn't be even more thrilled to fight such enemy. For this could be his first yet finest battle yet. 

 

 

~


	13. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all storms. They come with blowing winds and rains. And they must go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie!! Chapter 13 up and at it!! And I do apologize AGAIN for the month long delay. Truly. I just don’t have enough time to finish off a chapter in time. I use to wrap one up in like 2 or 3 days. But now alas a Month's time. I deeply apologize for the wait I put my dear readers through. 
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize for the errors you might find in here. It's all on me alone, and I don't have any partners to Beta it for me as some do with their works. Also English is not my first language, so the grammars and sentences might seem out of place. I'm also working to improve my writing skills too. I really am trying my best. But not much progress so far. Yeah. So. 
> 
> Hey! Here it is! Wrapped up the half, which was like 8 pages or so, in one day. And got a serious neck and back cramp now. But worth it…… Yeeeah. So, Enjoy. And fell free to drop by comments should you wish to. Bad or good, anything is welcome.

Winds blow. Shadows are cast. Two silhouettes stood before a glowing interdimensional portal.

One wielding a hammer of Uru. The other a black bladed claymore.

Breaths are drawn. And the battle begins. 

 

The black blade swing first aiming for the prince's face. But Thor was quick he guarded it back with his hammer. Upon impact a strong resonance was created that hummed through the entire room. Faces only inches apart. Now this feeling Thor remembers clearly. Just like last time. This resonance that he feels, this deep connection that makes their souls shake and quiver. With a strong shove Thor tried to knock him away for a clean hit. He went for his head but Loki dipped down low and tripped his opponent right off his feet with an elegant spin. He backflipped away after his blow. The blade still in his hand. Thor groaned upon landing hard on the marble floor. He got up on his elbows quickly to find his enemy a few meters away from him. Standing light on his feet. He smiled and collected himself up. "Not bad," he complemented him. "For a Jotun." Back straightened and feet back in stance. This time his turn for attack.

Thor ran full speed and swung his hammer at Loki. He ducked down again for a dodge. But Thor knew this and landed a mean punch on his right ribs. Then he grabbed him by his collar and threw him across the room. The blade clatter as it was released out of his grip. Thor inspected from a distant for any movements. And a few seconds passed Loki started to move. Thor huffed.

Loki got up on his hands and knees first, his back turned to Thor. Standing back up on both legs his hand went for the back of his neck and gave it a small crack. He turned back towards Thor. Hands reached out for his swords. His sword on commend came flying back to his wielder in a swift flight. His eyes never leaving his opponent. Thor's eyes widened. Just like Mjolnir. Only this is a blade. Loki took a step, readied his sword again. And came at him. Again Thor shielded himself with Mjolnir. Sparks fly on a screeching impact. Then Loki pulled away from it and with a spin aimed again at Thor's side. This time it got him on his right side. Inflicting a sharp pain he tightened his eyes. He knocked the blade away with his armor covered wrist and back swing his hammer at his face. Loki backed away and dodged it just centimeters away from smashing in his face. He jumped away to keep his distant. Thor grimaced at his wound. His hand went up and felt for it. Blood. But small amount. Just a scratch. He looked up to see Loki standing still and calm. Not a single scratch on him yet. But that's going to change for him. 

Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly and whirled it in mid air."You've got some moves. But let's see if you can master something else entirely too." Then Loki heard thunder in the distant. And the more he spun it, the louder and closer it got. He's summoning thunder and lightning here. Loki gasped and look to the window. Thor halted it and aimed it high. A bolt of crackling lightning came crashing through one of the windows and hit his hammer and Thor plunged it right onto the ground in front of him. The marble floor cracked with a thundering boom and a flash of blinding light as the whole side where Loki was standing give away and collapsed entirely. Thankfully the unconscious agents were on Thor's side so they were safe. Same with the open portal. But the opposite side of the whole floor was now a big crumbling hole. A direct sight to the lower level. 

Thor stepped up and looked down to the collapsed area. A heap of ruble and demolished concrete blocks. No signs of Loki. Yet. Still with full caution he took a leap down for inspection. He landed softly on the ground clear of ruble and looked around. Dust fill the air densely making him hard to see. Thor coughed as he continue on with his search. He looked here and there, nudging over blocks to see him. But no body. No signs of his existence. When Thor walked by a pillar which was still intact he was taken by sudden surprise when an object landed near his face right onto the pillar beside him.

With a surprised gasp he stepped away and saw the black blade plunged angrily into the stone. Did he throw that?! Thor thought. He looked to the direction of the swords angle and among the hazy dust he saw a silhouette rising up. Thor readied his hammer once again. He heard a rustling sound from beside him and noticed the blade was nudging by itself. It was like wiggling its way out. And before Thor could catch it or do anything else it broke free and sail through the air. It flew through the dust, parting it slightly and came to a halt in its wielder's hand. The dusts finally cleared lightly and now Thor could see him standing there among the concrete blocks. Feet stretched out, back curled in a creeping hunch with gleaming green eyes that glow at him in the haze.

'Hard to kill this one,' Thor thought. 'But it would be boring if the opponent is rather weak and easily slain,' he added, 'a strong one is always a good challenge.' With a smirk Thor charged. And so did he. Loki leaped high in the air landed like a feather. He slashed his sword back and forth, some blows Thor can block and some nearly misses. When their weapons locked together Thor took that chance and gave Loki a good hard punch to the stomach knocking him back. And yet another blow when he spun around and landed his elbow into Loki's face, earning a groan from him. But Loki is not going down just yet. With a quick backspin his heels caught Thor's chin and kicked him back a few feet. Thor steadied himself at his blow and felt his lip split. He could taste his own blood. He looked up and saw Loki too was bleeding through his nose. Streams of blood gushed down over his lips, dripping onto the floor. He wiped them away gently with his sleeves.

Thor grinned. His hand came up to feel his throbbing lip. "You know for a Jotun runt you've got spunk. But you'll need more than just fancy moves to take me down." Thor spat down onto the ground. "Enough with your childish plays. At least make it a challenge for me!" He hollered. And that's all it took for Loki. 

His lips pulled back into a snarl and hissed, legs apart in a crouching stance. On his right he grip onto the blade. Now on his left a tendril of green flare appeared. Thor's eyes widened. Magic no doubt. With a yell Loki lunged himself at Thor, his blade raised high. With his right he slashed at Thor's face. But Thor blocked it with his hammer but at the same moment the green tendril from his left hand shot up and twined around Thor's body and around his neck, squeezing him tight. Like a snake. Thor gagged a bit at the sudden assault. Then Loki swing to take his head off. But the blade never touched his skin when Thor blocked it in time with his metal gauntlet. Thor's hand shook slightly from the strain. But Loki wouldn't back away either, he kept on pushing it. Both were straining on their attacks, faces inches apart. 

Then Thor took all his strength and head bud him, eliciting a yelp from him. That's where his magic loosened a bit and Thor kneed him in the ribs. He backed away clutching at his abdomen. Thor panted as he was released from his deathly grip. Loki's green magic was just barely there now, twined around his left arm. Just a faint shadow now.

Thor huffed, "Jeeez, Jotun. When I said make it a challenge I mean like show me more moves. More fight skills. Not petty magic. My mother got more sedir in her, and she's way older than you." Loki glared at Thor for his comment. "As my friend Tony would quote if he was here, you suck!" His eyes widened with fury and Loki lunged at Thor again. This time with just his blade. Thor easily knocked it away. Then he came again from above, and Thor blocked it with Mjolnir.

He kicked him stomach, knocking him down. Thor frowned with disappointment, it's like he's not even trying to kill him anymore. With sloppy moves and attacks. Then Loki got up again and with a screech he came thrashing at Thor. One slash after another from side to side he swung high and low. But Thor was merely shielding himself from his weak blows.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter?! Getting a bit sloppy there! Need some time out?!" He taunted at him. But it only made Loki more angry and thrashed even more. He was screaming in angry and lashed out at his opponent.

"Shut up! YOU SHUT THAT MOUTH!!" Thor chuckled, "Finally! Some sound from you. I thought you have gone mute from the exhaustion!" He kept on lashing and slashing but not improving.

"By the Norns, are you even trying?! All your attacks are so weak!" Thor spat out.

"AND YOU'RE THE WORSE!!" Loki cried back. "You're the most disgusting,…. ruthless…. and mean person I have ever seen!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!" He screamed those words with each slash. Thor's breath hitched. 'What's all this all of a sudden?' Thor was confused. "I HATE YOU!!" And then in that one slash his magic got caught in the middle.

 

His magic was still flowing out of him, weakly but flowing out nonetheless, it got caught in between one of their attacks. As Loki's blade clashed with Thor's hammer the faint green glow got caught right in the middle and sparked something none of them saw coming. All by accident. 

And by spark it literally is one. A strong flashing green spark that only lasted a split second in the room. But within that one spark Thor felt and saw something he never predicted. He could feel the energy all around him but couldn't see it because his eyes were closed. Then with all his might he peeled them open. What he saw before him was unbelievable. He was in a totally different place, floating in the air and surrounded by all these green and blue ribbons of lights that danced and flicker all around him. He felt like his head was going to explode, he could hear voices in the distant. Voices of many people, garbled, distorted and overlapping. He shut his eyes again along with his ears. And tried to drown them out. But fail. They only got louder and closer to him. So I the end he did the opposite. Deep breath in. And out. Thor calmed his heart, mind and soul and let his hands fall away. Only then the voices once a cacophony of noises calmed down and turned into soft whispers.

He opened his eyes once again and saw that moments ago the colors green and blue a chaotic mix were now flowing in a gentle rhythm. The colored ribbons flowed like water in a stream, gently from place to place and were now divided into their own colors. On his left were green ribbons of lights and on his right blue ones. Since he was floating he maneuvered himself across the distant and came closer to the blue side on his right. As he came closer he saw movements within the lights. When he stopped at a close distant only then he clearly saw what they were. 

Memories. His memories. Starting from the moment he opened his eyes the first time as a babe to the moment he was fighting with Loki in the crumbled building. To the very last moment of his lifespan. All showing him in a hue of glowing baby blue. 'Memories,' Thor thought, 'they're all my memories. All before me. Curious.' He looked a bit more. He smiled when he saw the moment he met and joined his friends Midgard. At first they couldn't get along right away. But given after a few more weeks they got along like peas and carrot. They've been best friends ever since. He floated on until he reached to the end of his side. From there he noticed he was incased in a globe of these glowing light, the memories. There at the end of his memory lights a small rift was seen.

Just a small crack that separates the blue lights and the green ones. Then his eyes widened. The green ones. If the blue was his then who's is the green? He turned around and before him half of the globe was the flickering green lights. He swallowed. A bit nervous to find out, like invading someone's privacy but it couldn't be helped. If he was here now might as well take a look. He floated back across the space ad came close to the other end. And stopped. These were definitely memories. Faces of people and their voices. But who's? He looked around and noticed that the outlines of these lights were crackling in statics. They weren't in a gentle flowing motion like his. And then in one compartment he saw a very familiar face. Loki. 

Thor gasped. That's Loki's face, only he seemed a bit younger here. And his face looked disturbed. Brows furrowed in the middle. Then his face changed suddenly as he looked away to somewhere, from furrowed brows to full blown fear. It appeared he was in a room and two persons came barging in, and seemed he was sitting on a bed when it happened and the two persons stood beside his bed. They loomed over him and without warning pulled him off it with one tug and dragged him out of the room. Young Loki was kicking and crying along the way and the memory faded. Thor blinked. 'What's going on?' He wondered. He moved to a different position and saw Loki again. Only he was even younger, as like a little kid. His tangled tuff of jet black hair, his pink chubby cheeks and hands. He seemed happy here at least. In a worn out dirty oversized shirt and baggy pants Thor saw him laughing and running and playing about in the snow. He watched on as Loki turned towards the rising sun's direction and ran towards it. Laughing while he does it. Then with a sudden jerk he was stopped mid sprint and fell face into the snow. Thor gasped. Loki crawled back on his knees and saw a rope that was glowing green as it only appeared now. The rope was tied onto his ankle and it led all the way back into the great ice castle. His home.

Little Loki tugged on it thinking he could slip out, but couldn't. It was his father magical rope. With a pout he sat on his bum and slumped. He looked on towards the orange horizon of a new morning. The sun that slowly crept over the great snow capped mountains. It was a beautiful sight. But it was a short lived happiness as his pout disappeared and small beads of tears formed at the corners of his eyes. His lower lips started to tremble. And that was the moment in Loki's life where he cried for the first time with a greatly saddened heart. That he was a prisoner in his own homeland, never allowed to wander off.

He wailed into the morning air. He cried for his mother whom he never saw before. He cried for his father who never cared for him. He cried for his brothers who hated him. He was all alone in this frozen world. And not allowed to leave it either. He was trapped from the very beginning of life.

His wails soon reduced to hiccups as he continue to sit there. He heaved in deep breaths in between his hiccups. "I…hate…" And that's when his memory ended. It faded away just like the previous one. Thor was lost in thoughts after witnessing such a memory that he didn't notice a few drops of tears that stream down his own cheeks until he felt their coldness. Only then he wiped them away. But then his moment in that time ended abruptly and was torn back to reality. 

Thor's eyes flashed open with a gasp when he came back to. This feeling. Deep within his heart and soul. He can feel it burning like a flickering flame, like someone else's emotions just flowed inside of him. But then a shrieking sound caught him out of his stupor. His mind in a fuzzy blur looked around for it. To his shock it was…. Loki screamed on top of his lungs as if he was being stabbed and tortured here on the spot as he writhed and flayed his arms around like a mad man. And that's what Loki was feeling at that moment. Like madness was consuming him whole. 

"By Valhalla….. " Thor was shocked to the bones to see such a sight.

Loki continued to scream and shriek and writhe but just then a flash of green light burst out of his body. Thor had to momentarily shield his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Loki's body being wrapped in flickering ribbons of green light as he twist and jolt around. Then a blast of freezing gust of wind whipped through the air and frosts crept up all over the room. Thor's breath turned into thin mists as he looked on the other boy in the room. He can't comprehend a thing of what was happening here. Why Loki was acting this all the sudden. Then felt it. The very same feeling he felt when he pinned down Loki under his hammer back when he first captured him. This flickering sensation crawling beneath his skin. And that's where he finally saw it. Even with all his movements Thor saw the same little ball of glowing green light in Loki's chest. But it wasn't in a calming stable state as he saw back then in his trance. It too was crackling and hissing and jolting about. At that moment his chest ached too. In wincing pain he looked down to his chest and saw the similar glowing ball of light. But his was blue. And his was flickering in a calming mood like his mind and heart. A little ball of blue flame. And there Thor finally understood it all. 

These glowing balls of flame. They represent their souls. 

 

And right now his seems perfectly normal while Loki's is nowhere near calming down. For that he has to do something. Thor looked up to see Loki still yelling and writing about and his bursting powers aren't calming down either, just like him.

He took a deep breath in and walked forward. And before he know it he was calling out to his enemy. "Loki!" he called out, "Can you hear me?!" No signs of acknowledgement, so he kept on. "Loki, you have to calm down! You hear me?!" Wait. What was he doing? Why is he helping and calling out to his enemy? He thought for that. But that moment of contact back there something touched him, body, mind and soul. it touched him deep down. And now his perceptive on Loki somehow changed and now he wants to help him in a way. He feels Loki needs it more than ever. He felt like what he was doing now was right for him.

So Thor continued his advance, carefully. "Loki, stop. You have to calm down. You're only making it worst." A flash of green light lashed out at him like a whip but didn't touch him.

"Get away from me!!" Loki finally screamed back.

Thor shuddered to a small halt. "Loki, come one. You need to stop, I know you're upset about something but I am sure we can work it out together if you calm down." Thor tried his best to approach him with a friendly gesture.

"No!" he lashed again, "Don't you dare come near me!!" The green whips lashed at him and this time snapped against Thor's skin, making him wince in pain. And still he didn't stop. And there with that distant Thor saw the looks in Loki's eyes. He looked sad. And angry also. The mixed emotions showed in his eyes. 

"Don't you come near me! DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME!!" Loki rasped and wheezed. Ice spears cracked out of the frozen ground around him and tried to pierce Thor. But they missed. "I hate you!! I hate your existence! I hate MY existence!! I HATE THIS WORLD!" 

Icicles spikes came at Thor and nearly skin pass him. One nearly missed his neck from piercing him there. Thor closed his eyes and stopped at his tracks. Mouth agape, gasping, skin pale as paper and covered in cold sweat. Loki crumbled down on his knees and finally succumbed to exhaustion. "I can't….. I… hate….." He wheezed, body visibly trembling.

"It's alright, Loki," Thor whispered under breath. He pushed passed the ice spikes with all his strengths and walked up to Loki. He couldn't even move away from Thor's approach, he just stayed there in his kneeling position. Finally, at last, when Thor reached up to Loki he too crumbled down to his knees and collected his enemy in his arms. 

"It's not that you hate everyone. It is just that no one was there for you. To be with you." 

Thor's word hit Loki like a storm. Eyes wide with shock he didn't even notice the tears that were passing down his cheeks. What shocked him most was Thor's gesture on him. All his life no one, not even his own father of flesh and blood, ever showed him such affection. No one even touched him with affection, let alone a hug like this. And now he's getting it from his enemy. Such a cruel world Loki thought.

"When our souls collided back there I saw some of your memories. And somehow they flowed into me, making me feel for them too. So…." Thor's embrace tightened and Loki sunk into it, nearly disappearing in his arms. "In a way I feel how you felt back then. The pain. The heartache, everything. In just split seconds. I know how you feel, Loki." Thor did not loosen up his grip. And Loki didn't make any attempts to nudge away either. He just stayed in his embrace, somewhere in the back of his absent mind reveling in his warmth. And Loki's soul that was once unstable and quaked now finally calmed down and was now a beating, thrumming ball of green light. Just like Thor's. Beating in a synced rhythm.

Eyes still blown wide he spoke softly, "It's alright. Now that I fail to kill you or guard the portal, I'll be gone now. I've known for some time. That Laufey will give me away afterwards. I'm alright with that." Tears still continue to pass down from his eyes as he asked, "What now then? Thor Odinson. I am no longer in good condition to fight you. Will you be the victor and end me here?"

Thor finally pulled away and held Loki by his shoulders. "No. There is no need for that now," he sniffed, "But you can be of greater and helpful cause if you show me how to shut down these portals," Thor beseeched him. But Loki only stared back in confusion.

"Please, Loki. I know these evil plans are of Laufey. He means to plunge Midgard back into the ice age as an act of revenge from the past. But Midgard is peaceful now," Thor explained further for Loki, "true, it has its own wars and conflicts but aren't all realms meant to be? But Midgard never harmed or waged wars on other realms before. And not likely so either in the future." Loki's confusion soon turned away and replaced by understanding nods and blinks. Thor slightly shook his shoulder, "Please, Loki. Help me on this. We can stop it. Together. It's not too late yet." Thor's face beamed with a reassuring smile.

Loki looked away for moment. Carefully thinking about his betrayal he'll commit on Laufey, his king and father. And ultimately how he'll be punished should he be caught. But in the end enough is enough. For once in his miserable life he'd like to save or help for a change. Even if it means siding with the enemy. Besides. He will won't be around long enough, so might as well, as Loki thought. And so he came to his final decision with a small nod. "Very well. I shall assist you. Just this once."

And Thor's smile widened further. "Brave of you, Loki," he cheered, "you have my full thanks." Thor straightened his back and got up from his knees. He helped Loki too as he shakily climbed onto his feet. Both didn't even notice the shining balls of lights from their chests that were now dimming and snuffing out slowly. Loki, whose eyes cast away from Thor's now finally meet them. "To the portals then."

 

Both took to their feet and ran as fast as they could. They head for the stairs to climb one floor up. Along the way Thor summoned Mjolnir and she came flying at his side. Loki too picked up his blade and sheathed it on his wiastbelt. When reached up above both halted to a stop when they saw the portal. It was going haywire. Bolts of blue electrics crackle and zap furiously as it glow brighter than ever. And the room temperature was dipping by the minute as their breaths are turning into sliver of mists.

"The portals are stabilizing." Thor looked at Loki. "Soon they will be opened permanently and no one can shut them down then."

Thor's brows furrowed with fear and worry for this realm should that happen. "No time to lose then. Come!" Thor lead on towards it and Loki followed close behind. Both stopped and stood in front of it. Then Thor turned to Loki, "Are you ready?" Loki bit his lip in a small contemplation before nodding eagerly. Both turned back to the portal. Thor held back his breath and took off straight into the glowing portal. Loki followed his steps and soon both crossed over into completely different dimensions. 

Thor stumbled for a few steps when he crossed over but found back his steady footing again. And what he saw before him both shocked and amazed him. All around are beautiful combinations of blue and green ice walls. Some places are carved with murals and some sculptured. His eyes wandered from the walls and finally land on the thing in front of him. The portal generator powered by the none other Norn stones. Glowing and humming in all its beauty and power right there in the middle of the room. A shimmering shower of light. Thor looked around found the other portals. They were all opened wide and big enough for any forst giant to step through. It too glowed of blue whitish light just like from the other side. But where are the frost giants? There was none there to guard them. 

Loki appeared from behind, "Hurry! We have to shut it down." Thor agreed, "Yes. Right. But where are the guards? Shouldn't there be any? Especially at this hour?" Thor asked. 

"Laufey might be gathering more troupes. But they will return in time for another attack. And that time will be the final wave to end all." Loki led Thor further inside and around the generator. "This is our chance while they're not here yet. I am not certain on how this work but I guess if we remove the Norn stones from their placed positions maybe we can shut them down or delay their power." 

Thor nodded to his words, "Right then. And how do we remove said stones?" Loki twitched, how indeed. He never fully understood Laufey's way with dark magic and such. He only gave him some of this power for doing his errands, not for Loki. And the given magic is just low level hocus pocus compared to Laufey's full sedir. But nonetheless he will try his best. 

"Give me a moment. I'll try and take one out." Loki stepped forward towards the generator. "Aye. And I will keep a lookout. You just be careful on your part." And Thor turned around with his hammer on the ready, eyes scanning his surroundings.

Loki stepped up to one stone where it was gleaming in green light and radiating a thin layer of blurry shield. Loki tip toed and reached out. But when he touched the stone it electrified him with a jolt, protecting it from a simple touch. He yelped from the shock.

"Are you alright?" Thor called out from behind.

Loki shook his shocked hand, "Yes, I'm, fine. It appears to be shielded. But let me try again." And he continue his mission. Loki stepped away a few paces and conjured up the best magic he got in his bones. The lime green ribbons of lights flowed out of his fingers and palms and he concentrated on them as hard as he could. He worked them up good and commanded them forward towards the stone. 

He circled around it and tried to wrap around it, and at the same time he tried to commend a spell that loosen objects from their fixed points. The green magic, as he commended, begin to wrap itself around the stone. But just when success was near the stone's protected sedir was more powerful than Loki's and rebounded. It exploded with a wave, sending Loki back a few feet and tumble on the ground. 

Thor, hearing the commotion from his back, turned around and called out, "Loki!" And ran for him. 

Loki groaned from his fall and sat up, with Thor kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. 

Loki nodded a reply. "Yes, I'm alright." He looked up to the stone, still in its place, untouched. "I can't remove it. I can't even touch it," he added with a defeated tone. "Thor, I am sorry, but I can't do it." Loki met Thor's eyes and told the truth. And Thor's shoulders slumped. If Loki can't do it right now then no one can. There are magicians back on his homeland but to call for one and get him or her here would take too long and they're racing against time here. There's just not enough time. It has to be done here and now. 

Thor's heart raced and thump against his ribcage. What will he do now? The fate of this world lies on his shoulders. His decision will matter most. And so desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Thor heaved in a deep breath. He looked up to the generator. "I have no choice but to destroy them. Once and for all." He breathed out his final decision.

Loki's mouth hanged open. "What do you mean?!" Loki asked with a worried frown. 

"I mean what I said," Thor's eyes not turning away, "I'm going to destroy them." He finally turned to look at Loki, "Since we can not shut them down we'll just have to destroy them, it's the only way." Thor shook Loki's shoulder slightly. "And I am going to need your help with that." 

Loki gasped. "Please, Loki. Together we can end it for good. I can't do this alone." 

Loki's breathing quickened. He has never done anything like this before. To help someone. Nobody ever helped him, and vice versa. But now in just one day he is ending up lending a helping hand to his age old enemy. And above all saving a planet. And all are above him. Loki was confused. His shoulders slumped down, same with his head. 

"Please, Loki," Thor pushed on. It's now or never. Then Loki nodded sheepishly. "I'll try my best." And that was all Thor needed. "Yes!" he patted Loki's back, "Thank you, Loki. Now come. We have-" A series of footsteps came around from behind them. When both turned to look there was a group of frost giants, fully armed, and was roaring in rage as they came full charged at them. 

Thor, used to fighting foes bigger than him with, granted, very little experience, quickly took to his feet and readied for a fight. Loki stood back up quickly and readied himself. One frost giant lashed at them first and Thor locked himself in a battle with him. While Thor was busy fighting that one Loki set about to handle the rest of them. In time just before they could reach him and Thor, Loki conjured up a petrifying spell and shot it full blown at them. The spell, a direct hit, took effect immediately and froze them in place. Then with a force push Loki knocked them all out of the room and back out onto the corridor that leads into the chamber. And just in time Thor defeated the giant with a crushing blow to its head, knocking him unconscious. With ground shaking impact it fell limp to the floor, not moving. 

Both breathing and panting looked at one another. Then he looked out onto the corridor and noticed Loki's work. All the remaining frost giants lying on the frozen floor like statues. "You did that?" He pointed, asking. 

Loki shrugged, still panting. Thor grinned, "Sick!" Loki flinched. Sick??? Did his magic really disgusted Asgardians? Loki was sadly confused. 

Then Thor turned to face him. "Well, that’s how my friends on Midgard would express when they witness something extraordinary or awe inspiring." Loki's mouth formed a round O. It was just an expression. Weird, Loki thought, but somewhat complimented. For once.

Thor walked up to him, "Now. Back to the plan. We have to destroy them all." It broke Loki out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes." And he set about to do his part. But then again. What part exactly? Loki turned to Thor. "What plan exactly?"

Thor looked up the generator. "I am thinking I shall conjure all my strength with Mjolnir and blast them all with one blow with my lightning," he turned his gaze to Loki beside him, "and I need you to lower their shields and if you could can you take part in destroying them too by using your magic?" Thor asked. Loki thought about it for a quick moment. Lowering their shields and destroying them all at the same time sounds a bit much for him. He has never done two things at once. But he has to manage nonetheless. So Loki nodded a reply. "Yes. I can try." And Thor nodded back. "Thank you." And now both set about their tasks finally. 

But before setting about Loki made sure no one would get in their way. So he put up a shield long enough for them to be safe and secure. The green shield dome cupped them both inside the chamber with the generator.

"Wait," Loki called out, "if we're going to destroy them, then how will you get back? It's because of these stones we got across to your world. But with them destroyed there will be no portals left opened. You can't get back without one left untouched." Thor's breath hitched in his throat. He never thought about that. 

Just when he thought he could put an end to it. This problem surfaced. But the world on the other side matters too. It matters more. Billions of lives at risk. His friends and their families. But what is one life against all those innocent ones. He can take his end of the risk if it comes to his friends'. 

Eyes cast down Thor spoke, "Then I'll just have to stay. What is one life against an entire realm." Loki's heart dropped. This boy. How reckless can he be? Does he not care for the ones that he will leave behind? With broken hearts. "Thor….. what about your friends? Your family. You can't just leave them like this."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I? If I don’t' do this the whole realm will fall. And I can't bare to see that happening, not when I have the chance to put an end to it." Thor walked up to Loki and shook his shoulders, "Listen, we don't have time for that right now. My safety comes later. Right now let's just get back our main plan in destroying the stones, understand? Then we'll figure out something about my escape." Loki nodded to his words. "If that is what you wish," he voice nearly audible. Thor's lips in a thin tight line, "Alright." And they resumed back to their mission. 

Thor stayed there where he was while Loki moved around it and took his place on the other side of the generator. And readied for his final mission. He concentrated with all his might and mind on his magic and wait for Thor's signal. 

Thor on the other side took his stance and called out. "Ready?!" Loki exhaled, "ready!" And Thor picked up Mjolnir and started up his storm by waving her at full speed. The atmosphere crackled with static electricity and darkened. His hammer started to glow a blue light along its rune carvings and its symbol. From up above the celling a puff of storm cloud has collected and hovered. Then with a halt Thor stopped and raised Mjolnir high up. The hammer fizzled with electric bolts and the hovering dark cloud above send down an eye blinding flash of lightning onto Thor's hammer. Loki had to look away and cover his eyes from the flashing lights. But Thor defiantly stood his ground and collected all the lightning bolts that strike down on Mjolnir. 

He gritted his teeth and groaned, his feet slightly twitch and nudge away from the unparallel force of nature. But the stood his ground nonetheless. With all his strength and might he took in every single bolt of lightning that crackled loudly through the air and was still striking down on his hammer. Loki on the other side tried his best to look over at Thor and tried to hear should he give the signal. And how he silently marveled at Thor's courage and strength. But then something caught Loki's eyes in the corner.

A group of more frost giants have gathered outside the chamber but thankfully because of his shield they couldn't come pass. But to Loki's horror the group was lead by none other than Laufey. And worst Helbindi and Bylestir were there to by his side. Their faces reddened with such anger and ferocity it send a chill down Loki's spine. His fear for Laufey will never go away. And just when it was enough and the giants pounding on the dome Thor cut the connection with a jerk. All turned silent for a split second moment. With the flashes gone Loki can see clearly again. "LOKI! NOW!!" And that was the signal. 

Loki reached out with both hands and unleashed all his magic, all his sedir and the green ribbons of lights poured out of him in streams. They burst free with full speed and wrapped themselves around each of the Norn stones. Loki whimpered and groaned when he concentrated them to break free of the stones' shields. Then he felt it. Like bubbles popping, barely sensible, the shields started to break one by one. But he could feel them. And that was all it took for him. 

"GO FOR IT!!" He yelled out. And Thor, with a final swing, aimed directly for the one stone in front of him. He too unleashed all his bottled lightning forces and concentrated full throttle on it. Then a crack. Breaths hitched. The stone. It cracked under the unstoppable force of the young thunder god's power. And that's where Loki stepped in to help. With the shields down now he can focus on helping Thor destroy them. Loki shifted his sedir form lowering the shields to the force of destruction. And his magic of destruction was simple enough yet equally powerful. Super heat. The green lights engulfed the stones and Loki heated them with full force. 

Thor did not back down a single notch with his bolts of flashing lightning and Loki did not stop his heating sedir. And that's where Thor's power took it to the limit and hit the generator behind the stone. The bolts crackled and zapped the entire green wall of the generator and exploded inside the shielded dome. Sending both Thor and Loki flying across the room. The blast was so strong it even took out Loki shield, which at the same time sends the frost giants standing outside flying away too. In a matter of seconds the entire chamber was in a pin dropping silent. Then came the pained groans and moans from the frost giants. The air in the entire chamber was heavy and dense and was in a fogy haze. 

 

His ears rang like never before. Inaudible and numb. Only that one high pitch frequency he could hear. His head felt like it was shaken like a baby rattler. But Loki gathered all his wits and strength just to try and open his eyes. Eyelids heavy he tried his best to crack open one. He couldn't see straight right away. Vision white, he got his hand up and rubbed at it gently.

Then he got up to sit. Finally his vision returned and he could see properly again. And what a mess he saw. Ice debris everywhere. And the once glowing shower of beauty of the generator was no more. And there on the ground lay the not so shiny Norn stones. All scattered about too. Just when he was trying to stand back up a loud crack echoed through the crumbling chamber. His squinting eyes blown wide. Then another crack. And another. This time it was from beneath him. The floor, it shook slightly with the crack. This is not good.

Across the room on the other side the frost giants were waking up too and were now getting back on their feet. Loki gasped. One by one got up and looked around with dumbfounded expressions. But then one giant saw him and snarled. It was Helbindi. Not him, Loki prayed. He scrambled onto his feet and readied to run. But then he saw Thor, lying unconscious on the floor. He can't just leave him there to die. But just then another crack sounded across the chamber and entire place wobbled. Everybody exclaimed. Then. With the loudest crack the entire floor crumbled at the edges and the shook through and through. Now the entire castle was quaking and crumbling. He could hear it clearly. 

So not only did Thor, with all his thunder and lightning, managed to destroy the portal generator but also managed to bring down Laufey's castle. Talk about bonus. The ground underneath quaked like point 7 and Loki could barely find his footing. Now the giants were equally scared out of their wits. The lot took off like dogs with tails between their legs, some stayed because either they were too stupid or too loyal to their king who stood his ground and was trying to walk across the room. Loki, smart enough, slide across the room on the floor to get to Thor.

He shook Thor, trying to regain his consciousness. "Thor, wake up! THOR!" he shook him again, this time with more force. "Thor, please! Wake up!" With a groan he opened his eyes. Loki sighed in relief. 

Thor's eyes blown wide open. Mouth hanging open too. "What's going on?! What happened?!" He turned to Loki for some answers. 

"You took down Laufey's castle too along with the portal generator!" Loki replied. He flinched away when an icicle dropped and landed close to him from the crumbling celling. "We've got to get out of here. And fast!" Loki helped Thor back on his feet and lead him away from the open. On the way Thor summoned Mjolnir where she flew to his hand and he holstered her to his belt. 

They found a small corner and took refuge for the moment. "But how?" Thor asked. "With the portals gone I can't return." True, there were no more portals opened for his return journey. Thor's heart dropped. And Loki saw his sadness clearly written on his face. He has saved his world but also managed to seal his doom too. Loki's hands fell to his sides in defeat. He too was out of ideas this time. As his hand fell he felt something in his pants pocket. Something protruding and round. He dig into his pockets and fished out a small round object. A Blue marble. Just one. His heart lifted with immense joy. It was one of those marbles Laufey gave him for temporary transportation for his missions abroad other realms.

"THOR!" It got the other's attention right away. He showed Thor the marble with a smile. "Thor, we could use this!! We could open up a portal long enough for you to step through!" Now both had matching smiles. 

"Loki, you're a savior." Thor complimented him whole heartedly. Loki grabbed tightly onto the marble and took a few steps away from the wall. And just when he was about to throw it at the wall he his hand halted.

Thor looked up, confused. "What's wrong?" But Loki only handed the marble over to Thor. "Here, take this. And wait for a moment! I have to give something to you!"

Thor took the marble from the offered hand, "wait, where are you going?!" But Loki didn't answer. He turned away and ran across the room. He dodged here and there for the falling debris from above and made for the shelf where the casket of Jotunheim was. His last minute thoughts were of his home and recovering from this destruction. His home. Jotunheim. A realm of spiteful and vengeful beings is better off not existing. And to exist again after this ordeal they would need the essential object. The casket of ancient winter. They would use said casket to rebuild their home and rise again, only to threaten other peaceful realms. That Loki was not going to let it happen again. 

Just when he was about to reach the pedestal where the casket is placed he was intercepted by Laufey, who too was going for the casket. Both race for the casket with their lives. But Laufey got there first and snatched it up. Just when he was about to leave with it Loki latched onto the arm that was holding the casket with his magic and yanked at it. And at the same time he sent out a small jolt of electrifying wave through it. It shocked Laufey enough to loosen his strong grip but then with another attack Loki hit him with a flash spell. It exploded in Laufey's face with a blinding light, reducing him to no clear vision. Laufey yelled and groaned, one hand reaching up to cover his face. 

Loki took his chance and tripped him. As Laufey fell to the floor with an angry growl so did the casket from his grip. Loki quickly picked it up and to his part Jotun touch and with a bit of magic he reduced the casket's actual size to the size of an ear ring box. Small and easy to carry. Just when Loki turned to run away a vice like grip latched onto his ankle, making him yelp out. 

He turned to see Laufey was holding onto his foot but at the same time half of his lower body was slipping and falling into a giant crevice that cracked on the floor. As he looked on Helbindi and Bylestir, even as they yell for help and beg for mercy, both slipped off and fell into the dark swallowing crevice. Loki, his heart unconsciously smiled with a small relief, as to see his two tormentors fell to their deaths. But he was not entirely safe just yet. Laufey was still here. And still grabbed onto him like the devil himself crawling out of hell. He growled viciously and tried to pull Loki with him into the dark nothingness. But Loki planted a firm footing and with the other tried to kick him off. 

Then Laufey, with his fire red eyes glared up to Loki, "YOU! You little wretch! You dare betray me?! You good for nothing little bastard!! I should've fed you to the wolves when you were a babe!" Laufey's words pierce Loki like daggers. "You might live through this end and crawl back out like a maggot you are but you will Never be free!! Always, you shall remain a slave!! A criminal! YOU WILL NEVER BELONG!!" Even now in his dying breath he cursed at Loki. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes Loki kicked again and tried to pry him off his grip. But then to his amazement his one simple kick was powerful enough to fend off Laufey's deathly grip. With nothing to hold on to anymore Laufey slipped off the frozen floor and fell to his death with an ear defining yell. There he was. Loki stood for a moment to sink in. Laufey was no more.

But no time to ponder. He has to escape. Right now. But just when he turned around to flee something held him back in place. He looked down and saw a glowing rope entwined around his ankle. Just like when he was a child to keep him from running away. Loki's heart fell a million times all over again. Even now he couldn't leave. Was this his fate after all? To die in this wretched place? But not Thor. Let it be him but Thor has nothing to do with this. So he turned again and tried his best to run with it holding back. It was loose enough to move fortunately. So he ran with all his might while dodging for the falling blocks of ices. The castle was truly collapsing now. The floor was just barely there for him to run across. 

Finally he reached Thor again. Then he handed the casket over."Thor, take this with you." He took the offered object. "Now go! Throw the marble! Hurry!" Thor took a few steps back and threw it straight for the facing wall. And behold a bright blue portal opened before them. 

Thor smiled with delight, "Come on! Let's go!" He reached out for Loki's arm to pull through with him. Loki came with him at first but stopped abruptly. 

Thor looked back. "Loki. What are you doing?! We have to move, come!" He called again. But Loki didn't move. He stayed in place with an expression completely opposite from happiness. 

Then he shook his head in defeat. "I can't," he cried. 

Thor's brows furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean? Loki, please we have to move, and we have to move now!" Thor reached out to pull him forward but Loki couldn't move his feet further away. 

"Thor, I can't! It's no use! I'm bound to this place!" he cried out. Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing, until his eyes landed on the rope tied around Loki's ankle. Thor's face dropped too.

"No, Loki. This can't happen to you, you have to escape too!!" Thor took Loki by shoulders and tried to pull him forward again. But it was no use.

"Thor, stop!" A loud bang sounded off, making both flinch down. The castle is going to be ground zero soon. Ice blocks fall everywhere. The walls crumble. The entire castle was shaking angrily. Loki turned back to Thor. "I'm sorry. But you have to go." Before Thor could say any word further Loki used his what's left magic and pushed Thor into the portal. Thor in a stumbling pace fell back and disappeared into the light. The casket gripped tightly in his hand. 

And that was the last of Thor Loki saw of. With a shuddering breath Loki hanged his head in defeat and gave it all up. He didn't care for the falling ice debris and collapsing structure. Just as he predicted with Laufey gone he was out of the equation. Win or not. The floor beneath him cracked and crumbled loudly and started to giveaway. With another crumble the floor lost its steady surface and tipped to the side slightly. And Loki fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and thought about the best memories he had in his life. There were very little. Nearly none. Those times he saw the sun rise and set. That time he saw an ice bear with her two cubs wandering the ice plains. His missions in the other realms, they were not of happy memories but somewhat exciting to say. But that was all. And that song he heard when he was on Midgard to steal the last stone. It was truly a mystery as he has never heard of such tune in his life. In truth he has never heard of any other musical tunes or songs, but that particular song, that lullaby he heard in his mind and him alone. But now he was not going to find out about it. Now that he was going to die in the same place where he was born. 

 

Loki never noticed the portal still opened as his mind started to go lax on its own. He felt like falling asleep. He fell limp and curled up on the floor that was now cracking up and falling into pieces. His mind started to close off too. Eyelids heavy. But just when he was about to drift away a silhouette formed in front of the portal. Every movement was in slow motion. Just like his mind. As he looked on with flickering half opened eyes the shadowy form moved closer to him and the darkness finally embraced him. The last thing he felt was warmth all around him. And they felt somewhat familiar. 

 

~


	14. Nowhere In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Loki woke up in a rather weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for the 2 weeks time-out. I'm sorry for all these sad excuses, but these days it takes a lot of time for me to cook up good scenes. I got it all planed out but these moments in between i have to give serious plan outs as i go along. Yeah. I suck. So. Chapter 14. Voila.

The first things he could feel when returning to consciousness was deep from within his chest. A blooming warmth like a flower waking up first thing at the break of dawn. Then the warmth spreads like grains of sand poured endlessly onto a smooth surface of a glass. The warmth kept spreading until every single nerve is awakened to every touch. 

Then, only then, Loki felt like opening his eyes. 

 

White. That's the first thing Loki sees when he crack open his eyes. And it's very bright. So bright he had to close them back again. His eyes are fully awakened now but had to adjust them back to the current lighting of the place he was resting in. After a while he opened them again. Now he could see better. 

And the light wasn't really that bright enough to blind and flash in his eyes. It was lighted just enough to for the room. And… where was he anyway? Loki looked up at the ceiling, adjusting his focus. The edges still blurred. And when it was in the right focus he finally let his eyes wander about. It appears he was in a white room. Surrounded by plain white walls. He spotted a small widow on the left side and a small door on his right. And as for him. He was lying on a soft bed. 

 

When he tried to move and sit up he found himself couldn't. That scared him enough to quicken his consciousness. So when he looked down on his hand he saw a form of transparent tube, long and slander, somewhat connected to his skin by piercing it. He gasped in horror. But when he tried to move it away from him it hurt his skin. So it seemed internally connected too as Loki figured out. So he left that alone for the moment and continue to observe about. His eyes followed the tube from his arm and up, up all the way it led up until it ended with being connected to a yet another transparent object. Only this time it looked like a bag with white liquid sloshing about. It was held up in the air by being hanged on a metal pole. Loki had no idea what this is about. He turned back to his arm.

He softly poked at the tube that was connected to his body. And spotted something else too on his wrist. Cuffs. With leather belt straps. Loki exclaimed and checked for his other wrist, and there too was a cuff. He struggled for a bit against his restrains, tugging on them. And as he moved about with his upper body he subconsciously moved his lower part too. Under the blanket he was covered with his feet couldn't move freely either. He pulled on them too and couldn't move them. He felt the same cuffs there too. Loki's eyes widened. Could this be…..imprisonment? 

He bolted up from his sleeping position and sat up straight. His whole body covered in snow white clothing that were clearly not his and now strapped down onto a bed in an empty room. It was just him and his bed. And that tube thing. He turned back to said tube thing and found even more strange equipments. There behind the metal pole that hung the watery bag was also a white box with a small window that emitted a steady beeping sound. On the window showed strange markings that move in the same steady rhythm as the beeps. He then turn back to his arm and found his finger being clipped between a weird looking clipper of some form that also had a tube of its own. Seeing more of these things only panicked Loki more. 

Weird tube that pierce his body. A finger clipper. A box that beeps with strange markings? Cuffs? On hands and legs? Loki's mind raced with confused and worried thoughts. He tried to remember the moments before waking up here, but couldn't recall those memories. At least not right now. Loki squeeze his eyes shut to think back something. Anything. But his straining mind was put on hold when the door on his right clicked open and two people came into view.

Loki gasped, and tried to move away. Eyes blown wide with sheer fright when the two persons came closer. And he struggled even more so. 

Then one of them spoke. "Please. You mustn't move much. You are being hospitalized because of your current condition. You must rest and be calm."

The person was obviously a woman all dressed in white. Her hair was neatly tied back and on her head sat an intriguing style of hat. She sat on the edge of the bed right beside him and tried to calm him down. And since she was a lady and by her gentle looks Loki somewhat relaxed from his panicking state. But as for the other one however, who stood on his left side. A man.

Middle age Loki thought. Not too old, not too young. He too was dressed in a long white coat and carried a satchel with him. And in the other hand held a small writing board.

"Sir." He cleared his throat, getting Loki attention. "Before we begin anything else I'd like to introduce ourselves first," the man gestured himself, "I am doctor Kimberley." Then he gestured over to the other side of the bed where the lady sat. "And that is my assistant, nurse Baylin." Loki followed his gesture and the nurse greeted him with a warm smile and a gentle bow. Which Loki returned nervously. 

"So then, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The doctor Kimberley asked over. Loki turned his gaze back to the doctor and shook his head slightly. So the doctor continued. "I'll try and keep them as simple as possible to avoid stress, and if they disturb you and you don't want to answer them you have the rights not to. We won't get upset." Loki nodded further on. "And if you'd like you can just nod for 'yes' and a shake for 'no' if you wish not to speak with us." Loki nodded again. "Very well then. Let us start." The doctor then pulled out a metal chair from behind and sat on it right beside his bed. Then the nurse got up and made her way around his bed and started to look around the strange equipments he was connected too. And there their first conversation together started.

"Sir, could you tell us your name, please?" The doctor asked gently.

Loki turned his full attentions on the doctor. Slowly he gathered himself for an answer. "Loki," he croaked. His voice scratchy from absence of use.

"Loki," the doctor repeated. He looked down and wrote something on the board he was carrying when he walked in earlier. "So then, Loki, can you remember anything before you woke up in this room?"

Loki thought over for a moment. That was exactly what he was trying to do before they got in here. To remember what happened to him before all this. And try did he. His gaze drifted away from the doctor and retraced his footsteps. 'Before,' Loki thought to himself, 'before….' He shut his eyes momentarily and focused.

"It's alright, Loki. You don’t' need to force yourself in any way. You may go as slowly as you wish. Take your time," the doctor stepped in gently, his voice in a low, calming tone. But Loki thought hard about it nonetheless. His hands fisted into the blanket that covered his lower body. His lips formed into a thin line. Visibly he was straining himself. And the doctor noticed. 

"Loki, please. You don't have to strain yourself. You must take this as slowly as possible. Here," he turned around to signal his assistant to come over which she arrived by his side in strides. "Come, Loki. You must rest easy," and the doctor, together with the nurse guided Loki by his shoulders as gently as possible to rest up against headboard. The nurse quickly took his pillow and propped it slightly up against the headboard and let Loki rest on it. Finally then Loki felt a bit more easy.

The nurse stood by while the doctor continued. "Loki?" He asked for his attention.

Loki turned back to him.

"I'm going to try something now. No need to be alarmed in any way, understand?" He explained while he reached over his bag. 

Loki nodded, "Yes, sir."

The doctor straightened again and in his hand held a small shiny object. He held it up clearly into Loki's vision. "Again. No need to be alarmed, okay?" He nodded back. Then he flipped the top open with a clink. Loki gasped. His thumb moved and with a swift motion the inside of the shiny object was lid on fire like a candle. Loki's eyes were wide as saucers. Such strange magic this doctor is capable of he thought. 

But nothing strange for us as the doctor just simply ignited a lighter. 

The doctor continue. "Loki, can you see this fire?" He moved his hand slowly, waving it slightly. 

Loki nodded in astonishment. 

"Then I want you to look into it, and focus. Then try and remember what really happened."

Loki did as he instructed and look into the small fire. At first it was just flame he see everyday. Nothing new or special. Then a flash. Loki flinched. He saw not from the small flame, but from his mind. Flash. There it was again. The flashes kept coming and the later he looked on, the longer and visible they get. They were glimpses of images which he felt like he has seen before. Then he saw it. Right there in his mind. A memory. A shower of light flowing in front him. Electrical bolts everywhere. Then a loud boom and a blinding light engulfed him. 

 

Loki never noticed he was covered in cold sweats now. He wasn't leaning up against the pillow anymore. His hands fisting into the blanket, nails digging into fabric. Body trembling in shivers. His eyes wide and twitch now and then. And about a moment later with a sharp gasp he flinched away and at the same time an unseen wave of force exploded from his body and snuffed out the flame. 

Nurse Baylin squeaked when the force hit her softly. The doctor too grunted and moved a few inches away in his seat. The force might not take much effect on their bodies but it sure had an effect on the hospital equipments and other electrical devices in the whole room. The metal pole shook and rolled away, and watery bag sloshed about. The EKG monitor whined and beeped in alarm and the white florescent lights above crackle and fizzle. The young nurse rushed over to the monitor to maintain them. But the doctor was left in amazement, staring Loki into his face. 

'Not an ordinary boy, they said.' The doctor spoke in his mind. 'Well… they are in for a strong psycho-kinesis here then.'

But psycho-kinesis was merely the right word to describe Loki.

 

His body trembled horribly. He remembers now. Every last bit of it. From the very first memory to the latest piece. And all it took was for him to look into the flickering flame the doctor created for him. He gathered all his courage and strength and managed out a whisper. "I remember now…."

And the doctor Kimberley heard that whisper. He lowered his lighter and slowly moved closer. "Alright, Loki. So you remember. Finally." He resumed to his previous position right beside his bed frame. "So, tell me then. What you remember. Take your time. Let it flow to you."

Loki wiggled in his spot and tried make a bit more comfortable position. His eyes not meeting the doctor's anymore. He swallowed. "I…remember…. a room." He took his time. Let it flow the doctor instructed. "A very cold room. There was light. It lid up the room. Then….a person." His eyes wandered away.

The nurse finally finished what she was tinkering about and slowly walked over to the doctor's side to observe. "Who, Loki? Who was that person?" The doctor asked.

Loki's expression says he was trying to figure exactly who it was. "He was tall. With golden hair." His eyes were somewhat fixed on the end of the bed. "He had a hammer. Then there were lightning everywhere. It was so bright and loud. Then…silence." He stopped. 

Doctor Kimberley's eyes brightened. Loki was in progress. And he doesn't seem to be in much stress either. "You're doing well, Loki. Take your time." He placed his hand on the bed, "Tell me, does the word 'Norn stone' mean anything to you?" Loki twitched.

He bit his lower lip. "Yes…. It does." His memories of stealing them returned in blurred flashes. He remembers the foes he fought in stealing them. The skilled youths he ultimately fought in the museum and got captured. 

"Then…. Do you remember the name 'Thor' too?"

Loki gasped. 'Thor,' he thought. It sounds so familiar yet it seems far away. He retraced back to when he first heard it. And along the way he remembered his abusive father's name and face. Laufey. Loki cringed away at his mere memory. Him and his wretched brothers. His homeland. His time growing up there. Torturous times. He didn't recall a single hint of happy memory from it. Then one day his father called for him and told him of a person. He gave him a name. Thor. There. That's where he heard it first.

His father warned him of that name. Then many years later he finally met the person belonging to that name. His heartbeat hastened. He fought him in a dual battle. And then…… he spared his life in return for his help. And then all his memory of their time in the chamber returned in fast flowing motion.

Of course he knows Thor. The one person he owes with his life now. For sparing him. "Yes," he whispered. "I remember him." Then a thought came over to him. "Sir?" He asked.

"Yes, Loki? What is it?" The doctor returned gently.

"I remember all now, but…..Where exactly am I?"

Kimberley blinked.

Then he nodded. "Very well then. It appears your memories have returned in time. Just a temporary loss. Nothing serious." The doctor moved away and sat up straight. "I suppose you remember to the last moment of your time before waking up then?"

Loki bit his lower lips. He thought about it. Then flashes of his home castle quaking and crumbling. Of him not leaving that place. Even that feeling of giving up hope. He nodded. "Yes, sir. I remember."

"Well, then. I'll pick you up from there." He placed his hands on his knees. "It appears the portal you opened for your companion, Thor didn't shut down immediately. So, according to the reports I have read Thor eventually came back in for you and released you from your so-call confinements back then." 

Loki's jaws dropped. He couldn't believe a word this doctor was saying. 

"And so he saved you from your fate and brought you here over to our realm. Midgard," Kimberley gestured around the room. "This room you're currently resting is one of the many rooms in S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ hospital."

Loki blinked back, confused for a moment. "S.H.I.E.L.D, sir? What is that?"

The doctor exclaimed. "Of course. You didn't know. S.H.I.E.L.D is a special task operation for handling situations that normal people couldn't. In this case which was near world annihilation." Loki cringed at the last word. "But that is no longer a problem. All has been taken care of for now. After Thor's rescue he brought you here to S.H.I.E.L.D where he is assisting us."

Loki's palms were sweating. He still couldn't believe all of this had happened. "So…. What happens to me now, sir?" He asked.

"Now? I believe a warm meal and a good rest will put you back in shape again." Finally he took to his feet and placed a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder, getting his attention.s

"I will be leaving you now, Loki. For the morning. Nurse Baylin here will bring you your meal and tend to your health further on." He collected his note board and his leather case from the floor and started to walk away until he stopped at the feet of his bed. Turning back to Loki, "If you need anything, just ask your nurse here. She will help you as much as she can." He gestured over to the nurse who stood beside him. Loki looked over his shoulder to her and then back to him. 

"I will return again in the evening to check up on your health. Until then, Loki." He bowed slightly.

In which Loki bowed back in return. And so the doctor left him with the nurse. Loki watched on as the doctor exited his room. "Don't worry, Loki. All will come to place again and will carry on just fine. Just like your health in given time." The nurse's voice shook Loki out of his spacing stupor. 

The young nurse, after finishing up her check up on the medical equipments, came by and stood by his bedside. "Are you feeling hungry? I could bring you over some warm meal as the doctor ordered." Her voice in gentle measure offered Loki. 

On timing his stomach grumbled angrily at the mention of food. He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I would like that please." The nurse returned with a smile. "Very well then. I shall be like back with your meal." She walked away around his bed and out the door. 

 

Moments later the nurse came back carrying a metal tray. She placed the tray on the table at the feet of his bed. She rolled it over and placed it right in front of him. Loki moved back a bit. 'Ahh,' he thought, 'so that table could be freely moved about.' 

Then she came back around and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a key. For his restraints. But before unlocking him she gave him a quick glance. "Now I am going to free of these cuffs. Promise not to do anything rash, ok? Because it is for your own good, they can see everything we do in here every second of it."

'They,' Loki thought. The guards of this hospital he imagined. He nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am. I promise I won't do anything." She returned a smile. "Fair enough." And set about unlocking his confinements. Seconds later he was free to move about entirely. He rubbed at his wrists, a bit sore from the constant touch and friction from the cuffs.

Then his stomach gave out a noise that sounded like an angry bullfrog. 

 

Hungry as his stomach sounded Loki dug into his promised warm meal. Loki couldn't remember when was the last time he had a proper meal. And this was only hospital food for the sickly. He gobbled it all down and emptied the plastic water bottle. He leaned back for a moment, feeling like bursting with flavor. The young nurse saw to that and smiled when she came over to collect his finished dishes. 

"Looks like you didn’t lose your appetite. Hardly seen anyone who entirely enjoyed hospital food." 

Loki felt a blush creeping up from her comment. Now he felt tad bit embarrassed. Hogging down food with no restraint. But nurse Baylin saw to that also. "Now don’t' be like that. It's a good sign actually!"

Looking up. "Really?"Loki whispered. 

The nurse nodded back enthusiastically. "Really. Most of those who got hospitalized lose their appetite because of their illness and didn’t eat much, especially when it is hospital food. But here you are! Eating like a fully healthy person. Proud of you"

Loki couldn’t help it when a small smile cracked on his face. To be commented on with good attentions. Even if it's just about eating orderly. He looked away from her, a new blush taking over his face.

She hummed happily. "I am glad you're in good mood to eat properly." She started to collect his things. "So after eating I'd say rest for now." After managing his tray and after dropping off further instructions if he needed help for assistance and showing him how the tv worked she started to walk away with his tray and bottle. "I will be back in a couple of hours for check up." And with that she too exited his room.

And so Loki was left alone once again.

 

Leaning back against his pillows he let his mind rush freely. Thor….. The doctor said he saved him. But how? It was impossible, with the thread and everything. He remembered clearly that he made up his mind back then. That he was fine with it. Dying. He threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about that word. Dying. How easy it is for him to say it, not to mention feel for it. In some moments even yearn for it. 

Back then in that collapsing castle he had already made up his mind, his final decision. And besides, it wasn't like he could do something to break free. It was Laufey's magic that bound him. So it was of no use to break free on his own. So why bother. And it seems like fates are always not his side when it comes to his decision. Escaping. Rebelling. Dying. None of them. How cruel, he thought, this very existence of his. Like he was kept alive just on purpose, and that purpose seemed nothing of importance. Just nothing. And now once again after making up his mind of ending his life there, it was interrupted.

And now here he is. Forced to keep on living like this. Locked up in this medical center. Never knowing how the mortals will deal with him now that he was here. He shouldn't be here in the first place. But then a small light of hope inside Loki sparked and told him in the back of his mind that maybe they'll give him a second chance to make something out of him. But that was all. Just a small hope for it. Loki knew better not to build up false hope and let it grow on him. It's dangerous.

 

But for now, it's some time for himself. 

Alone and with nothing further to do but wait Loki started to work on the television and its remote that control it. He switched it on as his nurse showed earlier. The screen that was blank earlier was now animated with audio at the flick of a button. Loki gasped and was struck in full surprise. He looked down on the remote in his hand. Such an odd tool he thought. For entertainment she said. He turned back to the screen and started to work further on it. Switching channels. He came across many channels, as she said, that showed about many topics and stories and news that were taking place on Midgard. 

Some showed movies, like nurse Baylin explained. Movies are the fictional stories made by humans for entertainment as he learned there. He saw many movies with many genres and stories of their own. Action, adventure, drama, humor, romance, horror. And especially those that are called animations. Cartoons. Most of them are of humorous nature, for children. Loki was truly amazed by all these ideas these mortals can think up. How far they'd go for mere entertainment. 

Finally he stayed there on that channel and watch on. But after a few scenes later his eyelids started to drop and feel heavy and tiring. With a full belly and in a comfortable bed he was beginning to feel sleepy. And so he switched off the television and made a comfortable position back on the bed. And finally drifted off to sleep.

 

In his sleep he dreamt of the cold. The cold that he felt all his life in Jotunheim. He dreamt of Laufey's castle that was now nothing but a heap of ruble and ice blocks. He saw his old bed chamber that was now all broken out of shape. His books strewn all over the place. Then he saw Frost giants that lay dead under the ruble. He shivered at their bloody sights. Then his mind started to drift away from the castle. He was then floating above the icy land and flying through the clouds. He felt free for the first time. He could feel it deep in his heart and soul. Then something took a hold of his ankle and he was yanked roughly down towards the ground in a falling speed. And when he was close enough to the ground that’s when he saw their faces. His brothers and his wicked father. Their faces are all twisted and gnarled out of shape and they were reaching out at him from the ground. Pulling at him towards them. Loki was frightened terribly. He screamed and tried to pull away but he had no strength at all to resist. And just when one of their reaching out hand grabbed at his foot he jolted up awake in his hospital bed. Covered in sweats and was hyperventilating. 

Thankfully the nurse was there to calm him down. Nurse Baylin did her best to sooth Loki down from his fitful nightmare. It took a few minutes for Loki to calm down, all thanks to her calming touch and soothing words. He then noticed from his window that it was already nightfall. Darkness loomed outside and city underneath was lid up in lights. 

Finally when Loki calmed down enough she spoke. "I just came by to check up on you. And found you in a distressed state in your sleep. I tried to wake you up from it. Took you a while to wake up." She patted his head gently. 

Loki was still in a bit of a distressed state, even after his nightmare gone away. Hair sloppy with his sweat and his cloths stick to his skin. He felt like a mess. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment.

She cleared her throat before starting. "Loki? I apologize for this, knowing you're not in good condition yet. But the director wants to speak to you." Her once lively and open face dropped after her words left her lips. 

Loki's eyes flew open and stared at her face in sheer fright. The director. Loki remembered clearly. He was scared of him the most. Just when he thought he could rest it all started again. Loki fisted his blanket and bit his lower lip. 

Then nurse Baylin said, "Why don’t you take a shower and put on some new cloths. Maybe you'll feel fresh then?" 

Loki thought over. Maybe a shower would do some good. He did feel a bit hot and sweaty, especially after his dream. "I'll bring you over a new set of cloth while you wash up. Is that alright with you?" She asked. What could he say. His old cloths are nowhere in sight anymore. So now he's got to stick to the new ones. He nodded after a moment. 

The nurse rose up slowly from his bed, "The towels are ready in the bathroom. Take your time if you need." And she walked away to get his cloths. 

Loki mustered all his strength and slid off the bed. His feet felt sore and stiff from the lack of walking and exercise. He straightened out and stretched out his back and hands. Groaning lazily in the process. He worked up his neck and shoulders as they cracked and popped. Then he walked over to his bathroom.

He opened the door far and wide upon entering. It was a spacious room, with tiled floors and walls. Very white and clean. Loki was impressed. He stepped in and jumped into the shower. After trying one valve after another as he tested them around he faced icy cold waters and steamy hot ones. Finally he turned to the middle one and got the right temperate one. He took his time bathing his body. For once he was showering in normal temperate waters, and not freezing ones like in his homeland. After washing up he rubbed and dried himself in fluffy white towels. He rubbed his wet hair away until they're dry enough. Finally when finished he wrapped his lower body in a long towel and covered his upper body too in a big one. 

Before stepping out he stick out his head, checking for anyone else in his spacious room. With no one around he was courageous enough walk out finally. Walking over to his bed he found a new set of cloths spread out on it. To his disappointment as he was expecting new ones they were the same old ones like from before. The same creamy white shirt and pants. He sighted. Of course you couldn't expect too much at this time especially. Finally he took off the one over his shoulder and tried on his shirt. Then he dropped off his lower one. once again dressed on all white. He was, after all, still a criminal. He was lucky enough to be hospitalized, provided with food and shelter and not thrown into prison as he should be. But for that part I guessed he is about to be tested.

Just when he finish dressing up there was a knock on his door and nurse Baylin stepped in. She smiled warmly and stepped a few paces into the room and stopped. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Loki nodded back. "Yes, ma'am."

Then she gestured him to come over to her, which he obeyed right away and stepped lively. She put her hand over his shoulder and escorted him out of his room. When they stepped out together they were greeted by guards dressed in black and fully armed. At their sights Loki jerked away in fear. But the nurse told him it was alright and that they're not here to harm him. That they are just here to escort him to the place where the director wanted to meet him. Loki carefully scanned their faces for any lies and found none. Finally, when convinced, he moved forward and followed their lead together with his nurse by his humble side.

 

They kept on until they finally reached another building on the other side of the hospital. Then finally they reached the room. But just when they're about to enter the guards moved away and people in suits stepped in quickly, separated Loki from the nurse and seized him in cuffs. It all caught Loki by surprise so he felt a bit of panic. Same with his nurse too.

"Wait, what are you doing? What's going here?" She demanded for answers.

One of the men in suits replied, "For safety precautions, ma'am. He is reported to be a talented sorcerer. These cuffs will prevent him from using his powers against us as long as he wears them."

Nurse Baylin turned back to Loki found him clearly in a distressed state again. Brows furrowed and panting. One agent grabbed him from behind while the other held out his hands. And one other lock the cuffs on him. The cuffs looked like normal ones but only they seemed more thick and heavy and had strange writings on them. The agents did their part but the cuffs locked further themselves. Clicking and whirling around his thin wrists. And finally with a loud single click they locked completely. 

Then one agent turned to her, "Nurse, we will take it from here. We will escort you back to your hospital until further notice. Thank you." And so he led her away from Loki. Baylin, stuttering in her steps as she walk forward and also glancing back at her patient. But she was in the end lead out of sight.

Loki, releasing a heavy sigh when his nurse was taken away and was now left alone with intimidating guards and agents. One of the guards opened the door. "Get inside," an agent instructed. Then two other agents took him by his arms and lead him inside. 

Once inside he saw a single table in the middle of the room with tow chair facing each other on each sides. And a very small room too. The agents set him down in one of the chairs. It was the one facing the doorway. "Now you will wait here until someone come and talk to you. If you do something to escape or temper with your restraints we will use force and detain you. Understand?" He asked firmly.

Loki nodded back briskly, "Y-yes, sir. I understand." His shoulders tremble.

The agent inspected him for a brief moment. Until he was convinced enough finally he moved out of the room, leaving with the guards and his agents. The door shut loudly and Loki was left alone in a completely strange place and position.

Still trembling he looked around the room. Up on the ceiling were the lights similar to the ones from his hospital room. It had no windows or what so after. In each corner he spotted strange devices planted onto the walls. And they were all facing at him. His eyes scanned around more and finally stopped on his right side. There on the right side of the room was a big mirror. So big it nearly filled the entire wall. Like a big window, except a big mirror there. Loki was truly intrigued by this. But that doesn't mean he is calmed down yet. 

His trembling subsided but he was still breathing heavily. Loki nearly jumped up from his seat when the door creaked and opened loudly. In stepped was the dark skinned man. Loki felt like fainting. 

He walked in casually. He stood in front of him, hands behind his back, not taking his seat yet. Just standing there watching Loki. Then with one step at a time he moved closer. And as he move closer, Loki retreated further into himself. Hands and legs coiling inward. He swallowed in gulps. 

Then he stopped. He pulled out the chair and took his seat, facing him directly. His fingers laced together in front of him. Heavy lidded eyes bore into his wide, round one. Beads of sweat rolled down Loki's temple. This is it he prepared himself.

 

The director titled his head slightly to the side. "So, then," he spoke his first words in a calm tone. "You're the one Loki of Jotunheim. Correct?" He asked.

Loki gulped again. Hands on his laps. He gathered all his courage to converse with him. "Y-yes, sir. Director. I am." 

Fury hummed. "Then let's get on to our main subject. We know you're somehow from a place call Jotunheim, that much we know now. And that you stole the Norn stones to open portals. For crossing over from your realm to ours. Why?" He emphasized the last word.

Loki bit back his lips. There's no use in lying anymore. He's the underling in this land, a criminal. A criminal with no more home to return to. So he might as well tell all and tell the truth. "As you can see I'm from another realm, and that I lived under the reign of its ruler. Laufey." He closed his eyes and bit back his lips. "Who also happens to be my father."

Thor dropped his jaws. Breath hitched. Him, along with his team were standing outside the room, on the other side the mirror. 

"Wait, did he just say 'father'?" Clint asked.

Steven answered, "It appears he did."

And Thor is still shocked stiff. "That's impossible. Laufey is Jotun by full blood. Then…. why is his son….. so small?" It truly intrigued him. Confusing him. Confusing everybody now. 

Meanwhile back inside.  
"Your… father." Nick stated back. 

Loki nodded, "Yes, sir. Or so he was." Was, Loki thought. 

Nick blinked. "Was. So he Is dead."

Loki looked up at Fury. "Yes, sir. I believe he is."

"Uh huh. Alright, continue."

"Well, as you see Laufey, as the king of the realm, was a vengeful and conceited ruler. Many centuries ago before my time when the realm was in its primal youth Laufey, fueled by hunger for more power and bloodlust, he crossed the peaceful borders and attacked your realm. Midgard."

Outside Thor listened well with care. For this was the same tale his father, Odin once told about of Midgard. One of the many histories of the Nine Realms.

Loki continued. "And from such act he broke the peace between the realms. That's where the king of Asgard stepped in and secured the broken peace. He stopped Laufey's force, drove them back to our homeland and took away Laufey's power. Along with the casket of ancient winters. And from there on the kingdom of Jotunheim faded away into the many years it passed on. But Laufey was not a being that would be beaten easily. He held his promise to conquer Midgard again with a vengeance. One day or another. And I suppose his promise came true when he found out where the Norn stone were hidden." He trailed off a little. 

"Somehow lately Laufey found back his lost magic and stole the casket from Asgard's safe vault. But his magic alone is not enough to open portals for us to step through. And that’s where the Norn stones come in. Only with them he can secure a safe passage to your realm. And…. That's where I come." Loki fumbled for a bit with his thick cuffs. Scratching at the written runes on it.

"He gave me some of his magic and let me train myself with it. And when I was able enough he send me to steal the stones. Which I did." He confessed. 

"That you did. And caused a lot of trouble for us along the way.

"But he ordered me to, he was my father and my king. I couldn’t just disobey him, I dare not!" Loki's voice was raising a bit. But Nick held up a hand to stop him there.

"Finish your story."

So he did. "He sent me after them. He didn’t tell me what it was for. And I didn’t ask. But only when the stones were all complete and gathered all of us for the final assault did I know about his plan." He paused for a moment. "I suppose you know what happens afterward." His story ended finally.

 

The team waiting outside finally let out their held back breaths and finally move about. "Some story that was. Suppose we believe that?" Clint asked.

Sam shrugged. "Can't know for sure. He could be lying to us."

Thor spoke up, "That was quite a tale he told. But….."

Heads turned towards him. "But what, Thor?" Steve asked.

"As I said before when I was battling him and when that connection took a hold of us both it touched us, body, mind and soul. So… what I am saying is…. Because of that connection I felt his soul's resonance and because of it know his nature all of sudden." Thor didn't look away from Loki all this time.

Clint stepped in. "Annnnnnnnd your point being?" Natasha rolled her eyes with a scoff.

Thor finally looked away and turn to Clint. "My point being is that I know he is not the lying type of person."

None spoke back. Silent. Until, "But how could you know that for sure? What proof?" The entire team groaned and slacked away because of Barton's comment. Nat pinched his sleeveless arm, eliciting a pained yelp. "Does the word 'gut feeling' mean anything to you? Genius." Clint stammered in words.

Then Thor said, "And it's just that spiritual connection that I can tell he is not lying. It can be told by the person's eyes too. As my experience goes." He said with a shrug and turned back the room. 

"Thor's right," said Natasha, "I've got some training on how to extract or distinguish between lie and truth." Clint turned to her. Then their eyes met. "And this little one here," her eyes moved away and pointed to the person sitting opposite of Nick Fury, "is pretty much telling the truth." 

All remained silent afterwards. They all just waited from the side for the interrogation to wrap up.

 

Back inside after repeatedly pushing Loki if he was really telling the truth Nick felt somewhat convinced. And also from his share of experience on questioning and distinguishing between them, just like Nat, he could now tell this captured criminal was pretty much spilling his beans. But for a final touch Nick had to do it.

"Now give me a good reason why I should trust your confession just now?"

Loki's breath hitched and stammered. "Sir. There is nothing more, nothing less to my truth. It's the whole truth!" His voice raised again. "Sir….." But right away he lowered his tone and his neck craned down. "I know from your perspective that I am nothing but a war criminal. I know you don’t trust me. But…. from my part. I have nothing to lose. My home was demolished to the ground, I have no home to return to. Even if I still have my realm the remaining soldiers would not welcome me back as I am a traitor now." Looking away he paused for second before continuing again. "And now I am your hands. Completely. I have no other choice but to comply to your wishes. I don’t have the rights to resist. And I don’t have the rights to lie either. There are no benefits in that for me. So do what you wish with me now." He finally finished up his words.

Nick just sat there in his chair and listened to his every word. And when he was finally done talking he hummed softly and nodded. "You've got some spunk, that much I'll give." He straightened his back. 

Lok finally looked up and asked directly, "So, what will happen to me now? Sir." 

Nick got up from his seat and started to stretch out his hands on the table. "As for you. Loki. You will remain in our custody for the time being." He started to walk away. "You'll recover fully in the hospital wing while under our full watch. Which would be like a few more days." He stopped before opening the door and turned to look back at Loki. "What'll happen after that?" Loki looked back a slightly agape mouth. "Well….." He didn't continue his sentence but instead opened the door and let in the guards and agents from before. 

The guards in black poured into the room filling it. The agents were there too. Loki jerked away a bit when they held him firmly by his arms and pulled him out of his seat. Then the director's voice returned and echoed in the room. "Just because you helped us stop the invasion by betraying your own people doesn’t mean we'll forgive you right away for your earlier cooperation with them." The guards started to move him out of the room, making Loki catch up with their force.

Once outside Loki saw the director standing stoic with his hands thrown behind his back. Eyes on him. And behind him are the ones he fought against from before. The guards stopped for a moment in the corridor. Then finally he spotted Thor. But before he could say anything else, "After your discharge from the hospital you will have to spend a few nights in the Vault. To answer for your crimes for aiding a warlord who was on a mission to disturb peace and overthrow an entire world." 

Loki was left speechless by the director's words. He was going to pay for his crimes then. Like all war criminals. He didn’t even have the time to speak with Thor when they started to move and drag him away again. 

Once Loki was out of view Natasha stepped up to Nick. "Sir. What you just said. Did you mean by it?"

Nick turned around to face him. "Yes, miss Romanov. I meant it. Every word." 

Her mouth parted a few centimeters. "But sir. The Vault? Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh for a kid like him? And his crime?"

"Wait, hold on there," Steve stepped in, "what's going on here? What's wrong with sending him to prison?"

"Because the Vault is not a normal prison." She turned around over her shoulders to answer her friend.

But Fury cuts in. "It is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most secure and secret prisons. A special confinement for all manners of creatures and people that we have come across and marked dangerous. One of the most secure and secret places on earth. Just the place for a talented sorcerer."

"But Loki here is also a young boy." Natasha pushed on with her disagreement. "As Thor stated earlier on he was under the driven influence of his king. He was merely obeying orders." Fury raised an eyebrow.

 

"Sir, what Natasha says is correct." Now Thor is in too. Great. "When we were locked in battle, when the connection took both of us in I saw a glimpse of his feelings and….. memories." All turned to him in full attention. "When that happened I felt what Loki felt in a manner of speaking. And from there I knew he was only doing all his actions through fear and order. His deepest intentions are nothing of any evil." He spoke confidently in Loki's defense. And he doesn't even notice it. 

Fury, finally succumbing to his team's words he nodded his head. "I don’t doubt your words, kids. But we as the protection force of this realm we can't just let a person like that go free just from these facts. Thor, I believe you. But we have no solid proofs. And we can't show a weak face to our enemies from a far. For all I know they might’ve heard about this situation already. And awaiting for his judgment. Along with all of New York and other cities he disturbed. He must place judgment on him, even of very small amount. You understand me?" Nick did his best to explain it to his young team.

But Thor understood him completely. Living all his life with a king, his father. He has learned his fair share of what it takes to be a ruler. And how not to show weakness or unjust judgment to the public. He has to show the people that the criminal is justly charged in their view. Even if it is just of small amount. Just like what the director said. He nodded in defeat. "Aye, sir. I understand your judgment." Natasha of all his friends turned to him in full astonishment. 

"Thor….. what are you saying? You're agreeing to this?"

Thor looked up with a sad expression, "Yes, Natasha. I'm afraid so. As a prince myself I know of how these rules go out. On how to show the public the justice they want. And not to show weakness. To encourage the enemies. And perhaps to give out a message to all who thinks they could cross us get away with it freely." He trailed away, then, "Through Loki, we must convey this message. An example that we do not take matters too lofty." His hands fisted into balls.

All his friends' faces screwed into mixed expressions of confusion and surprise. Especially miss Natasha. But in the end after a moment of clear thinking they all nodded in agreement. Even Nat. And all were not little happy or proud at all by their final decision. 

"You're right though." Clint groaned. "But still…. It feels.… wrong."

Nick held up a hand. "If it makes you all better, I have made up My final decision on this case." All turned back to Nick. "I've decided to imprison Loki in the Vault for only four days. Four days." He held up four fingers. The team's sad expressions started to give away. "During his time there we will decide what to do with him afterwards. Understand?"

His team nodded enthusiastically and speak out with agreements. Including Thor. "Aye, sir. Four days, and he is out. Promise, sir?" 

Nick rolled his eyes, "I mean it, Thor. Promise." His tone slurred in annoyance. "Anymore questions?" He asked. All shook their heads. "Very well then. It is settled." He clapped his hands together. "Now, get back to your trainings or whatever you all kids were doing before. Go on, hup hup." Finally Nick managed to shoo them away. The team took off together and Nick went on to his way.

 

As for Loki back in his hospital room.

When they finally reached his room the guards didn't release him right away. They all stopped in the doorway and one of the agents came up and unshackled his bounds. Then a guard opened the door and nudged him inside. "The nurse will come by to check up on you in a moment. So, sit tight. And don’t try anything funny. We're watching you." The agent dropped off a final warning before shutting the door and locking it from outside. 

Once inside, finally free of his heavy bounds, Loki consciously rubbed at his wrists. Slowly walking across the smooth and bleak floor he made his way to the window. He didn't know how to unlock them so he left them that way. And looked out onto the busy city below and beyond. Still rubbing at his wrists he rested his head on the window. And couldn’t shake the feeling of dread out of his mind.

What did the director meant by the Vault? Was it a prison? It sure does have a weird name to it. And what will they do to him afterwards? Execution? Further imprisonment? Labor? All sorts of questions raced in his buzzing mind as he stood there in silent by the giant window. 

Nervously waiting for his punishment to come.

 

~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da!! Hope y'all enjoyed that one too. Annnnnd yeah, I introduced some minor original characters. The doctor and the nurse. Hope they didn't sound too cheesy or anything. I know you feel there are some questions left unasked and answered. But don't worry. I'll put them out in the next chapter!! So stick around, and be ready to find them out.  
> Until then. See ya. 
> 
>  
> 
> OH! And don't be shy to drop off some criticisms in the comment box. As before, good or bad, both are welcome.


	15. A Quick Trip To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor after the battle having the Casket of Ancient Winter here on Midgard thinking it is not safe there he has to make a trip back to his homeland and place it back in the safe hands. This is a chapter about Thor on his home coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes I am back. And all these stupid excuses everytime I go on writer's block and come back around. But seriously this time. Just a week or so after the last chapter I had a major mental breakdown with my family. Had a traumatic moment. I tried my best to pull through but took a big toll on me. Then of course I had a dryout imagination moment too afterwards. I know the last chapter felt shallow and slow, I have been feeling that way since then. Having all these silent minor breakdowns on my own. And it passed on to that chapter to. Contagious. But I managed to write this out. I couldn't leave my readers for long. I hope this is good enough. Redemption chapter from me? Longer than usual. I hope you'd enjoy this one. and I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy either. Ok.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Thor awoke with a jerk. His mind a blurry mix of dream and reality. His eyes were half open but couldn’t see properly. Until. "THOR! EVERYBODY'S UP! C'MON, BREAKFAST." Steve's voice rang through his mind, awakening him fully. Eyes flew open and Thor shot up from his sleeping position. Sweats collected on his temple and hairline. His heart pounded in his ribcage, the adrenaline still rushing from whatever dream he was having. Thor try his best to wake up as he run his fingers through his golden locks and occasionally slap at his own cheeks. 

Finally when his mind was clear and reality came back he lost the memories of his dream. He didn't remember what it was. But whatever it was it stressed him out leaving him in this state. He leaned back and fished out his watch from under his pillow to check for time. 9AM it reads. He was late. Huffing he put the watch back and climbed down from the upper bunk of his bed. His feet touched the ground and make his way groggily towards the bathroom for a bath and brush. But along his way his feet came in contact with something on the floor, getting his attention. He looked down and saw his polar bear plush lying helplessly on the floor, discarded. Thor gasped and bent down to pick it up. Quickly he dusted at him. "Mr. Flufferoo, what are you doing on the floor? I thought I put you on my bed." But Mr. Flufferoo didn't answer. When dusted and all cleaned he placed him back on his bed and continued on his way. After a nice cooling shower and dressed in new cloths he made his way downstairs to his friend to enjoy breakfast. 

"Clint, come on, you had my raspberry poptart the other day. What's wrong with me having a packet of your blueberry right now?" 

"Back off, Samuel. That day my eyes weren't working too good and I couldn’t differentiate between your box and mine, so I Mistakenly took one of yours. By Sheer Accidently." He emphasized the last words.

"Accident my foot, you ate them anyway. One bite it all takes to know you got the wrong box and still you ate them. No, don’t pull at them, you'll crumble it! C-come on, give it here!" Sam held onto the sliver packet with dear life, not budging one centimeter from Clint's grabbing hands.

"YOU give it here, that's mine! Get your own! You don’t even like blueberry!"

"One can always try it out. And same goes for you! You said raspberry was too sweet for your taste, but you ate them anyway! Now is payback time! SO GIVE IT AND BACK OFF!" Sam screeched when Clint didn’t back down but instead charged in on him and both broke out into a squabble in the middle of the kitchen. 

Covering his mouth from yawning Thor step into the dining room and was immediately greeted by said scene. Clint and Sam were fighting over a packet of poptarts, which probably could be in pieces by now with the way they're grabbing over it. Steve was pouring himself a mug of coffee while Tony, Natasha and Bruce were already at the table seated in their respective seats and eating away their morning meal in bliss and peace. 

"Finally! Nice of you to join us. Morning, Thor." Steve, who stood in the kitchen making breakfast for all since he's the earliest bird around the tower greeted him wholeheartedly and handed him a mug of steamy caffeine. 

Thor smiled and took his offered mug. "Thank you, Steve. And morning to you too." And he took a sip at it. 

Behind them the Bird Bro squabble hasn’t simmer down yet. 

"Having trouble sleeping?" Steve asked all out of the blue catching Thor in his moment. "Well, I am not so certain. I can't say I am in no trouble at all, nor am I sleeping soundly at nights. Why do you ask?" Thor replied and questioned at the same time.

His friend shrugged lightly, "I can hear you mumble in your sleep sometimes. Clearly you were dreaming something. Do you recall good dreams or nightmares?" Steve collected his plate filled with eggs and bacons in one hand and with the other he took his mug and made his way out of the kitchen. "C'mon, grab your food. We'll continue at the table." And so he walked away. Thor placed his mug down somewhere and got on collecting his bacons and eggs. When finished he took off to join his friends.

Along the way Natasha brushed by him as she was on her way to put her plates in the sink. "Hey, Thor. Morning." She greeted him gently. Her red curls bouncing lively in her steps as she passed by him. 

"Good morning, Natasha." Thor returned lively and made his way to his seat. 

Finally seated him and his other friends exchanged greetings and got down on his meal. It appeared Tony and Bruce were locked in a discussion about their latest science projects and discoveries. Then Steve started. "So, Thor. Do you wanna continue about your nightly encounters?" That got Tony and Bruce's attentions too as they stopped with their conversation and turned to Thor as well. 

"Nightly encounters?" Tony look between Steve and Thor, "you mean dreams, right?"

Thor nodded away. "Aye, Tony. What he meant are dreams." 

Tony let out a sound between a scoff and a groan, eyes rolling. "Dude, honestly?" He asked Steve directly. "What?" Steve asked back confusedly. "What you just said to Thor, 'nightly encounters'. You could have just said the simple word 'dream' or 'nightmare'. I thought we were in trouble from aliens or something when you said encounter. Gives out the wrong impression. Geeeeez." He took a sip of his water. 

To his comment Bruce and Thor laughed together. But then something else caught their attention from the direction of the kitchen. Then they heard Clint's groans of sheer pain and Sam's none stop 'uncle' chatter. Thor and his friends all got up from their seats to look what was going on. Only to find Natasha got the two of their friends in her deadly grip. Their hands twisted back into her grip. 

"You two knuckle heads either break up this fight or I will break both your arms. Get it?" Natasha had the facial expression that reads murder plain and simple. Tony and Bruce exchange glances. Looks like the two bird brains finally got on her last nerve. Biggest mistake. And it's still early. 

"Alright, alright! We'll break up!" Sam gave in first. Then Nat turn to Clint.

"Arrrrgh! Yeah, fine! But I ain't giving him my poptart though!" Clint managed between grunts.

"Oh, hell no! You owe me that, Barton!" Now Sam is onto him again. Nat ground her teeth and gave both a harsh twist, eliciting shouts of pain again. 

"Enough! Both of you! You're all acting like brats! Now, Clint give Sam his share of poptart right now, or else I'll take away all of your boxes." Nat hisses at Barton. 

"Yow! Fine! Fine. Here!" He threw it across to Sam which he caught it in time. "I'm only giving it back because Nat says so." He sighed and groaned. Only then she let lose her grip and walked away. Leaving the two groaning and moaning in pain. 

Even then the two of them shared a glare at each other before finally splitting up with grunts and humphs. Now Sam was happily ripping open the silver packet and digging into it. Then all resume back to their moments and settle back down. 

"So. Thor. As Steve said you've been having nightmares?" Bruce asked inquisitively. "But of course if you feel we are pushing a bit on your personal space, don't answer. It's alright. You can keep them to yourself." He spoke gently. His glasses sitting on his unruly mass of black curls atop his head. 

"Oh, no. You are not pushing any boundaries on me, I can say them to you," he reassured his friends they mean not of prodding nature. Thor swallowed his eggs before answering. With a gulp, "Yes, Bruce. It is true. As Steve says that he heard me in the throes of my sleep and dreams. But I don't really remember them specifically though." He took a sip of his coffee. It was true. He really didn't remember them. Most of them. 

"Well, I don't blame you, blondie." Tony consoled his friend as he was sitting nearest. He patted his broad shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. "With the things you experienced in the last few days I'd have nightmares too." He took a napkin and wiped his hand. "In fact….. I do have nightmares myself, if it's any consolation." He shot a glance over to his friend. 

"Uh huh. And what do you dream about, Tony? Cows and coconuts falling from above?" Clint snickered. His friends broke out into giggles and chuckles. Tony made a face, mocking their laughter. 

"Ahahahaha! Yeah right, LMFA off about it, see how you like it when you get your ass frozen." Tony threw his wiped napkin at Clint's face, hitting square in it. Clint muffled in disgust, "Yuck, man. You turd!" He yanked it off and threw it back on the table. 

"Oi!" Clint roused up then, "speaking of situation. I never had the chance to ask you about that place you crossed over to. What was its name again? That icy land?"

"Jotunheim," Thor replied, dunking in a mouthful of bacon and sausage, "that was Jotunheim." 

"Can you say what was it like there? I mean, you actually crossed dimensions and set afoot on a whole new world." Bruce asked.

Chewing mouthful and washing it down with a big gulp of his coffee Thor swallowed, "Well, my friend, if you insist." He adjusted his seat, elbows propped on the table, "it was cold. Had the mixed colors of green and blue. Windy. It was cold. Nasty looking frost giants attacked us. Then Loki helped me blow up everything and saved the day!" A big toothy smile cracked across his face, reaching ear to ear.

Not a single one of them blink or speak. 

A few seconds later. "You said 'cold' twice." Sam stated, breaking that ice. 

Thor pursed his lips. "That I did, my friend. But truly, it was cold. And bleak. Ice everywhere, there is nothing enjoyable about Jotunheim that I experienced about."

All hummed back in agreement, shrugging and muttering. "Uh huh. Yeah, I guess so. Mark that down as one of the most boring places and shouldn’t waste time going." Clint groaned and lay back on his chair lazily. "Oh, and speaking of that place. How about that new kid on the block. Loki was it?"

Sam shrugged. But Bruce cut in, "I think from yesterday he's still in the infirmary. Doctors are saying he's got PTSD or smoothing like that. Nervous impulses and all."

"Ummhmm. A kid that age that gone through things like that no wonder. And we don’t even know half of it." Tony mumbled.

"Yeah…. Now I kindda feel a bit sorry for him. No kid should go through something like that." Surprisingly coming from Natasha. Clint threw a look her way but retreated back when she threw it back at him. Thor thought about paying him a quick visit and ask him about but right now he has bigger priorities so he left it at that.

"So! What are we up to, guys! More Intense trainings again or bug Fury out at his office."Clint squeaked. That lazy eyed smirk he'd always pull.

"Well, I have to report back to Asgard about this situation, and have a few words with the ruling reagent about this major theft of the Casket." Thor got up and took his empty plate and mug away to wash up. 

Following his suite, since everybody was finished anyway, all got up and collected their plates and glasses and headed for the kitchen. "You know when you say 'casket', I couldn't help but see an actual coffin that everyone is so eager in stealing about around here. It's kinda weird." Tony grumbled. 

"Stark, I'm starting to get a bit OD on you and your over boarding imaginations here." Natasha pointed out. To which Steve chuckled from behind Tony, making him shoot a one eye narrowed glance of 'what are you giggling about?'. 

"Yeah, Thor. About that so called Casket of Ancient Winters," Sam with a flamboyant tone, "you said it was under the protection of Asgard, in your dad's secret vault to be specific. How did it end up in those douches' hand anyway?"

"That is what I am about to find out right after our meeting with Director Fury." He dropped his plate and mug into the automated dishwasher, compliments of the Stark Industry. "I will be leaving for my home for the temporary time, find out how all this happened with my father's help and return ASPA." 

"Uh… don’t you ASAP?" Clint corrected from behind. 

"That's what I said." Thor replied.

"Well, you sounded like ASPA. Supposedly a short acronym for As Soon As Possible." Thor exclaimed understandably. "So it is then. ASAP. Worry not. I shall be back before you can say 'pop tarts'." And that's how he took off to his room for change of cloth. The rest of his team, after throwing around amused looks because of Thor's last comment, did the same, their plates and glasses into the washer they went and left off for their own daily routine. 

Steve and his team suited up and head for the Fury's office, along with Thor. On the way when they stepped out of the elevator they were intercepted by Agent Coulson who was waiting for them on that floor. "So, kids. How are we for today?" He greeted them with a smile, digital note pad clutched in hand. "All up and at it, sir." Steve replied for his team and joined up with the agent, together headed for Fury's office. 

Coulson and Steve traded in minor reports as the walk to his office. Finally when they arrived Coulson opened the door and let them in. Inside Nick was standing by the large window behind his desk, looking out onto the views below. Phil walked up and asked for his boss' attention while the team waited behind. Nick, finally aware of their presence, turn around and face them. "Well, kids. Looks like we've got some work today. "Nick offered them to take their seats which they obliged. Phil, as usual, stood in the background. "So, what's up, Nick?" Tony asked first with enthusiastic tone. 

"Well, as you can see with what happened the other day one third of New York is under repair if you ever bother to check the news in the mornings." Nick replied with a raised tone as he seat himself in his chair. "Aside for that SHIELD is pretty much back online again." He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "Although we are a bit disappointed with the destruction of the Norn stones during the invasion." His eyes turned to Thor who averted his eyes away from small guilt. But then turn back and spoke.

"Sir, deeply apologize for my rash actions back then. But it was the only way I could think up and I had to act quickly as possible. Which lead to their absolute destruction. Which I take full responsibility for, sir." Fury listened to his every word. So Thor continue for a bit. "But I believe it was for the best. When heard of their existence others will come for it for certain. No one can tell of their personal intentions then, be of good or evil. It is better if they are out of their reach forever. Neither of us can use them now." He ended finally. All his friends listened in silence to his words. 

Then Nick nodded and hummed. "I suppose you are right. Now no one can get their hands on it. It's for the best, true. But let's just hope no one would try to replicate their powers in the future." Thor's face turned to an expression of concern. "But that's just me over thinking of the scenarios. Don't mind it much." He reassured his young hero. He then lean back slightly in his chair. "And as for our war criminal…." Thor shifted in his seat. "Agent Coulson will be accompanying a few other agents with him to the Vault in a few hours time." He turned to Thor. "So, then. I suppose you will be getting back to Asgard for getting some answers about how this casket was taken from your security."

"Aye, sir. After this meeting I will be leaving straight away. Along with the Casket, it belongs on Asgard as it should've been. But as soon as my questions are answered and businesses are settled down I will return immediately."

 

Nick nodded back. "Alright then. I'm guessing it'll take like a few days give or take for your time on Asgard, so that leaves us then." He hung back in his chair and addressed to his team. "Steve, while in Thor's absence you and your team report to the Simulation Room. It appears you kids still lack the hard training needed in the field. Agent Coulson here will monitor your scores and report back to me. So, don’t mess this up, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The team replied. And with that they were dismissed.

As all stood up from their seats Nick noticed the look on Thor's face that says concern. So he stepped closer to him and took his shoulder gently. "Thor." It got his full attention as he turns to face him directly. Nick spoke under tone. "I know you're feeling uneasy about my judgment upon our little war criminal, Loki." Thor's eyes widened at his mention and listened carefully. "But I had to send out a satisfying justice on his actions. Which I see were barely anything." Thor continue listening. "For the High Council, and S.H.I.E.D's agents. Four days of imprisonment in the Vault. But really, a skinny petty little magician like him who was merely a puppet in the game of manipulation doesn't deserve that much punishment even." Thor felt his jaw dropping to the ground. But he had to try and act normal and restraint from screaming questions at his boss. He just stuttered there looking like a total goon. Nick held up his other hand, trying to calm him down. "Easy, Odinson. Don’t freak out. Just hear me, ok?" Thor swallowed, then nodded eagerly. 

So Nick continue. "What I thought up was that for the public ear I've given out a statement that the criminal will be spending some jail time in our respective holding cell. But what is really going to happen is just we're going to keep him for the remaining time in the hospital. Doctors also said they want to examine him in their labs, just for a while. Then he's off their hook and back safely into our hands. That's all." He took a quick breather. "But what I don’t' want you to do is spreading this information about with your little friends over there. Not yet. They'll know in time, I'll personally tell them myself when they're ready. Understand? Just not now. This information stays within S.H.I.E.L.D's premises and with S.H.I.E.L.D only. Are we clear?" Nick eyed at the young prince.

Thor nodded understandingly at his every single word, mouth slightly ajar. Now closed shut and with a final stern nod, "Aye, sir. I understand all. And I will not to let this secret spread. You have my word, sir." Nick raise his eyebrows and nodded back. "I trust you, Thor. If you trust us that we are just doing what's for the best. For all of us." Thor gave out his words of trust on his friends which were enough to convince Fury. With a soft pat on his shoulder he dismissed Thor. 

Thor followed suite to their agent Coulson out of the office and away they went.

Once outside along the corridor they make their way to the simulation room for their training once again. "So. What was that about, big guy?" Steve asked about as he came up alongside his friend. Clint and Sam agree with his question. But Thor just simply answered that they will all know about it too in time. That he told them to stay patient and that the same news will come to them. To his assuring words and the honest spark in his eyes his friend listened to him and shrugged it off. 

"Ugggggh!" Clint and Tony groaned in unison. "Man, this sucks! More training?! Even after we took down a whole army of those ice giants." Clint ranted with disgust.

"Well, technically you all had our back up SWAT teams on your sides. Not on your own, mister Barton. Which is why director Fury believes that after seeing the footages of the recent battle he knew then you and your friends still need further trainings for the field work, if you're all so keen on taking the battle alone one day." Coulson replied back in his natural calming tone.

"Then what about Thor?" Tony questioned. "How come he's skipping out on us in this hour?" He thumbed over to his big muscular blonde friend. 

Coulson looked over at Thor for a glance and turned to Tony. "The truth?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow. And a smirk. "That is because your friend Thor here has got earlier trainings long before you were all registered here. As a prince of his kingdom he has already been well trained under the talented fighting masters on Asgard." With facial contortion of disbelief Clint exclaimed out loud. "What?!!"

Phil turned to the side to face Thor. "Yes, we know. We suspected since day 1 when we monitored your training exercise. Your scores were already on an impressive scale on the chart. Which is why director Fury let you go on this return home mission of yours." He turned back upfront. 

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" Clint yelled. Thor grinned down maliciously, "Oh, Hawkeye. Are you jealous? Given the way you comment." He reached out and patted sympathetically on Clint's head. "There, there, my friend Clint. Life has many perils, and this training is just one of them to start off." 

Clint growled furiously and swatted away his hand. "Bite me, blondie! It's because we've known for some time that is saving you from me decking you in your face." He seethed. But furious Clint Barton, face all puffing up in color red like a tomato, only looked cute in the eyes of his friends that they teased out in adoration and laughed at it. Phil grinned silently up front as the young team chattered loudly and happily. 

After going down the elevator, which was considered very stuffy because it was packed to every corner with 8 people, they arrived at the floor of their ultimate training gym. But sadly for the moment they have to go their separate ways as Thor has to leave for his home on Asgard to carry out his task of returning the troublesome casket. As the team stepped out of the elevator, "Well, kids. I'm afraid this is where you'll be saying farewell to your friend here. Who's just leaving for a short time, eh?" said Phil. 

Thor nodded back with a slightly down expression. "Aye, son of Coul. Just for a short period of time. I will tend to my mission as fast as possible and return. You need not worry, friends." He assured them. 

"Oh, Thor. No need to hurry that much. We'll be fine," Natasha cooed at him, "sure we'll all miss you, but you're their prince too. Top priority and responsibility too no doubt. We understand perfectly. Right, guys?" She glanced back at the others for some replies. Which all came back in reassuring comments, to make Thor feel good about his sudden departure. "Just come back in time so we can all beat you in training, eh, beefcake?" Clint teased, punching lightly at his sleeveless muscular arm. This is the first time for Thor to depart from them since the day he landed on earth and decided to join their team after much consideration after a battle against the same foe together. Which was many months ago. 

Thor smiled, but in a saddened way. "Aye, my friends. You all have my word, I shall return in no time." And before he could say any more agent Hill showed up. "Thor? I'm sorry but they're ready for you at the launch bay." Thor nodded her way and said his farewells to his friends before he followed Maria out the door and up a few floors to the Helicarrier runway. 

After a few flights of stairs they finally came to a door and Maria lead him out onto the bright, windy runway. There a few feet away out in the open area stood a small circle of agents. One of them was carrying the Casket with gloved hands. As they walk over to them the wind blew in all directions, passing and wavering through their hair. Maria had to shield her eyes from the bright daylight as she got over to their spot. Then the agent handed over the Casket, which Thor grabbed at it as firmly and carefully as possible. Then another agent handed him a bag which Thor also took and carefully place the Casket inside it. When safely tucked away her gave out his signal for takeoff and the agents cleared the area him, backing away. Thor looked on for a moment, than briefly turn to Agent Hill for a small nod which she waved back with a smile. Eyes squinting from the gusting wind and bright daylight. Then as Thor look up to the clear sky he whispered. "Heimdall, when you're ready." Merely within 0.05 seconds flashing and flickering rainbow color of lights rained down on their young fighter, engulfing him in it. Then as quickly as it came down it went away in a flash. Taking along with it Thor. They waited for a moment before inspecting anything wrong, which seemed not. It was a perfect takeoff. Maria walked over to where Thor once stood. There was no Thor but left behind a burned imprint of artistic murals on the concrete ground. Their outlines sizzling red like a branded paperback. 

Maria took a quick look up to the sky before ordering her agents back into the facility. And that concluded the departure of Thor Odinson on his way to his homeland in another dimension. 

 

~

 

The golden dome whine and simmer down when the young prince landed easily on the marble floor of the gate Bifrost. Stepping forward Thor felt a pang of nostalgia flow through him as he look upon his age old friend Heimdall, the all seeing gate keeper. One of his most trusted and oldest friends. 

"Welcome back, my prince." The gate keeper bowed to him with respect and greeted him warmly. 

"It's very good to be back, my friend. It has been a long while now. How fair you, dear friend?" Thor chimed enthusiastically.

"I fair just fine, my prince. Same as always, no more nor less. Thank you for your concern." The big man hummed back. Thor made his way around the golden pedestal as Heimdall make his way down the steps. 

"And of others? My parents? Friends?" Thor asked eagerly, the big smile still plastered on his open face. 

"Aside their longing for your presence they all fair just fine and healthy, sir. Although, there is one thing." Heimdall trailed off. Which made Thor halt in his steps. "What, Heimdsll? What is it?" He turned to face him directly. "My prince. I do not wish to alarm you in any way on your sudden arrival, but it is my duty to report you of the important news whenever I can." He took in a deep breath. "It appears your father, Odin, our king, has fallen into his Odinsleep on the very day before the frost giants invaded Midgard."

Eyes blown wide and lower jaw dropped a few centimeters. "What?!" That is too much of a coincidence. "That means it has been like three days now. And you didn't inform me about it?!" Thor raised his voice at the gate keeper. But the man merely blinked back unshaken. "Yes, my prince. I apologize for not informing right away. But why I didn’t inform you about it? Well, I was going to the moment he fell asleep, but when I looked for you I found you, but you yourself were taken in an important mission as it seemed then. You and your young Midgardian friends were occupied with equally important tasks. Then as I waited and looked on I saw you make it through to the end of your mission with triumph. And that the stolen Casket was taken back from the enemies' hands. Then I finally on that same day I saw you talking with your supervisor about your mission and said you will be returning here for answers." Heimdall's words finally filled in and made sense. Earlier or later Thor will still know about his father's news since he has already made up his mind on coming back here. And hence Heimdall waited. For this moment. To tell him. Thor looked on as he finally understood about his situation. So he nodded. 

"I see, Heimdall" He looked away for moment, then apologized to his friend. "I am sorry for raising my voice at you without even fully understanding." He bowed his head.

"Nay, my prince. You need not to apologize to me. You have all the rights to worry for your father's befallen news. And also I couldn’t inform you right away because the queen herself have commended me not to tell about our king's health. That you will eventually know about when you arrive here and not to interrupt you on your mission there." Thor listened and smile at his words. Of course. His mother. That is so like her. To worry about all of her loved ones at the same time and think for the best. And that is why she is the Allmother of Asgard.

Thor smiled brightly and place a friendly pat on his gate keeper's shoulders. "Thank you, Heimdall. I understand perfectly now." Now it was Heimdall's turn to bow to him showing he took the compliment fully well. 

"Now, then. My prince. We mustn't delay any further. For your mother and friends have waited long of your arrival. They have missed you." Heimdall's voice boom through the Bifrost dome as he lead the young man to the outside where a horse is already at his disposal. Thor climbed aboard with the Casket safely tucked away in the bag by his side. He nodded one more time at his friend right before taking off, and headed for the citadel.

He rode all his way through the gate and the outer rim wall and defenses. Then finally arrive at his home. The Palace. He dismounted from his horse as a guard bowed and greeted at for his return and ushered away his ride. Thor took to the stairs with swift strides and there just outside the giant doorways stood and waited his beloved mother. The queen of Asgard. Frigga. In all her grace and beauty. With a radiant smile she place out both her hands and called for her son to which Thor ran into her warm embrace once again in a long time. 

"Mother!" Thor greeted her with his tight embrace. 

"My darling boy." The queen greeted back at his crushing hug as she was lifted a few centimeters off the ground. Typical greeting of her son. 

Thor hugged her from under her arms and rests his head beside hers. Smiling from ear to ear. After a cherishing their moment Thor finally loosened his grip and backed away a little. He looked into his mother's eyes with adoration as she cupped his beaming face in her elegant hands. "I have missed you, mother." He spoke softly. Frigga smiled back, still cupping his face. "As I missed you, dear." She pushed away a few strands of his loose golden locks behind his ear. 

"And how is father? He is well in his sleep?" Thor asked then, to which Frigga's smile loosened a bit. 

"Yes, son. He is in good shape. Just like any other times in the past." Her eyes lowered away for moment then looked back at him. "Thor, if you are feeling vexed about me not informing you when it happened, you must understand I did it for your best interest. You were busy, with your so call mission and the invasion. And this news would only hinder you." His mother explained. But Thor only shook his head lightly and grabbed her shoulder. "Mother, it is alight. I understand perfectly. I forgive you. What you did was right it would only make me worry more. And it was not the best of times. What you did was right, mother. I understand." Thor reassured her that truly he knew how it worked, and that all was well now. Then Frigga's smile returned. And she thanked him there for his understanding. 

"Come, darling!" She lowered her hands and took her son by his arms and escorted him into the palace. "Before getting to the important business part, I'd like to hear about your friends on Midgard. Tell me, are they as talented as Heimdell says? Have they been treating you well?" Frigga asked as she led her son through the golden corridor.

Thor smiled. "Aye, mother. They have been treating me just fine. They are quite the admirable bunch. Tough, resilient and especially strong of spirit. Many things have changed on Midgard since from the old days. They have evolved on many levels. We can no longer look down on it as the weakest realm of the Nine anymore." Thor spoke wholeheartedly about his new friends and their activities together. And Frigga couldn't stop smiling at her son's words of how he express about his days on earth.

"You speak highly of them, love. I suppose I shall take your word for it of them as the admirable sort. It has been many centuries since my last visit there, and now that you mentioned about it perhaps I'd like to visit it again someday."

Thor nearly gasped as he looked at her. "You've been to Midgard before? When?!"

Frigga merely scoffed with a big grin and waved her hand about. "Tis a tale for another time, dear. I shall tell you about it when we don't have any more tasks to carry out for the day. As of now, I believe you have to tend to more important tasks. Like returning the Casket to its rightful place?" She asked with raised eyebrows. 

Thor nodded. "Yes, mother. You are right. Then afterwards I shall have a few words with the ruling reagent." They walk pass the throne room, the dining hall. Along the way a handful of guards intercepted and escorted the royal family to the weapons vault. Finally arriving to it the two guards at it moved away and pushed open the two heavy doors. Thor told his mother to wait as it would not take long, to which Firgga obliged and stayed behind at the doorway. Inside Thor step along the long narrow corridor with the artifacts on each side. The Eye of Agamanon. The Tablet of Time. The Infinity Gauntlet. All he pass by until he came to the end of the room. There at the end of it sat the stone pedestal for the Casket to place on. Thor reached for his bag and fished out the Casket. He held it out and glimpses of that fateful day flashed back at him. But he shook off those memories and continue on with his task. He walked closer and placed it gently back where it belonged. Safe and locked away finally. Thor moved away and head back for the exit. He climbed back up the stairs and step out of the vault where his mother was waiting for him. She took him away to find the ruling regent as Thor has proposed on speaking with. 

 

Frigga led Thor by his arm to the training grounds where this time of the day the ruler was in training. As Frigga stood by the upper balcony Thor went down to see the important person. The other sparing soldiers saw their crown prince approach they stopped right and parted for their prince to walk on as they knew who he has come to see today. And there in the middle of the sparing ring fought the ruling regent of Asgard with his trainer. 

Thor stood there in silence for a moment with a smile plastered on his face as he looked on the action in front of him. Then he spoke. "I see you've improved some moves since we last sparred together!" His voice boomed through the dusty air. The sparring figure stopped right away, halting in his steps. Hands gripped to a broad sward. With a swift turn he faced Thor. To see Thor's smiling face again he too smiled and stride over to him. "THOR! Nice of you visit again!" He greeted his prince with a hug around the shoulders as Thor returned the gesture. "Baldur. How are you fairing, cousin?" Grinning from ear to ear Thor couldn't be happier to see his older cousin again. The ruling regent of their kingdom in Thor's absence. "Ha! Couldn't be better, kid!" He pulled away and looked into Thor's eyes. "Couldn't be better. Although I do get a bit bored around these parts. Especially with you gone." He pointed out. Thor laughed. "Yes, I know. Which is why I left for Midgard in search of adventures, and look how it turned out." Balder grinned at his words and pulled him over to the seats for some rest and to talk in proper manner. 

"Uh huh. It turned out fine alright." They took their seat. "But then you got all the fun while I'm here sitting by the throne, reading out everyday political matters and sorting out wishes from the kingdom. Suppose to say it can be a bit boring or tiresome. But that's running the kingdom, yes?" He patted his young cousin's shoulder as he took a sip at his water container. 

Baldur. Thor's elder cousin from his father's side and a good friend. A few years older than him who have more insight on political manners than Thor, which is why the ruling title goes to him next to Thor. As both by bloodline and experience for this type of situation. Thor, still too young and inexperienced for ruling a kingdom as to everybody's vote including Thor himself. And so the ruling regent title passes on to his politically experienced cousin in times like this when the Allfather falls to his Odinsleep. In a nutshell a small step-in ruler on emergency times like these. And Baldur has no complaints or whatsoever yet so far. Of course he's got full support and counseling from his aunt the queen and the great war general Tyr by his side.

Thor shrugged at his words with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, my good sir! You are now facing the true duties of what it is to it to be a king. And I am sure you are indulging in the glory of kingly respect more than ever." Baldur shoved teasingly at the other's shoulder for his comment. "Shove off, princeling." But before Thor could retort back a jerk on his side braid made him wince and cry out in surprise. Feeling a bit annoyed on being treated like this Thor whipped around to see who did it. Only to be met by a piercing gaze.

"Had fun with your little Midgardian friends?" The tone cut through the air as sharp as her reveled double bladed sword on her back. Three other persons walked up from behind. Thor was taken by full surprise. He was going to find for them right after his talk here with his cousin. But now to see them all here now it's most convenient. "Lady Sif!" Thor greeted as he stood up and hugged her over her shoulders. But Sif remained unshaken with a stern face. She scoffed. "Don’t' you 'lady Sif' me. You've been away all this time, and you didn't even bother to write a letter or convey a short message through Heimdall." Rolling her eyes she pouted with an annoyed tone. Thor, still smiling like a goof, "Awwwww, I see you Have missed me then. But yes, I apologize for my lack of contact while I was away. I have no excuses for it, but I hope you would forgive me." The young man from behind Sif barked up with laughter at Thor's comment. "Why, my friend. No need for forgiveness, no harm done. Sure, we do miss you, but we're just glad you're here now." He finished, and the bigger, fatter lad beside him agreed with him. "Aye. As long as you're now, we are somewhat quite contempt." Thor nodded at their words and finally step forth and enveloped both of his friends in his arms. As he patted their back, "Thank you, Fandral. Volstagg. I truly appreciate your words." The two nodded and hugged back. He let go and backed away, but turn to his forth friend who stood in the back. He nodded to Thor with a small smile. "Just as glad as the others to see you back." Hogan held out his hand to shake but Thor embraced him too like the others. When it comes to his dear friends a hand shake is not enough. But he finally pulled away and hung his hand over his shoulder. "So, my friends! What shall we do for today?!" Thor asked with full enthusiasm. 

Baldur stood up with a groan and step in. "Well. Looks like my morning training is over anyway. After some refreshments maybe I'll prepare a quick meeting with the other generals. Since you're already here why don’t we discuss a few things and settle them down now. Then afterwards you can do whatever you want for the whole day, if that is alright with you?" Balder collected his sword and walked to Thor while wiping at his face with a clean cloth. "Yes, Baldur. That would be fine. Thank you." Thor agreed to it and all followed Baldur back into the palace. All the way they all asked about his time on Midgard and about his so call new mortal friends. And Thor was obliged to tell them all about it. He told them all about their personality traits, their adventures together, their Misadventure together. But on the other hand he didn't tell them about Loki. Yet. He stopped right at the nightly invasion and said he would continue it at tonight's banquet as he would share that story with all. From there he had to step away for the moment with Balder as he has some meetings to attend to. 

Thor and Balder, after separating away from Sif and the Warriors Three, headed for the council room. Stepping forth the two guards at its doorway step aside and opened the door for them. Inside all was accounted for. Especially the great general Tyr. "Ah. The young prince has returned." He greeted Thor warmly and soon the meeting started away.

 

Meanwhile outside by Frigga's garden Sif and her bumbling trio waited for moment their friends would come back. Then Fandral spoke. "I think it's nice that he made new friends, given that they're still mortals. I'd like to meet these Midgardians friends of his one day." Volstagg grumbled in agreement. "Aye. If they're good enough to impress our young prince then I think they are worthy enough to visit our realm one day." He took a chunk out of the chicken.

Sif scoffed. "Oh, sure. I'm pretty certain they're most worth it that they'd keep Thor all to themselves. While we're here missing him every moment of the day in his absent." 

Fandral and Volstagg exchange glances while Hogan leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "I sense someone is in bad mood for this afternoon." He grumbled. Fandral after taking a sip from his cup, "Ha! See?!" He pointed between Sif and Hogan, "Even Hogan the grim senses something is vexing our lady warrior." He piped up, receiving a tense glare from his female friend. "I am not vexed!" 

"Then why are you in such a sulking mood ever since Thor arrived? We should be celebrating, 'you' should be celebrating even if he's just staying for a short time. But he got to see him don't we?! That's good enough for now." 

Sif cringe away from Fandral's comment. She turned away from him and fix her gaze on the garden on the yonder. In truth she was merely stirring in envy for the mortals of earth because deep down she knew they're Thor's choice of staying there. But she's not over with it just yet. "True. Thor is staying with us for the moment. But in no time he'll leaving again. For his new friends. Leaving us old friends over the new ones." Her last words sounded a bit spiteful as her three friends caught on. True. Even though they won't admit it for themselves but deep down they too feel a bit stirred by Thor's decision of leaving them behind for Midgard. But they also knew it couldn't be helped with. Thor's decision is absolute. But he also promised them that he'd always return in good times, never forget about them. So their feelings are of conflicted half and half. 

They stayed in brief silent for a moment. Then, "But he promised. He said he'd always return. And besides this is just the beginning of his journey there. It's too soon to say anything about it." Fandral said calmly.

"Yeah!" Volstagg agreed again."It's too soon to think bad about it. Come now, this is Thor we're talking about here. He always keeps his promises. Besides," he took a gulp of his cider, "I am certain his Midgardian fighter friends aren’t so bad. Let's not say anything negative about them just yet without even meeting them. Cheer up!" He finished down his meal with a final gulp of his drink and sighed loudly.

Smiling Fandral place a soothing pat on Sif's shoulder. "Aye, cheer up, Sif. Don't think too bad about this situation. It's all too soon. We just got to trust Thor. And give him more time." From the farthest on the other side Hogan leaned over and said, "We all know you're jealous of these new friends, but we should know better. We haven’t even met them yet."

Fandral continued. "Just because he found new friends doesn't mean he'll forget about like that. That's not Thor. Trust me." He lightly shook her shoulder. "Trust Thor. Just like old times. Alright?" Hearing their words Sif felt slightly lifted. Trust Thor. She nodded and looked back at her friends. 

A small smile spread across her face. "Alright. I suppose shall your words for it. And I also apologize if I acted immaturely back there, all jealous and hotheaded towards Thor. He deserves none of that, especially from us."

All her friends exclaimed. "No need. What's done is done. Don’t' mind over it too much. But from now on no more sour moods over Thor, promise?" Fandral pointed out. To which Sif nodded her head and promised. And so ended her sour feelings over the matter. The four friends sat on their spots and happily watch on the sun that was starting to set beautifully on the horizon. All troubles forgotten for the moment.

As their troubled feeling ended so did Thor and Baldur's boring meeting.

 

The two cousins walked out, bodies in a sore state from all the standing and sitting. Thor craned his neck while Balder straighten his back. Thor groaned, "I don't know about you, but I am more than hungry for lunch." Balder groaned back in agreement. "Aye. Let's say we storm the kitchen." Both grinning like mischievous cats headed for their destination. And Baldur's elegant posture and attitude as a royal went out the golden window. But along the way they found Sif and the warriors three. Them they invited along and now six teen warriors make their way to the dining hall.

Upon reaching the dining hall to their despair it was still being set up so no food was in sight yet. Lunch will have to wait. But waiting in patience for food was not of Thor's strongest suite. He decided to put Baldur's figure of speech to a real motion. He led his friends through the backdoor of the their palace's biggest and most crowded place at this hour, the cooking kitchen. Cooks and chefs barking orders over the fireplaces, the second helpers running to and fro from their orders too busy to notice their prince was now standing behind the backdoor peeking into their work station. 

"So are we moving in or what?" Baldur hissed from behind.  
"Patience, dear cousin. We are merely waiting for the right moment to snuck through without getting caught." Thor replied smoothly. 

"Uh huh," Fandral hummed mockingly, "and last time we listened to you and your mighty glorious plan we all got caught right on sight and punished severely for it."

"Well, not this time. This time we are doing it properly. Last time was rushed and uncoordinated. And besides how is five days of being restricted within palace grounds a severe punishment?" Thor retorted.

"It Is a severe punishment when you had a planed rendezvous night out with a beautiful maiden 'outside' the palace grounds," Fandral hissed back in undertone, "cost me a one date night, Thor, one beautiful date!" All shushed on him into silence to which Fandral winced and coiled in on himself. "So, are we going or what?" he whispered.

Thor grinned and readied his stance. "On my mark we run out, grab as much as you can carry and run back here and head straight for Weeping Willow, hear me?"

"On your mark, what? Say when?" Volstagg looked more than confused. But Sif and Hogan caught it they readied as same as Thor while Volstagg, Fandral and Baldur looked to each other like they don't know a single thing of what's going on. Then the door creaked open further and the race started.

Thor sprinted out first through the door followed close by Sif, then Hogan. Then Baldur who had to dodge under a food tray on the way out. But Volstagg and Fandral had the unluckiest timing of rushing out at the very same moment that they collided into each other and was temporarily stuck in the doorway. But they luckily managed in time to squeeze through it and join in with the others. Thor went straight for the meat section and grabbed a whole boar leg and a small barrel of ale he through over his shoulder. 

Sif dodged her way through and along the way she grabbed on to a napkin and took a few buttered corn cobs which she wrapped the napkin around and two branches of green grapes. Hogan went for the mashed potato bowl and a few chicken breasts. 

Baldur took to the table where the freshly made bacons were placed out on cooling. He took two plates and bit on a green apple in his mouth as he carefully made his way through the crowd. Fandral this time sprinted straight to the liquor section and picked out the most fresh bottle of wine and a bag full of chalices. Then he collected a plate full of crispy chicken legs and wings. And now last and slowest Volstagg the Voracious took a big plate and was collecting from each meat section. From the smallest pheasants to boars. But that was when they heard an angry shout from Ulrin. The meanest, most talented leading chef of the entire kitchen. 

"OI!! YOU!" His gruffy booming voice blasted through the air as the guilty people of the kitchen would hear it all out. He stepped out of the crowd and headed straight for the uninvited six guests. "I see you! Put them back THIS INSTANT!!" 

"Nope." Fandral shook his and leapt his way to dire escape. Thor lead on as usual and out the backdoor followed close by Hogan, Sif and Baldur who was balancing the two plates on both hands with his life on not wanting to go hungry and wasting the delicious meals. In a muffled tone he made his way through the people. Fandral the fourth to follow was frightened even now after all the several raids they've done together. But of course you'd be frightened to the guts too if the master chef himself spotted you on your 'illegal' activity in his kitchen on such hour and coming at you with a butcher knife with a face that can scare off Bilgesnipe with one grin. 

As Fandral was just near to freedom he notices his fat friend was not right behind him. He looked back and saw Volstagg was even now on his way still taking in food on his plate. Fandral growled and yelled after. "You idiot! You've got more than plenty! LEAVE IT AND COME ON!!" Only then he stopped and rolled his way to the door. But the speed Ulrin was running after and Volstagg's staggering speed was clear to all that he Will be caught in time. While worrying over his friend it appears Hogun did not leave behind his two bumbling friends as his head stuck back out the door. Both him and Fandral watched on with full anticipations. Mouths agape and eyes blown wide. No. Fandral knew it. It'll be too late, he will be caught. They are doomed. "He's not going to make it." Fandral gasped in despair. But then Hogun looked around and stepped forth. He took out one piece of his chicken and aimed for the floor. Then with a precision he threw it forth. It skidded across the floor pass Volstagg and landed just at the spot where the chef would step next. And there Ulrin to his embarrassing demise he stepped on the piece of chicken and slipped on it. 

He fell like a lumbering tree being cut down as he hit the ground with a big huff and grunt. Only then Fandral let out a big sigh of relief and welcomed his bumbling friend and out they went through the door and safely out of the chef's wrath. But even then as they make their way through the crowdy corridor they can hear the chef's screams of wrath and hellfire echo across the hallways. But not tonight as they shall not be facing his fearful wroth but fully indulge in their victory at the Weeping Willow courtyard. 

 

Thor arrived first at the place where they'd always meet up. Their secret hideaway abode. The Weeping Willow courtyard. It used to be one of the giant palace's many relaxing gardens and courtyards. But time passed by long enough to be forgotten many. But not for Thor when he one day as a child went exploring the entire palace and its grounds that he found its location and thought it was quite and rather peaceful that he decided to call over his friends and told them this would be their secret hideaway location. It is located way inside and behind Frigga's garden and out of view. It is long out of care and order that the whole courtyard was covered in weed and tall grasses when they found it. But then after deciding it's theirs now Thor and his friends thought they'd clean it up a bit. And so they took the whole day off sparring and attending classes as they stole garden shears and buckets and cleaned up the whole place. All for themselves. And now it is clean, healthy and peaceful as like from the old days of its usage. 

Thor finally reached the tree and its sitting area underneath it all huffing and sweating. He placed the barrel behind him and sat down on its stone seat. The stone seat that encircles the entire tree that grows near a corner of the courtyard. While catching his breath Sif caught up and sat beside him. "Well, that could've gone worst." She huffed and wiped away the sweat from her brows. "Aye," Thor grinned, "it could've. But didn't. We did good this time." Just as he was finishing his sentence Baldur staggered in looking all silly and ridiculous with his two silver plates and an apple bitten in his mouth like a stuck pig. If the people of the kingdom could see their reagent ruler right now for certain they'd lose hope and immigrate away to another realm just by look at this bumbling royal. 

Thor and Sif exchange glances after seeing their friend's situation and appearance. "Good, but barely at that." She commented. Baldur quickly set the plates down and just as his hand was reaching up to the apple and loud crash banged through the air from the way in drawing all of their attentions and fear of being heard. Eyes wide and breaths held in they looked on and seconds later the three stooges, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg appeared with respected food and beverages in hands. Sif groaned and rolled her eyes at them, rethinking how she even ended with these people in the first place. 

Volstagg barely made it to his seat when he place the giant tray on it and collapsed down, sitting on the ground and leaning up against it all panting and sweating profusely. Hogun and Fandral caught up and the latter grin like the Cheshire himself as he hold up the bag of chalices. "Cheers, mate! It's victory for us this time." 

"Could you be any louder?!" Sif hissed back him. Fandral's grin dropped and was replaced by a pout. "Well, we apologize for that. But we wouldn't be in such a rush and knock everything down in our way if it wasn't for our greedy fat friend here." He took out the chalices and places them about but took one and dropped it on Volstagg's head who was still resting on the ground. It hit him with a thunking sound and clattered on to his lap. The fat friend yelped and looked up, all frowning and grumbling. "Don't you frown at me, Vol. You nearly got us all captured with your greed. I told you leave it, but no you just had to grab 'one more piece', eh?!" Fandral growled down at him. Finally Volstagg took to his feet and straightened up with a groan. "Well, I was just getting that one last piece but that old chef ran faster than I expected." 

Baldur finally bit down on his apple with a sloshing sound and turn to him. "Again?! Volstagg, how many times? You'd always say one last piece but you could never get enough and always be the last one behind. What would do if you get caught, huh? Just because of one last piece." At first Volstagg was going to retort back holding up his finger but hushed up when Thor spoke first. "He's right. You have to cut your greedy habit just on this. Just during on our quick kitchen raids. All those efforts would go to waste if you get caught. So from now promise you'll only get what you can carry and no more, no more extra pieces, understand?" Thor put his foot down and made the rules to which Volstagg complied right away. He hang his head in defeat finally admitting the truth. "Alright, Thor. I gave you my word. No more legging behind and extra pieces." Sincere was in his voice and all the friends took him for it. And Volstagg was not of the one who lies. Hogun patted his shoulders reassuringly. "Aye, my friend. We believe you." And all the others agreed about. And the matter was passed on. All of them then took to their seats.

Thor smiled and reached back for his bundle of boar leg. Laughed triumphantly when it was still in one piece and in good shape. Sif unrolled her napkin and the corns shimmered back at her in a golden gleam. Then there was an exclaim of disgust. Thor and Sif turned to it and saw Hogun holding back on his chalice. "Yuck, Baldur! YOUR APPLE! It's got drools and they're oozing down! Not on my chalice!" Hogun groaned. Baldur immediately pulled back and wipe away his mouth. "My deepest apologies! Sorry. Didn't mean that." Fandral and Volstagg witnessing their quarrel laughed together and went on with their meals. 

Baldur, seeing Sif eating with joy on her corn thought she could do some meat right now as she's got none. So he started their trading chain. "Hey, Sif." He called over, and she replied with a hum and looked. I'll trade you some of my bacon if you'll let me shrug off some of that corn of yours." He asked innocently. Sif looked over to her other untouched corn and nodded. She handed it over and Baldur handed her his plate. As he said before he took a few rows of it and place them in his other plate. Sif took a few strips and neatly place them on her napkin. When done they took back theirs and resume eating. Then Thor asked. "Why just a few corns, Sif? Why not at least a few legs or wings?" Sif simply shrugged and answer. "Simple. I don’t want to get full belly right now. Because I want to enjoy the rest of the other meat as you boys are all having right now at the banquet table." 

"AHA! HAhahahaah." Fandral snickered at her. "I knew it. I knew you had something planed since I've seen you indulge yourself roasted goods. This is just you holding back." He snickered again. 

"Hmmm, glad you figured it out. Now please be so kind and share us some of that wine." She pointed over at the bottle that was sitting against the tree bark. Fandral hummed out and grab at it. Then he poured it lightly into Sif's offered chalice. "AH! I nearly forgot!" He reached back and pull out his untouched barrel of ale. "Friends, we still have one uncorked! Now let us drink!" All the other friends cheered and came over with chalices in hands. As Thor fill them up Sif and Fandral stick to their deliciously calming red wine and toasted to their victory with a clink of their cups. All the others fill up their cups and started to trade amongst themselves too. Hogun for a few strips of Baldur's crispy bacon. Fandral joined in and traded Hogun for a few scoops of his well seasoned mashed potato and in return a few of his wings. Volstagg having too many for himself shared all around with his friends. All have one or two pieces of each on his plate and soon all was settled and got down to eating again and talk amongst themselves.

Thor asked what else have happened here on Asgard and his friends here asked more about his adventures on Midgard. Now they got down to sharing stories after sharing meals. Stories from Asgard were of nothing new much. But they were more than eager to hear more of Thor's encounters on the mortal realm. "So. When bored they watch these so call 'televisons'? What are they anyway?" Fandral asked in between drinks of his wine. "Well, yes." Thor answered. "And televisions are the instruments that actually show moving pictures. Of all sorts, they have all sorts of moving pictures to show, they are endless!" He exclaimed up with smile. "Perhaps one day we can visit Midgard together and I can show them to you." 

"Yes, that would be nice." Volstagg emptied his cup. "And perhaps they could visit us too before going there ourselves?" Thor raised his eyebrows at him. He'd never really given any thoughts about it. His friends on Midgard visiting here along with him. That Would be quite an experience too. His smile got wider. "Aye, Volstagg! What a thought! You're right. Maybe one day I'll bring them here and introduce them to you all." All nodded at his enthusiasm. Even Sif who was once jealous of said friends. Now intrigued by Thor's tales about them. They continue on talking more about it how it would be delightful for the visits of both worlds. And soon the evening pass away into the full moon night. It was time they collected their plates and cups and return them back to the kitchen. With discreet.

Wiping their mouths and hands and after delivering a few burps they took their belongings and quietly slip back out the way they came. The hinges creaked lightly when they tried to open it outward but all remain unnoticed. So they pushed their way through with silver plates and clanking empty cups in hands and to the kitchen they went back.

 

After placing them all back with careful consideration they all went back to the palace to set about on their own before the nightly banquet. Thor returned his mother and they got down on talking about his experience on Midgard, only the experiences for his own mother to hear. And there he told her about young Loki. On how they met and how he helped him avoid world domination and destruction. His mother Frigga was truly intrigued by his tale that later on she told him she'd be more than delighted to meet this young talented sorcerer. To her humble wish Thor obliged and promised to bring him back with him the next he come here. After their conversation together just before the banquet Thor told his mother that he'd like to see his father in his Odinsleep. And Frigga let him as she led him to his personal chamber.

The young prince and the queen visited their king together and sat down for a while. To their knowledge they knew that during in his Odinsleep the king could still very well hear their voices as if in his dream. And so Thor got down into telling his father about his return and how he was as both shocked at first upon hearing his news but relived now to see him in good shape. But he confessed that he was sad because he couldn't wait too long for his waking hour for he had to return the day after to Midgard as matters are left unsettled there. Then after a very good and long, granted one-sided conversation, Thor asked for his excuse as he and his mother have to attend the celebration banquet for his brief return and parted on their way. 

Of course when the meals arrive all the six thieving guilty kids couldn't help but fidget about when Ulrin and his other kitchen staffs came around to deliver the prepared dishes. The man gave off glances and looks to their direction but other than that he simply shrugged and nodded off their petty assault on his area. Because Ulrin knows better than scolding the cat for catching fish in his pond as these palace brats will always come around and keep running off with his cooked dishes now and then. They're bound to commit in their mischievous acts as much as the cat catching fishes behind his back. So he let them off. And the children know their limit as they've all agreed not to steal like this very often. More like a playful act of friendly celebration when they ever they get to meet again after long time of absence. Like you and I of teen ages as we'd celebrate in merriment of our own way by going out on restaurants and such. And this here is their way of merriment and celebration of reunion. 

 

And soon the feast was in motion. As promised at the golden banquet table after toasting of his return Thor spilled out into the night about his victorious adventures he had on Midgard and boasted proudly about his new friends as well as battle comrades there. Then as his tales spin on and on slowly he finally got to the moment where he kept to himself when telling his friends about his visit for the best timing. His battle with Loki. The young talented sorcerer and a very admirable opponent of a brief timing. All the knights and high councilors, other royals and family members and friends listened with full astonishment and delight about his story of this young boy and how he helped save that realm with him. Of his quick thinking that saved not only their prince's life but also even returned the stolen artifact that His people took. But things took to the cheering turn when it got to the bit where Thor saved the young boy from his near death. How he was triumphant in the end as not all was in vain when he could also save the young reluctant hero at the end of the day.

The night feast on through the hours as Thor continued to tell more of his endless tales of Midgard. And by the time the hours crawled by and finally reached its end the guests have started to leave and retire for the evening. And soon there by the end of the feast left were Thor's friends. "Well….. I suppose I should retire now for my evening as should you boys if you want to wake up early enough to catch the hunting party." Sif took a last gulp of wine before rising up from her seat at the table. "Wait. What hunting party?" Fandral slurred after her, clearly too much wine and ale. "Oh. I guess you haven't heard of it then." She walked around the table and stopped. "Lieutenant Augen and his men have volunteered to hunt down the beast that was terrorizing the eastern villages of Ria. They've sent out a message to us asking for the best hunters and trackers we have. And I," Sif gestured to herself teasingly, "have signed up for that hunting party and the lieutenant was more than happy to have me on it." She walked up her friends and placed her hands on her hips. "So I suggest if you want to join me on this mission you all better get some shut eye. That is if you can wake up in time for the morning." 

"HA!" Volstagg yelled out and slam his fists on the table toppling some cups and fruit bowls. "Is that a challenging I hear, lady Sif?" His eyes barely opening a he look across the table at her. The other friends, including Thor, look between her and Volstagg. And Sif merely poked her chin out and looked back. "Aye. If you want it too. We will be leaving at the break of dawn at five bells. So be there or I win. Simple!" And with that she strutted off nearly tripping on her own gown along the way to which her friends saw and laughed after her. The lady cussed at them to hush up without a single backward glance, and the boys did. But even then Fandral was still in his giggles. He turn to his friends with a big grin, "well, me friends. I think we’ve had enough liquor for the night. Best we sleep up if we are to take upon her challenge." 

"Aye," Thor agreed after, "we ought to. Five bells she says. Quite the hour. Come!" He got up in and his friends followed suit. Hogun as always the silent friend who could hold his liquor enough had to help their voluptuous friend up from his seat. And along the way Fandral came in and helped out. The four friends made their way to their rooms and soon came to the intersection where they must go their separate ways. They bid each other good night and went on their ways. 

 

Thor finally reach his room in well awake mind, thankfully this time, made his way to the bathroom to wash up for bed. He took quick steamy shower before heading to bed. He then change into his nightly attire and sluggishly crawl his way back to bed. He kicked away the silken duvets and pull a pillow up against his chest and hug on it as he slip away into slumber. But before fully falling into deep slumber his thoughts from his last days on Midgard came back around for him to reminiscent about. And it was that one particular moment in his life he won't easily forget. His attempt on saving Loki from getting left behind in Jotunheim.  
  
  
  


_**After being pushed through the portal Thor staggered away as he step back into his world on Midgard, feeling dumbfounded and helpless. Helpless because he didn't know how to help the boy who just saved his life back there. Then he heard familiar voices from behind. He turned to them and saw his friends running up to him all looking battered and bruised.**_

_**"What the actual hell is going, Thor?" Tony asked, eyes blown wide and panting. But Thor couldn't explain all with away. He looked down on his hand and saw the small casket. The casket was safe, their world was safe. But still at the same time is not. Because Loki is not safe. Yet. His mission was still incomplete. Right now his first foremost priority is to somehow save Loki, and fast. He knew nothing about magic or how it works as Loki was bounded by magic back there. Magic even Loki himself knows not of. So it's all up to him now. he had to try his best.** _

_**With a deep breath Thor handed the casket over Captain America. "Here, Captain. Hold on to this and do not lose it." The captain took it carefully with both hands. "What's going on, Thor? Why is this portal still open?" Then he saw Thor step forth to said portal. "And where are you going?!" He asked over.** _

_**Thor gave a quick glance over his shoulder to his friends. "My mission is not complete yet, I've got one more life to save." He turned back to it and started to walk towards it. "You' going back there, are you insane?! We're supposed to keep things from coming out of it, not walk into it!" Hawkeye yelled after him from his spot alongside his other friends." Dude, don't be stupid! Come back!" His other friends joined in calling after him. But Thor did not stop. Instead he started to run for it in full speed and jumped into it. The last thing he heard from behind was his name being called for. And there on the other side things were looking really bad.** _

_**Thor nearly slipped on the cold ice floor on his landing. But he maintained his strong footing right away and looked around. All around him everything was collapsing in and ground was shaking and rumbling like the bowels of hell itself. Then Thor saw it. A black figure curled up to the side on the shaking crumbling floor. Loki. And he wasn't moving. To Thor's dread he thought he had been crushed by one of the falling debris and couldn't move. Or worst killed. His breath hitched in his chest at the mere thought of it. It couldn't be.** _

_**He rushed over to his side and touched him about. "Loki?" He asked gently. Then he shook at his shoulder lightly and still nothing. Thor's hopes crumbled thinking he was too late and Loki has been killed. But then Loki groaned and stirred gently. Thor quickly went to listen for his heartbeat from his back, and could make out faint thumps. There's still hope then. He quickly buckled Mjolnir and picked Loki up in both arms and started to carry him away to the safety of the portal. Until a few inches away from it that Loki's body jerked and was nearly yanked out from his hands. Thor stopped abruptly and he caught something from the corner of his eyes. On one of Loki's foot a shimmering sliver of white light was encircled around his ankle.** _

_**Thor gasped at his sudden discovery and was now faintly recalling about what Loki said earlier. About him being bound to this place. So it was because of this trick of magic that kept Loki bound here in this wretched place. And right there Thor all but had enough of magic and snarled. He knelt down to the ground while balancing Loki in one arm to keep his upper body upright and letting his lower part slide on the ground. A very loud boom sounded off nearby and Thor knew he was quickly running out of time now. He has to act fast.** _

_**He set Loki's feet on the floor and unbuckled his hammer. He wielded it high and above and targeted for the little string of binding magic. Then with precision he hammered down hard on it. A bright splash of sparks flew up on impact, and when they cleared Thor saw the string still intact. He ground his teeth in rage and hit it again. Sparks flew and string still connected. Thor in his rage and worry brought his hammer down on it several times. One bang after another but still no damage. That's where Thor started to feel his heart drop all over again. He knew he is nothing against these dark magics and all. And right now he is up against a very strong one.** _

_**Thor started make little noises when his blows would not take any effect on it no matter how hard he tries. Tiny beads of sweat started to collect around his hairline and his breath turn in to shallow gulps. And the castle floor was now really starting to give away. He never felt this helpless before in his life. And that's where he started to wish and pray to the high Norns or whoever was listening to him at that moment. He prayed for the Norns to grant him more strength and power to free this young boy who have much to live for in his life. A young boy who deserves nothing but peace and freedom. And that if Loki here would be the last soul he could save for the rest of his live then let him be that one. He closed his eyes and prayed high and above for this moment. To help him free Loki of this hellish place. He opened his eyes and aimed Mjolnir high again for one more try.** _

_**Then all his heart and might he set down on it, this time his lightening crackled and sizzled too along with the impact sparks. Thor for a moment had to look away because of the blast and smoke. But when he looked to it again, to his immense joy, the string was there no more. It had disappeared along with the smoke. Thor smiled like never before with all his heart's content he thanked the Norns from above for once granting him his wish. He buckled his hammer once again and lifted Loki up.**_

_**Quickly standing up he balanced both their weights. Then the floor beneath him groaned and started to crumble from the other side of the room. Seeing that he ran for the portal. Then he jumped for it. Closing his eyes momentarily as he pass through the portal back to his realm he landed with a huff and curled in on his knees on his landing.** _

_**And just on his landing the portal behind him ran out of passage time and with a whirling noise it closed away. All fell into sheer silence. His friends speechless at first as none spoke a word. Then, "Thor….. what the frack was that about?" It was young's Stark's' voice that broke the silence with his question. Thor felt a small smile come to him as to his realization of completing his mission. He straightened up and stood, embracing the young boy tightly in his arms. "And who is that?" Sam pointed and asked for the person in his friend's arms. Thor slightly loosened his embrace to show Loki's face to his friends.** _

_**With a bright smile Thor presented them who it was. "My friends," he turned a few inches to the side to show them, "this was my final mission. I suppose you'll know him by now. Our little Norn stone thief. Loki." All his other friends stared down on the person snuggly held in their thunderer's grip. None could believe it, nor expected it. It took them a moment to come back to reality of the truth before all of them all at the same time unsheathed their assorted weapons and aimed them at the person in Thor's arms.** _

_**Thor backed away a few steps from them and tightened his embrace again, shielding Loki. "Friends, whatever is the matter?!" He shouted after them in his act. But their weapons did not weaver or turn away. Instead, "What's the matter?! Are You Out Of Your Mind?!!!" Clint screamed over to him with his bow and arrow fully drawn back and aimed. "You saved and bought over that little thing to our world?! After all the shits he did?!" Natasha with both her guns pointed straight for Loki. Same with Sam with his automatic guns and Tony with both palms spread out, white beams whined and shone brightly aiming directly for the boy. Steve readied with his shield and one gun pointed out. The casket set right aside his feet on the ground.** _

_**"No, Clint. You don't understand. Loki was not himself when he did all his heinous acts in the past. He was merely a puppet in his master's game. He was being used!" Thor bellowed across the space between them all the while still hugging Loki protectively in his arms. "Look, I know all of this looks very confusing for you all, but you have to trust me. Loki has changed, he is different person now." He tried his best to convince his friends on trusting him on this. "It was him who helped me back then, I alone couldn't have done it. He helped save this world too. And save me also." His words started to have effect on the friends as their once tense bodies started to loosen up a bit. And their faces not so concern anymore. But their weapons still drawn. "Please, my friends. You have to trust me. Lower your weapons, I would not lie about this. Not this. It was just from before, we had another connection during our battle and….." Thor trailed off for a bit, "and I just knew. I saw his memories and felt what he felt then. It is hard to explain. You just have to trust me. I can vouch for him. I shall take full responsibility over his actions from now on."** _

_**Then he could see his friends loosened up more and their weapons lowered slightly down."Thor, if what you say is true but should he act out and show hostility towards friendlies we'd have no choice but to take him down, understand?" Steve spoke.**_

_**Thor nodded and agreed with his terms. "Aye, Steve. I understand. I take full responsibility for him. I gave you my word." They could tell his face was lightening up as the tension started to lose between them. "You'd better be sure of you're doing here," Natasha spoke in a low tone as she holstered her weapons, "better not regret it." Clint too loosened his string and placed the arrow back in his quiver. "Yeah, man. Not that we don't trust you anything but we just don't want to see you go pulling on strings and later on feeling bad about it."** _

_**"I won't. Believe me, Clint." He started to step forth again. "I know exactly what I'm doing here." Sam retracted his guns and pulled up his goggles. "But then… what about Fury?" All stopped and turned to him. He looked around and continued. "What would He say about this? Even if we're ok with this guy now no guarantee the same thing will come from Fury." Thor contemplated about it for a moment. Stopping in his tracks, brows furrowing in the middle he didn't really give much thought about his boss. Until now on Sam's mention. But he shook away his doubting thoughts of the moment and tried and focus on the positive outcomes. "Then I shall convince him as I have with you my friends." All looked to him, some with raised eyebrows.**_

_**"You know," Tony stepped up closer and glance down on the boy in Thor's arms, "ok, so I get these feelings whenever I do something big like a sixths sense or something and right now as for your move, this big unexpected big move here could be something really big, enough for all of us to be in it. So far as we've trusted you on your actions and nothing of bad have ever occurred yet on them. Or from them. So, yeah," he patted his blonde friend's shoulder with a snarky grin, "I think it'll be ok. You know, like a charm you've got for your actions, that you'll pull though in the end. And this one here," he pointed down on sleeping Loki, "could be your greatest action yet." Thor smiled at his friend and looked down on Loki. Looking all unstirred and peaceful and in his weary slumber. His small chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.** _

_**"Yes, Tony. He could be. But nothing is certain yet until we meet up with director Fury and settle things down. But I thank you for your words. And I also thank you all for trusting me on this." He smiled and slightly bowed to him in gesture of gratitude. Tony exasperated. "Ah, shucks. Don't go all dramatic on me. That's what friends are for. Exactly are for." He punched him lightly on the same spot he patted a while ago and started to turn away, "Oi, come on! Don't wanna be late, gotta grab dinner! And we got lots of other things to take of. Night's still young."**_

_**All the other friends exclaimed and started to lead Thor out of the half demolished building. Steve walked up beside his friend and asked, "So what really happened back there, for you to make such a drastic move?" Thor didn't reply right away. Then, "I will tell you all about it when we have the right time. It can't be explained in a short period. Worry not, Steve." He smiled at him. "You will about it, in time. All of you." Clint hummed at him. "Ummhmm, yeah, sure." And with that they made their way down and outside of the building.**_

_**Outside agents were already gathering and moving about with their missions. Some of them ran up and escorted the kids away from the building and set about making a perimeter about the few more blocks. Medics arrived and helped them out with their wounds. And Thor had to give Loki away for the doctors to examine him. But even then he watched from afar, never leaving his sight. Then a few moments later their director arrived along with agent Coulson on his tail and called for them. They reported back their personal status on who was doing what and when. It appears all in their designated marks was in the climax of the battle until suddenly the portals shut down and the aliens left here on their own were quickly defeated. That's when the director asked who knew about the shutting down the portals all heads turned to Thor. And that's where explained as much as possible about his mission. And of course including his Special mission. Fury nearly panicked upon hearing Thor's extra retrieval from another dimension. The kids had to calm him back down. All crossed their fingers when Thor explained why he did what he did. And awaited for Fury's approval. It came but not entirely the proudest. He told Thor he'd have words in private when they reach back to HQ, and told off the other agents and doctors to wrap up their temporary prisoner in a secure container and fly back with them. Fury collected his talented but still inexperienced fighters in his Quinjet and flew back to base.**_

_**Arriving Fury dragged Thor right away to his office and as promised had a serious discussions on his sudden out of term action. His friends waited patiently outside his office, all in hopes he won't be in trouble. And then after a whole hour and some legs stretches the two guys walked out and all was settled to the present timing. But of course back then he was only told to wait for further instruction. And then later on Loki woke up and the sentence was charged. But all of that have been changed the moment at his office just before his departure as Fury just told him of his ultimate secrecy. Later on his friends would know of it too.** _

 

Thor's memories came flooding in but soon after a few minutes he has slipped off into deep slumber. That night on Asgard he dreamed about meeting Loki again after all of this was through and that he was in good shape and they were like friends as they talk about many things all day long. Thor slept peacefully with no more fitful nightmares for a long time since his troubling ordeal with Loki earlier on. For once he slept with good dreams. But sadly them good dreams came to an end early in the morn when the maid came about to wake him up for his hunting trip to Ria with his companions as he had instructed last night.

While he wakes up the maid prepared a steamy bath for him and left him to it. Thor in time woke up and groggily made his way to bath. After dragging about in the bathroom he dragged outside with steams fogging after him. The maid had prepared his clothing while he was in the bath and all he had to do now was get into them. Finally fully waking up Thor felt better as he turn about in front of his tall mirror, clad in his usual red cape and shiny scales. Head held high he summoned Mjolnir from his bedside and strutted down to the breakfast table to join up with his friends.

There as expected he met up with his friends who too just woke up and dressed in for battle and breakfast. With Thor himself there were all five of them including his cousin, Baldur. Then they heard the five bells ringing softly in the distant. All finish up their meals and readied themselves for their journey. As the five friends made their way to the stables with gleaming morning spirit and glory they found themselves with sleepy horses and stable boys waking them up to do about their business. No sign of Lieutenant Augen or Sif. Confused they turn to one of the stable boys. "You lad!" Volstagg hollered over getting the nearest boy's attention as he bowed and walked over to them. "Yes, sir. How may I help thee?" The young boy asked politely. "Where are the Lieutenant Augen and his men? We were told they'd meet us as five bells here. For the hunting trip." Volstagg boomed with excitement. The boy, still bowing slightly simply replied back. "Well, my lord. We were informed of different timing. Lieutenant Augen told me and the other boys at six bells, sir. Which as you can see we are setting about mucking out the horses," the boy gestured behind to the others, "They will not be arriving until six bells, sire." Those last words hit them like clubs and stones to their heads. 

Hogun with his steel face didn't show much surprise but he nipped on his lower lip. Fandral groaned and messaged the bridge of his nose. Thor hung back his head and squeezed shut his eyes, lips in a tight thin line. Baldur was too shocked to react as he just stood there like a statue, shoulders slumped with lazy eyes and gapping jaws. Volstagg stood there in the same posture with hands on his hips, wide eyes and slightly inclined head, staring at the stable boy's face. They have been cheated. For a whole hour. By Lady Sif.

Dismissing the young boy they exchanged uncomfortable looks and went back to the palace. And there they waited patiently for a whole hour until they heard heavy footsteps from the hallway and behold |Lieutenant Augen and his men finally arrived. From there they head off again back to the stables and found their horses at the ready. Leading them out to the grounds they were greeted by an already mounted and ready for person atop a silver white stallion. All threw glares at the person for it was Lady Sif herself, looking down on them with eyes gleaming with mischief and a grin to match with it. Together when fully mounted and accounted for with fresh supplies and weapons packed Augen sounded off first and lead the hunting party out of the golden gates from the palace and to the Bifrost they headed. 

When arrived in Ria they had words with the people there. They said they would've taken down the beast themselves but alas they were mere villagers and farmers. Not fighters. Hence the call for their neighborhood kingdom's aid. The people showed them where they last spotted the fearful beast which was in the northern part of forest near the base of the Krunka Mountain. And that's where they headed off. Their hunting party lasted for two days, tracking and picking up its trail for on the third day in the early morn when Fandral was fetching the water in the nearby stream he encountered the beast. The beast's spine chilling roar and Fandral's unmanly shriek set off the alarm. Getting all of their attention they looked around and spotted Fandral waving and sprinting towards them like a lunatic, only a few seconds later they saw the mighty beast chasing him right on his heels through the trees, uprooting them with one nudge. All ran for their weapons their battle commenced.

 

It took all of their combined strength to bring down that creature. A fearsome monster of exoskeletal body with flaring nostrils and black eyes with fangs and teeth that shone with drooling saliva in the morning sun. With its hind bovine legs it can kick and run with swift and heavy force. The fronts are of feline paws with claws that can split down an oak tree with one swipe. And on all four it roughly stood two stories. But in the end even with its sheer ferocity and power one against a dozen of fine warriors the creature was brought down for good. A swift death they provided it for the warriors both feared and respected the fine spirited beast. Even in death it went down with a worthy fight. 

Then all took to their chosen parts of the beast for souvenirs of this adventure. Sif took its fangs and Fandral took its claws. Volstagg said he wanted one of its many horns so he managed to cut down two. Hogun didn't mind he was just delighted by the fight it gave them. The adrenaline was enough for him. Thor, surprisingly the last to take, examined the creature's body. Then something caught his eyes. The beast's scales. His friends didn't believe him at first when he cal out for them telling them he sees scales. Because the beast's body was mainly constructed of skeletal outer structure. But when they got close enough they too see the small patch of gleaming black scales right behind its ears. Thor unsheathed his side dagger and scrapped off a few of them. He examined it carefully, rubbing them between his fingers and flack at them but they seemed like normal scales. But not to Thor. They were special enough as they belonged to one of the greatest adversaries he has faced in his youth. Thor took half the scales from both patches on each ear and it was enough for him to make a ring of necklace. With that Thor was content. 

They contacted the people who hired them through a messenger bird and soon enough they all arrived. And all the people marveled and prayed for the creature for with was truly a beast of nature but they didn't have much choice to kill it when it came down from the mountain and started hunting easy prey on their villages. Many they have lost on their side and it had to be stopped. And now it was. But even then they thought they'd give it a respectful burial as they brought along heavy equipped gears for them to carry this dead beast away. Thor, Augen and the team helped and went along with the villagers as they carry away its carcass. When they reached the base of the mountain on the eastern border they set about their burial. And it was sundown already. 

They have already built a giant wooden alter for the creature and upon it they lay it down. Covering and wrapping it in shawls and scarves they ignited their torches and started singing their traditional farewell funeral songs for it. Thor witnessed on through the night of these people for their gentle and forgiving nature. Even in its death when the beast had done nothing but harm to them they'd still treat it with respect and love. Then when the song was finally over the leader of their village step forth and threw the first torch onto the wooden alter. The fire caught on and started to spread out slowly. Then all the villagers joined in threw their torches onto it. Soon it was consumed with crackling and soaring flames. The night was cold so Thor could see the vapor mists from his breath in the fire light. All stayed in silence on through the ritual. 

The flames soon burned away all of its remaining and when it was over all was left were ashes that blew away into the night sky in its winter breeze. Only then they left and head back to the village. Back in the village awaited the families and they all warmly welcomed the tired warriors for their effort. Fine meals were made for them and all enjoyed their nightly stay. When come the first light of the fourth day as they have finished their mission it was time for them to return home. The people there packed parting gifts of their owned for them and wished them all a safe farewell. Augen called for Heimdall and in a blinding light all disappeared away into the sky.

 

Back on Asgard awaited their people. That night at their dining table Augen and his men were the special guests as they all shared their experience of the adventure and showed off their taken souvenirs. And of course when it was Thor's turn he pointed out the beast's spirit and grit as he shared his story of it all. And showed all of them his prize collected scales. All black and glossy. And later he announced that he will be leaving for Midgard again in the next morning. All wished him a safe and easy journey. The feast went on and when it time to retire for the late night Thor visited his father in his slumber again. Along with his mother. Afterwards Thor sat down with his mother and talked for a while. He showed her his scales Frigga admired it all through and through. Impressed that it was not of the usual scales they'd find off dragons and such. There Frigga with her vast knowledge told him the creature they just slain was no more than a Vamorok. A mountain dwelling forest creature. Strong, independent. They don't have herds or mates that stay with them for life as they prefer solitude more. Loners. She thinks this one came down from the mountain because it was injured in their territorial fights and was lamed and couldn't hunt anymore. Which is why he came to the villages to hunt for easy meal. Sad tale she spun from her knowledge, experience and theory but it was nature and its many struggles.

 

Thor fondly listened to his mother's explanation and in the back of his mind thought even then when lame it put up a fierce fight. Thor in the depths of his heart somewhat admire the creature. For its strength and perseverance to survive and live. They sat beside the crackling fire in his mother's room as they talk on about this and that, and that he was leaving for Midgard again the next morning. When Frigga teased her son about him living two lives sounds greedy he nodded at her words and fully agreed. "Yes, mother. I suppose I am greedy that way. I want both worlds and there bests. And I will protect them too. Like all the things I love." Frigga nodded back tiredly and told him off as he's got to sleep and wake up early. Thor hugged his mother and placed a loving peck on her cheek before leaving for his own room.

With the scales necklace in tow he lazily made his way back. In bed he thought back about his adventure that day and smiled with delight when he thought about sharing its tale with his friends on Midgard. He turned to the side saw the scales shone in the moonlight on his bedside table. As he stared at it he thought about black and then out of nowhere he thought about Loki. How his hair was black and glossy like those scales. And there in bed as he drifted off to slumber he made up his mind on bringing back a few pieces for Loki. As he already got souvenirs for his other friends this one is for Loki. With that fond decision mind he closed his eyes then his mind and fall into sweet slumber. 

 

Thor woke up in the morning, this time feeling fresh for once when he cleaned up for his departure. Neatly packing few of the scales in a small cloth he tucked it away in his bag along with other items. Mjolnir by his side and made his way to the dining hall. He dined with his friends and his mother and talk merrily about his day and review back about their exciting adventure from yesterday. When finished it was time. And all his friends and family escorted him along to the Bifrost dome. There he said farewell and hugged all his friends. Shaking hands and pats on their shoulders as they wish him a safe and happy journey there. Thor leaving off with playful notes and instructions for the ones left behind like for Baldur he told to run the kingdom, not run it down with his clumsy steps. He told Volstagg to lose weight and will see him with weight loss when he returns the next time. He told Hogun to watch out for Fandral and his drunken moments on not to step out of limit and annoy or break a young maiden's heart that she'd come for his head next time. Fandral rolled his eyes and told him he is not that cruel of a woman charmer. And all saw Hogun smile. Sif he told to go easy on her bumbling warriors three. To which she replied no promises but they will have their adventures when they want it. Then last but not least his beloved mother. Her he hugged lovingly and reveled in her scent and perfume as she mumbled to travel safe and with caution. That she will watch over him from afar as he will never feel lonely in times. Thor listened and assured her every words of advice and finally with a small kiss on her cheeks he parted away for the gate.

 

He gave his old time friend Heimdall one glance over his shoulders with a smile paltered on his face. , Then, "Farewell, my prince. Until next time then." A sound of a sword sheathing and bright lights engulfed their prince whole and dragged him away to the other world.

 

Countless stars and constellations whip pass him as he travel through time and space and in no time he landed onto solid ground. He braced himself in a kneeling posture and took his time before straightening up. He looked around and found himself surrounded by trees and very few people here and there. He had no idea of where he just landed. Thor scoffed and was looking up to the sky to scold at Heimdall but he was interrupted by a voice calling out to him. "Hey! You alright?" the voice asked. Thor turned to the direction of the voice and saw a young man come running at him. When closer Thor noticed he was about the same age as his other friends. Teenager. Dark brown hair with transculant eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with dark blue short pants. Ones that Steve Rogers would wear when he goes for his morning runs. And sneakers as he have learned what those type of footwear was called. 

"Aye. I am fine. But who are you may I ask? And where am I?" Thor asked him.

The boy, shallowly panting with his hands on his hips, "DC. You're in Washington DC." Thor felt a pang of panic through his mind. This place he wasn't familiar with. But he nodded anyway. "Thank you." He looked around, then decided to ask anyway. "Do you know where I can find a calling device? I need to call director Fury and tell him of my arrival here."

The boy exclaimed and pointed over to the yonder. "There was a phone booth I came pass back there, ain't that far." Thor followed his pointed direction and looked about. "Wait," the boy spoke, "did you just say director Fury?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Then his eyes scan around his body, probably judging him by his clothing. 'Looks like a guy who came stumbling around from the renaissance fair or something.' The boy thought to himself. 

Thor turned to him. "Yes. I said that. Director Fury," then Thor's turn to scrutinize him back, "why do you ask of it?" The boy didn't reply right away.

He took in a deep breath. "You're Thor, ain't ya?" He asked, still with narrowed eyes. Thor replied. "Yes." So he continued. "From Asgard. Son of Odin and Freja?" A test. Thor made a stance and looked right back. "Frigga. Freja is my aunt." 

Then the boy made a face. "Awwwww. I see. So you are Thor then. From S.H.I.E.L.D, yeah?" 

Thor nodded, "Yes. And who are you? You haven't answered my question on who are you yet." His hand made his way slightly to where he buckled Mjolnir in case of troubles. But there were none.

"Ok. Fair enough." He held up his hands in surrender. "If you're looking for S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters you're just a few blocks from it. The Triskellion. Nick is there right now. I work there too, you know? Well, kinda just started too like you guys." He explained to Thor who blinked back. "I see." He replied. 

Then the boy spoke again. "How about I take back there? I'm done here anyway. Jogging I meant. Eh?" He offered kindly. Thor didn't see any mischievousness or anything harmful about the boy anyway. So he decided to trust him on it. And took his offered statement. "Very well then. Take me there if you please." 

The boy shrugged back with a grin, hands still on his hips. "Nah, it's nothing to it. Gotta be heading back anyway. Come on," he gestured Thor over to follow him as they both step out of the tree line and back on the pavement. "Oh. I'm James by the way. James Barnes." He offered a hand to shake on. To which Thor gladly took and shook it with a smile. "Please to make your acquaintance, Mr. Barnes," he returned. 

"Oh, don’t go 'Mr. Barnes' on me there, call me James, Jim or even Bucky. All my friends call me that. It's alright."

Thor grinned and nodded. "Very well then. James. Lead the way." He gestured him to lead on and James applied to it so with a mocking smile. And so the two boys make their way out of the park and to the Triskellion they went. 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the dialog got less in the later times. but this is more of a summery of his time there then. i hope it didn't put you off or anything. Reviews are always welcome, as always. And plz excuse my errors too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note.

Ladies & gents, to those whoever is reading this I apologize with my soul to say this is not a chapter update. Now so far I am pretty sure you're all either bored out of patience or just here to read a few chaps and carry on. Bc I know my own sin here. Not updating fast enough. 

But as you can see a few days back someone finally informed me that I have to mind my writing bc I have a lot of word errors. And right now I'm finding a Beta to back me up. Note plz this is my first time and I'm somewhere struggling to find a real Beta who'll help me. I met one but she said I'll have to wait a bit. She said she's done it before and I suppose I'll just have to trust her on this. No choice. Anyway. That's my problem now. 

So far I've been also struggling with the story line. I've planned it all out since I started it. But writing it down Now I feel a bit gapped in between chapters. The Start and the Ending have it planned and few middle pieces too. But not all of them. And the missing ones I need to figure out fast. And that's why I'm stuck here. I'm not sure if I'm even good depicting these characters. Especially Thor. I don't wanna disappoint anyone. Cuz he's pretty much the main guy here aside Loki. I'm trying, but I ain't moving much. *le sigh* 

I'm sorry. For all those who've commented here in the past, cheered for me. I just re-read the comments and felt very bad. I'm not worth it much anymore. I'm too slow. But I can't help it. My Real life outside is tough for me too. I've been in self angst and depression. Wallowing in nothing. Just angst. It's stupid. And maybe Crimson Peak is to blame for also. Partially. It set me on a house of cards tumbling down the fall of depression. Again. I'm very easy to trigger that way. And now I'm complaining here too 

So, yeah. If you're reading this. I hope I haven't let you down. Well, maybe too late for that even. But I'm sorry. Right now I'm feeling a bit on the line of going hiatus even. But couldn't then. That sounds too mean then. I'll try and get back on again. I will. Even tho this is just a small fry fic compared to the inspirational big ones. Yeah......


	17. Long Time, No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's return to Midgard. And the very first and most anticipated visit to an important person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Yeah. I'm still alive. And fell victim to Writer's Block back there. But. Am Back! But on the down side I've lost my Beta from Facebook. Some promise she gave me. Pheh. So, I'm on my own again as always.  
> So, that means you'll have excuse the errors once again. Anywho. ENJOY!

The girl rang her bell as she ride through crowded pavement of the people's park on her bicycle. One turn after another she took, then finally she reached the main street. She stopped to take a breather and leaned down to grab her water bottle. Twisting the cap open she took in a gulp and gaze on over the rushing traffic and beyond to the Potomac river. But then a pat on her shoulder brought her back. She turned around to the person. "Oh, hey, Jack!" She greeted her friend. 

" 'Sup, Heather." The boy greeted her back. It appears to be an unexpected meeting between two friends. "I see you're up again on your morning rides. How's that leg? Or knee was it? Sorry, I can't remember." Jack asked about her health. 

"It's the left knee actually. Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it again. Doc said not to run too much but a brief biking with the morning fresh air was the advice so I'm on it. Been at it for a few days now." She took another sip at her water. "How bout you, man? How's that job working on for you?" 

He shrugged. "Ah, ain't that bad actually. First few days had to struggle about as always. But now I'm pretty stable. It's good." He slid his hands into his jeans pockets. "But I'm thinking about having a dinner and movie night with our group. What do you think? Think you can make it?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders this time. "Maybe. I'm pretty good these days, not sure for the others though. Tim and Donnie. The twins, Maisie and Markl. I last heard from Abigail a few nights back, said she's back from Australia. Sounded a bit tired but I'm sure she's good now."

"Yeah, I heard from her too, she called me. Said she's got presents for us and all. I told her we'd meet up again for her return. That's where the initiations came from." He rubbed his nose and looked away to the other side of the road where the sun was rising up from the horizon. 

"Oh, sweet! Then we could call this a celebration movie night for Abby's return. I'm sure the other guys would come then. Well, they'll come anytime if they could, but this time we got a special night celebrate. So……. What do you think? Should we round them up?" Heather turned to Jack only to find him facing away from her. "Dude. I knew I felt like I was talking to myself. Earth to Jackson!" She snapped her fingers in the air trying to get his attention back.

Jack flinched and look between her and his gaze across the road. "Oh. Sorry, Heath. I was just staring at that Viking cosplayer across the road there." 

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Viking? Cosplay? Where?!" 

Jack moved a bit closer to her and motioned across the road with his chin, not wanting to point out with his fingers. "Over there, see? In the red showy cape." Heather followed his gesture and saw what he was staring at. Truly a teen boy about their age was walking along the road all clad from head to toe in a Viking like armor with a flowing red cape on his back. Golden blonde hair that shone in the morning sunlight. 

"Yeah…… I see him. Strange though. Cosplay?" She asked her friend.

Jack made a face. "Most likely. Well, it's got to be cuz you don't see anyone going around all dressed up like that." He pulled out his hands from his pockets. "But seems a bit too early for cosplaying, don't you think? I mean, it's only 7:30 AM," said Jack sounding a bit confused, "and I don’t know any conventions around these parts or this early." He hummed and continued to look on. 

Heather scoffed lightly. "Lucky. Boy with those charms and looks and cosplaying. How cute indeed." A small smile cracked on her face. "Well, whatever he's up to or where's he's heading must be something geeky or a stage play. Dunno." She shrugged. "But his friend doesn't look like a cosplayer though. Looks normal enough for me."

Jack noticed him too. "Yeah. He looks normal. Jogging shorts and a tee. And trainers. Fellow park jogger?" He turned to her, squinting slightly from the sunlight. "Eh. Whatever it is they're on their way to somewhere." He twined his fingers together, palms out and stretched full out, groaning in action. "Yaaaaaah. Anyhow." He turned to her, hands folded over his head. "Back to our little schedule. Friday night's good for ye?" 

Heather faced him. "Yup! Friday's good enough for me. You call Tim and Don, I got the twins."

"And Abby?"

"Hmmm," Heather hummed and thought over it, "I got her too. You just focus on where we're gathering up, I'll handle Abby." 

Jack smiled from ear to ear. "Alright!" He unfolded his arms and let then fall. "Well. Guess I'll start up the assembly. I'll call ya when I got it planed, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Jack." She returned the smile and started up on her bike again. "See you when I see you then." Heather planted her right foot on the paddle. Jack made way for her, stepping beside, "Yeah! Until Friday then!"

"Friday!" She started paddling and rode pass him. "Laters, Darrow!!" She yelled back him.

"Laters, Yagumi-chan!" He waved after her. And soon over the next corner she rode out of sight. Smiling to himself Jack adjusted his backpack and continued on with his journey to his own destination.

 

*

 

From the people's park as the two teens made their way from and was now with each step coming closer and closer to the Triskellion. 

"So, Bucky. You work there for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Thor asked along the road.

"Yeah. Sort of. I had plans of my own, but other things got in the way and took along. But still I'm ok. It aint' that bad yet."

"I see. And wha-" Thor let out a nervous chuckle, making Bucky turn to him. "I don’t mean to be a prying person, I do apologize for that. I'm asking too many questions."

But Bucky held up a palm, "Oh, no, please. No need to apologize. I understand you're just a bit curious. Well, we all feel like that, don’t we from time to time? Especially when we meet someone new." 

Thor grinned back, his head cast down nervously. "Yes, I believe so."

Bucky chuckled lightly. "Well?! What was it then? The question back there?"

Thor looked up. "Oh. That. Well, I was going to ask what kind of work you do there. Because working for S.H.I.E.L.D seems like a pretty serious business here. A special task force?"

Bucky nodded. "Yup. It is serious business here. But unimpressively my work ain't. Not that much anyway."

Thor frowned a bit. "How so?"

"Well, firstly I signed up for the recruitment division. I got in surprisingly. And secondly I just signed in a few weeks back. So I'm pretty much a newbie in this 'tough' business." He made a gesture with his fingers expressing the word 'tough'.

"Oh, come now. That doesn't sound so unimpressive. I'm a new recruit myself given a year back. And I am still learning on 'my' job there. Worry not, James. This is just the start." Reassuringly he patted his new friend on the shoulders with a large smile on his face. Along the way they talked more about each other and Thor finally convinced that this new fellow seemed trusty enough. Minutes went by and finally the two companions reached the heavily guarded gates of the Triskelion building.

"HALT!" The guard ordered when they approached the gate together. "Identify yourselves." Bucky went on first and introduced. 

"The name is James Barnes. I work here. And I've got an ID card here if you'll let me reach for it," he addressed to the guard for a slight permission from which it was granted, "here." He handed it over to him. The guard took it and examined it for a moment before turning away and handing it out to the man in the gate's toll booth. The young man checked the ID card thoroughly. 

And just when he was still checking. "And, sir!" Bucky called out, grabbing their attention. "I've got a friend here with me who's also with S.H.I.EL.D," he gestured Thor over to him and Thor stepped right up beside him, "this here is Thor Odinson. He doesn't have an official ID card right now but he Is with S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you think you can look him up and let him in too?" He asked. But the guards seemed unfazed as they exchange glances, a bit unconvinced by this new companion. 

But then Thor stepped up. "I Am Thor Odinson. Member of the elite team Alpha Force. Under the orders and directions of Nicholas Fury. Serial number Bravo Zulu Echo 9917627. True I don’t have any ID card with me at this moment, but a few days back I was sent away from my division on board the Helicarrier No'2 for a classified mission. But I have returned as you can see. But also I have landed in a rather different destination from the original post. I didn't know my way back, but this gentleman here guided me here claiming to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also stating the director was here." Thor explained all he could hoping it was enough to convince the guards to believe him. All listened with undivided attention. 

After his tale the guards took a moment and discussed among themselves. The two boys waited patiently, exchanging glances of their own. Then they turn back to them. "A moment if you please while we look you up on the files and report in directly to director Fury." The man in the booth said to them. "By all mean, go ahead." Bucky replied. They nodded understandingly and waited once again. 

The man, while typing away and checking on his computer, called in a silent report to the up top floor where their boss was. Seemingly just a short moment later the man handed out Bucky's ID card through standby the guard. "I got a green light from director Fury. And your files match too. You may pass Mr. Odinson. You too, Mr. Barnes. Welcome back." The man greeted at them with a small smile and went back to his computer.

Bucky tucked his card away in his wallet and stuffed it into his pants' pockets. The guard stepped away for the moment and the gate sounded off when it opened for the two members. Thor and Bucky stepped lively and into it they went in. Then the gate closed behind them with the alerted guards and all as it was before.

Not looking back Bucky led on with Thor in tow and away they went into the Triskellion building. S.H.I.E.L.D's main division on the earth. And is set on Washington, DC. 

The glass door hissed and opened on itself when Thor and Bucky were just about to enter. Inside there were people passing around on their business, none paid much attention to them two. Then Thor felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned. "Hey. So you still wanna meet up with Fury? I can drop you off at his office." Bucky insisted. Thor nodded, "Aye, my friend. That would be kind of you if you please?" Bucky smiled back. "Alright then," he turned to the side, "c'mon. We'll take the elevator." Thor followed again.

Once inside the 'computer' inside the elevator asked for their direction. Bucky answered by pointing out to the 30th floor. Apparently that's where Fury was Thor thought. They rode it nice and comfortably, chatting away inside. Once reached the destination the bell chimed and they climbed back out. 

They walked through the corridor for a moment before coming to a halt when they arrived at the glass doors of office but there was a guard. An agent on standby. "Whoa there. State your business, kids." The agent asked with a stern tone. Bucky with a tilted head, "Well, I picked up an important package on my way from my jogging. Totally by chance, and now I've come to drop it. The package is right behind me." He pointed behind him, the agent followed. And saw Thor who looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Aye. That is me, good sir." He clenched onto his bag on his side. 

The agent inspected them for a moment, both of them. Then, "Hold on." He turned away and communicated with his earpiece to someone they assumed most probably Nick. Then he turned back to them. "Very well. You may go." He stepped aside for them and reached back to open the door. Both stepped in and finally they've reached their final destination. 

Thor raised a brow. His office here seemed more spacious then of the one from the Helicarrier. As his eyes scanned about they finally landed on the figure sitting by the window in front of a wide desk. His boss. Nick Fury. "Well, it's about damn time." Thor smiled at his words. Then Fury got up. "And Barnes? Surprised to see you here." He addressed to him. Bucky shrugged back lightly. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself, sir. Picked him up in the park. He mentioned he was away on a leave for a classified mission?" Barnes asked rather innocently. Fury walked around the desk and out to meet them. "That is correct, Mr. Barnes. But now he's back. How was it, Thor?" Fury asked his young agent. 

Thor straightened. "Aye, sir. All went perfectly well. What was stolen has been put rightfully back in its place. And also I'd like to apologize if I was away for more than permitted timing, sir." He bowed lightly. But Fury shook his head, "No need to apologize, kid. We figured you being a prince and all have to take care of your own private matters, and of course it was your home after all, so a little bit longer sojourn was expected. We understand, Thor." 

The young prince smiled back, "Thank you, sir." Then Fury turned to Bucky. "As for you, Mr. Barnes. Heard you got assigned for the recruitment team. How are things going on for you there?" Bucky too straightened and answered, "It's going well so far, sir. Just got started a week back. Four more weeks and we'll be moving to stage 2. So far, so good, sir." He reported. 

Fury nodded. "I suppose I'll keep a tag on you for a while longer. Only after stage 2 we'll decide if you're actually good enough to be transferred to a different division. Clear?" Bucky nodded back understandingly. "Yes, sir." Fury raised an eyebrow. "You're dismissed then." With that Bucky bowed a bit and turned away from them. But before that, "See you around then, eh?" he spoke to his new friend to which Thor answered back, "Aye, James. See you again sometimes." Then Bucky smiled and turned away and left the two of them in the office. 

Fury huffed. "I see you made a new friend already." 

Thor turned back to Fury. "Yes, sir. James Barnes seems friendly enough and kind in nature. We got acquainted along our walk here together." 

Fury humbly nodded to his words. Because Thor speaks the truth anytime and so far about Barnes he was right. Fury kept a close eye on the young recruit since day 1, just like them when they started out in S.H.I.E.L.D. And so far he too is proving to be a good recruit with surprising potentials and promises for the future. Fury will watch furthermore and decide then on. "Hmmmm. Well then, since your mission back home worked out pretty well, I suppose we'll have to get back to the matters here on present time." He turned away and head back to his desk, and Thor followed behind.

"You friends have already started on their part of the training back in New York with agent Coulson to monitor them. But according to Coulson's report and also from the officials you'd pass the levels with an ease. Hence we let you go." 

"Aye, sir. Agent Coulson told me that."

"So I suppose you want to join up with your friends now?"

Thor beamed. "I'd like that very much, sir." He replied as calmly as possible because inside he was all jittery and jumping with excitement. 

Fury smirked. "Very well. I'll scramble a jet for your trip there. Now get a moving."

Thor bowed and just when he was about to turn away he remembered something too. "Sir?" He asked.

Fury looked back up. "What is it?"

Thor returned to his previous position. "Sir, I was just wondering. About our……. Prisoner?" Fury blinked. Of course Thor would ask that. "What about him then?" He asked back. 

"Well, how is he, sir? And where is he stationed?"

Fury gathered his hands on the desk. "So far he is still detained in the New York HQ's special infirmary under maximum security. And as for the reports from there he's seems holding up alright. But still not as responsive or cooperative enough to train him. Just yet. Doctors said to give him more time. And that's what we're doing so far. Happy?" 

Thor nodded stiffly. "Aye, sir. Thank you."

Fury hummed. "Now get moving. The jet's ready. The agents will escort you out." He waved him away. Thor grinned lightly and took off. Outside as Fury ordered two agents were waiting for him. He followed them as they took the elevator to the hanger bay way down below the building level. Thor was really awestruck to see all of this for the first time. Impressed. Fighter jets and other airborne carriers of all sizes and designs were down there. As the two agents lead him on he looked from left to right. As much as he was absorbed in his own wonder he didn’t' really notice the attention he himself was getting while down there. 

Other agents and pilots were glancing over to his direction and whispering among themselves. Ever since the incident in New York 80% of S.H.I.E.L.D's personal knows about Fury's special task force. The youngest fighters of their generation. And now one of them was down here in the hanger bay. Or more like in the Triskelion building.

Thor and the two agents walked on until they all came to a stop. A Quinjet per usual.

"Well, sir. This is our stop. The pilot's already been briefed for your destination. He will take you there." Thor thanked the two men and stepped lively onboard the jet. He set his bag aside and strapped on. Then, "All set, sir?!" The pilot up front asked him over. Thor gave him a thump up. "All set!" He replied. The pilot nodded and got back to his work. He and his other co-pilot tinkered about with the jet's buttons and operations and soon the engines were sounding off and the backdoor slowly sealed shut. Then Thor felt the jet moving and saw light poured in through the windows. The main hanger bay opened for them. Then he felt them moving upward as the entire ramp and jet were lifted up onto the runway above.

Soon light spilled in through the windows, lighting up the entire place. Then after hearing words spoken amongst the pilots Thor felt he was moving forward and soon they had a clear take off. Thor looked through the window behind him and saw them flying away. Leaving behind the Triskelion. Only now he saw its entire exterior shape and couldn't help but marvel a bit at it. And soon they were flying away from. He slumped down in his seat. Finally he was returning to his friends over at New York. But then he had a small remembrance of his new friend, Bucky. He hoped that they will see each other again in the future as promised. But nothing is certain. So Thor simply wished he would. With that small wish in mind he was flown away towards his temporary home on Midgard.

 

They flew for a few hours. Along the way Thor had some time for himself as he enjoyed the view from above and also had time to look about the souvenirs he had brought back with him. Then he heard one of the pilots instructing him to strap in again as they were coming to a landing in New York. Thor felt like a kid all over again, like returning home from school. He was finally about to be reunited with his friends again. They landed safe and sound and as Thor stepped out of the plane he was greeted by a very familiar face. Agent Coulson. As expected.

With a big smile, "Nice of you to come and greet me here, agent." Thor spoke to him.

"It's my job, kid. I'm Suppose to the super nanny around you juveniles, remember?" 

Thor laughed softly. "Aye. I suppose you are. As how Tony would put it 'stuck with us'? Yes. You are." 

Phil smiled back and patted his back. "Not sure that's a blessing or a curse. We'll see." They walked together under the bright high noon sun as they walk across the HQ's small airfield. "Well, at least you miscreants are worth the money I guess. I'm getting paid to be your nanny. But that's all to it."

Thor grinned from ear to ear. "Money's only beautiful until we all start giving you white hair. And we are still young."

Phil eyed at him. And even behind those dark shades Thor could feel his glare. "I dare you kids then. Double dare you." He replied in a low tone. Thor laughed out whole hearted and after a moment Phil too smiled back same and chuckled.

 

After feeling the harsh breezes of the airfield they finally made it to the building doorway and with Phil's lead they got in. S.H.I.E.L.D's New York HQ. And it's just a few blocks away from Stark's Tower. Phil and Thor stepped lively inside, and only now Thor gets a good glimpse at the interior designs He slowed in his steps as he marveled at it. "Oh, yeah. You've never been here before. First time." Phil spoke from ahead.

Thor, still looking up, mouth slight ajar, "Aye. My first time here. So the others are here as well?" he asked over.

"Yup! They're here alright, got them transferred just after you left. They're doing well right now. Well, so far, so good." Thor pried his eyes away and nodded to him. "Come on. They're in for surprise now." Thor followed close behind as the two of them made their way deeper into the building. They climbed into the nearest elevator and Phil pressed a button on its levels. "I'll take you to the DOATER." He glanced at his wrist watch. "It's almost 11:30, they're gonna be on lunch break in a few minutes. We could catch them in time." He let his hand fall. 

Thor turned to him questioningly. "DOATER?" 

Phil smirked and faced him, tucking away his shades as he folded them neatly into his vest pocket. "Defense and Offense Action Training Exercise Room. Yeah, I know. It's a mouthful. We're working on it." 

"I see. So I guessed that must the training facility director Fury ordered for before I left?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It has never been used before. Nowhere near the right timing or for the right people. That is until recently you kids came along and Fury thought you'd need it. Put it to good use finally." The elevator doorbell pinged and the slide open. "We're here. Come on." Phil stepped out and Thor followed suit. 

As they stepped through they were surrounded by white walls and bright lights that lid up every nook and cranny of this place. They took to a turn and stopped in front of a big sliding door. Phil turned to him and says, "Welcome to the DOATER then." Then with a swipe of his ID card and pressed a few buttons the doors hissed opened for them.

Inside Thor stepped in right away and saw a few personal there by the full glass window that leaned into the room. Some were taking down notes and some were pressing here and there on the console with screens and buttons on it. Phil stopped by one of them looked down into the room. He smiled and turned to Thor again. He called him over. And as Thor got near, "Familiar faces?" he asked. Thor looked closer to the glass and into the room and saw a group of people moving about down there.

They were jumping, punching, leaping and blasting things away in the wide, spacious room. They were training. And those who were training were indeed very familiar. Thor grinned. They were none other than his companions. It appears they were up to their next task as to train again. Only this time on a whole new level. And on new grounds too. "Is this it then?" Thor asked Phil who was standing right beside him.

He smirked. "Yup. You guessed it. They've been at it since the day after you left. A bit sloppy and rough at first. But they caught on quick. You kids are good really. You just need the proper training course and ways." Thor gave him a side look, and flashed a grin. But Phil saw to it and stopped him there, "Oh ho ho. Just because I said you guys are good doesn't mean you have to flash it in our faces. Don't press your lucks." Thor let out a rumbling chuckle and resume back to watching his friends train on down below. 

A few minutes passed and the session came to an end finally. Everything calmed right down and left the teens scattered and panting and sweating out in the room. Then one of the personals addressed to them on the PA system. "Alright, kids. That's it for today. Take a break for lunch. Eat up and rest. We'll resume at level 2.5 tomorrow at 0800 hours. Class dismissed.'' The speaker system turned off and that was it.

Phil walked passed Thor and tapped him on his shoulder. "This way. Come on." Thor jumped to his feet and followed. They stepped out of the room and turned right. They walked for a moment and then stopped in front of an elevator doorway. As the two of them waited for a moment the door up front hissed open. And there he saw his group of friends talking amongst themselves. They didn't notice him. Until….

"GERRTINGS, MY FRIENDS!" Thor couldn't wait, he bellowed out loud on sight of his companions. 

And because of Thor's sudden surprise that certainly caught the team totally offguard Phil could swear he saw Clint's shoulders flinch away at the sound of his voice with eyes stuttering shut and all. And that was Clint's sudden reaction. As for the others.

Steve's head turned first but his body gesture remained in place as he was standing up front conversing something with Tony and Nat. Eyebrows arched up and his speaking sentence stopped right away. "What, man?" Tony asked, confused. Then he too turned away and saw his friend right there in front of them. Nat is seeing him too now. But no words were spoken right away because of the sudden drop of surprise. Right there in front them their golden haired friend stood, smiling at them that Cheshire cat smile he'd always pull. Filled with sunshines and joy. Phil saw Sam's head popped out from behind Tony. 

Then Tony spoke out softly, barely audible. "Holy…."

"SWISSCHEESE AND MARGERINE!!" But Clint beat him to it. "THOOOR!""

And all poured out of the crampy space, pushing and shoving pass each other until all were surrounding their friend. And all greeted and cheered for his return.

"Hey, blondie! Great to have you again." Tony patted on his beefy arm with a smile. Which Thor returned. "Thank you, my friend."

"So, I guessed all went well, eh?" Clint asked from the side.

Thor turned to him. "Aye, all went well. Hence my quick return." He beamed at him.

"And how about your 'Asgardian' princely responsibilities? Taken care of them too?" Nat asked.

Thor nodded at her too. "Yes, Natasha. All is well taken care off. You have no worries now." Nat smiled and nodded back. 

"How's your family then. Are they all doing well?" Steve crossed his arms in front of him. And from there on Thor talked about his brief visit. They led him away to the food court as it was already lunch, that Sam proposed they'd all listen while they all eat. When it comes to food everything else is second for Sam Wilson. 

There they got down to their usual spot while Thor talked and expressed on about his big and exhilarating adventure he had with his other friends on Asgard. And that's where he got down to the part about the souvenirs he had brought back for them. He told them he'll hand them out once they get back to their quarters. Thor sat and ate together with his friends while exchanging stories of each other's days. While Thor talked about his adventure and home his friends told him about their move from the Helicarrier to this New York branch and how they got appointed to the DOATER system. 

Along their way back they chatted away on how 'bad' they all got on their first day. That they were somewhat unprepared for this type of training and had a hard time adjusting into it.

"Man, you should've seen Barton there on the first day. Running around like a crazy March hare whose butt is on fire!" Sam jabbed at his friend, only to receive a french-fry in his face.

"Yeah, right, ha ha, laugh it up. You'll be laughing a different tune too when a freaky looking robot comes at you shooting like a redneck on a deer hunt." 

Thor laughed at Clint's comment. "By Valhalla, that terrifying?!" He teased. 

"No kidding! They had these robots! With bright glaring red eyes and they shoot at you!" Clint chimed. 

"It's not like you've never been shot at before. What's the big deal?" Nat asked.

"Well, it ain't the same, ok? This feels more like friendly fire than enemy fire. And I've never had robots shoot at me either." Clint folded his hands over the table and hunched.

"Yeah, well. I'm with you on that, Hawky." Tony slung an arm over Clint's shoulder. "Even in my Iron Man suit it's kinda distracting and panicky when robots shoot at you from all direction. And some of them fly too!"

"Yes, yes. All seemed a bit chaotic on our first day, I'll admit to that." Steve spoke this time. "But we got on pretty good on our second day." He said with a light cheery tone. And all shrugged and murmured in agreement. 

So Thor figured during his absent his friends were busy with the new training system. The DOATER System he noted. "So, my friends. I see you're all training well with the new DOATER. Suppose I shall join you tomorrow?" He took a swig at his frothy root beer. 

"Huh? You're training with us?" Tony asked.

Thor eagerly nodded back. "Of course. It is not like I've got other things to do." He placed the can back on the table. Then with a cheeky grin, "Worry not. I will try not to put you all in shame on the score sheet." 

His friends burst out in a round of 'boos' and hisses and made faces of friendly distain. The nearest ones landed light slaps and punches on him, eliciting a rumbling chuckle from the big blonde. There's no better place he'd rather be right now. His lovely friends. Learning the Midgardian ways. It's is very much different to be at home on Asgard with his family compared with these friends there. And to be here on Midgard. Here he feels like somebody else entirely. Not the pampered prince he was born and raised to be. No intense trainings and discussions of political matters. Of course that is responsibility to say for him. That he will get on to in readied time. But right now. He's Thor of Midgard. 

Finishing up his meal with his friends they retired together to their room up on the 20th floor. A big spacious room for all 7 members of the team. Their own beds and desks and personal spaces. There was even some spare spaces left. And to Thor's surprise all his belongings were all there too. And all was accounted for. Even mister Flufferoo. 

There Thor huddled them all together to give their share of Asgardian souvenirs. 

He placed his bag on his bed and called them around. First off was, of course ladies first, as he addressed his red haired friend Nat over and handed out a box. For her he got a necklace with a gem in the middle of its black thread woven piece. A gem with mixed colors of red and amber yellow. It was truly a beauty to look upon. Especially when it was worn by its now owner, miss Romanoff. She wore it with pride in front of Thor and later on gave him an adoring peck on his cheek, making him blush red all over. 

The second to follow was Clint for Thor got him a smoothly carved wooden totem that is shaped of a hawk. But it is not just a totem for Clint since he has been wanting something to hang on his quilt as he would go on long and distant missions later in the future, and miss his home he'd have something to remind him of. And now here he got it. Carved from a scented wood that smelled slightly of sandal wood and jasmine mixed. Clint took a liking to it right away and thanked Thor with a full hug.

One after another Thor gave out his presents for his friends. Presents he thought would impress his friends and strengthen their friendship for a brighter future. All took bright eyes and marveled at their presents and traded one another to share their admiration. But even all this time while tending to his friends here, at the back of his mind Thor was constantly thinking of Loki and how he was faring here.

He has stashed away the scales he promised for Loki in a safer place which he later will present them to Loki. But for now he'll enjoy his time with these friends. 

 

"So, I figured all like their respective presents then?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. I'm gonna savor these candles for the perfect and most needed of timing. I owe you big, Thor." Bruce replied with gratitude for his scented candles of Vanaheim that helps with meditation.

"Yup. We're thrilled for all these, man. I mean, it was a short trip really, but you'd still manage to get things for us there. For that, thank you." Steve replied too.

All agreed in terms of one after another, thanking Thor for his lovely gifts. 

Thor smiled. "Very well then. I am truly happy for you all, I thought it was a bit rushed, picking out the gifts for each of you at first, thinking some of them wouldn't actually come to your liking. But I see here you are all enjoying it. For that I am grateful on my part." He placed a hand over his heart in his honest and genuine gratitude.

"Nah, don't sweat it, blondie. We'll always like your presents. Cuz they always seemed bizarre and new and different compared from here," said Sam. "Thanks, big guy. You're ok." He gave Thor a fist bump and Thor happily returned it. 

All gathered around and gave their Asgardian friend a big group hug. Then Steve on one side and Bruce and Tony on the other in unison chugged Thor onto their shoulders and Clint and Sam took to his feet all together while Nat clapped her hands for them on the sideline. All lifting him away into the air and finally cheered properly for his return. All cheered and laughed and chanted his name away as they carried him around their spacious bedroom. And the one being carried around couldn't be happier too. Smiling and laughing at their action Thor deeply enjoyed every second of it.

But then clumsy enough Clint tripped on the carpet and all went down in a tumbling heap with a big swoop. All yelled upon their sudden descend. Then piled up on one another in a big stumbling dog pile. And the only one saved was Nat who was on the sideline yelled too when they went down. Everyone lying and sitting on the ground now broke out in fits of giggles and laughs. 

It took a few full minutes to let their frivolous action to die down completely before everyone got back on their feet and helped one another up on their feet again. Bruce had to find his pair of spectacles that flew away upon their drop, but was handed over by Nat who picked it right after it dropped. They dusted away their backs and backsides, and even then they were still giggling. Then Thor spoke in mid giggle. "Now all this seems very, very enjoyable but if you'll excuse me, I need a good long shower." His friends waved their hands. "Oh, go right ahead. Make yourself at home. For now. Cuz nothing beats the shower back in My place." Tony poked. And Clint groaned with his eyes rolling all the way around. 

"Yeah, yeah. Beat it, before you stink up this whole place." Clint joked after him with a grin as Thor made his way to the bathroom. 

As promised he took a nice long shower, all washed away of sweat and grime for the whole day. Feeling new already. And like all people who'd have thoughts in their shower Thor thought about how his whole day was going. Already in reminiscent of his quick morning with his dear friends. But then his train of thoughts turned to a different subject. Loki. He has got to see him again. Because Thor, all this time, felt the young boy was partially his responsibility as Loki saved his life and was now here in a strange place that was once for a brief timing his enemy. He washed away the soap and quickly shampooed away his golden locks and stepped out of the steamy glass stall. He dried up and quickly dressed in his most comfortable shirt and pants. In his haste he blow dried his hair that now made it all fluffy. 

When stepped out all the others were making themselves comfortable again in what seems to be the living room and was on their own business. Some were gaming away on the screen. Some were watching films and all the other things. As Thor grabbed the hidden bag that contained Loki's present Steve noticed Thor's gesture of leaving.

"Going somewhere?" Steve asked inquisitively. 

Thor looked up from the bag and put on a reassuring smile. "Yes, actually. I was thinking about paying Loki a visit again since the last time I saw him was days ago. And haven't heard from him either. So, yeah. Going to see him."

The two gamers paused their action on screen and turned around to Thor. "Oh, yeah. Our scrawny little friend. We haven't heard of him too." Sam said. Clint hummed along and nodded. "Seems like a reminder now. You heading for there?" Clint asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye. Care to join me? Or perhaps in later times as you'd prefer."

"I'm free right now. Maybe after converting these files on my laptop I'll join you on your visit." Natasha said from the side.

Thor looked to her. Then Tony joined in. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we'll join you after we finish things up here, eh?" He spoke over from his desk, which was with floating blue screens. 

"Very well then. You can join me when you're ready. You know how to find me." He started to step out of the room, and his other friends agreed after him saying they'll come after him after finishing their chores and business. And from there Thor stepped out of their room and headed for the special infirmary.

 

Thor figured as Fury said earlier on that he was being under lockdown with watchful eyes on him he'd be in a special cell. So a place like that he won't be finding just around the corner. He made his way down from his floor and head for Agent Coulson's office, as usual, thinking he'd be the best agent around he could actually trust fully. No offence on S.H.I.E.L.D. 

But reaching there he found Phil to be in a bit serious timing on his own private matter. And he felt awkward being there. So as he was just about turning around and out of the office he heard the agent's voice calling after him. "Hey, Thor. You need anything there?"

Thor turned to face him. "Well, I was hoping you would assist me on my search for the special infirmary where they're keeping the prisoner?" 

Phil, hanging the line phone on his shoulders, "Well, I'd be more than happy to help you with that. But as you'll notice I'm in a bit of a jam here, can't just drop it. How about I get Maria for you, you'd be ok with that?"

Maria. Young agent Hill. "Of course! I don't mean to intrude on you or be of bothersome, please don't let me disturb the important matters in hands." He gestured over. "Agent Hill would do splendidly, sir." He smiled warmly.

Phil, looking assured, smiled back and nodded over to the seats on the side. "Take a seat then. I'll call her over. Pretty sure she's around too. Won't take long." Thor nodded and took his seat in silence and Phil moved about to get on with his business. 

Thor took the little bag and placed it gently on the side as he waited patiently for his escort. It only took a few minutes until there was a knock on the door and when Phil gave the permission to enter it was Maria.

"Sir? You called for me?" She stepped in and stopped a few steps away from the door.

Phil, still on the phone, turned and saw her. He told the person on the other line to hold and addressed directly to Maria. "Agent Hill. Glad you made it. Uhh.… see, Thor here likes to get to the D Block and he was hoping he'd get an escort to help him get there." Phil pointed over to the seats behind her, and Maria finally spotted the young boy.

"Oh, hi, Thor! Sorry, totally didn't see you there. Hope I didn't kept you waiting." She walked over to him as Thor rose to meet her. 

"It's alright. I was just here for a few minutes. No problems." And he returned her smile.

"Well, then. I hope you two will be alright now on your own. If you need any help or whatsoever, just call up, yeah?" says Phil over from his desk and both Thor and Maria assured him they'd be alright together, and with the matter settled Thor thanked Phil and got on his way with agent Hill to the designated D Block.

Along the way the two friends talked about their times here. How was Thor's trip to Asgard, and how Maria was fitting there in the new headquarters. And soon both arrived to their destination in no time. The D Block was entirely a whole floor/block of holding facility for the temporary prisoners of battle and war until they are deported to their respective jails. Example the Vault, Crossmore prison. The Raft. Negative Zone. The Cube. The biggest lockdown prisons for the baddest criminals any of the heroes have come across. But until they have been collected this is where they'd be held until further notice should it happen in this city.  
But of late, after Loki, they haven't really detained any more criminals yet. So all throughout the whole block Loki was the only prisoner around. Well, more of a resident patient than a vandalizing criminal compared to others. And today he is getting a surprise visitor. 

Arriving at the detention block at the scanning security checkpoint, Maria being under direct authority from Phil Coulson and Thor, an honorary member of S.H.I.E.L.D was quickly and under no stress checked up and was let through. As for his gift bag they ran a couple of scans for it, top to bottom for any signature of magic or any of the unsafe sorts. They took the scales out, checked them with human eyes and laser scans and were later cleared off. 

Maria wanted to ask Thor what they were exactly, but she'll save that question for the journey.

To get to the detention block they had to cross a corridor that joins the two separate buildings as the D Block was set in the other building and they had to cross over to it.

Two security guards, both male. One white, a young man and the other a black man in his late 40s probably as Maria wondered. They insisted the two members to be escorted because this was their first visitation here and should be under careful watch and under any circumstances should abide by their rules for their safety and of others. Maria and Thor exchanged looks when they were briefed about the rules here and how it should be respected. But the both of them actually 'respected' the rules, because really these guys have been here for quite a while now and have dealt with many other criminals before and know their stuff. And Loki here is no one special. Well……. Maybe he is?

"Alright, now. We've set up some new rules for this one here." One of the guards, the young lad, briefed them on their way to his cell. "So far we've figured out he's got some form of magical sorcery abilities, we don't quite understand for certain yet. But we've figured how to contain him in certain aspects. To suppress his abilities. We've written 'runes' on the inside and also outside of his cell that repel his source of power. They're the only ones that are keeping him from breaking out, we can't keep him in a normal cell." 

They took a left turn and arrived at a long empty corridor, save for some guards there. Heavily guarded too. Then they stopped and the two guards turned to them. This time the elderly guard said it. "So, the major rule around here with this guy?" He pointed downward, meaning this whole situation as Thor figured. In truth Thor was feeling rather antsy now, because they’ve been walking for quite a while now and with him yammering on with the 'rules' here, he just want to see Loki already. But from the look of 'be patient' Maria gave him on their way in was the reason why he was holding back his attitude. 

"Whatever you do, Do Not Provoke him," he emphasized the words. "Because honestly," he looked around him, and then turned back to Thor, "these so call runes?" He pointed with his thumb over to the cell, "They ain't 100% keeping him at bay. From the doctors' report he's still got his mojo in there. In There in his protected cell. He just ain't using it for himself. Or for anything." The two guards themselves exchanged looks. Then the other one spoke. "So. The major rules? Don't provoke him, verbally or physically. We'll be monitoring you for that. And do not approach him on close proximity, that's for your own safety." He clapped his hands together. But then the old man decided to add one more. "Oh, and frankly, on a personal note? As far as our experience here on D Block together? He's an odd pickle, I'll give you that. Doesn't talk, doesn't make eye contacts. Answers when only asked, and doesn’t like to be touched around much either." Thor listened to every word, and every word he took note of. And now he felt rather jittery. This is the Loki he'll be seeing now. He felt nervous. Thor Odinson is nervous. 

"Any more question?" The guard asked. And both shook away their heads. "No, sir. We understand perfectly well," Thor replied. And guard blinked under heavy eyes and nodded. "Very well, then. This way." He led their way along the empty corridor with guards along each side. With heavy gears they stood stoic and unfazed. Thor and Maria felt more and more somewhat 'chilled' by this atmosphere in this block. Rooms on each side are all emptied all along this corridor. Not a single sound they could hear aside their own light footsteps that tapped on the cool and polished floor. The corridor they're in was somewhat cut off, 'cordoned' from other sections. Isolated. 

 

Finally they arrived at the last room at the end of the long corridor. "This way," the old guard said and went inside. Thor followed close, right behind him Maria and the young guard. Inside was another room with a few computers and monitors on a steel table that was setup in the middle of it. And there in that chair sat another guard, minding the monitors with a cup of steamy caffeine probably. Right across the room on the right side of the room is a big glass window with a door close on its side. The one way mirror again with a room on the other side. Similar cell like from before. Thor walked over to it and saw a person sitting on the bed with his back turned to them. The cell seems as spacious from the temporary one. 

"Hey, man. Nice of you to drop by." The man in the chair got up and greeted his fellow guards.

"Yeah, we got here as escorts for these guys here." The young guard motioned over to Thor and Maria who stood a few feet away from him with her hands crossed in front of her. Her face stern and professional. 

"Hmmm. I see" The man says as he took a sip from his mug. "I'm guessing you're here on visitation then."

Thor turned away from the glass to face them. "Aye, sir. I'm here to see him." Thor remained steadfast when he answered. 

The man nodded wearily and got back down to his seat. "Well. So far for the report he hasn't done much. Except walk around in there. Read something this and that. Ya know. The doctors already paid the morning check up, so they won’t be here until around 4PM again." He clicked around the keyboard and set up a few images of the person in the cell on the monitor in the middle. Thor walked over to him and stood over his shoulder. The person inside didn’t make any kind of movement as they watched together. No sounds either, not that they expected him to make any. But still. In truth for all, it kind of gave them a pang of chill and goosbumps. How silent their prisoner is.

The monitor guard looked up from the screen and at Thor. "Well? Are you ready?"

Thor switched his gaze from the screen to him. He licked lips and blinked for a few times before nodding. "Yes, sir. I'm ready." But the sweaty palms and dry lips meant another thing. 

The guarded nodded back at him and pulled over a slender mic near to him. He clicked on the button at its base and announced. "Hey, kid! You've got a visitor here. Heads up." His voice sounded through the room through the speakers overhead and inside the cell as well. And from it they saw a slight movement from the figure in the cell. 

The guard sat back against the chair after his words and looked up to Thor again. Then he gestured over with his coffee mug to the door on the right. "Go ahead, kid." And resumed back to enjoying his beverage as calmly as from before. 

Thor turned and looked and saw the elderly guard was already at the door, waiting for him.

Thor clenched his fists, palms soaked with sweat and clamy he had to rub them off on his jeans. Nonetheless he stepped forth and made his way towards the door. And the guard saw to it.

He stepped back a bit and made room for Thor. "Don't worry, kid. We'll be keeping an eye out for you. You're in good hands." The old guard assured him with a friendly smile. "He's right, Thor. We'll be right here. Don’t worry." Maria grabbed and shook his arm lightly. The young agent smaller than him smiled up with the same assuring eyes. 

Thor swallowed with a dry throat, blinking his eyes. And with enough mustered courage he stepped up and went through the door. Thor griped tightly onto the gift bag with sweaty palms. He stepped in, and the moment he was inside the door closed shut and locks were in place.

 

And inside Thor took note of his holding cell. Rather spacious, this he seemed impressed by. On the other side of the room a big window with bars and a clear thick protected glass. On his right a small door, most likely leading to the bathroom. And finally on his left along the wall is a bed with snowy white sheets and. And on it sat a lonely figure with his back turned towards him. 

Loki.

Thor automatically felt a smile spread across his face when he laid his eyes on him again. It's been days since he last saw him back on the Helicarrier in its cell. And it was of very brief moment, he didn’t even get to talk to him. But now he is here. He was happy and nervous all at the same time. But he quickly pushed pass his nervous feelings and made his way towards him. 

Stepping lightly from behind he inched in closer and closer. And just a few feet away he finally cleared his throat to get his attention. He saw the other's head turned slowly towards his direction. Then Thor spoke. "Loki?" Finally hearing his voice the young boy turned fully and faced him. And what Thor saw there in front of him made him feel from happy to sad in an instant.

He felt happy at first because he was seeing Loki again after all this time of delayed schedules. But all that happiness dissolved away the moment he saw Loki. He looked like he's lost a few good weights. Sure, Loki was skinny before. But now he was all boney with sunken eyes and colorless face. His hair in a stringy mess like he hasn't combed it in days. It was in shoulder length now, with unruly curls sticking out from all over his head. His once high and regal cheekbones were now protruding in a sickly manner with hollow cheeks hanging from them. His skin which was once pale of alabaster was now nearly gray in color. And finally what broke Thor's heart in a silent was Loki's most distinctive feature that was now in ruin. His bright emerald eyes. They weren't bright anymore. Not a single shine in them. They looked hollow and lifeless. Thor felt a sad frown fell on him. 

Carefully he made his way around the bed and kneeled in front of him. He didn't care for the rules or close proximity. All of that went out the window and he kneeled down, slowly and gently in front him. Loki didn’t move a muscle except for his eyes and head that followed Thor's movement. Then Thor knelt down in front him, and looked up into his eyes. And he starred right back.

"Hi, Loki. It's me. Thor." He started from his side first. Maybe Loki would warm up on him like that. "Do you remember me?" He asked, barely audible.

But Loki heard him and slowly nodded back. And Thor beamed at him. He adjusted to a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see you right away. I was tying up all lose ends and just wanted to make sure everything was alright. But all is finished now. That's why I came. I came to see you, Loki." Thor, with hopes, thought Loki would somewhat ask him questions or anything that includes words, but none came out in time. Loki just looked at his face and listened to his words. 

But no matter as Thor tried another thing. He took out the bag in front of them and started to untie it. "And do you know what? I brought a present for you here." He took out a scale and showed it to Loki. "Here. Do you know what this is?" He asked. Loki carefully looked at it, but shook his head anyway. "It is a scale of a mountain dwelling beast, a Vamarok. Me and my other friends back on Asgard battled this powerful beast together and triumphed. They collected their own souvenirs. But I got these just for you, Loki. Here, look." He reached down into the bag and took out a handful with him. Then showed them to Loki.

Loki, seeing them there in Thor's palm, finally made his move. His hands that were once folded on his lap were now moving up to reach at the glossy scales. Thor's smile widens as he's finally getting something out of Loki. 

He reached out carefully and took a scale from Thor's palm. He pulled it up close to his face and examined it with searching eyes. 'Black,' Loki thought, 'very black'. His thumb glazed over it. 'Smooth too'. He continued with this for a few seconds before looking back at Thor. And at last spoke his first words after a long absent of time. "For me?" He asked. Voice dry and hoarse. 

Thor nodded eagerly. "Yes! All for you. Well, I didn't really think about what you'd do with them, maybe sew a few of them onto your armor perhaps?" 

Loki's eyes dart from Thor and back to the scale between his fingers. To Thor he looked like he was really putting in thoughts into it, on what he'll do with it. Thinking it might stress him out if he continued further Thor decided to change the subject again.

"Hey. Maybe we can think about it later on when you get out of here. So I'll just put them here on your bedside table, alright?" He placed the bag on the table, and finally noticed that Loki was still hooked onto the IV line as a tube was connecting from his wrist and all the way up to the little watery bag up there on the hook. 

"So, how is this place treating you then?" Thor asked.

Loki looked away from the scale and to Thor. "This place?" He asked back.

"Yeah." He was still kneeling on the floor in front of him. "This cell? And the staff? Doctors? Nurses? Healer?"

Loki looked away and softly inclined his head to side and thought for a moment. Then answered. "They treat me fine, I guess?" He shrugged lightly. "The doctors would come in and ask me questions about my home and…. my family, about myself. How I was feeling and all." He straightened his back a bit. "Doctor Kimberley treats me very well. And his assistant nurse Baylin. They've been treating me since the day I woke up here." Loki didn't face him when answering all that. His eyes cast away to somewhere in the room. 

Thor listened and gave him undivided attention. Nodding lightly when Loki stopped. 

"Thor? Is it true?" He asked then. Thor's eyes widen a bit, first time finally asking a question from his side. But he didn't quite understand it right away.

"Pardon me? But what is true?" 

Loki still wouldn't face him. Instead his fingers played and fidgeted around the little black scale that was still in hand. "That you saved me? And brought me back here?"

"Ahh….. that. Well, yes then. That is true." 

"Why?" 

Thor's breathing stopped for a moment to register that question just now. "Why? Loki, what do you mean?"

"Why save me? You didn't have to. You were safe already, away from that place. They said you came back for me and released me from my bond. How did you do it? WHY did you do it? I couldn't help you in any way anymore. So why bother?"

Thor swallowed hard and rose to his feet. "Here." He motioned Loki over to move a bit so he could sit right beside him. "Why did I save you?" And even then Loki still wouldn't make eye contact. So Thor leaned in a bit. "Loki, look at me." It took Loki a few moments before he slowly turned to his left where Thor sat.

Then. "My stay here on Midgard is because I want to help people more. Normally we Asgardians don't really take too much care upon these mortals. But because the fates that were brought down upon me I came here and made new friends, and even enjoyed my short sojourn. And so I stayed happily. My time then ended but I stayed on. I joined this S.H.I.E.L.D and even signed up for their program of training the gifted youths along the way of making the ultimate defense teams for Midgard. My job is to save innocent lives and fight back evil crimes that threaten peace. I save lives because ultimately I care." He emphasized his last sentence. "I save my friends' lives because I care for them. I saved yours then because I cared too." 

Loki's lips parted slightly and let out a soft gasp. His brows knitted into a slight frown, but before he could ask or say anymore Thor interjected. 

"Why I care? Because you're worthy of that attention. I only met you for like a brief moment, but during that moment you proved to be such an admirable being. You fought for justice, you fought against what was wrong. Loki, you even saved an entire realm!" Thor's eyes beamed as his words carried on and a soft smile was appearing on his face. 

He adjusted his seat on the bed to get more comfortable. "Loki, I know you're a good person. You just don't have the right moments to prove it yet. To prove it to the whole world, to see who you really are. A good person." 

But then Loki gave Thor a scrutinizing look. "But you don't know me, you just met me for like a few minutes. How do you know if I'm good or not?" 

And just when Loki was about to shy away again Thor spoke. "That's also true. I only met you like a few minutes. But from my short experience? People show their true colors in their hours of desperate moments. And Loki? You've shown yours."

Loki's face shows a mix blend of confusion, guilt and uncertain. Because all his life he's never really done anything honorable or anyway good in manner. So this whole thing he just did with Thor, he didn't know how to react for it. Suppose they happened of instincts.

Thor blinked back, and then gently he placed a hand of Loki's shoulder. "Listen. I know this whole situation sounds rather conflicting and confusing in such a short amount of time. But trust me. I will help you get through this ordeal. Together." Thor hoped his words of reassurance would get through to Loki. And he truly meant every word.

And to Thor's hope they do have an impact on Loki. His face dropped the guilty expressions. This is a start. His fingers no longer tweak and fidgeted with the scale anymore. His face was finally, since Thor stepped inside and talked to him, in a pensive mask. For what goes on inside that head of his. Thor does not know. But at least it was some form of progress.

Loki for a moment looked away and his eyes fix back on his lap where his hands were. Deep down inside he felt this link, a chain between his and Thor's soul. He had felt it since that moment when their cores touched. That battle in that abandoned building. Thor's link and his touched and twined for a brief moment. And from then on he had felt like he knows and feels every bit of Thor's spirit and soul. And from what he had registered, in his lonely time here in his cell to this moment, he feels he could trust Thor. Even with his life if he must. He Had saved his life afterall. But all that feeling he wouldn't tell anyone. This secret he will keep for himself.

And so to his instinct and this stir in his soul he decided he would trust Thor. 

Loki nodded his head to Thor's words, agreeing to them. "Very well then." His voice barely a whisper of it. "I will trust you on it." 

And Thor felt like he had achieved a great goal. His heart leapt with inner joy and had to forcibly restrict himself from hugging the young boy beside here. But even then his hand fell from his back and extended out to him. "Thank you, Loki. For trusting me. This means a lot." 

Loki looked down to the offered hand, but then took it anyway. They grasped onto each other's forearm and give it a gentle squeeze.

And so there is was. They shook hands accordingly. A sign of friendship stated. 

Thor shook his hand for a good moment until finally loosened his grip and Loki retreated back. Loki looked down to his other hand where he was still holding onto the scale. He held it up to Thor. "Thank you, Thor. For the scales. They do look beautiful."

With a warm smile Thor took it gently and put it back with the others in the bag. 

Then he turned back. "Loki? May I ask a few questions then? You don't have to answer them if you feel uncomfortable or uneasy."

Loki nodded back. "It's alright Thor. You can ask." A tuff of tangled hair fell over his face from his movement. 

Thor licked his lips and asked. "Loki, are you certain they are treating well enough in here?"

Loki softly narrowed his eyes from the question. "They treat me well, yes. They would allow me full nitrous meals and beverages every day. And they'd give me a steady dose of healthy medication too. Why do you ask, Thor?" Loki felt a bit baffled. 

"Well….. I don't mean to offend or anything. But you don't actually look as healthy as I thought you'd be. Even under all these medications you're receiving. You look….weak. Loki, are you certain? You may tell me, I won't get mad or anything."

Already now Thor is feeling concern over him. Loki understood it now. It was how he must have looked like, his appearance that gave it away. Letting out a shallow sigh Loki exposed the true cause of it.

"They told you this room is special, didn't they? Specially made for me. Or perhaps like altered in a way to keep me from leaving."

Thor nodded. "Yeah…. Yes, they told me they wrote runes? On the inside and outside of the cell. Why?"

Loki broke his eye contact once again, and move away from Thor. He retreated a bit further to the foot of the bed and crossed his legs together. "The runes they used are to stop me from using any kind of spell, small or big. To suppress my magic. But they also absorb my energy along with my sedir." He looked around his room, from the walls to the ceilings.

Thor's mouth fell open from Loki's words. All this time he was wondering about his health. This is the answer?

"What?!" Thor couldn't help but to raise his voice. "You mean to say all this time you've been living under those spell night and day?" 

Loki turned him and answered with a weak nod. Just when Thor was about to burst out something Loki cut in. "But I don’t think they know about that. It wasn't on bad intentions. They thought these spells would keep my powers at bay, but in their levels of precautions they also included the ones that would also absorb body energy. It is a logical mistake. Especially when you are not experienced of handling spells." His head slightly tilted to the right. 

But as much as Thor felt the supportive and protective manner towards Loki he didn't want to buy it off right away. Loki could be lying and tricking him into lowering the guarding spells for escaping. Nothing could be taken lightly when he just took on Loki as his full responsibility. So he had to test it himself.

"Could you prove it to me, please? I do apologize for my scrutiny here, but I have to make sure just of it. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. 

"Oh, no. it's alright. I understand. I suppose I Could show it to you." He looked up and his eyes scanned around the room, until they stopped at one side of the room. His legs swung off the bed and slowly got to his feet. "Here. There's one right beside my bed." 

His bare feet footsteps patted softly upon the cold floor as he made his way around the feet of the bed and on to the other side of it. And just as he described he stood in front the white blend wall right beside his bed. His head inclined back from slightly looking up.

Thor too took to his feet quickly and followed Loki. He stood right beside him and looked at the position Loki's eyes were fixed on. Thor examined the wall carefully but alas didn’t see anything out of place or even there. 

He turned to Loki then. "Loki, I don't see anything. What is there?" He asked.

Loki didn’t respond. Instead he extended his hand and reached up to the wall. The hand barely touch the smooth wall as it skim across its white paint. It started a bit from his left then made its way to the right. Thor kept watching closely. Then 'Psssshhh!' Just as Loki's elegant yet boney digits got around the right hand side of him a bright flashing spark sizzled and burst loudly. 

Thor gasped and jerked away, alarmed. Loki stepped away a few inches back, his fingers curled protectively into his chest. But what Thor saw surprised him most. At the spot where the spark went off the sparks faded away but something appeared with it at the same time but didn't fade right away. And they were none other than ancient Nordic runes. Like a heated amber from a crackling fire the runes in a few inches radius glowed in fierce orange and yellow at them. Then after a few seconds of observation they dimmed and faded away finally. 

Without thinking Thor reached out to touched the same spot. Loki's breath hitched and his eyes widened when Thor touched it. But nothing happened. Just a normal wall. At least to his touch. 

So Loki was telling the truth. From what his little but learned experience about sedir and spell casting from his mother back on Asgard is that Thor knows a shielding or boundary spell when he sees one. And this here is nowhere near that kind. This kind of reaction from a written spell is meant for keeping in hostile prisoners. The spell won't even let the person touch it, let alone temper with it. 

Thor let his hand fall away, and stood in dump struck stupor as he stared at it. Seeing is believing as they'll say. Well, he definitely believes now. 

"Can you see now?" Loki's weak voice broke the deep silence.

Thor roughly ran his fingers through his hair, teeth gritting. "I am informing about this right away to Fury himself. What we have here is a misused spell. This is the one that's been draining your energy, isn't it?"

Loki' weary expression didn’t drop. But he nodded softly. "I wanted to tell the doctor or the nurses, but they wouldn't believe me either way. So I figured I'd just live out with it during my confinement. At first I could withstand it. But after a week…. I suppose it affected me in a way." He then turned to Thor, his dark tangled locks wavered from his movement. "But hey! I'm still alive now, aren’t I? It hasn't beaten me entirely yet." His tone in such cheer that it caught Thor off guard.

Thor looked at him and saw a small little smile curved around his thin lips. Thor didn’t know how to react right away. He didn’t know how feel in his heart either. Happy to finally see Loki smile? Or sad to see the smile caused by the small triumph as he outlived an energy draining spell wrongfully placed in his cell.  
What Thor felt though was a quick tug in his heart at this sight. But he faced him either way. His hands motioned in an explaining manner. "Loki, I deeply apologize in advance for the entire misguidance. But I will tell the director myself and get this all fixed up as soon as possible."

Loki shook his head softly. "No, Thor. It's alright. This is not your fault. Nor anyone to blame entirely on. Just a simple misunderstanding."

Thor clamped his hands together. The palms profusely sweating again. Just when he had the chance and moment to see Loki again, to reconcile and cheer him up he had to be faced by this dire situation dampening their moment together.

"Now, Loki. I will fix this situation right away. The sooner we fix this, the faster you'll be out of this room and transferred for good. So I suppose I have to leave now and tell the director of this."

Loki nodded back gently, "I understand, Thor. You have to leave now."

"I am truly sorry, I do wish we had spent longer time in each other's company but I want to help you get out of this cell as fast as possible. Transferred or adjusted." Thor looked back with apologizing eyes. 

But Loki being the unreadable one as always just smiled back. 'And this is why they dub you the golden prince of Asgard.' Loki thought to himself. 'You with your heart of gold and the kindest soul. Not only are you helping a war criminal but a somewhat stranger in this time. Are you really willing to take this much responsibility upon me?' All this never leave his mind, as he bottled up all of them. 

A big smile spread on his face and shook Loki's shoulders with one hand. "You can count on me, Loki." 

Loki said nothing, just simply smiled back wearily. "I do, Thor."

"Now then. I'll get going now. Better to get this done quick for you." He moved away from Loki and stepped back. "If you'll excuse me. But I shall return as soon as possible with needed adjustments." Thor promises, and Loki let him go.

Thor stepped away from him and knocked on the door. Seconds later the locks clanked and it swung open. And out went Thor, leaving Loki alone once again. But not for long as he promised just now. Once outside he told Maria he'd see the director right away, and it'll be better if agent Coulson was there too. Maria asked why and he explained quickly. Knowing the situation now she thought about it for a moment. But Thor assured her it was his choice and if things go wrong it'll be just on him. Having his words Maria acted right away, and that she trusted Thor on it. The two other guards followed close when Maria led the way out quickly with Thor along side.

The two guards stayed behind at the checkpoint as Thor and Maria left the D Block. The two of them in haste made their way to Coulson's office first. There they exchange serious words between them, discussing if it's actually a good idea to trust Loki about this situation. Switching cells, or adjusting it further while he's detained somewhere. Phil taking his cautious steps thoroughly asked Thor and told him about his responsibility on this matter. And Thor obliged at it, taking it all. With deep breaths Phil thought really hard about it before going straight to the director. But in the end he too agreed to it.

Now the three of them head for their boss's office once again, twice in one day for Thor in a short time. Arriving there Fury asked what's the urgency and Phil in Thor's place explained it. But there Thor was somewhat lectured about the bland absurdity of listening the detainee's words just like that. But then Thor not backing down now kept going that he knows Loki, that he was not the kind who'd break out now or trick them in any manner. In the end the director had to take his words for it as he was near to beg with his assurances. With a long tired sigh Fury hung his head and rubbed bitterly at it. But he agreed to it nonetheless.

Nicholas knows Thor is still young at this kind of field, and that he could well be being played over knowing of his famous kind and trusting heart. But from the recent reports and tabs on Loki showed no such movements of breaking out. In fact he too have somewhat noticed the irregular health charts he'd receive from the medical reports. That he's been getting the best treatment he could get but still in this weak condition. And truthfully, it was getting worse at it. So he decided he'd take this risk should it be one and went for Thor's request of fixing the cell.

Fury went straight for the project in hand. He called over all the needed and necessary forces for this job. They're going to detain Loki for a short while and place him in a spare cell while they fix the locking spells with the rune specialists. And maybe have a serious talk with the one who's responsible for it afterwards on causing this entire blunder as he trusted he'd make the system flawless. 

Director Fury dismissed Thor and told him they'd handle this from here on and that he'll be notified the moment it's all cleared up. Thor felt a bit reluctant at first, stating he'd like to be there during the transfer and all, but Fury insisted that he'd only get in the way and also didn't want to order him away, and that he request Thor on this. And also to trust him on this. Now with those words Thor backed down and let him handle it as he told him he'd be with his friends in their quarters. With that he was dismissed. 

True to his words he returned but with a small bitter expression that he'll miss out on it, but he'd still didn’t want to bug Fury out. With a slight pout he came back to his quarters and was greeted by his friends.

"Well, blondie! Any news? How's Boneman doing there?" Tony asked first, stepping up to Thor from his work desk.

Thor let out a sharp sigh and roughly ran his fingers through his gold locks once again. "It would appear Loki has been living under not only suppressing spells but also an energy draining one too. And please do not call him that name, he's been under enough depression as he is now." 

Tony threw up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Alright. You win, no more Boneman. I'm sorry." He let them fall. "But wait. So all this time he's been having his energies sucked from him?!" Tony raised his voice.

"What? What's going on?" Steve joined in, obviously clueless of the matter in hand.

"Bad news on Loki. Seems like all this time he's been living under a bad spell, a spell that actually 'drains' human energy source." Tony explained. Steve felt his lips part a bit. 

"What's up, guys? What's with all the raised voices?" Sam cut in, a towel thrown over his shoulder and in shorts and tee. 

"Hey, guys! What's all the fuss is about?!" Natasha asked over from in front of the couch as she was sitting alongside Clint on the floor, watching something on the TV. And Bruce could be seen over by the small kitchen counter that joined the living area, probably fixing himself an afternoon sandwich. 

Sam turned around abruptly. "Oh my god, guys! Loki is being tortured by this life sucking spell and he's dying in that cell!"

All went silent. Then, "Jeebus, Sam! Get your story straight why don’t you!" Tony yelled from behind. 

"No one is dying! Nor being tortured! By Valhalla, that is disturbing to hear." Thor said, face cringing. 

Sam turned to him then. "So, he's not dying then?"

"NO!" The three, Tony, Steve and Thor answered back.

"Okay! Ok. I'm sorry. I've got some water in my ear from the quick pool dip and didn't hear it straight. Sorry." He apologized. 

Now both Natasha and Clint got up from their seats to join them with Bruce right behind them.

"It's alright, Sam. You just misheard it." Thor took his apology anyway. 

"Alright. Get it straight this time. What the heck is going on?" Nat asked, arms crossed on her chest.

All turned to Thor. He dragged in a long deep breath through his nose and answered the question. Again. This time in full details. All listened with undivided attention. Then Thor finished it. 

"So, they're fixing it now? Is that why you came back?" Bruce asked from behind Natasha.

Thor nodded to him. "Aye. As we speak they could be in full action in D Block. Fury said he'd inform me when it's all done."

Bruce nodded back to his words and got back on eating his sandwich. "We thought about coming over, to join you there but they said there couldn't be too many people visiting all at the same time. Said they'd let us in After you've return," Clint said, his first words since Thor's return.

"I see. Well, now all we could do is wait. Until further notice." Thor replied back. 

But even then Steve noticed how nervous Thor was. Hands clenching, feet changing positions. Eyes blinking constantly. So he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don’t worry, Thor. I'm sure everything will be alright. This is Fury we're talking about here. He'd never let us down before. So, no reasons to doubt him now."

Thor looked up to Steve and replied with a smile. "Thank you, Steven. You are right. I'll keep my faith then." Thor stood there for a moment. 

"Now then. Since all is taken care of for now, how about we get you down in a seat and get you some snacks, eh?" said Tony. "Relax you up a bit."

All agreed to it and led him over to the living room. They sat him down, all grabbed their own snacks of different types and sat down together for a couch TV time. They sat and spend their time together, just like always, fighting over the remote on who gets which channel. And time passed by with such leisure that Thor forgot about all his problems and nagging minds. It must've been an hour or two have passed when finally a couple of agents came knocking on their door and told them that Fury was ready to see Thor. 

Everyone held their breaths because of the news, and all's eyes went straight for the requested person. Thor was scooping up ice cream from its bucket to eat for the afternoon when the news came. So he had to put the ice cream back in the frig and walked out of the kitchen. The other agents escorted him away, and the agent who asked for Thor told the others to stay put. And finally he left.

 

Thor was once again marched down the long winding corridors of the D Block, only this time surrounded by a handful of agents clad in black suits. Thor felt a bit stiff from all the unfamiliar faces and atmosphere but was relieved when he saw Phil and Maria waiting for him at the last security checkpoint. They took over from there and lead him away. This time they had to take a turn to the right and after passing a few rooms they stopped. 

Phil turned to Thor then. "Alright then, Thor. Here's what we did. Soon after you reported in we went straight away to his cell and inspected it thoroughly. And true to your words there were a few mishaps with the spells as the expert on the Nordic runes confessed. He misread some spells and placed them together along with the other spells. But then we couldn't remove, not that easily. So. We just figured we'd transfer him to another cell. This time properly prepared and handled." He turned and walked away. Maria nudged at Thor to follow him, and after passing one more room Phil stopped and with his ID keypass he typed in a few numbers and walked in. The two in tow followed and stepped into the middle room that was the exact of the previous. 

The table in the middle with guards and monitors. Thor looked around, but before he could ask any questions Phil continued. "The cell is identical to the previous one. And the spells inside have been carefully written this time with a few more experts called in and tested. We're sure this time. And it seems there's also no complaints or whatsoever from the prisoner either." Phil turned to the large glass behind him.

Thor followed his gaze and saw Loki sitting at a small desk at one corner right beside the barred window, hunched over something with full attention. 

"You can go in if you want," Phil said. 

Thor looked to him questioningly. One eyebrow arched. But Phil simply shrugged back with a grin. "The Director gave you full permission to visit our prisoner anytime you'd like. He seems to be in better condition now, but it could be more certain if you'd see him yourself. If you want to that is." 

Thor grinned back this time and turned back to the glass. After a moment his eyes flickered down and glanced over at Phil. "If you'd permit me on that, I'd very much like to," he said.

Phil rushed pass him and went for the door. As Thor watched from the side Phil worked his password, and when ready he stepped aside for him. "Go ahead then."

Thor, still smiling, stepped up and pushed his way in. 

Hearing the door opened and closed with a hiss Loki looked up from his attention on the desk and looked at the doorway. It was Thor. Just like he promised. He looked on as Thor walked towards him, and finally got out of his chair to greet him. 

They stopped a few inches away. Thor noticed right away how perkier Loki looked now. Lighter in his steps and movements. But not entirely healthy just yet. That they have gave more time to recover. Loki greeted him first with a warm smile this time, silently lifting Thor's once heavy heart.

"I'm feeling much better now," Loki said, near to a whisper. "Thank you, Thor. I owe you so much." 

Thor gave him a toothy grin. "You're most welcome, Loki. But really, you do not owe me anything. Let's consider this as our first act of friendship. Ok?" His head slightly inclined to the side.

Loki casted his eyes away for a brief moment, thinking. But looked up to Thor again. "Ok." 

Thor kept his smile there, and reached out to his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I thank you this time. For trusting me." They exchanged a warm smile between them, and Thor released his hold. Then he switched his gaze to the desk Loki was sitting over before he came in. "So. They gave you a desk? New privilege I suppose?" 

Loki turned around. "Ah, yes. They gave me a desk this time." He walked over to it and stopped by the chair. "They even provided me with a book with lead pencils and inked pencils."

Thor walked up and stood beside him. Observing he saw a brand new book with smooth white pages opened atop. "Now I can draw and write. Please pass my gratitude to the ones who provided me with all of this. I didn’t get the chance to do it myself back then. Well, I didn’t know about it either until I was inside."

"It's alright. I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Thank you." 

"So, now I figured what you were so enticed with when I looked from outside. And you said inked pencil? What is that?" Thor asked.

"Oh," Loki took a seat in his chair, "this here. See?" He grabbed one of the stationary and rasied it up to Thor to see. Thor took it and inspected it. Only to find out it was only a ballpoint pen.

He chuckled a bit. "That, Loki, is a pen. The Midgardians use this instead of a quil and an ink bottle. Although you'd need a new one when the ink runs out." He gave back to Loki, who which took it back gently.

"Aaah. I see. How creative of them." He placed it back alongside the others. 

"Which reminds me. Did they let you keep the scales I gave to you?" 

"Oh, yes. It was rather kind of them." He got up and went over to his bed. His bare feet patted over the smooth, spotless floor as he knelt down and pulled out a drawer."They took it away at first when they came to collect me. I thought they'd take them away. But after everything was settled down I found them in the bedside drawer. They let me keep them." He pulled out the little bag that Thor was very familiar with. The same bag he placed the scales in. "And all are accounted for." He got up again and sat on the edge of the bed. He untied the strings and loosened the mouth with his fingers before dipping in. He could faintly hear the sound of rattling from it as he pushed it about and finally took out a scale.

Thor walked over and softly sat beside him. The bed dipped beneath their combined weight. Thor noticed how lively Loki had gotten and in just a couple of hours time. Thor couldn't be happier to see that. 

"So I suppose I shall remain here until further notice then?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded back slowly. "Aye, Loki. Until you're well enough to train with us. It's going to be a while until then, but who could say for sure. As long as you'd take your prescribed medications on a daily basis and listen to the doctors' instruction you'll be out in no time."

Loki dropped his hand that was holding onto the scale and looked to Thor. "Train with you, you say?" He looked as if taken by surprise.

"Yes?" Thor didn't understand right away why he was surprised, until. "Oh, yes! You are to join me and my team on training to become a team of warriors for this realm." Thor told him, enthusiasm clear in his voice. 

Loki didn't say anything. Except looking like a confused child, staring Thor in the face with those wide green eyes. "To join you? Your team?" He shifted his body until he faced Thor. "But why? I…I thought I was to be transferred to a proper prison when I recover."

"Well, you thought it wrong, my friend. I had my words with the High Council when I brought you in. I told them that you would be a great ally should you be trained like us and join our team. Also when the director reported in about your status and your known abilities they were rather impressed with it. Hence they asked me about you and if it'll be a right choice should we sign you up for it." 

"But if you feel you're not up for it, training and all and fighting, you may speak for it. You can still decline this whole matter if you wish it. We won't say anything against your words. You still have your rights for it."

Loki didn't know what to say. He was torn between surprise and confusion. Surprised by this sudden turn of event, and confused by these mortals' actions towards him. What they think of him. He looked away, eyes on the ground. It all sounded too fast right now. 

"So…… what'll happen if I do decline the offer. What will happen to me then?" He asked for the other outcome.

Thor looked like he thought over it for a moment. Then, "In truth? I am not sure. But I am certain it will not be prison time for you. That I can promise." Or can he? Thor in that moment on those last words lied for the first time lately. He can't promise anything on that right now, it's not in his place to do so. But he still did. For Loki.

And Loki. Well, what choice did he have. He Was an enemy of this realm back then and also aided an invasion upon it. And how did Thor react to that? He saved his life. This is the least he could do to pay back Thor for it. And he knows even then this is just the start of it, paying back his gratitude. Take his vouched offer of joining him and his team. And who was he to decline such an opportunity, Thor has done nothing but good for him. Surely this is one of his good decisions for him too. Loki, right there in that spot on that bed, somewhere in his entire being and soul there was a spark. A small spark of change that took place in that moment. A shift in his core. When he decided to let it all go back in Jotunheim he let his entire life go. That was his final decision. His end. But because of Thor the fate he chose was turned all around and his old life ended there, and a new one was started. A new chance was given the moment Thor stepped through the portal and back to Midgard. 

And even though in his mind he was a coward all his life Loki knew a given chance when he sees one. And this is it. His chance to start over. On Midgard. Sure all of this was too fast and overpowering, but this is his chance to take it. Now or never. For better or worst. But Loki thought for better, because nothing could be worst than being alive on Jotunheim. Oh, even now rethinking about that place and uttering that name in his mind sends shivers down his body. No. Nothing could be worst. So, yes. We will take Thor's words.

"Alright, Thor. I will do it."

Thor's brows arched up. His head dipped a little to hear him better. "Pardon me, Loki?" He wanted to make sure he was hearing it right. 

Loki turned back to him. "I'll join your team when I get better. And I will try to get better soon too.I…I'll make you all proud." He tucked away a fallen hair behind one ear. Loki saw Thor smile and before he knew he was being embraced in those strong arms again.

"Thank you, Loki. I'm so glad you took it. Thank you." Thor thanked him. His arms all wrapped around his thin frame and Thor's head rested on his shoulder. 

Loki felt like he couldn't breathe at first. But then it wasn't because of Thor's hug, it's because his heart was pounding like miles per minute in his ribcage. Loki was still a stranger to such affections. Love. Friendship. Intimacy. The only touch he had received was from his brothers and father, and only when they'd feel like beating him to his bones. So an affection like this was totally unseen and unfelt before. 

Loki stayed like a statue in Thor's embrace, not moving an inch. Eyes blown wide. Until finally Thor loosened and pulled away. And only then he let go of his long held deep breath. 

When Thor pulled away he rubbed the sides of Loki arms, soothing him. "Well, then. I suppose I should be leaving for the day? Don’t want to overstay my permitted time limit." Thor only said that because he didn't really know what else to say, and also he didn’t want to over step Loki's boundaries. 

"Oh. Of course. You should retire for the day. Must be exhausting. And the doctors will be here in a few moments too for the evening checkup. Thank you very much, Thor. You have my full gratitude." His head bowed slightly.

"And you're most welcome, Loki." Thor bowed back. "I will return again tomorrow. I have enjoyed our time together for today. Until then," he got up from the bed and stood, "be seeing you my friend." 

Loki stood too, and smiled. "Until then, sir." 

Thor flashed him a quick smile too just before stepping back and headed for the door. He knocked on it, and a seconds later it clanked open and Thor stepped out and shut close behind him. 

Once outside as soon as Thor walked out he was greeted all around by very familiar faces. His friends. All six of them. Sitting and standing by the small benches in the corners. 

"Wha…. What are you guys doing here?" Caught by full surprise, Thor squeaked. 

Steve stepped over to him, arms crossed in front of him. "We'd thought we come over for a visit ourselves. But then turns out only one visitor per time, and we had to wait our turn." But the looks and grins his friends were wearing spoke of another. 

"Yeah. Thought we'd hang around for a moment before our turn," Natasha said. "But now. It looks like the kid could use another visit another time." She stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets as she stood up from the bench and walked over to Thor.

Thor didn't really know what to make of it. Seeing all his friends here. But he caught on as soon as he heard their words. He grinned and nodded back slowly. 

"I see. Well, you'll notice I've just finished my visit and was now heading back. You're welcome to join me then." 

"Yeaaaah, we've seen enough for today. Guess I'll head back with you." Clint groaned from behind and got up. He stretched and walked over.

Sam hummed. "I suppose it'll be good if we all head back now. And it's almost time for my evening siesta." He sighed. 

"Really? An evening siesta?" Bruce jabbed.

"Hey, man. Everyone needs their time off after a long day at the gym."

"Yeah, yeah. We get you. Now come on. Let's get going before Fury himself started wondering where his little team went off too." Clint said.  
.  
All agreed to it and made their way out of the room. Once outside the agents that brought Thor here was on standby and was now being escorted back the way. Only this time with his friends.

 

Inside the cell Loki felt like a light was turned on inside him. The spark. He felt it now as he sat back down and lay out on the wrinkled bed. As his eyes gaze up to the ceiling while he waited for the doctors to show up. And at the same time he wondered and even anticipated what would be like to train properly, among other contenders. And fight evils that threaten this world? As he have heard of. And as his mind stretched on and on he didn’t even notice his fingers were playing with the little black scale. 

 

Outside Thor and his team walked down the wide corridor, talking among themselves as they headed back. 

Then Bruce asked. "So. He's joining us then? Like for real?"

"Yup. Heard it from Coulson. Give or take a few more months till he fully recover and after the initial tests he'll be one of us." Clint replied.

"Not sure if it's exciting or scary. You know. We all fought him ourselves, and frankly. He kicked our asses. And that was just him with his own moves. Imagine when he's fully trained and ready. Brrrrrr." Sam shuddered. 

"I think it'll fine! Don’t worry!" says Nat, cheerily, "I'm looking forward to it actually. Can't wait to test him out in the gym on one-on-one combats." 

"Umm hmm. Says you, the Black Widow. Ultra gun slinging ninja warrior." Tony teased. 

"Shut it. And I'm serious. It'll be very refreshing to see more members on the team."

"Yeah. I've got hopes for him too. We'll find out soon," said Steve.

"Aye. Soon …..." Thor muttered in a quite tone. They walked, pass the checkpoint and across the joining corridor between buildings. And finally they came to the elevator that'll take them back to the upper floors of their residence. 

As from that moment on. All they could do now is wait. For the Day.

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd, a heads-up now cuz you know this writer is a lazy, procrastinating bum who's always hitting The Block. I'm sorry, with these excuses and all. But I can't write until I've got a clear head. And I don't have it a lot of the times. I've got my problems, I won't share, it's ok. Won't trouble you with it. Anyway. A Heads-up again if i don't return for the next month or so, that's the length of it.  
> Also I'd like to thank my ardent readers if y'all still around. I'd like to Thank all those who've stood up for me back in the last month time. Really, it meant a lot to me. And so. i'll let you know I've many other stories, both MCU related and Original stories, in mind that I will put down in words one day here. Even one Major series in plan. Yeah. It's gonna be big. That's another heads-up.


	18. Resident Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!! NOT DEAD!!  
> Sorry once again for that. But all you'll hear from me are reasons and excuses you'll think. But I struggled and won against my Sloth sin and cooked up this chapter. Hope it ain't too long with too little event happening. But actions are promised in the next chapter. Enjoy this here for now!

Days and weeks passed away as Loki remain hospitalized at the D Block. But his health improved rather quickly and well after the cell exchange. And his doctors and nurses were very thrilled for that. And soon 4 weeks passed after Thor's first visitation.

Of course Thor visited Loki as often as he could, twice in a week. Same with his friends, though they didn't visit him as much as Thor did. Still they'd drop by 2 or 3 at a time and chat a little with him, getting to know him now in preparation for his stay with them when he officially joins their team. And thus far all seemed well enough. 

Loki, when it comes to the other kids, didn't really talk much. Answers when questioned. And occasionally ask a question then and there. Of course, to him, they were still strangers. But then a report came to them one Sunday morning, stating that the resident patient, Loki Laufeyson, would be released from the hospital due Monday and that the director wanted them to prepare some space for him before he arrives. And also to give him the warmest welcome.

"Oh, wow. This is really happening now. The kid's coming over," says Clint when Steve read the report to them as they were parked on the living room couch and floor. 

"So, what now? We've got like two whole days to prepare for the arrival," Tony says as he sips on his orange juice.

"Well, we could ask for another bed and bunk it up in the spare room?" Bruce advised.

Sam shrugged. "That could work. Although he'd have to sleep alone there."

"Oh, come on! He's a grown kid now. Could use his own room." He sipped on his juice one more time, "and by the way. We'll be getting exactly that when we return back to our tower. Our own individual rooms. I've contacted the maintenance company to work out the 35th floor for us." Tony leaned back against the sofa.

"Really? We're getting our own rooms now back in the tower?" Clint asked over.

"Can we just focus on the matters in hand here!!" Natasha exploded beside Clint.

"Alright, alight. Sorry. Got a bit carried away," Clint apologized. He turned back to Steve who stood in front of them.

Steve folded up the paper and crossed his arms. "I think I'll go with Bruce's idea on this. We'll just ask for another bed and bunk it up in the spare room. That way he would have privacy too if he felt uncomfortable to bunk up with the rest of us."

And the matter was just solved there, quick and simple.

They asked for an extra bed and let them set it up in the fourth bedroom as they also dusted and cleared it up. With brand new sheets and pillows and all. And soon the room was all available. All in a span of one day.

Their lives went on as usual all thorough out the weekend. Training, exercising. Saving the day from petty criminals and villains. Oh yes. Every since the day of 'Downtown New York; When Realms Collide', the High Council has given them the green light to all missions as they quoted the young team handled the mission like professionally trained adults. And now they handle their missions as best as they could. But ever since then the foes they'd face now are nowhere near as dangerous and lethal as the ones they faced in the past. Most are just villains and creatures with mutated abilities with meager interests of robbing banks and terrorizing the citizens. In truth they were now somewhat bored, now that the missions were as petty as they could come. But still during battles they'd take upon it with full concentration. And by far they're getting good at it. No big blunders so far. Except for the first few missions when they still needed to work on their synchronized teamwork. Now they're handling things like professionals. But only during battles.

 

"Blondie!! Stop taking all the fries away!!" Tony literally squealed.

"It has been weeks since I last had them. I am craving for their succulent flavour." Thor took a handful and dunked it all into his mouth. 

"That doesn't mean you can hog them all to yourself! Come on! Give some here too." He pulled the basket away from Thor.

"You guys, relax. We've got another bucket coming in a few moments. And more burgers too." Steve tucked his phone away into his pocket as he took his seat alongside his friends. 

Tony cheered. "Hell, yeah! Now you're talking, Steve."

Tony, Thor and Steve took one couch while Clint, Bruce, Nat and Sam took the other on the other side. And tonight they're watching Angels And Demons on HBO. Tonight is adult movie night.

"So, this professor Langdon. He solves mysteries regarding religions and lore?" Thor asked his friends.

"Well, not exactly. He's just a college professor who happens to be pulled 'into' the action of it. He's just helping things out but things take to different turns later on. Just watch the movie, you'll get it." Clint explained.

"Oh, yeah. Thor hasn't seen the first film yet, has he? The Da Vinci Code?" Bruce says.

Thor shook his head. "No, I believe not. But this one we're about to see doesn't really have connections with the first one, does it?"

"No, not really. A new story with new characters with Robert in the lead," Bruce replied.

"No problems then!" Thor cheered. "I shall watch the first one later on, but for now I will enjoy this one. Tis alright." Bruce nodded and smiled, and they continued with the film.

Along the way Thor would ask the occasional questions, and his friends would oblige to them. But other than that all went on smoothly. And all enjoyed the film. 

But time passed more quickly than usual as the two days went away, and they finally arrived to Monday. The release date of one Loki Laufeyson.

 

Thor decided he'd go ahead and pick him up and bring him as his friends waited back in their quarters. So, he went on ahead. 

"Geee. Ok, I'll confess. I Am a bit nervous now, now that he is really moving in with us. Not to mention train with us," said Tony .

"No kidding. I mean it was only like a month back we were getting a go at him like battle royale inside a museum. Now he's moving in with us like a roommate," Clint said. "Not that I have anything against the kid, but I just feel a bit……. Nah, forget it. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Look. It's nothing too big for any of us couldn't handle. It's just one more kid on the team. Sam came in late as well. Look how well he turned up," Steve gestured over to Sam.

"Uh huh. Well enough to fight over who gets which flavored poptart. Very mature too, not to mention." Nat mumbled.

Sam turned to her then. "Now, look. That situation with the poptart was-"

"Can you guys please just concentrate on the matter that Loki is actually coming here!!" Bruce yelled. You know it's serious when Bruce Banner is raising his voice. And all quieted down right away. But then he cleared his throat and apologized. "Sorry, that came out of nowhere." He adjusted his glasses.

"Alright. I know we're all rather very nervous about all this. True, Loki is finally moving in with us. But it's no big deal, really. Let's just try our best and welcome him in. The rest will just flow out easily, trust me. It'll be all ok within the month time, I can guarantee." Steve cheered his team. And it seemed like it worked a bit as they got a bit more at ease.

As for Thor. He finally reached the building where they were keeping him. Him and Coulson, as usual. Because in a situation like this he'd trust Phil and Maria most. So Phil tagged along with two other agents as they waited for a moment for Loki to arrive at the security checkpoint. And minutes later he walked around the corner and came into view. He too was escorted by two guards, one on each side as he carried a small bag with him.

And Thor couldn't be happier. To finally see this young boy walk as a free man for the first time. 

The agents and guards exchanged a few words but after that their agents took Loki over and that was it. He was free. Thor quickly took to Loki's side as they walked back. "Hey, Loki. Is everything alright?"

Loki swallowed and nodded back, sheepishly. "Yes, Thor. All went well. They let me pack my belongings and escorted me out as you'd see." 

Thor smiled widely. "That's good indeed." But he noticed how Loki's body was stiff and how he clutched onto his pack. Signs of nervous distress plain enough for him to see. "Loki, it's going to be perfectly alright. Trust me. I'll be by your side whenever you need me."

Loki glanced over to Thor but quickly nodded back. "Yes, Thor. I trust you." They stayed silent the rest of the way and finally reached their destination.

"Here we are! Welcome to your new abode!" Thor turned the doorknob and stepped inside. But Loki stood in his spot right outside the door, not moving in immediately. Thor saw to it. "Loki, it's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise." He coaxed Loki enough for him to finally move away and step inside. And there he was greeted all around by 6 other teens. All of rather familiar faces. 

"Hi, kid! So glad to see you out of there and in the real world." Tony cheered. 

"Kid? Really? You're like a year older than him. Don't worry, Loki. Just make yourself at home. You'l fit right in later on," Clint says.

"Welcome aboard S.H.I.E.L.D's Alpha Team. You are now officially an honorable member." Steve greeted. "And we're also very thankful of you joining us." He patted Loki lightly on his shoulder. 

But Loki took a few seconds. Until he finally replied back gingerly, "You're most welcome, sir. As I am equally gratified of you and your people for accepting me. For that I thank You all." He bowed to Steve's way showing his gratitude. 

Steve scoffed. "Oh, no need for the 'sir' around us. We're practically your teammates now. We're all equal here. We'd only keep that title with our boss, Nick Fury."

Loki nodded. "I see. Errr, Steve."  
And Steve smiled back fondly. "Yes."

But before anyone else could say any more words. "Well then!! Since now that we've all officially welcomed Loki into our team, how about we celebrate his arrival?!" Thor's voice rang through the air. 

"Yeah, man! This calls for a special celebration!" Clint agreed. And all joined in, cheering and whooping. Loki cringed and shrunk at their sudden flare of enthusiasm.

"Yes! We'd normally throw a feast in my realm for the newcomer. Of endless ale and meals of all wonderous tastes." Thor implied.

"Well, blondie. We don't actually have 'endless' ale and meals here. But I think I can arrange a few things. I'll order for us from the best restaurant in the whole block."

"Here, here!" Thor cheered again. 

"Now we're talking!" Sam yelled.

Then all moved into the living room area while Tony make a few calls on that big order. They got down on the big slightly curved sofa that was situated in there while they waited for their celebration meal to arrive. Thor guided Loki over with him, but then he noticed Loki was still clutching onto his small luggage. So he asked Loki to let him take it to his room while he got going with his friends. Loki, as usual, complied easily and let Thor take it. He saw Thor walking away into the back with his bag and disappeared around a corner. He was roused a bit when Natasha tapped him on his shoulder and called him over to sit with them. He followed her and then sat next to her while Clint sat on the other end, placing her in the middle.

"So then!! Loki!" Tony called over from the other end. Loki turned his attention to him.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Mind if I ask how you are faring these days? Yeah, I'll apologize I don't come around to visit you anymore. Nothing personal really, I'm just a bit busy with the trainings and minding my company on the other hand too."

Loki shook his head lightly. "No, I understand perfectly Tony. It's alright. You all have other businesses to tend too. Please, do not let me bother you on such. And yes, I am faring perfectly these days. Thank you for asking." He forced a small smile.

"Nah, don't apologize, kid. You ain't no bother to no one here." Tony waved at him. "Just glad you're doing good."

"Yeah, we've been slightly on the edge since that incident with your cell weeks back," Bruce says. "Human error, terrible it was."

"It's alright, Bruce. As soon as they changed the cells I got back my good health in no time. All is well now." 

"Yeah, speaking of that incident. How is your voodoo magic now, now that you're out of that restraining cell, hmmm?" Clint says over from his right.

Loki turned slightly to him. "Well, one agent Coulson briefed me yesterday evening about that. Said I could use it again as like from before. But I must mind where I use it, or when. Just out of precaution." 

"Aaah. I see. So you're pretty much free to use it again. With just a bit of safety on the side."

"Yes, s- umm Clint. Yes, I can now." He cleared his throat softly as he looked away.

But then Natasha turned to him. "So I suppose now you have to get a small head start on learning Midgard's way and cultural. If you're planning on staying here longer."

"Oh. Yes. I suppose. Which I believe by passing time I shall learn on my own as I take resident here." 

Natasha hummed softly. "But don't worry. We'll help you along the way too. You won't be alone on that. I have good faith you'll catch up in no time, just like Thor did." She leaned back a little.

Loki shifted a little in his seat. "Umm, Natasha? May I ask?"

She shrugged back lively. "Shoot! I..I mean go ahead. Ask away." She corrected right away, mindful of how Loki was still very unfamiliar with their modern slangs and sayings. But in her mind she chuckled silently at how would Loki take to her reply 'shoot'. She imagined he would take it directly and think he'd have to actually at her with something all out of the blue. She's gotta teach Loki fast on the things, verbal conversations and actions alike. 

Meanwhile for Loki there was a small awkward struggle of his own. He twiddled with his fingers before asking away. "I am a bit curious. How long….has Thor been here? His stay on Midgard? I noticed he is an Asgardian but his way with the people here and how he'd converse are very well adapted." 

Natasha smiled at him, "Well observed, Loki. Thor has been here almost a year now. This coming August it'll be a one year anniversary of his stay." 

Then he heard footsteps from behind as they drew near. Then followed a voice. "It'll be one year time of my stay here with this lovable bunch." He reached out and ruffled Clint's short hair, making it extra fuzzy.

"Oi! Hands of the hair, blondie." Clint hissed over, waving his hand out about, trying to swat away Thor's hand. 

Thor chuckled and walked around the big couch and perched himself beside his muttering friend whom he just teased. He threw his arms out over the back and leaned in. With a big sigh, "Well, my friends!! How are we faring here?!" His voice cut through the room, "What's the news on the ordered celebration feast

"The operator said they'd arrive in 15 minutes time," Tony sniffed and looked to his watch, "which has been 15 minutes since I called now. They oughta be here in a few mo-" before he could finish his sentence a bell rung through the entire room, making Loki jolt up in his seat. He's never heard of such sharp and ringing sound of a bell like that before. His head spinning about, eyes scanning all over the place trying to figure out where it came from.

Seeing his distress Thor started to open his mouth to explain, but never got the chance. "AND THAT'S OUR DINNER BELL, LADY AND GENTS!!" Tony yelled his way through as he got up and jumped over the couch instead of walking around it. "Last one there has to do the dishes!"

"Aww, hell no, Tony!! I'm getting it first!" Sam sprinted from his seat and went after Tony. Laughing at their immaturity all got up from their seats in orderly fashion way and made way to the dining hall. Loki legged behind, not wanting to get caught up in all that but Thor prompted him gently to go on ahead and join them. He reached out slowly and reached over to his shoulder, gently encouraging him forward. Loki swallowed and did as he was told. 

The waiters, as were the ones who delivered the goods strategically helped them out setting the food out in order and left as Tony paid them via credit card.

After helping a few here and there of setting out the plates Loki took his seat at the long table along with others and set about dinning away for the night. And there only when properly seated did Loki set his eyes on the delights and delicacies he has never come across before. There were whole roasted chicken and golden brown beef that was cut down in three giant slices. And then there were also those dishes of red and pinkish meat he reckoned, but wasn't entirely sure what they were. They looked more like bugs with those hard exoskeleton shells and giant pair of claws and antennas. That dish scared Loki for one. And then there were the mini bugs without shells. They were pink and soft looking and they were curved like a crescent moon and were dipped in bowls of sauces of many flavors. There were corns shone of golden luster and roasted pork that steamed from the fresh heat. And all soon their scents got to Loki the most as he felt a great rumble in his tummy that he thanked the gods no one heard, or else it would've been embarrassing. 

Everyone else was now getting down on grabbing their own fill of the feast. 

As always, nothing new now for the others, Thor dug in first into the pot roast and got a few good slices for himself. After that he just started grabbing everything else he could reach, in small amounts that is. Steve took a few golden corn cobs and some chicken. Bruce took to the pork and he too took the corn. Natasha however was slightly allergic to sea food so she steered clear of that dish. But not for Clint and Sam who fought over who's gonna get which piece of the giant red lobster. In the end they settled for it, but Sam being right next to Nat had a death wish and started teasing with the lobster claws at her, making whining squeaking noises at her on how the evil doom claws of the deep were coming for her. But immediately stopped when she pointed a fork at his throat and threatened to end him if he advanced more on this joke. He set the claws back down, begged Clint for a seat switch and went into full silent mode from fear. Tony seeing all that had a giggle fit and nearly choked on his drink and said over to sulking Sam that he had it coming.

Watching all their interactions between them Loki felt a small smile crept up on his face, and he didn't even know it. But before he could ponder more over it he felt a small nudge on his elbow and looked to his right. It was Thor. 

With a muffled voice he asked. "Aren't you eating yet? The food on your plate is barely touched."

Loki looked down at his plate and noticed only now. "Oh. Yes. I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, "I was bit distracted back there." He sniffed. "Tis alright, I'm rather enjoying this actually." Which was partially true. 

Thom wiped away his mouth and hummed. "I'm gald! I do hope Midgard's food acquire to your taste."

"Oh, I do, Thor," Loki half laughed and answered. "I do like them. Even though I don’t know all of them actually." 

"Really? Which ones you don't know about?" Thor asked inquisitively. 

"Well…" Loki swallowed. "For one I don't know what those red things are. I've never seen such edible dish like it before." He gestured over to where the red lobster was.

Thor exclaimed softly. "Oh, you mean the lobster?" He pointed his fork over to it. Which Loki nodded back. "Yes, that one. What is that?" 

Thor smiled a little. "That, Loki. Is a lobster."

Loki looked back to it and nodded again slowly this time. 

"They're ocean dwelling creatures. People on Midgard would catch them like we'd all do with fishes and dine on them like this." He cut into his beef and took a mouthful.

Loki exclaimed softly and turned away from Thor. Now he knows. They were sea creatures like fishes and clams. "And the small pink ones? I'm sorry asking all this at a dining table." He bit his lips and hunched a bit.

"Hmmm! Not at all!" Thor said between his chews. He wiped at away again and swallowed properly. "The small guys are shrimps. They're also ocean dwellers. Just like the lobster, same species but different sizes." He took a gulp at his water and turned to Loki. "Would you like to try some? I noticed you don't have any on your plate." Thor offered.

Loki turned to him, brows shooting up. "Oh, may I? Just small pieces if I can."

"Yeah, sure! Thor asked over for the big one first. And the one who was allergic to it had to hand it over to him. Thor thanked Natasha and cut a piece into Loki's plate. Then he handed it back to her. Loki took a good look at it, softly nudging at it with his fork and finally had courage to try it. After putting it into his mouth he felt a flavor he has never tasted before in his life. At was truly, for him, out of this world. He hummed in his mouth upon tasting it. It was soft to chew. And he immediately took a liking to it. 

 

Thor could almost see the smile on his face as he continued to chew on that piece. "Thought you might like."

Loki blinked out of his stupor and covered his mouth as he finished it. With a gulp, "It's good. I rather enjoy it." He looked into his plate and back at Thor. "Thank you very much, Thor." 

Thor flashed a good wide smile and softly rubbed the other's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it. Got a new flavor on your list now, huh?" 

Loki nodded, "Yes. I do now."

"Oi. What's up?" Clint asked over to them from across the table.

"Loki had discovered a new taste on Midgard, and he seems to enjoy it." Thor answered back enthusiastically.

"Oh, sweet! Which one was it then?"

"The lobster. He just tried it."

"That's cool," Sam joined in, "wait until he get ahold on the great stuff like pizza and bacon."

"Aye. Loki has a lot things to discover anew on Midgard," says Thor.

"Hmmm! Speaking of it. A TOAST! For our new teammate!" Steve spoke out, and all raised their glasses together. "A toast to our Loki! Our new teammate, a brave fighter and a rebel. You've got a long road ahead of for you. But you won't do so alone on it. We'll all be there with you. For that we all wish you the best of luck. Cheers!"

"CHEERS,LOKI!" All rooted for his name, and Loki felt a pang of emotion he can't say right now as the others cheered for his name. This is all so so new to him. But he mustered enough courage and smiled as best he could and bowed slightly. "And I thank you all here at S.H.I.E.L.D for taking in someone like me, even after all that I've done you still seek to grant me help and shelter." And with that the night went on with the feast in his name.

 

After like a hour later their feast ended and all were lazily escorted back to their beds and rooms. As for Loki. He had his own room now. One across the hallway from the others. The elevator was rather cramped now that all 8 of them were in it. It was a miracle to say that they all fitted in the first place. But all came pouring out when it arrived at their designated floor and the door slide open. Tony went face down first on the floor with the others ended up pilling up on him. Making him squeal like a mouse. Well, you'd squeal too when solid muscle guys like Steve and Thor fall on you like an anvil. But then again that was his own doom when he stepped in last claiming he'd be the first one to run out when the elevator stops. He was so wrong when he didn't even have the chance to step one foot out. 

Pilling up with Tony flat as a pancake in the bottom, Steve and Thor came second but to Tony's mercy after they'd pile up they quickly split away leaving Tony breathless. Following Steve's fall Bruce landed on his butt right on Steve's abs, just nice and safe. Silently he thanked god Bruce landed on him instead of the hard floor and getting himself hurt. Bruce in stress is in no way alright. 

But bad luck for Clint because he fell and rolled to the side and knocking down a potted plant along the way. Sam however, as saints blessed him, landed face first on something soft and when he finally managed to crack open his eyes he has fallen on all the teen boys' dream. Lo, and behold it was Natasha's frontal pair of assets. Sam felt like he could die right there and be happy beyond content. 

The only one that was safe from this avalanche of human disaster was Loki who just stood there in the elevator in the same spot he walked in, right in the corner of it. 

Groans and moans emitted from the human pile as they began to move or roll away as best they could. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Steve! I landed on you! You alright?" Bruce asked over and handed out to help Steve sit up. Steve took it and climbed to his feet, groaning. "Yeah, I'm ok." He looked to his left and saw Thor doing the same. He asked over to him too is he was ok. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a small fall, it was nothing." He waved it away, breathless. 

"It ain't no small fall for me, you bunch of over muscled steroid freaks!!"

Thor and Steve exchanged surprised looks and turned to their backs following that muffled voice to find Tony Stark still lying face down on the carpet. With his arms lying helplessly on his sides. Steve couldn't hold back a smile and shot a glance over to Thor to find him doing the same too. But couldn’t do it for long, Steve called over to the floor. "Still alive?" His smile was clearly in his voice though.

Hearing and sensing that Tony gave him the middle finger before crawling back on all four. Trying his best not to vomit out all that he ate just now. But now seeing his misery the two blondes felt sorry and helped him back on his feet. He swayed for a bit but got back up again, rubbing his head. Eyes rolling everywhere, moaning. 

But those rolling eyes stopped dead and stared straight. The sight was enough to bring you back to earth from hell as it was of Sam Wilson passed out on Nat's boobs. Tony, being not Steve who could hold back his laughter, chocked on his own saliva before bursting out in laughters. He had to lean on Thor for a moment to maintain his position. Now because of Tony's outburst the two other guys also saw that sight now and they too joined Tony on his 'laughter the best medicine'. Of course. They wouldn’t be laughing this hard like a bunch of jackasses if it weren't for the slightly alcoholic red drink. Slightly. 

But then Nat said, "Keep laughing if you want to find their favourite personal belongings burnt to ashes in the morning." 

They stopped right away and rushed to pull unconscious Sam off Natasha and helped her to her feet. Tony even dusted away her legs and back. He knew damn well to take seriously to Natasha's warnings and threats when he was the first to fell under her unheeded words. Just as Thor was asking Steve what they should do with knocked out Sam an unearthly sound came from their right and all heads turned to it.

The sight they saw was one of the most unpleasant. Especially when they just dined. Dirt and soil were all strewn over the floor and Clint was on his knees holding onto a big round clay pot with his head ducked inside it. And the unearthly sound came in echoes from the pot. Thor felt a bit green from it himself. Mister Barton had too much of his share of drink and was now heaving out his evening meal right into the pot. When he fell and rolled away that did the trick in his already dizzy head and stomach as he took to the nearest thing, which happened to be the potted plant he knocked down, and grabbed onto it, yanked the whole plant out along with its roots and soils and called for 'Ralph'. 

With a disgusted noise Nat turned away and walked even further away from him. Bruce too moved away, one hand grasping onto his crooked glasses and the other taking his own shirt and wiping away at its lens. Sam was on Steve's shoulder, being hoisted up and over like a little blanket, knocked out cold. Which they all thanked god because they knew if Sam saw this too he'd be joining Clint too. 

"Here, you take care of Clint for a moment. I'll go and put Sam to bed, I'll come back around." With that Steve left, with Thor standing there in stupor. 

He shook himself out of it and tried his best to move over to his troubled friend. "Clint? Easy there, my friend. Breath more." He kneeled down beside him and patted his back, softly kneading at his shoulders and back. 

Barton, not stopping his output, tried his best to give Thor a thumps up sign. Steve came back as he promised and by then Clint was about done and told Thor to help him on his feet. 

"Here, Clint. Easy." Thor took him by his arm, and hooked it over his shoulder. 

"Yeah…. I'm ok," Clint replied, slurring. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

"That's what you get for taking the entire bottle for yourself," Nat barked, arms crossed in front of her chest, lips in a thin sharp line.

Clint burped, and sighed. Making everyone groan in disgust. "Technically I shared it with Sam. He took half of what I took too." 

"Yeah, yeah. You and your petty excuses. Now get your sorry ass to bed." Nat wasn't going to listen any more of his drunken words.

"Say…. Where's our new friend?" Clint asked loudly when Thor started to move away towards the bedrooms. They all stopped. "Huh?! Uh… Where's Loki?!" LOKI?!"

Bruce quickly put his glasses back on and Steve started to move, but Thor spot him first. 

"Loki? Have you been in there since we arrived?" Thor asked over into the opened elevator. 

And there inside in a corner Loki stood like he was being cornered by someone. He nodded at Thor's question and only then his stiff body started to lax. 

"LOKI! Hey, man! Wha- You've been in there all this time?" Clint yelled out with slurred words.

Tony cleared his throat. "Come on, kid. It's alright now. Sorry you had to see all that." He called over. Thor joined in, trying to coax him out. 

"Yes, Loki. You needn't hide. Come now, all is well." 

Only the he stepped out of his spot and walked lightly out of it. All looked at him, reminding them of a small little fawn scared of the big human beings. Always hunching into himself, keeping his hands in, head casted down. And steps light and swift. Steve extended his arm out and hugged Loki over his shoulder. 

"Come on. We've all had a long night. " And with that all retreated back into their own individual rooms. Thor half carried Clint back to his, carefully as possible placing him back on the bed while Clint mumbled incoherent words. Thor patiently took his shoes off and bid him good night and walked out, closing the door on the way.

Steve before going to his own room escorted Loki for the first time to his room here.  
"Here we are," Steve said and opened the door to Loki as he stepped inside. Loki lingered for a bit at the doorway, unsure. But when Steve switched on the lights he took his steps inside. Looking around from wall to wall, the floor and finally his bed. A single bed with all the essentials in place. And his bag placed on it. A closet on the opposite side of the bed. "So, this will be your room for now while you stay here. We'll be moving back to Stark's tower in a few days time. Then you'll have a better room, this is just temporary for all of us." Steve turned to him. "And we brought in some clothes for you. They're in the closet there," he pointed towards the closet, "They got everything in there, including your pjs."

Steve let his hand fall. "And there's the bathroom," he gestured behind Loki. Loki turned to find another door leading somewhere. The bathroom he supposed. 

"I see," Loki said.

"Yeah, we've got you your essentials for that too, toothbrushes and all. So just make yourself at home." Steve slapped hands onto his side then placed them on his hips. "I'm just worried a bit you might not feel comfortable moving from places a lot lately. But don't worry, when you reach Stark tower you'll more comfortable there."

"Oh, this is fine too. I could pretty much sleep on anything now. And anywhere. This is fine too, si- uh Steve." He blinked and softly cleared his throat. 

Steve nodded softly and walked pass him. "Well. I suppose you get some shut eye too. Since we won't be training in the simulation room again for this week I guess we could take you to the gym for some basic work out before the hard training." 

Loki stood there for a moment, but shook out of his stupor and turned to see Steve out. "Y-yes, of course. I shall do my best in the gym then." He rubbed his hands together.

Steve gave him a light smile and closed the behind him. "Good night then, Loki."

He bowed, "Good night, Steve." And with the click of the doorknob he was finally left alone in his room.

Loki stood in his place for a few minutes until he started to move again and turn around to see more of his temporary room. There was a sliding window that he could have excess to. A table and a chair with some books and writing stationaries. He stepped towards the bed and sat on the edge. The bed dipped under his weight softly and he reached for his beloved bag. He took out his accessories and placed them out on the bed.

There were two sketch books and small bag containing his pens and pencils. A book on making paper origamis which was provided by Thor a few days after his cell exchange. A plastic foldable box containing stars made from colored papers that shone of metallic, which was given from Steve. Another box containing this time small paper origamis of birds, cranes and flowers he made in his leisure. The books he read then were on borrowed term, so he had to return them. But a book on Midgard's geographical sightings, cultures and maps was given from Tony when he told Thor he'd have to learn Midgard's way on all things, starting from its locations and sites if he was to stay here from now on. Might as well get used to it. The brim border was yellow and the title reads, 'National Geographic Guide Book to Earth'.

Loki couldn't believe when Tony arrived one day to pay a visit as always, but that time he wasn't on empty hands. That day Tony gave him that book and Loki couldn't thank him enough. Tony got the same reaction as Thor did, Loki first stating he doesn’t deserve it and that he didn't know how to repay him. But Tony cut to it quick and told him that they're going to be friends now, and friends give each other presents all the time, without the need for repayments. Loki still couldn't let the word 'friends' sink in to him. So he just accepted it and thanked him again. 

He cherishes it like all the small things he owns now. And then finally comes the small bag that contained his most precious treasure. He held it in his hands, cupping it. He untied the threads and dug in. And pulled out a piece of scale, more darker than anything he has seen. The scales of a Vamarok as Thor had said. The scales' surface was nearly smooth but if you'd feel it carefully you'll feel the tiniest bumps on it. They were like specks of scales On the scale itself. And Loki coveted it. He gently rubbed it against his soft lips, feeling the little bumps there and loving the cool feeling of it against his skin. 

After a while of just doing that he finally placed it back in its bag. Then he collected all his belongings and placed them on the table. The scale bag he kept it on the bedside table. Now he has to turn in for the night. To do that he has to change into his nightly attire. 

He opened up his closet and surprised beyond words when he saw it filled with clothes. He took them out by handfuls by their hooks and looked at them. On his left side there was a mirror on the closet door so he used it to see himself when he placed the clothes in front of himself. And they were all his sizes. Just right. There were pants too, folded beneath the hanging shirts. He didn't really mind their colors and designs, he was just plenty thankful all these people went through all this for him. Buying clothes and items for his everyday life now. 

Among the shirts he searched for his so call pjs as Steve just said. Supposedly his night attire. And he found it. It was white with blue stripes running down his body. A simple button shirt and slip on pants. He took off his own clothes and placed them neatly on the bed. But right before he put it on he remembered he hasn't showered yet, for the whole day. He turned around looking for the clock to tell him the current time. He spotted it on his bedside table. He looked carefully and it reads 10:15 PM. A digital one. He thought about it rather it was late or not, but he made up his mind anyway to shower. To be able to sleep all cleaned up.

Stepping inside he switched on the lights and found the towels already there. Splendid, he thought and got down to business. After much toggling with the faucet at first he got cold one that sprayed all over him, making him shiver up and down. It was the blue handle. Then he took to the red one and there he got the warm spray that rained down heavenly. Fully indulging himself he relaxed and stood under it. He cleaned up afterwards, soaping his entire body and shampooing his short hair. After rubbing away with a white fluffy towel he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. Another one rubbing at his hair. After thoroughly drying himself he got on brushing his teeth. When that was done he finally got into his pajamas.

They fit him fine. And he liked the feel of cotton on his skin, so warm and comfortable especially after a good warm bath. He couldn't recall the time when he had proper clothing. In the past he had to sleep in his only one long white tunic that was all shabby with threads hang out from the edges. He couldn't move too much in it, afraid it might rip and tear from strain and he had to stitch it up again. Now he could move all he wanted. Smiling he jumped over to the bed and neatly folded up his daily attire and placed it in the closet. He came back and crawled into bed.

Loki snuggled his face into the softest pillow he has ever lain on. Smiling he even took a sniff at it, and it smelt brand new and clean. As he started to relax his mind then finally went over his entire day.

He has never ever seen so many foods in his life, like the ones he just saw. The feast, how big and full of flavor it was. He tried a new tonight and he actually liked it. The so-called lobster and the tiny shrimps. They were sea food as Tony described. Yes, he liked them. But he couldn't too many ass the others did. His stomach still couldn't take in that many and with such high flavors and essences. After all the only food he had tasted in his life were stale bread and day old porridges. And a cold cup of water. He tasted that food since he was a child so he couldn't complain. But even then he wished that he could get better food in the world one day. And there's one wish granted. He had tasted Midgard's at its finest. And he immensely enjoyed it all. He wasn't the least disappointed. 

Then there's the clothing and the things he was provided with. These cloths that these people had to buy for him. And he hadn't done anything in return for them. Loki in all his heart and mind knows and remembers the one rule he had abided by in his life. _Nothing was free._ We all have to pay for the something that was provided to us. In his past he had to pay back Laufey with his service for the shelter the ice giant provided him. But that life then was not actually living a life either. He was more of a servant than his own son. And servants don't get tortured for entertainments. Loki physically cringed and curled into a fetal position in his bed, pulling the warm blanket over his head. He shuddered about those wretched memories he still carry now. He tried his best to forget about them, he train himself to forget them, but he simply couldn't. It was all too soon for him.

But now that he was finally free of that life he felt it was either a blessing or a turn for the worst. As the say goes, _'out of the frying pan, and into the fire'_. Sure Thor saved his life, that was his decision. But what about the ones above Thor? This director of theirs Nick Fury, the one whom they all fear and take orders from with no questions asked. What if he was no different from Laufey and his true colors would show in later times when it was too late for him to leave? 

He let out a long shuddering sigh. Then he'd have no choice but to server him too. As nothing was free he too would have to pay him back with his service. In fact now he figured his service for these mortals was the only thing that was keeping him alive in this place. They simply needed his skills and abilities that they witnessed earlier. To train him to be their another fighting soldier in battle. Loki felt that small emotion of rebelling bloom inside him. Just like when he was younger with Laufey, when he was naïve and childish with his childish feeling of going against his father. Which at one point he did and was paid back it with extreme pain. That's where he learned his first and biggest lesson in his life. Never go against your superiors, especially when you owe them a lot. And just like then this S.H.I.E.L.D was probably aiming for that same way. To make him owe them and when he rebelled they'd teach him a lesson not to. Thor couldn’t protect him or support him forever. He has his own problems and life to deal with. So when the time came, and it will, then he will have no one. Like he always did. He only had himself. And look how well it turned out be. 

Now Loki was breaking out in small sweats from his mounting anxiety and depression. How his life is never stable and always irregular. Like walking on thin ice, you'll never know when it'll break and you'll fall. But so far Loki could get himself back onto his feet. But he wasn't certain if he could do that longer. And Loki dropped it. His life was in their hands now, they could do whatever they want with it. 

He shuffled out from beneath the blanket and switched off the light beside on his bedside table. He shuffled back into the blanket and lie back down. He sighed, how tiring this day was. Physically and mentally. He didn't know being around other people would be this tiring. It totally put a stretch mark on his mind. And he still, deep down inside no matter how friendly they'd get then, felt uneasy from time to time. Like being alone with one of them. Or talking directly at them. He still couldn't bring himself to speak eye to eye. He couldn't look at a person too long. Generally he just didn't like being around people. 

The doctor was right when they discharged him. He told him that he was suffering from anxiety and depression. And lack of social skills. And that he would have to take slow steps towards interacting with other people. But the doctor had good faith in him, said that he would eventually recover in good times. He also told him that should he feel uncomfortable and needed any kind of help he could ask for him. That he was available to Loki anytime he wanted. He was, as the expression on Midgard goes, his personal psychiatrist now. 

Funny, Loki had thought. He has only heard of that crazy people were put away forever from society. Not to be cured. And now here he was being near to one and seeing a doctor already. Doctor Kimberley was a nice man. He told him, reassured him that was wasn't actually crazy, but was only by slight under bad mental health. That by patience and given time he would recover from it. He was torn in half on if he should put his trust on the doctor or he shouldn't because he does actually work for S.H.I.E.L.D and they would eventually show their true colors one day and turned out to be bad too. 

As he rethought about his current state for himself as he noticed he still carried that habit of calling everyone by the title of 'sir' or 'ma'am'. To the ones who were actually higher than him was no problem, but to those who were of equal place was still a struggle for him to adapt. That he had to be mindful of later. He looked to where the clock was and it read 12:30PM in blinking yellow light in the dark. He turned away from it and lied down on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

He sniffed and let them fall to a close. Right now he must be on alert and best keep on his toes. His only friend is himself. Yes, Thor is rather trust worthy but he doubted it wouldn't last long. It would be better if he didn’t get too close to him from the start rather than let him break their friendship later when their true attentions were exposed and Thor was just another person using him to depend on him. Here he sleeps now in a building full of people he did not trust. At least not fully yet. Tomorrow Steve said he had to get to the gym and train for the basics as he also said earlier. So he had to muster all the energy he could for the planned day ahead, and sleep now. And with hopes no nightmares to haunt him in his slumber.

 

~

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'd like to thank those you view my chapter, even if you'd drop it by around the third chapter. And especially to those who've actually read it all through from the start. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter here, and also plz still excuse my typos and errors should you spot them. Still Beta-less here. :( Also a wee bit of rant to let a few out of me so you could exit now and save yourself the annoyance; I was blocked by no reasons by the famous cosplayer Loki Hates You on Instagram. That gave me a deep cut bc I was a big fan of him. And he doesn't even care when I asked why. That caused me to go into my middle tween epiphany and evolved into my next stage of being the Evil!Me now and not the Nice!Me anymore. In truth I feel free now. and most likely make more enemies now bc of how I react and act now. Yeah. Sorry, I don't have anyone else to say it to. Eh. Anyway.  
> Have a good day everyone! Hope you all make new friends and stay happy with your family members.


	19. Qualifications Through Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally onto joining the team. But first he must be Qualified to do so. And how would he do that? Well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, it's only me. Updating only once a month. ~ 
> 
> Ehehehe, I totally went Evanescence there, XP. Ok, let's get serious now. HELLO, MY DEAR READERS! Tis I, yes, updating once a month. I totally got this all written down half way through. But then my mom left for Bangkok for a very serious trip and left only me and my sis and our dad behind, so the responsibility is all on us and we had to split the housework like crazy. But I managed to whip this chapter up in time. And.... it might be a Bit longer than usual. Well, longER I guess. Eheheh.... Yeah. I hope it's not Too long, if so Please tell me and I'll cut it better next time. 
> 
> Also I'd like to specially thank my honest/ardent regular reader/comment reviewer Annoymous here. Thank you very very much, your reviews give me courage to push off like a firework and burst forth, and not go down hill like a horseless cart. I Thank you, luv. Hope you'll like this one too.

Loki slept all through the night. But good blessings were not on his side as he was visited by nightmares all through that night. He awoke, covered in cold sweat and trembling all over. His brand new pajamas have been soaked though. One hand clutching onto his blanket, the other at his shirt from the fits and throes of his dream. Panting hard Loki tried his best to steer clear of his mind and try to get back to reality. Swallowing hard because of the dry throat he tried his best not to recall the nightly visions.

Visions of the past, from the days of misery under Laufey's grip. 

Visions of the present where he was stuck in the spot where all the eyes of the world were on him. Every move he make was being watched and judged. 

Loki sighed and roughly rubbed his face down with both hands. No matter where he was or what he's been doing he just couldn't escape from the memories of his recent past. Of course he tries but in his sleep they'd still come back and haunt him. Glancing over to his right he looked at the clock and it read 9:00AM. He exhaled it was about time he get up too. Throwing the blanket over him he climbed out of bed and headed over to the bathroom.

After dumping his now dirtied cloths into a nearby basket, a hamper that he figured for putting in dirty laundry he took another shower and dress himself in all new set of clothe. He found a dark green elbow long sleeve shirt and wore that for the top. Bottom he just put on a pair of dark jeans and comfortable shoes. And headed down stairs for some breakfast. At first he felt a bit lost because he didn't really get the chance to memorize the way in from the dining room to his bedroom. And now he was wandering here and there in search for the stairs. Or that small metal room that transports people from lower or to higher places. 

And just when he was about give it up he heard footsteps nearby and went in search for them instead. And to his blessings he found a somewhat familiar face in the corridor. It was lady Natasha who was stepping out of her room and was now locking behind her. She turned and then she saw Loki there standing.

"Loki? Hey, man. Nice to see you up. Good morning." She greeted at him with a warm smile, her red curls bobbing in places. 

"Hello, Natasha. G-Good morning to you too," Loki returned as best he could. 

"You're heading down stairs for breakfast, right?"

Loki softly bit his lips. Yes, he was but to his embarrassment he was just lost on this one floor. "Yes, Natasha. I was. But…" He trailed off.

"So, what's up? What's wrong?" Natasha asked. 

Should he admit the truth? It sounded embarrassing already and he didn't want look like a lame kid. Especially in front of Natasha here. But it would already appear that Nat was seeing sign of shyness and somewhat hiding something as Loki was shakily picking at his nails and the brim of his shirt. Something she picked up the moment she met Loki, his signs of being guilty or embarrassed. In this case…

"You're lost, aren't cha?" Her lips curled slightly in a teasing grin. And Loki felt like he could melt away from the burning shame. Now he knew Natasha would scold him and tell on him against the others of his blunder. But her scold he waited for never came. Instead, "Kid, relax. No big deal! This is your first time here, I'd get lost too if I was you." 

Loki, slightly confused. "Really? But… I'm sorry. I tried to find my own way around but I just couldn't find the stairs o-or that metal contraption that transports you up and down in this building." Loki explained his story as best he could.

"Oh, you mean the elevator. It's this way. Come on," she called after him as she started to move away. Loki obediently went after her and followed close, also observing his surroundings and ways. They turned right from the corridor and went down a narrow passage and there they came upon the elevator. "The way here is a bit easy to miss, with that narrow a passage. I don’t' blame you." She pressed a button and waited. 

"You know, Loki. You could've just said so back there. There's no need to be shy or embarrassed if that's what you were feeling. I'm not going to tell on you or anything."

Loki nodded back briskly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be seen silly or lame, being lost on just one floor." The elevator bell chimed and the door slide open. Nat stepped in first with Loki following close.

"Loki, you don't need to think like that anymore," she pressed another button on the right side of the door and it slide shut. Loki memorized all that, how to operate this thing as he also listened to Natasha's words. "You're not a guest here, and even if you were you should trust us. Ask things you don't understand which I know there must be a lot since you've never really been here before, on earth." She adjusted her shirt and tucked away her hair behind her ear. "We're friends now. And friends don't act alone." She turned to him slightly. "Understand, Loki?"

Loki looked up and a moment later he nodded. "Yes. I understand." His eyes turned away from her and casted to the ground. Friends, he thought. Were they? Or was it still too soon to say for certain. 

But then Natasha voice cut through the silence. "Come on now. Cheer up," gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's a brand new day. With brand new things to see and discover." And before he could say anything the bell chimed again and the door opened. "Come on!" She called after him as she stepped out of it. Loki followed as fast he could and before he knew it he was in the living room area and voices could be heard in the back.

Walking across the living room he finally came upon the dining room, and everyone was there already. Talking and chattering away among themselves. Some were standing, some were in their seats and eating their share of the morning meal Loki guessed. He slowed down and stood in a distant.

"Hey, Nat! Found what you were looking for?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I plugged in with the charger last night, forgot to take it off this morning. But no problem. I've got it now." She took out her cellphone from his pants' pocket and waved it, than she took her seat at the table. "And guess who I brought back with me here," she told her friends. At first all their attention were on her, that's until she had said those words and their gaze drifted away and land on him. And there they all greeted him all together. 

"Oi, Loki! About time you get up," Tony called out.

"Yeah, come on. Grab a plate and join us," Sam said over by the table. 

Loki stuttered and looked around, and saw the kitchen in the back and headed there. And there he spotted a very familiar head of golden hair. Thor standing by the kitchen counter and stepping lively here and there. He walked up and searched for the plates. But before he could locate them he was seen.

"Hello, Loki! Lovely morning!" Thor cheerfully greeted him over. "And how are you doing for today?" He asked.

"Oh…. I'm fine, thank you. And good morning to you too." He fixed up a good smile while he still searched for the plates.

"If you're looking for the plates then they're way over there," Thor pointed over to the other side. Loki followed his directions and found them. He grabbed one and came back.

"Over here, we've got bacons and toasts. Scrambled eggs and sunny side-ups. Anything you prefer. And the orange juice and glasses are out front." Thor instructed him his meal menu. 

"A-Oh, yes. Thank you." Loki grabbed a fork and a knife along his way when he spotted them too and started collecting his meal. He took a few strips of bacon and crispy brown toast. And one steamy sunny side-up. He collected his plate and a napkin over his hand. "What about you? Would you be joining too?" He asked Thor. 

Thor waved back at him, "Don’t' worry. I'll finish up here and catch up, you go on ahead. I'll be there." Loki agreed and headed on.

Back at the table when he arrived there were a few seats still available so he took one in the furthest. But not wanting to be seen as rude but also not wanting to be too close, he chose the seat beside Bruce who was the calmest one among the electric youths. 

He sat down and greeted over to Bruce who was enjoying his morning tea and papers. "Good morning to you too, Loki," Bruce smiled back softly and sipped at his tea. "And how are you today? Did you sleep well last night?"

"Ummm, yes. I slept well last night. I'm doing just fine, thank you." He fiddled with his knife for a moment and finally decided to get down on his meal. Of course he didn't sleep well last night, but he couldn't say that now. In his new position he figured he has to act and look like he's in good conditions and had to show his full compliance. He spotted a jar of orange juices as he figured and grabbed at it. There were glasses there also just like Thor said, and he started to fill it out gently.

"So, Steve. What's our schedule for today?" Tony asked with a mouthful.

Steve shifted and leaned back against his seat. "Well, Fury told me the day before that when Loki arrived he has to get back into training again. Set him up for the field. And we have to get back on the DOATER for this week." For that last comment the lot of them groaned and complained at it. 

"Oh, c'mon! We already pulled past level 8 last Friday, they should at least consider us to take this week off," Clint groaned. 

"Yes, but the results were not as impressive as they expected I can guess. Hence we're tackling the quarter levels this week," said Thor as he came to join them with his plate of food. And as soon as he sat down beside Tony he dug into it right away. 

"Well, what the hell were they expecting?! I mean, this isn't actually the most perfect team there is." Tony threw his napkin with a thump. "If they want perfect little soldiers they should just recruit straight from S.H.I.E.L.D academy."

Clint made a face and threw a wave at Tony making a sound like 'blaah'.

"Uhhh, nothing we can do now Tony. So might as well go along with it. We'll just have to try harder and better this time, it's the only way," said Steve.

Tony rubbed his face in both hands and kneaded it sloppily. "And Thor?" He murmured with an exhale. "Don't eat like a freaking hippo when you're beside me."

Sam spat his Coke all over Clint who could do nothing but sit with closed eyes. He's gonna get him back later for that. Loki smiled into his glass of orange juice. Nat tried to hide her giggle behind her fist but Thor saw it all.

"Funny, Anthony. I'm not the one have to use the stool to reach the top shelves. Cookie thieving dwarf." He took a chunk out of his toast, crumbs flying everywhere with an obnoxiously crunching noise.

"Well, maybe I'll let you battle the brawny robo villain or even the Juggernaut next time instead of taking on them myself. But then again not everyone is build like a shit brick house."

Now it's Clint's turn to spit all over Sam. But this time it's Pepsi on him. And Nat was face palming while Bruce was grinning into his cup, his body vibrating a little from his hidden laughter. Loki though had to cover his mouth for some decency to hide his big smile and suppressed giggle. He did not fully understand the 's' word but the name of 'brick house' was enough to make him smile.

"Hmmph!" Thor scoffed. "Call me all the names you want, Anthony. But I'll always out score you in the DOATER." He took a big gulp out of his mug of coffee.

Steve, while his chuckle was still subsiding, "Ok, guys. Knock it off, it's still morning and we're already getting on each other's nerves just because of some order from Fury. Not the first time." 

"No, no, Steve. I'm interested in what he said," Tony said to Steve and turned back to Thor. "If you say you always out score me in the past, than care for a challenge for this round on DOATER?" Tony told him with a face of a challenger and his arms crossed on his puffed up chest.

Thor wiped away at his mouth. "A challenge you say!" Thor bellowed. "Well well! The one Man of Iron has called upon the mighty Thor of thunder, now this challenge must be answered for." He rested his elbow on the table and turned to face Tony fully. "Very well, then we shall take on the scores we receive in this quarter level. How does that sound?"

Tony cleared his throat and extended his hand. "Sounds like a good challenge." And Thor took it and shook it. 

"No cheats. No foul. Just like always."

Tony nodded, "Done." And the challenge was taken among friends. 

All the others cheered and even placed bets on them, trading words among them again. And all resumed back to a normal friendly morning breakfast. 

As Loki looked on he felt a small pang of emotion he couldn't once again put it down in words. What was it? Jealousy? Or happiness? As he pondered over it for a moment while leisurely eating away at his meal. But a moment later a voice asked him.

"So, Loki. Are you ready for your training here?" Tony asked.

Loki didn't answer right back. His eyes fixed somewhere and so was his mind. Only like seconds later. "Huh? I beg your pardon, what was your question?"

"You ok? You seemed like spacing out a bit back there," Tony asked with raised eyebrows.

Loki stuttered for a moment. "Oh, yes. I'm ok. Sorry." He cleared his throat. "My… training here? Well, yes. I suppose."

"Maybe we'll have to take some time on getting back on those mad skills of yours since it's been a while. Speaking of skills, how'd you learn to pull something like that?"

"Hmmm! That is right!" Thor said, stuffing his mouth with waffles. "How and where did you learn such skills indeed?!" 

Loki felt a cringe and placed his empty glass on the table. He cleared his throat. "Well…" He collected his hands over his lap, readying himself for the answer. "I learned about swordsmanship and hand to hand combat skills when Laufey told me I would be running missions off planet for him. Since there was nobody there to teach me for this, I read books and scrolls on ancient techniques and weaponry for battle tactics." 

Loki looked away for a moment before he could continue, because of the memories that came rushing in again. "They gave me those that I needed and let me learn by myself. And I did after months of practicing and refining." In fear of failing it only took two months for young Loki to learn all that he could. And the rest he had to struggle and improvise on his own during battles. "Later on when I was deemed ready they provided me with my first and only weapon. The sword made from Alicor steel, a Jotun steel. And… I have been fighting ever since." He finished his story.

All the others listened in full astonishment and awe, because a person of self taught in mortal combat like Loki here was as perfect as one fighter could be. And all he learned on his own. 

"And how old were you exactly when you first learned all that?" Clint asked.

Loki calculated it. "For the equivalent of Midgardian age I was around 12 years of age?"

Clint nearly dropped his glass. "12? You learned all that at 12? And fighting for your life since 12??"

Loki shrugged and nodded back innocently. "Yes. I was. Well, for Jotun year I was 20."

Bruce nearly choked on his tea. "Wait, 20 back then? Right now you look like a normal 16 year old to me. Wha… Does that mean in Jotun year you're actually like 34 now?"

Loki softly hunched in on himself. "35 to be precise? I'm turning into my primal adulthood this full moon." He smiled back softly. 

"Wowzers! You could be our older cousin or something!" Tony blurted out. "Uhh, kinda like little big cousin? Cuz in your Jotun year you're older but in our earth calendar you're younger than all of us. Heheheh." Tony snickered.

"And, dude. With 35 you can totally drink booze now," Clint told him with a grin.

Loki hunched in on himself again. "Well, I don't know about drinking this booze. But I suppose I could do a lot with this age here I guess?" He sniffed and rubbed his nose. "May I ask? How old are you all then?"

"Well. Mister big bow and arrow here just turned 19 like a few months back. Same with Nat who's also 19." Tony pointed over to Clint, then Natasha. "I'm officially 18. Steve-O is 21. Flyboy there is 17 who used to be the youngest dweeb in our group," he pointed over to Sam who stuck his tongue out at him. "And our golden haired water buffalo here is 22." He patted Thor's beefy arm who elbowed him back in his guts, making him whine under breath.

Loki smiled gently at that scene. "I see. So then I guess I'm 16 myself."

"Hmmm. 16 and one of the most talented teens I've seen so far." Steve smiled over to him and gave him a raised coffee mug.

"Here’s to Loki!" Thor raised his mug and cheered for him. All followed suit and raised their glasses and mugs, all cheered for him too. And Loki blushed red all over and thanked them.

They finished their meal together afterwards, and when all was done."Well. I guess that concludes our morning breakfast. If it's still barely morning that is." Steve got up first and collected his plate and mug. Only then it prompted the others to do so and got down to collect their own plates and glasses. Loki mimicked their moves and did the same. They threw their dishes in the washer and walked down to the direction of the living room. Loki followed them.

"So what now?!" Tony asked as he stretched out.

"What now? Now I think we'd better get ready and report into DOATER. Better get it over with than procrastinating," Steve replied. 

"Ugggh. That thing. Yeah. We'd better." Tony scratched his head and was making his way towards his room for changing when Natasha grabbed him by his collar from behind, nearly toppling him over. "But first things first. We need to sign Loki up for his share of training." Loki looked up at the mention of his name.

"Oh, yeah. We gotta set him up for the training program too," said Sam.

Clint playfully nudged Loki on the side. "Whaddaya think, bub? Can you start things off today?"

Loki felt his face fall. Could he? Is it still all too sudden? Or he's had enough time off already. He fiddled with his fingers again in nervous jitter, scratching at his palm. "Well… Yes." He made up his mind, he will do it now. "Yes," he repeated, "I will do it today." He let his hands fall and straightened himself. 

Clint flashed him a grin, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He cheered him and gave him a fisted hand. Loki looked it confusingly for a moment. "Oh, that's a bro-fist. Kinda like high five but a new slang gesture these days. It says we're alright, just among friends and stuffs. You fist back at me like this."

'Oh…' Loki thought and raised his own hand. He fisted it up and gave it to him. Then Clint gave it a small bump. "There. Like that. Bro-fist," Clint explained. Another 'Oh…' Loki thought. So this is how Midgardians show their friendships in gestures. He marked that down mentally. "I see. Bro-fist." He grinned. "Yup, you got it now," Clint told him.

"Ok, since Loki is ready. So here how it is. We'll suit up and go to the gym to sign up Loki there. Then we'll head for the DOATER after. Yeah?" Steve told them all. And all replied in 'yes's and 'no problems', no disagreement. Steve nodded. "Good. Now suit up." Everyone headed up to their rooms and got into their own respective suits. 

Loki got back into his room again and changed into his 'suit' which was also provided by to him. The same styled cloths he wore before, the black leather long body fit coat over a gray shirt and black pants, and of course his long boots. Once dressed he stepped outside and rejoined with the others. They too were all dressed in their suits and outfits. Except for Tony and Bruce who just wore comfortable looking shirt and pants. From there they all made their way to the gym as promised.

 

*

 

"Hey, Mark. Check it out," an agent whispered to his friend. His friend, Mark, looked up and saw a group of teens and tweens making their way along the hallway. "It's the so-call Alpha Team. Just a bunch of kids!"

"Uh huh. And those kids saved half of New York City a few weeks back," Mark replied.  
"Pfffft. Yeah, right," the other man scoffed. "I could take that in, but not the fact that they're actually letting the little creep get on their team. Not to mention becoming a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. After all that he's done. They should've thrown his scrawny ass in jail for life sentence or something. The loony bin more like it. I mean, he ain't even human to be even permitted to stay with us." He snorted. His eyes followed the young thin boy in dark hair walking among the team.

"Hey, knock it off already. They've already cleared him out thoroughly. All our doctors confirmed it, he's clean now." Mark finished up his paper work and started to pack up his belongings. "I'm not going to forget what he did, nor am I going to forgive so easily. But if he wishes to change and amend for his crimes then I’ll let him. That's his choice. That much I'll respect." He took his briefcase and started to move away. But before walking away Mark glanced over his shoulder one more time. "But if he so much as think about betraying or double crossing on us, then he'll wish he's never set foot on our soil." And with that he walked away to his own direction.

The other scoffed again with distain. "Damn right. You'd better watch your back, little punk. Just because you thought about changing for good doesn't mean the lot of us will be forgiving you so easily." He grumbled to himself and walked away to his own business.

 

*

 

Loki, for all his life, never felt this nervous. Back then he supposed he was just being hyped up because of the team's full support and all. But now he felt like a mouse among the cat den as he stole a careful glance and scanned around the hallway and the corridors. All he could see are frowns and glares of distain. And he figured they were all for him. And he doesn't blame them.

Loki felt he deserved those looks. After all that he's done, to these men and women he was still seen the enemy that walks amongst them. Now that he thought about it not only would these people see him as an enemy still but would also look at this team with cringing doubt because it was them who let him onboard all of this. They were at risk themselves as much as he was. Now Loki knows if he can't do it for all of S.H.I.E.L.D then he will do his best for this team, who all spoke for him, cheered for him. A teenager from nowhere with a bad past. They who put in their faiths in him. And that is why he would do this for them. For the team. For Thor. If he could prove himself to them, then he will have no problem for the rest to follow. 

And with that thought in mind he straightened his spine and walked with dignity and spirit. He will not bend, not yet. He will not cower. Not yet. Not when he could still redeem himself, gaining his trust by proving himself worthy. He quickened up his pace without even knowing it and ended up beside Thor who noticed him then. 

"Loki. Are you alright? You seem a bit tense."

He laughed softly. "Eheheheh…. I'm alright, Thor. Really." He smiled.

Thor nodded back, grinning. "It's going to be just fine. Don't worry." Loki nodded back and continued with their pace.

After a few turns here and there they finally reached their destination at the gym. Well, Loki's destination that is. They hooked him up with the gym trainer there, a professional, bid their temporary farewell and headed out for their part of the day . And now Loki was awkwardly yet again left with a stranger. He hadn't really thought about this scenario before, but now that he was really in it he truly felt awkward. 

"Well then. You're the Loki they're all talking about. Heard about you but never thought I'd be training you." The trainer, Gene Forrester, a man in his 40s in gray jogging pants and a t-shirt and a small writing board in his hand looked down on Loki.

He felt sweats already gathering in his palms from the flailing nerves. Loki prayed to the Norns they would grant him enough strength to live pass this day without breaking down in panic attacks. Yes, the doctor back in rehab also diagnosed him with panic attacks alongside bipolarity and malnutrition. And now here he was in a training gym. And this was just his first day. 

The trainer, Gene flipped his board out and read one of the papers clipped over it. "It seems here Fury had assigned you with a serial number. Agent 2117; Loki. That number was the same one from before when they took in back in Stuttgard and placed you under surveillance. So… we're going to just stick with that." He let the papers shuffle back into place and looked back at Loki. "Well then, you'd better get changed. We'll start now for the next 2 hours time, then lunch and review you workout." 

"Uh, sir? Get changed?" Loki asked, confused. Wasn't he already in his suit?

"Oh, no. You're not working out in that," Forrester gestured his clothing, "to do so you'll need proper attire. And they're just over there on that bench." He pointed over to his left. Loki followed his direction and spots a pile of supposedly his new attire. "Get going then. Change up in the back room. Hup-hup!" 

Loki stepped lively and looked over to it. He took the neatly folded small pile carefully with hand trying not to drop them and with the other hand grabbed for the pair of white shoes on the side. And then took to the first door he saw in the back in between rows of metal cupboards. Once inside he was greeted by a cacophony of human voices, water splashes steamy hisses you'd hear in the boiler room. He also felt the air was rather dense with humid atmosphere he stood there for a moment. After looking around he found more rows of those metal cupboards, all lined up across the whole room and people were standing around or sitting down on benches between them. All either clad in towels or under cloths. There it hit Loki. He had to change his attire in the middle of these strangers.

Loki felt like he regretted ever agreeing into this. But right away he tried to shake the frail feelings and doubts, now is not the time to chicken out, not when he has got himself this far here. Inhaling sharply he moved his stiff legs and tried to locate the most remote area. Luckily he found one and quickly got down to business. 

 

The man chuckled along with his group of friends as one of them cracked a joke. As he was just sipping out of his water bottle in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something moving about. He turned his attention towards it for a moment and spotted something that was, according to him, absolutely out of its place. 

"Hey. Check it out over there, new meat on the market." He nodded his head to the general direction of the teen boy he saw. His friends followed it and spotted him too.

"Awww, man. What now, they're recruiting kindergartens here?" The other man said annoyingly. The boy was shifting about and placed whatever he was holding onto the nearby bench. They continued with their scrutiny. Then the boy started to undress as he peeled off his outer coat and pants and stood in white tank top and shorts.

"Dude, that's just wrong. You can't even ask him to carry grocery bags, not with those flimsy limbs. He looks like he's gonna topple down like a tower of cards with one punch." His friends snickered and murmured in agreement. Then the boy, with his back turned against them, took off his tank top too. And what they saw made them cringe to the bone.

"Man, not as wrong as those," one of them commented with a mixed impression of disturbance and distain. 

The boy's back was littered with scars after scars, crisscrossed over each other. A gruesome tapestry of slash marks. One of them even spotted what looked like a stab mark on the lower side of his abdomen. And one spotted a burnt mark just above the small swells of backside.

That sight alone definitely put them off their appetite for the rest of their day as they couldn't help but stare on. Brows knitted tightly and lips chewed on or in a tight thin line. A teen boy of his age, no more than 18 was here now and by the looks of those scars made them think how his past was before his time here. His pale complexion was marred to every inch with angry looking scars. Scars of all sizes and shapes. And they felt a pang of shuddering fear, imagining of the stories behind those said scars. They couldn't for too long. And here he was at this age meaning he must have attained those of younger age. They shuddered and had goosebumps run all over their bodies.

Loki continued on with his work of changing his cloths, unaware of what people were talking and thinking behind his back. 

Or did he?.....

After taking off all his clothes, except for his shorts, he unfolded his new pair of attire and inspected them. The upper one was a long sleeved shirt with a zipper all the way as he discovered later that day. And the lower were just stretchable long pants. All in the same color his trainer was wearing. Grey. He put them on with ease along with his new shoes and neatly folded his old attire. He took them back with him and quickly got out of this forsaken room.

He hastily walked back to the door and got out of it. Outside again he felt lighter than back in there, with all that dense atmosphere. He figured it must've been a changing room as well as the bath house. Whatever it was he was out of it thankfully and was now back on his main schedule. 

He placed his old cloths on the same bench he found the new ones and ran back to the training area where he found his trainer there waiting for him. And they set about with his training schedule as promised. His trainer worked him with good patience and guidance. At first Loki had to strain a bit on the course. The small pushups and stretches and couple of laps around the gym. His taught muscles lazy and dense from the underuse these passed months. Clumsy even in a few moments but due to his own embarrassment he'd get right back up and try harder. Gene told him that he'll catch on better the next days, not to lose hopes yet. The first day ended and Gene dismissed him to the showers but he respectfully declined, telling him he'd have his bath in his own room. Gene complied with his wishes and left him be. But to his surprise his friends showed up in time and said they came to pick him up for the evening. 

As expected of them they'd ask all sorts of questions regarding to his day. How it went, how tiring afterwards or if the trainer was any good. Loki answered back truthfully and yes he was truly exhausted now and a good bath would freshen him up. And that the trainer was rather nice to him, given it is just the first day so he couldn't be too sure to judge him just yet.

They returned to their floor, wash up and relax and dine away in the night as they shared their stories for the day. Loki shared his too but not as enthusiastic as the others. For him it was simply exhausting. But of course he didn't add his true feelings about it as he simply smiled his best and carried it all out with a lively tone. They imply that he was a member of their team now and that he was one of them, but Loki truly didn't actually let that fact inside his heart to believe just yet. 'His new friends' he would sometimes slip pass his mind, but entirely he wasn't so sure to decide that yet. 

Loki's schedule was to train with Gene for the weekdays and rest the weekends. And during those weekends Loki wouldn't slack off and be lazy. Those days he has all for himself, and he would train himself all over again. This time it is his magic. His sedir. He would have breakfast and spend some time with Thor and his friends. And then in his leisure time in the afternoon he would practice his magic. First off he would start easy and slow because it has been a while since he has stretched these muscles and didn't want to strain them too much. And also because he was forcibly placed under a restraining spell his magic is now somewhat rendered rough and rusty. He would start from the easiest spells of moving objects or teleporting them from one place to another in nearby distances. Then he'd test his muscles and climb higher. 

The weekend passed by and all went back to regular schedule. The team head out for their own training in the DOATER system as they call it, and sometimes have an evening patrol around the city. They even said they'd call him on those patrols and let him join them when he's done with his training. Loki replied he'd be more than grateful when that happens. For his part of the schedule Loki would head out for the gym. Gene was there already in a waiting stance and again told him to change, as he complied once again. Loki followed Gene's orders without a complaint or retaliation, and Gene wouldn't go too firm on him but not too easy either. Let him rest now and then when he seemed tired. And soon Loki caught up pretty good. He surpassed the basic lessons of muscle stretches easily and has a good stamina for long runs. But the best specialty of his as Gene noted down was that was flexibility and agility. Quick reflexes. If he was ready for the basics, then maybe he's ready to climb another level. 

Gene took him to another level and got down to outdoor obstacle course training. He had to climb wooden log walls and swing from roped nets. Again Loki had to heave his lungs and strain out the first few steps of it, but they smoothed out after his good rest during lunch. After a few more hours of it and they ended it for the day. Gene praised Loki on his durability and commitment, telling him that he definitely had the strong wills to be a great fighter and that he always had it in him, he just needed the right push and training. Like a rough diamond Gene had said, and with the right carvings and tools he would eventually shine at the end of the day. With those words fluttering in his heart Loki finally felt deep gratitude for his kind trainer. Him taking up his clumsy weak being and train him personally. Loki thanked his master with great respect that evening before retiring.

That night at the dinner table he finally felt a smile coming, both physically and in his heart. He told the team how well his day went and all encouraged him on. That night he slept soundly with a flicker of hope swelling in his heart, hope that he just might make it all through and prove himself worthy. The day is finally coming closer where he'd have to fight and train alongside the others in the special training room. 

 

*

 

Exactly one month passed by and Loki's training with the gym teacher all go well and smooth. And also his magic has returned to normal pace and control, he eventually reached back to his level of levitations, swift self teleportation and even offensive battle techniques of energy blasts and shields. On August 1st he was given a speech from Gene and was officially told he was ready for the bigger league. And Loki couldn't be happier. He felt so esthetic and emotional for once and had to fight the urge to run up and embrace his trainer. But in the end he just smiled, genuinely smiled and shook his hand instead. Thor and his friends were there too to see him pass the day and cheered for him. Gene dismissed him with a smile and told him he can take the next day off and then take the field test the day after. Loki once again thanked him and retired for the day. 

As Loki took to the cafeteria with Thor and his friends Gene took to Fury's office.

"Well…. The boy passed. And with excellent marks too. At first he was a bit sloppy and granted clumsy, but he pulled through nicely in the end. And also he demonstrated his magical properties the other day to me. Seems just fine to me."

Fury went through Forrester's report on Loki, eyes scanning over the paper works. Durability, stamina, agility, strength. And all in a good scores. He hummed. "Well, we do have a nice report here. But he's not out of the woods yet, is he?" He closed the file and placed it on the table. 

"He's still has to go through the Sim Room. Only there we'll get definite answers on whether or not he gets to be on the field team." Fingers laced together Fury looked up at Forrester and said to him.

Gene nodded, "Yes. But that's for tomorrow. He's passed half the test, so for now let him rest. We'll determine his full capability in good times."

Fury arched his brows and slowly blinked his eyes. With a sigh he closed his eyes and nodded wearily, "I trust your judgment then, Gene. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." He then turns to the side to switch on the holographic computer screen. "And I suppose you will be there too?" He glanced over to Gene who flashed him back a small grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

With those words Gene left the office and returned to his gym. After his departure Fury returned to his screen and got down to Loki's resume. A fully updated one to the latest moment of his time here on earth and S.H.I.E.L.D. His hospital reports on his health, mentally and physically. His rehabilitation days. Then his time with the team. And now the gym training. Every single file he read through and thought real hard if Loki was really up to the challenge. Should he fail, due to the worst case scenario, Fury doesn't know if Loki would be given another chance from the World Security Council. In this case he just prayed Loki would just pass even if not with ease. Because a kid like him, with so much potentials of becoming a powerful alley like how they got Thor, would mean a lot to S.H.I.E.L.D and world's security. With all these new villains and criminals turning up in the world Fury knows he's going to need all the people he could get on his team. But for now all depends on Loki's performance the day after tomorrow. It is all on him now. And Nick prayed he'd do a good job.

That night Fury was not the only one in a buzzing state of mind. The Team too. All seven of them. They all hope for the best of Loki's final training in two days time. That night Loki didn’t fall asleep right away from all his fretting and over thinking on his situation on should he fail what would he do then and how will he face them. But eventually fell asleep from mental exhaustion around 4 in the morning. 

 

*

 

His alarm clock buzzed at 7:30AM and he had to wake up. Two days up and it was the Big Day. He got himself cleaned up and had breakfast with the others. Only then he wished he had gone to sleep sooner because, as usual he didn't fall asleep until like 4-5AM, and was now finally feeling the consequences of only three and a half hour of sleep after a tiring day. But no matter. Loki pulled himself back together as best he could and set his mind on a clearer and fresher path. Today is very special day for him. 

Today he will be officially titled as Loki 2117.

After breakfast they headed out together. In confident strides with a slight tremor he followed Thor and the others to their destination. After a ride in the elevator to a few floors up they got out and there people were already in waiting for them in the corridor. People in long white coats and spectacles were waiting for them, men and women. As Steve talked to them for a moment he introduced them to Loki whom they were delighted to meet according to their pleasant manners towards him.

"Greetings, Loki. I know you must be feeling a bit nervous yourself today, but if it's any consolation so are we." One of the personal said to Loki as he came up to greet him. Thin body, thick glasses, tall and was smiling like a loon. 

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir," Loki greeted back. He tried his best to adapt and go along with everything they were saying as he was escorted inside the room, followed by his friends and the other critics as Loki figured they'd be. Loki felt he has seen this man before; his face seemed rather familiar in a manner. But it couldn't be, he has never really met anyone aside the Alpha team members and his new trainer Gene. Aside for son of Coul, Miss Maria and the director. Loki hummed softly to himself and brushed off the feeling. He'll think about it later or ask about it.

Once inside the he was summoned by that person to come and take a look into the simulation room he was about to demonstrate in. A wide glass panel that was looking into the entire room, a room that was clearly twice the size of the gym he trained in the other days. With high ceilings and wide open floors. And it was fully equipped with an obstacle course as they said. It was basically an indoor obstacle course. So this was the one they keep calling the DOATER, and now he was going to train in it too. 

"I suppose our director has explained it to you on how the system works?" The man asked.

Loki felt a bit confused for a moment. Explained how exactly? He couldn't asked over to Thor either because they were in a distance he'd have to call out, and he didn't want to embarrass himself like that. "I'm sorry, but explained how, sir?" He had to ask directly now.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd have to get down there and show us how your one month training with our gym teacher has proven to you as in your report. We'll start with the first level, go slow. Then if you're good with it we'll climb higher until you've reached level 2.5. But that's for today."

The way the man spoke was as if Loki would be in there training alone. In front of everyone? Loki felt a tug on his lungs. This he definitely didn't know of from before. Alone? It's not that he was being a pathetic coward, of course he's been in battles much more serious and severe than this here with his life on the line, but back then in those moment he Was fighting for his life. He had thought all this time he would perform with the others. He felt somewhat encouraged back then. But now…. Now it was a different situation. A performance for S.H.I.E.L.D and for the team. That he wasn't actually prepared for.

Loki must have looked like he was spacing out because then the man lowered his head a little and asked about him. "Are you well, Loki? Do you need a moment for preparation?"

Loki snapped back to the situation in hand. He had to act now, he has to do. No turning back. "No, sir. I am fine, thank you. And I am ready for demonstration." He lied. He wasn't 100% ready exactly. Lips pursed in a straight thin line he gave a curt nod.

The man smiled, buying his lie. "Very well then! We shall start the program!" He turned away. "Jack, gets the Sims up and running." He turned back to Loki. "Now then you'll have to take a small lift down to there. But first you'll be taken a few tests before going down. Don't worry, it's for medical checkup. It'll be quick. " As he started to work up his own part of the whole process he started to type things down on the big wide console, and Loki started to prepare for his performance. 

Two other personal came to his side and told him to sit down on the side as they'd have to run a few safety procedures. Loki saw Thor and the others standing on the side, but still in distance. They were probably told not to interfere with the training as much as possible Loki figured now. And Loki could see the slight concerns ridden on their faces as they looked towards his way, murmuring to each other. They sat him down and rolled up his black sleeves and measured his blood pressure. They told him to breathe normally while they do this and Loki obeyed. The results were normal, same as the ones taken from his pupil dilation to their shinning lights. They listened to his heart rate and lungs through medical the instrument they called a stethoscope. They asked if he was feeling light headed or dizzy and he answered back no, truthfully. All and all he came out good to go as the expression goes. 

The examiners give the head personal a thumbs-up and they told him he was ready and left for a moment. As Loki rolled back down his sleeves his friends finally took the chance and came over.

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" Clint asked first, "Well, I figured with the thumbs-up you're good to go."

Loki nodded back. "Yes. I suppose."

"Relax, Loki. We all get the nervous tick on the first day, nothing new or bad. It's going to be ok for you," said Natasha as she casually sat down beside Loki. "It's ok to be nervous." She flashed him a smile, to which Loki blushed again. He cleared his throat and murmured, 'Yes, Natasha.' Nat smiled back.

Thor stepped closer. "Loki, are you certain that you're ready for this? If not we could take it slowly and maybe even do it another day. We don’t want to push you into it or anything. We don't want to pressure you."

Loki looked up to Thor then. "It's alright, Thor. I truly am alright and ready to take this final challenge." He smiled, "but I am also grateful for all your concerns. If it wouldn't for your words of encouragements and reassurances I wouldn’t have made this far. Thank you. All of you." Loki looked at all their faces as he said those last words. 

He might've been lying a bit on being ready or not, but his words about his gratefulness towards his friends were true. 

"Nah, it's not just us, ya know? It's you too. Your confidence and determination on reaching this goal also fueled you forward. And here you are," Tony told him with a genuine smile.

Loki nodded his head and smiled back. "Aye. Here I am." He looked down to his hands that were folded on his lap. Then he heard footsteps entering their room, a visitor. He looked up and saw someone he never expected to show up today. 

"Oh!" The man exclaimed. "Didn't expect you to show up today! Coming out of your comfort zone, are we? Mr. Forrester?" His tone in a teasing manner.

The visitor, carrying a long item on his back that was wrapped in a black case, stopped in his tracks and flashed him a smile. "Just swinging by to drop off a present. And besides, I promised myself I wouldn't miss this one's graduation day." He tightened his grip on the pack's strap. The visitor was none other than Loki's recent trainer. Gene Forrester. 

Loki got off his seat with a small gasp upon seeing his personal trainer there. Still dressed in his gym clothing. This time it's dark blue and white stripes, not gray. Thor and the others followed Loki's gaze and saw him too. All murmured in surprised exclamations. Hearing their voices over Gene turned his gaze towards them and called out. "Hey, kids! So you guys are here too. Glad. Thought I'd be here alone with these goons." 

"Well, nice to know now we aren't alone here either. Looks like we've got ourselves some audience now," Sam said to him and as they and Loki started to walk over to his side. As they gathered around him Gene looked to Loki with a smile. "Hi, kid. Thought I'd drop by to see how you'll perform."

Loki smiled back his best and greeted him. "Master Forrester. It's such a surprise to see you here. I am very thankful and honored to have you today."

"Oh, please. No need for 'master'," he waved his hand dismissively, "you can just call me Gene or maybe mister Forrester. Either works. Now then. Are we ready?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, sir. I am. Although I am a bit nervous, but I shall do my best out there."

Gene hummed back. "That's more like it, kiddo." He placed his hand on his shoulder and patted him firmly. "Oh, yeah. Why I am also here," he let go of Loki and swung his pack over from his shoulder and handed it over to Loki. "Here you go. You'll be needing this big guy if you're planning on 'impressing' all of us." 

Loki took it, not having a clue of what it could be. All the others were gathering around also, in the same wonder. Loki looked for a way to unravel it. Then he found a zip and pulled it all the way down on the side. As soon as the case peeled off and his fingers grasped around the item he felt a jolt of energy, running from the tips of his fingers and all through his entire arm and soon his body. He heard the others' gasps and exclamations for what they see here too. 

There for the first time in a very, very long while Loki was holding onto an old partner of war. His black bladed sword. 'Surr sjal,' Loki whispered its name under breath. He couldn't believe it. He thought he'd never see it again after his capture back in Germany. But now here it was. Back in his hands again. And needless to say he felt thrilled to have it. And of course thankful beyond compare. "I am most gracious, sir. Thank you," Loki thanked his trainer. He couldn't contain his laughter as he grabbed it with both hands and examined it. "Most kind of you." He bowed to him. 

Gene smiled and returned his gesture. "My genuine pleasure, kid. I mean, c'mon. You were planning on going out there empty handed?" Loki opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, he stuttered. "Nah, I'm just messing you, kid," Gene waved his hand dismissively, "now go on. Don't wanna be late." He gave Loki's shoulder a soft nudge.

"Yes, sir. And thank you, sir, once again!" Loki started off to the sides. "I will do my best then." He called out one last time just before stepping inside the lift to take him down. All his friends rooted and cheered for him.

"You can do, Loki! We believe in you!" Thor cheered.

"Yeah, L! Go for it!" Sam called out.

And lastly Steve. "Go get'em, tiger!"

Loki smiled back brightly and the lift door closed shut. He held onto his sword through its sheath and he could feel his palms started to collect sweat gradually. But he controlled himself not to shake. He inhaled and exhaled. Not that far, no. He could do this, this is what he was trained for. It's not like he's never been a battle before. And this is just a training simulation, not a life and death fight. But he must do his best to impress them. Smooth, clean and precise. As he wiled himself to calm down he took his sword and tied the leather strap onto his belt as tightly as he could. He felt a sigh leaving his lips as the weight of the sword hung on his left hip. The lift slowed down and that was the cue to get ready. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his spinal bones. He straightened his back and lift door opened with a ding. 

Loki stepped out and found himself in the most unusual looking room. All around were nothing but the shine of white light and blend steel walls. His footsteps patted softly against the hard smooth floor as he stepped out. Loki wondered if this was truly the room they were all talking about. How important and complex it all sounded back then. But here all he sees is… nothing?

But then a voice broke his thoughts.

"Alright then, Loki," the voice sounded so suddenly he flinched for a moment there. "You are now officially standing in the defense and offense action training exercise room. Also known as the DOATER. You will be starting from level 1 here. Then we'll climb one step at a time until we reach level 2.5." The voiced sounded through the entire room. Then Loki could hear the faintest sounds of metallic objects moving and grinding beneath and around him. This could be it as he prepared himself. 

"Now then, are we ready?" The voice asked.

Loki took his stance and unsheathed his sword. He gripped it with both hands and prepared himself. "Yes. I am ready." He replied in a cool tone. Eyes sharpened, ears pricked. Blood pumping and soul shaking. This is it.

"Ready. . . and . . . " The voice counted down. 

Loki inhaled deeply.

"START!!"

Air hissing in whooshing sounds 10 feet tall towers rose from the ground from either sides and all the way to the other side of the room. Lights flashing, alarms chirp and mechanical gears grind. And Loki's final exam starts.

Battle muscles awaken and his heart hammers against his ribcage. Loki gritted his teeth and made his first move. But before he could take another step forward the panels from the ceiling slide opened and giant wrecking balls came swinging down from both sides. Loki saw them from afar and ducked away quickly and easily. As he rolled away one of the towers' top hissed opened and a weapon aimed at him. As Loki looked up to it the weapon started to shoot bullets at him. Loki gasped and dodged his best. "Don't worry! The bullets are made of rubber! They won't kill you. But they might hurt though!" The man's voice rang through the room and Loki took note of that. Rubber bullets, but they'd still hurt if he got hit. The bullets were fired on him, more like rained downed on him. And he tried his best not to get shot at. After passing the rubber gun towers and wrecking balls he came upon a new course.

Loki could handle the first few runs but after the shifting floor panels and even more rapid firing rubber guns he was running out of breath and sweating profusely. Puffing for breath Loki reached the end of the first two levels and a half but barely. He was on his knees, one hand clutched onto his sword while the other braced his body up from the ground from collapsing from exhaustion. 

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. After all those trainings earlier with Gene he was in good shape and deemed fit and capable to take on this course. But now here he was fighting for a good lungful of breath. And he has been engaged in rougher battles than this, this was just a test but he felt strained and exhaustions. This was embarrassing. Loki looked up to the glass booth where his friends and others were watching, and what he saw in their eyes were concern and rather bit of disappointment. Loki felt like the melting from shame. All those talk about 'I'm fine, I can do this,' were a waste and bluff. You they'll know he was lying. He barely got through all that and it was only on two levels. Two levels. His eyes concentrated on their body gestures and what they were saying amongst them and he could already tell they were disappointed with his result.

"Alright then, Loki. That's all for today!" The same voice spoke through the room. Sweats ran down his temples he wiped them away angrily and got to his feet. His voice didn't actually show much emotions of read, but then again they're probably used to using this same kind of tone to everyone. He cleared his throat and walked to the sides. There he found a door and it slide open. A female personal stepped out and called him towards it, arms reached out in a form of a comforting gesture and they took the return lift back upstairs. They both stayed silent the whole ride.

Once upstairs the woman stepped away to her colleges leaving him and his friends crowded around. 

"Hey, man. That wasn't so bad. I actually thought you'd sink at the floor shifting course. But you didn't! That was a cool move you pulled there, man." Tony patted his back and grinned.

"Oh, yeah… I guess so. Thank you," Loki replied, blushing a bit as he sheathed his sword. 

Steve stepped up. "That was a good run there. Given your past history of experience I'll say it was good."

"Yes, Loki," Thor joined in, "when we first tried out in there the lot of us ended in blunders and mishaps. And we had to do reruns. But you now, you fought through single handedly! And with less blunders compared to us!" Thor voice cheered through the room. But before he could continue he was briefly interrupted.

"Sorry to cut in on your compliments on our newbie fighter, but I've got the results here now. Me and Gene filtered it though." The man from before walked over to their group with Gene alongside. He flipped a few pages of papers away from the clip board in hand and then looked up to them. "Well, kid," he addressed to Loki, "that was just two levels, not point five as we agreed on. So the final scores I have here are 62 on the first course, 54 on the second and 40 on the third." He lowered his board and crossed his arms. "Not the best at it but you did well for your first time. Tomorrow Day 2 you'll run the next levels, 3 and 4, but if your scores remain as of today then you still need more training again and won't get to go on the field missions with your friends here." He gestured the team behind him Loki felt like shrinking away. But as if Thor had read his mind he inched in closer until Loki's shoulder was up against his chest, encouraging him.

"Well. That's all for today then," the man loosened his arms and started to move away. "You guys can also take the day off too; go out for a treat or something. Relax! And Loki, tomorrow same time, ok?" He asked over. Loki nodded back, "Yes, sir. I will do better tomorrow, promise." And as he was about to turning away he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn back. "Since we're haven't properly introduced yet," the man extended his hand, "I'm Jay, by the way. Jay Kimberley." He smiled at him.

Loki felt his mouth part in a small gasp. Of course. That familiar face. Those eyes and that facial structure only his is a bit more angular in a manner. He's doctor Kimberley's brother. Younger one most likely by his looks. His kind doctor, Raymond Kimberley. This is his brother.

Acting fast Loki took the offered hand shook it back. "Please to meet you, sir. If I may ask, are you related to the doctor Kimberley?" Loki had to ask to make sure of his assumptions. 

The man, Jay, smiled back all the wider. "Ha! So you figured, huh? Yeah, you guessed it. I'm his younger bro here. He took to medicines and needles while I took to science and numbers when we signed up together." He let go of his grip and placed a hand on his hip casually. His thick glasses sat loosely on the bridge of his nose. "Who would've thought a once patient of his would turn up under my watch. Heh, I guess you Are destined to meet the Kimberleys here. And since you got out from under his watch at the medical ward, then do so with me too." He let the hand fall from his hip. "You pass the test tomorrow, you do your best so that in the future you could say that you met both Kimberleys and fought your way out of our hands. Deal?" He asked in a more serious tone now, no more of that lofty sense anymore. 

Loki's brows knitted, he wasn't certain if he should just give out that promise not knowing he would actually pass it or not. But here at this moment he had to give an answer, and so he did. "Yes, sir. I will do better tomorrow. And I will pass them." He bowed to him. "We have a deal." Internally Loki wished he hadn't said that. 

Jay's smile returned then. "Ha! Ok! That's more like it, kiddo." He returned his bow courteously. "Now then run along, don't want to keep you here any longer. You'll be getting that a lot for the next few days." With a smooth tone he dismissed Loki. 

"Thank you, sir," and with that Loki turned and left the room with his friends and Jay returned to his work with his colleges.

Outside his friends and Gene were waiting on him. 

"Well, kid, you did good in there. But according to those guys," Gene nodded his head behind Loki's back towards the room, "they said you have to try a bit more tomorrow. But I say bull, you don't have to push yourself too much. Sure, these results will determine your future with S.H.I.E.L.D and all, but doesn't mean you have to risk you health mentally and physically for it." He gently placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "tomorrow is going o be just fine, you'll see. Don't stress yourself. Trust me." He shook him a little and Loki returned a small smile back at his teacher.

"Yes, sir. I trust you. And once again thank you for coming to see my performance today, even though it wasn't the best as I wanted to deliver."

"It was my pleasure, kid. And I'll be coming by tomorrow too. I promised I'll see you though this, and promises I don't break easily." He let go of his pupil and said his goodbyes to the other kids. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you goons tomorrow. Until then, laters!" 

"Until tomorrow! Bye, Gene!" Steve bid him back in a small wave of his hand. And the whole group turned away and walked back.

Then, "And don't go causing about trouble either!" Gene threw a last sentence at them.

"NO PROMISES!" Was Tony's reply. 

But Gene didn't return to his gym right away, he went back inside the room to have a small chat. He walked right back inside and stood in the room. "You didn't have to be that harsh on the newbie, you know?"

The thin man, Jay, hunched over the control console and had his back turned to the older man when he replied. "I wasn't being harsh. I was being sincere." His tone stern and serious once again. "Sincerity is always seen harsh and uncalled for a lot of times. Especially in his case. I am merely preparing him for the worst, and all the while stating the truth." He extended one hand and pressed a button on the console. And the glass screen lid up in green and blue lights of written words and sentences and images. Gene looked up to them, read them and saw they were all about Loki. His tactics in battle maneuvers, his poses and strengths. And not just that his health charts from his days in captivity here, mental and physical. Comparisons on his training with Gene and to his performance in the Sim Room. Everything to know about young Loki Laufeyson was displayed on the giant glass screen. 

"The kid's got powerful potentials, I'll admit, just as Fury had said. But he still needs shaping up. And that can't be achieved through nice words." He turned side way and inclined his head towards Gene. The lights in the room made flickering reflections on his glasses as he looked over to his friend."It is better to let him know of the painful, bitter truth and let him prepare for it himself than sugar coated words delivered to him only to be proven wrong in the worst timing and figured it out himself. Don't you think so, Gene?...." 

 

As the team they all walked back together, finally they have the moment to themselves now.

"Wow, man! I don't know what those idiots back there were complaining about, but you did excellent for us!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"True there, L. I mean, even Bruce here got his green bum dropped on those shifting floor panels, along with Tony if it weren't for his quick reflexes on blasting those thrusters in time," says Clint.

"Yeah…" Bruce said nervously as he scratched his head, "it was kinda embarrassing back then. Even with all those training we all had but we'd still manage to mess things up in there. DOATER is meant to be this hard, Loki," Bruce walked to Loki's side as he spoke to him, "so don't feel too bad for today. It's your precise training and experience that spoke in today's performance. Never mind the scores and numbers." Bruce consoled Loki, which was seen like a rare thing for the others given his extreme shyness to new faces.

And Loki returned his kind and encouraging words. "Thank you, Bruce." He let out a nervous breathy laugh, "I guess that consoled me a bit now. Thanks," he smiled at him. And for all those behind seeing this sight made them internally smile and sigh because they're actually the two of the team's shiest and reclusive members, and they're actually talking to one another in an open minded manner. Now they're totally onto something in progress. 

Their friends in the back exchanged glances silently, and then moved on to it. "Well, well. Loki, you'd better believe him here because our Bruce here don't make or give out suggestions much, but they're mostly true," Natasha had said. The corner of her mouth grinning.

"And he's giving a whole boatload to you right now, so you'd better believe him!" Tony said in a teasing way and threw an arm over Bruce's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. And Bruce just laughed his nervous shaky laugh.

Loki, seeing that smiled to himself, but then felt a heavy arm over his own shoulder and looked to his right. And saw Thor. "Worry not, Loki. Do not fret over it too much, just let it come to you. It won't do you any good worrying over it constantly." 

Eyes casted down he let his words sink into him and finally nodded back weakly. "Very well. I won't then."

Thor flashed a wide toothy smile then. "There then! All is well now. Let us take this moody over cast off us and do something exciting. What shall we do for today?" He asked over his shoulder to his other friends. 

Steve hummed with his lips upturned, pondering. "Well, Jay back there did say we have an off day. And Fury didn't really give us specific orders, not yet anyway. So…. yeah. We have a holiday."

"Hell, yea! It's Friday And an official holiday for us!" Sam cheered out from the group that moved around like a school of fishes on land. 

"Give me some," Clint said to Sam and together they made a bro fist bump. 

Seeing that Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes away. "Lord, give me strength to live pass another day in the presence of these idiots." 

Clint and Sam smiled wide and big. "And That just might be a curse as much as a blessing you asked for." Both returned it in a unison voice.

The group snickered and laughed at their quip as they walk back to their room. Once they've reached it they crashed down in the living room area and got down to the subject of what to do for the day. Thor suggested they'd go to the pier. Steve suggested they'd take a walk in the Grand Central Park. Bruce suggested the natural art museum. Clint and Sam suggested they'd just go all around New York on foot and subway and also get to show Loki around their city. Natasha stayed silent on this whole subject. But then had to voice in, and to her shame and regret she reckoned she'll have later, that she agree with the two idiots, Sam and Clint. The two cheered and whooped in triumph getting approval from the Black Widow but immediately made promises when she glared daggers at them again and said if they make her regret it she'll make them feel sorry for ever saying it. 

"I'm only agreeing on that because Loki needs to get out of this stupid building and all its rules and people. He needs fresh air," Natasha added.

"True. Loki's been in here since he was… well since he got here, like months back, right?" Steve asked around, all murmured back, agreeing. "So then. It is decided. We'll take you around our city until we get tired at the end of the day and return. What do you say, Loki? Would you agree?"

Loki was kind of caught offguard with that question and hurried to answer back. "Yes, yes. I agree. I suppose I Do need to get out for a while, just for today. And also it'd be an honor to see your beautiful city from within," he replied with a smile. 

"Thank you, Loki. And yes, it'd be an honor to show her to you personally. All of us here." Steve gestured around him.

"Very well, then. City tour it is?" Thor asked inquisitively. 

Steve glanced around before answering. "City tour it is." And that's all it took, all whooped and cheered, maybe except Nat who just smiled and fist pumped the air. "Now let's scramble. It's already near 2, dress in your most comfortable clothing and meet back here in 5 minutes." Steve ordered out as a usual habit of his.

"Jeeez, alright, aright, DAD. We're moving," Tony had to tease. Steve snickered and ruffled his already spikey dark brown hair, making Tony groan in annoyance and bat his hand away, pouting like a child deliberately. 

They all rush back to their rooms and change into their 'most comfortable clothing' as Steve had said and came back out. All dressed in t-shirts and loose pants. Their phones fully charged and personal ID cards in wallets and of course shades. Sam was in a gray and red tank top, discreetly flexing his what's barely there 'guns' in Nat's direction and smiling like an idiot. And Natasha seeing that rolled her eyes one too many times. Loki in his given white and yellow stripped t-shirt and jeans while Thor too wore a tank top and had his golden hair tied back in a small bun. When all was accounted for and ready they set out on their journey into the busiest city in the world. 

And it's on Friday. 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of Translation here. The name of Loki's sword here, 'Surr sjal' means 'Humming soul' in Swedish. I wanted to throw in a name in here, because we'll see (Spoiler) why Loki named it and why it is close to him in the future chapters. And also please please excuse the typos and bad grammars here again.  
> Alright then. Until Part 2! Bye.


	20. Writer's Note ; Not chapter update

Hey, guys. Sorry this ain't a chapter update. Last update was in March 3rd. How long it's been. 

I'm sorry but I've been real down with mentality issues these months and couldn't concentrate on the story. I could only write when I'm focused on it, and cursed I couldn't these days. Hence. And now even after the mental issues came the university works finally. I have to give them go these two weeks or so because it's real important I have to finish this ASAP. And once I'm done I promise I'll get back on it. I've already written it like 1/3 of the next chapter. So I could continue it afterwards? Yeah. I'll try. I torture myself with these problems on my own.

 

Cyber online is both my friend and worst enemy at times. And past days it's the latter, and I'm at worst again. Again. I care too much and thru it only comes both pain and benefit. I hope I haven't lost my readers, especially the once frequent ones. Im a bad writer, I let you guys down with these hiatus one after the other. I wish I could continue them as much and fast as possible. But not easy. One problem after the other and the story is stuck in the middle and collateral. And again another promise. I'll finish it. Yes. Hang on, once frequent readers. If most of you are still around. If so, deepest apologies.


	21. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes Loki out on a needed holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Took me days more even after I finished up with my university work. But alas.... I did it! I hope you'll like this one. And if you could be very kind enough to spare a few words of review here? That'll do grande for me, really, THANK YOU!

A holiday on a Friday afternoon with friends.

In the middle of New York city.

What could go wrong?

…

A lot apparently. Especially for a very shy boy with social anxiety issues who's never even gone near to any civilization before. Well, busy and crowded kind that is. But eventually here he was with six other teenagers.

They walked together through the crowded streets of New York, keeping a sharp eye on Loki, not to lose him in the middle of this. And eventually all made it to the station. Each of them took their seats and there sat in the middle was Loki, looking as awkward as ever with said six other teenagers all beside him, his friends for the time being. All sitting in a row of seat onboard a transportation of some form that was moving at high speed, underneath the ground surface. They call it the 'subway', and it's used by all civilians on a daily basis to transport them from one place to another. 

The schedule for today was to go to all around New York to many places as possible and then come back by evening 7'o clock. And so far they're onboard said subway and were now on their way to somewhere as Loki figured. 

They got out at one station and made their journey to where they said a place where they keep animals for people to see up close, they call it a zoo. The idea of it intrigued Loki at first, to see Midgard's animals up close and he was excited for that.

It has been a while since any of them have been to the zoo. But here they were all together. And all felt like little children all over again on their school trip together or something. Or even like a group picnic. And then there's Loki. Seeing this side Loki all of them felt like a great privilege there. A young boy who was shy and silent all the way from the subway trip was now openly expressing his wonder and joy upon seeing Midgard's creatures. 

Excitingly reading the description boards, noting down their inhabitant regions and characteristics. Seeing the monkeys wildly jumping and flaying around in the giant cage and the noises they made. The others cringe a little at that, but not Loki. He has never heard of such wild creature noises, and hearing them now he doesn't really mind it. He was exceptionally surprised to find elephants in this weather and of this size, stating he has only read about the great woolly mammoths, distant cousins of these elephants, of the snowy tundras of ancient Jotunheim and seeing loosely drawn images of these creatures. And to see them here now in this weather, with no such fur or gigantic tusks, of course these ones were smaller than the mammoths' but still long and large enough. He was genuinely surprised. He wished out loud that he had a note pad and something to draw with to take down these creatures' images with him.

"Ohh…. I should've brought along my note book with me, could draw down their features." Loki pouted silently. But not silent enough, for Thor heard his wish and stepped in.

"Well, you _could_ take pictures of them for now and maybe copy draw them back into your note book when we get back?"

Loki was confused for a moment there, before turning around quickly, asking. "Take pictures? How?"

"Well, with your phone perhaps? If you don’t have a camera with you." Loki was still slightly confused at what Thor was implying to right now. Seeing those brows knitting Thor was quickly reminded of another thing. "Oh, yes. You don't have your own phone yet. Well, we'll get you one as soon as we get back, but for now I think I'll share you mine for today. Here," he dug into his pants' pockets and pulled out a slim device and handed it over to Loki. 

Loki took is gingerly with both hands, careful not to drop it he examined it closely.

"That," Thor pointed to it, "is a phone, my friend. Each of us has one to our selves. It's for long range communication between two persons through voice. That's its main usage; there are other things you can use it for too. Like camera for taking pictures, viewing those pictures, those are the general usages." Loki listened carefully to Thor all the while still intrigued by it. So Thor decided he'd show it to him. "Here, I'll show how to work the camera." He asked back for it and Loki quickly gave it back.

Thor stepped away to the side and Loki followed. Seeing them move about the others came in closer to see what was going on. "Hey, man. What's up?" Tony asked.

"I'm just showing Loki how to operate the phone's camera. He said he wanted to take down their images," Thor looked to the back where the animal pan was and back to his friend, "so I thought I'd share him my camera here."

"Ooooh, yeah. Right. Ki here don't have his own phone yet. Yet."

"Here, Loki," Thor called to him and he moved in closer. "To turn it on you have to press this button here," he demonstrated by pressing it gently. It was a white Samsung and its wide screen lighted up upon pressing it. And Thor felt a smile when he heard a gasp. "Then swipe the screen gently to the side to get further inside." He did that and they were looking at the first page, and the icons popped up. Now Loki himself looked like an owl and beaks ajar. 

"Fascinating!!" He squawked.

Thor laughed, "Yes, my exact reaction too when Steve showed it to me the first time. Ok, now here is the camera," he pointed to it, not pressing it yet, "this little icon? And it says so underneath it too. Right so." He finally pressed it and the camera was activated as the screen switched to its mode. Loki nearly jumped back when it did that. Thor kept showing it to him by changing the angle more and around them. Thor showed him how to take pictures from then on, how to operate it, just the camera part and promised him that he will get one for his own when they get back to headquarters. Now with that promise in sight and also have something to take pictures with for the time being Loki was as thrilled as a child with a new toy.

He put the device to good use right away taking pictures of the elephant. Loki promised to handle the device as carefully as possible and went on ahead. He manages to capture every single creature but only like two photos per one animal, he made sure to make room for all the next ones. And after a couple of photos taken he decided to move on to the next one. Steve and his friends didn't bother to lead the way anymore and just decided to follow the kid instead on his epic journey of discovering Earth's animals and beasts for the first time. Eagerly reading the map in hand he made sure he didn't miss a single one. Gazelles and antelopes, rhinos and hippos. From the dry lands of Africa to the wet jungle tropics of Amazon as he made for his way to the reptilian section. 

From the tiniest lizard of a two inch chameleon to one of the biggest of them there is. He stayed a good while in there marveling at all those different reptilian species with so many diverse colors and shapes. He liked them. But as soon as he stepped out something caught his attention. A group of people huddled around something and there were camera flashes that he picked up that day and laughter and voices. Curious as he was he stepped closer to take a peek but what he saw made him step closer and closer. A lady, the zoo staff probably with her uniform, and two other personals were standing there and the lady had a giant snake on her shoulders.

The two men on each side were explaining about its facts and all, how long it was, its weight and age and species name. It was the biggest snake he has seen in his life. And up this close. He couldn't take his eyes of it as its head pointed here and there listening to the people's chatter around it. Slithering from one shoulder to another and seeming by its solid weight and volume the lady had to exchange duties of carrying it. She handed it over to the other as the young man took it and heaved it over his shoulders. 

They said they don't normally take animals out of their compounds but today is a special day at the zoo and decided to take her out for the evening. And yes it was a female. Lacy was her name as they introduced her to them. Her muscles rippling with every move she makes, her scales black and glossy like the starry night sky. If you look closely there are patterns faintly in dark mossy green ridden all over her. And her eyes shine of gold and small little slit pupils. Her tongue flickering out now and then. 

It was just another day interacting with humans for big Lacy, and she looks right at ease. And just looking at how at ease she is Loki felt a similar soothing feeling within him also. So big her size and strength yet she does not bring harm to those around her. She even let those who were curious enough to touch her scales or even her head. And Loki couldn't help but admire more of her beauty and being. 

Loki was high up in the clouds when he was pulled back down to earth when a cluster of noises sounded off from behind him. He turned around to see what is was and saw who they were. He sighed half and half of annoyance and relief when it was just his group friends coming up the steps and towards him. But ahead of them was Thor who jogged up those steps and walked up to him. 

"Hey, Loki. Are you enjoying much here too?" He sounded slightly out of breath. Perhaps he was playing with his friends as knowing Thor.

Loki smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. Actually I was just coming out of there to meet up with you when something caught my attention over here." He turned back to the show. Thor followed his gaze and saw what they were doing. 

"Aaah, they're displaying one of their creatures I see. What is it this time?"

"A giant snake! She's so big they have to take turns carrying her while displaying," Loki replied with clear excitement in his voice, making Thor smile again. And also clearly seeing that childish wonder on his face Thor figured something and decided to offer it.

"Would you like to get closer and take a picture with it? I could take it for you while you pose. You could even touch it if you want to."

Loki turned to face him fully. Eyes round and wide. "Would you? Really?" He could barely contain it.

"Yes, of course! Now come! Step up, and see for yourself." Thor was delighted with his decision. 

They stepped up together, Thor right behind Loki as they walked through the crowd and stepped up to the front. The handlers were still going on with their duty to explain and reply questions asked their way. Finally seeing her up so close now Loki felt slightly dumbfounded in that moment. His admiration, excitement and wonder were all sparked anew all over again. He too asked the occasional questions of how old was she or how long her length was. He took those notes down mentally for now. He was fully enjoying it. 

Moments later the other members of the gang finally turned up and walked up to them, unaware of what the show was about. 

"Hey, Thor. How is it going?" Steve asked.

"Aah, I was letting Loki take a closer look at this month's display here. If you don't mind?"

Steve scoffed. "Of course not, we're here for the animals after all, no time wasted on seeing them." 

Thor smiled, "Thank you." And turned back to Loki who was still going on about with it. Then he heard voices come over from behind. Those familiar chitter and squawks.

"You had to change your mind after all that. Really, Clint." Natasha's voice sounded like scolding at someone with clear annoyance. As always.

"Whaaaat?! I'm a guy, I'm allowed to change my mind when it comes to smoothies. C'mon. Lighten up." 

"Yeah, but it's still annoying to wait on you. Think fast man. Your hands might be as fast in battles but your mind isn't in free times, buddy," said Sam.

"Shove off, buck tooth. Says the guy who couldn't hold his _liquor_ whenever he sees a bathroom and have to take a break," Clint returned.

"Why, I oughta-"

Tony groaned exceptionally loud, his eyes rolling all over in their sockets behind the shades and was about yell at them to stop now or else, but was cut off immediately. 

"You guys, enough. Let's just get back to the others and continue on with our tour."Bruce cut them off abruptly as he pulled his glasses off and wiped them away with a new clean tissue. By the sound of his tone clearly he was getting antsy with the two bickering over all day long. That finally put an end to them as they quiet down and only sends glares at each other's ways. And that put a thrilling grin on Natasha's face as she whispered a 'thank you' at Bruce. Bruce curtly nodded back and Tony offered him a high five with a triumphant grin and Bruce returned it. 

Back up there Loki decided he wanted to fulfill his eager desire. So with that smile plastered on his face since he got up close he asked the lady if he could touch the snake. The lady smiled back and indulged him with his wish as she permitted him. At first he felt very nervous, wondering what it would feel like. His lithe fingers fidgeting as he hovered over her. Then finally he made contact. His fingers skimmed over her scales, he felt every tiny bump of the scales, the muscles. It was cool to the touch. The body wasn't solid yet it wasn't too squishy either. It felt so alive. He bathed in that feeling, every moment of it. 

While Loki was having his moment the rowdy gang made their way up the steps and nearly missing the trio in the crowd when Clint spotted Thor and Steve's golden blonde heads in time. They retracted their steps and headed to them. They, as gently as they could, made their way up to the front of the crowd. Luckily for them there was only a few other spectators left of the show. Natasha got there first and asked what was up. Steve explained and she nodded. Same with Bruce whom Natasha explained. Tony jogged up and threw his arm around Steve's shoulder, tip toeing to reach over, slurping at his Mochaccino. Then came the two bumbling idiots. 

Clint got up first and was in slacked jaw awe looking at the giant snake, no words spoken or asked. But then came along Sam already with questions as he shoved his way through. 

"Hey, you guys! What's with this entire crowd? This better be a good one cuz I'm gonna-" He saw the snake finally when he was like only two feet away from it. "HOLY MOTHER OF MANWE!!" Natasha and Clint had to slap hands over his mouth in time to hush him up, shushing him with furrowed brows and annoyance on their faces as his voice shrieked through the crowd. Sam's eyes brimmed with sheer terror and fright as he held onto his smoothie cup and gently moved away, letting his friends' hands fall as he made his way behind Steve and Thor. Clint and Nat pouted after him with narrowed eyes and wiped away their hands with Bruce's offered tissues. 

Loki, hearing all that racket was once again startled out of his zone. He just couldn’t stop from rubbing and caressing her. He has never seen such a creature like this. Only in picture books he has seen them. And now to see one like this up so close was a thing of happiness. But alas all his friends were here now, so he has wrap things up. 

He turned to his friend, "Thor? If you don't mind, but can you please take that picture for me now?" 

"Oh, of course. Here," he asked for the camera, well the phone and Loki handed over to him. 

Loki then politely asked the lady if he could take a picture with it, and once again the keepers obliged him. But as noticing his fascination with their big girl the lady figured if he wanted to take a picture of him actually carrying her. Boy, wouldn't that thrill him. And so she offered that idea right away. Hearing it Loki was more than thrilled to take that offer. He was nearly jumping from that opportunity. But Loki calmed himself enough and step to it. While the lady handler hoisted up his middle section the boy on her left gently lifted her head up. Loki got closer and the lady gently placed her section there right on Loki's shoulders, and the boy gently held up her head around him. Her tail slightly curling around his front as the third keeper took to that part, the crowd, erupting in small gasps looked on as the young boy took the giant anaconda up on his shoulders. All the while not dropping that childish smile of his. 

During the whole initiation the crowd, including his gang, had to shift away a little to make room, and Thor had to move slightly to take a better angle. They were all either in wonder and awe or in slight concern. Bruce was a bit of both. But Sam was the latter. Holding onto his smoothing with dear life with tightened jaws this time as he looked on Loki's actions. 

And when he was in good position Thor called out. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes, Thor. I think I'm ready." All his 32 teeth showing in a big excited smile. Then as Thor took his position Lacy started to move away from her handler's grasp and started to slither up. She finally got her head right under Loki's chin, barely touching his skin, only there she stopped for a moment. Her tongue flickering. 

Loki tried to look down to her but couldn't see her. He could only feel her presence there. Loki stood perfectly still during that time and tried his best to strengthen his back and take her solid heavy weight as best he could. Loki then tried to pose for the camera as he looked up again and smile. A gentle smile this time. Thor focused on them and took several shots. Behind them Sam was near crushing his cup as he looked on in sheer surprise and terror at Loki's courage of taking an entire snake on him and be this calm. Even smiling all the while. He couldn't imagine to be in his place. Oh, he had goosebumps just from merely thinking about it.

Then Lacy started to move again. The handler didn’t want to interfere much as they were taking pictures now so he couldn't do much. Her head started to shift back and was now seemed like she was looking at the crowd. Thor took that chance and took a few more shots of it. It was perfect.

After the several shots taken Thor called it in and the photo shoot was done. Now the boy stepped in and as gentle as he could took her head and lifted while the lady lifted up her mid section. Loki had to roll his shoulders a bit to ease up the small cramps forming there already. Only a few moments he had her and he's getting shoulder cramps. He couldn't imagine what the lady has to go through all day. Loki was slightly sad he had to depart from Lacy now; he truly enjoyed her company, that giant anaconda. He full heartedly thanked the handlers for letting him enjoy this entire experience. And them thanked him back for showing such delight towards these misunderstood creatures. Their Lacy. When he asked if they'll continue with this display they said not, that they'll wrap things up and let her retire for the day. Loki sighed in relief, knowing she'd be tired out by now. He, of course, bid fond farewells to Lacy herself, petting her head lovingly. And Lacy not moving away or anything, just stayed under his touch. Finally he pulled away and rejoined his friends in the back.

Stepping back in the group questions and comments all flooded in. 

"Loki, dude. That was rad!" Tony spoke first, "Never thought you had that kind of gut in you!" Loki shyly smiled back at him.

"Was she heavy?" Bruce joined in, "I mean, three persons gotta make an effort to carry her properly."

Loki shrugged and tried his best to answerback. "Well, she was heavy, I shall admit. But with all the excitement I hardly notice it, that is until they took her off I noticed fully. Yes, she sure was heavy."

"Dude, was she cold? They say snake scales are cool to the touch and not to mention squishy," Clint said. 

"I suppose she was cold to the touch. Only slightly. And not all squishy actually, not too hard nor too soft," Loki replied. Clint made a face at Loki answer and a slightly grossed out sound of 'eeeewww'. 

"While you're all in full excitement and wonder this coconut head here was spazzing out and was all over the place," Natasha shoved down Sam's head teasingly with a big grin. "Man, you can't go grabbing at people like that. Thank goodness it was just me and not a total stranger."

Sam was about to say something but Tony cut in, "Wait, grabbing? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, this guy here tried grabbing at my sleeve when Loki had the snake all over him and its head turned towards us."

"Ok ok! Now y'all might not have known this before," Sam said, "but I'm scared shitless of snakes, yeah? And this one back there was the mother of all sizes I've seen in my life! And this up close too!"

"AwwHawHawHawHaw! Really, YOU'RE scared of snakes?" Tony guffawed, "oh my god, I've gotta remember this one now."

"TONY! I'm serious, man! That shit ain't funny. Indiana Jones being afraid of snakes might be funny, but not with this, man." Seeing him all jittery and twitching made Tony AND Thor laugh all the more.

"Alright, alright, guys, knock it off. Sam ain't having it today." Steve stepped in and had to break it up. 

Loki observed them and smiled again on how they're around each other. So this is what it is like to be around one group of friends together. They walked down the lane until they reached the tram stop and hopped onto one. Thor then called Loki over to sit beside and showed Loki the pictures he took back there. He zoomed in a little on just them and showed him. Loki was thoroughly happy with it and thanked him again as he looked back on the pictures he has taken so far. They stopped at the next few stops later and got off and headed for the next place on the map.

They hopped from pan to another, from the carnivores to the herbivores. Loki, once again, was in adoration of the tigers and he loved the sounds they made as they call chuffing. He moved on from there to leopards and panthers. Them he loved too. Thor figured by then that Loki was a cat person after all. They moved from there to the 'veggie-sores' as Sam put it, pulling a quip, making both him and Clint snigger. Loki asked why that joke but Ton replied he'd figure it out by tonight when they'd show him the movie it was taken from. Tony glanced back and winked at his friends, agreements and laughter were thrown back as they walk on. 

They saw all kinds or birds, from eagles to smallest humming birds. Them Loki also loved. Birds of Paradise. After birds it's the little ones like burrowing critters. And Loki was near squealing when he saw bunny rabbits hoping about. He even let out a laughter and wished he could adopt one. It appears Loki just love animals in general, he hasn't made a single complaint about any one yet. Maybe except the crocodiles when he said he didn't prefer them much. As Loki looked on ahead, keeping up with him his friends trailed close behind as much they looked at the animals too. It has been a while since they took a tour here, so this was like a good chance at it again. While they're still young. 

But alas all things comes to an end as their trip came to one when all was finished. And it was 3:45 in the evening. Steve considered if they should find one from the many restaurants that are around the zoo compound and eat up some energy and rest a bit. All agreed to do so and found a McDonald joint. They ordered their meals and sat down for a break time. They got down discussing about where to go next. As they all once said their ideas before Steve's spot was the Grand Central Park, but Tony was it sounded too boring for a city wide tour. Thor again said for the ocean pier, but no avail as they said it's still too sunny and hot to go to the pier. When their food arrived they got down filling their bellies. 

Loki, at first was slightly surprised with the chicken nuggets and French fries as he has never had them before. But took a liking to it anyway as he enjoyed it with sparkling Pepsi. The others debate on where to go next. In the end all agreed to go for Central Park as Bruce added in, as they should just relax there for the while and maybe go for somewhere like the pier in the later evening. Tired for the time being they agreed to it. Thor gave Loki his phone again if he wanted to look at the pictures he took, to which Loki took gladly. As he looked on his friends asked him the occasional questions on which he enjoyed most or didn't enjoy most. 

"Well, over all I do find them all interesting and intriguing, as I expected. Actually, more than I expected." Loki smiled fondly as he rethink about all it even now. He showed them the pictures when he was finished as Tony asked for it to share next. They looked it, handing it out to each other in turns. Complimenting on Loki's good angles and lightings. He blushed softly and thanked them. When they were done they returned it back to Loki who in turn returned it back to Thor thanking him again. They relive their moments back there, bringing up their own experiences and also small secrets were shared too. 

"Ok, call me all the names you want or say whatever, but emus weird the hell out of me." Clint confessed all of a sudden. 

"HA! I knew I couldn't be the only one!" Thor bellowed. "Clint Barton, I understand your fear of it. I feel their gazes strike chills down one's spine." He made a face that made Loki laugh. 

"Oh, jeeewiz. That's make two emu phobics then. Wowzer…." Tony exclaimed. 

"But what the hell, man. They're just big flightless birds, there's nothing to be scared of," countered Sam.

"Hey, as you're scared shitless of snakes, emus weird the shit out of the both of us. Just our own kind of fears I guess," Clint said back. 

"M'k… whatever you say, boss." He slurped at his emptying paper cup of Coke. 

Tony and Natasha exchanged glances that no one caught. 

They talked from one subject to another until all their meals were finished up and decided to move. They walked to the bus station and took the ride from there to Central Park for relaxing. They scouted around for a good spot for all of them, moving the group from one hill to under tree shades until they decided to park it under the tree. No one minded sitting on the fresh green grass, some even lay down and was already closing their eyes, in full relaxation. There they leisurely talk or simply enjoy the peaceful time together in the park like all normal people and not a bunch of highly trained soldiers and fighters. 

Loki took his position in between one of the thick roots and braced his back against the big tree. Relaxing his body and mind he'd simply listen to the others talk amongst themselves and would occasionally reply back when asked questions. They talked about how their training lessons were coming along nicely even though the levels were still in the middle, how they should work better the next time they go out on missions. 

Oh, yes. With the trainings in the DOATER System doing them nicely Nick was thoroughly impressed and was now convinced enough to let them go on small missions together in the city. Once or twice every two weeks or so. But none of later timing. From battle tactics to how and when they should move out of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and back to their Stark Tower. Tony had said then he'd get a talk with their director when they get back and get them to move out by the end of next week. 

Loki relaxed further as he slumped down from the trunk and onto the grass, laying down flat on his back looking up to see the slivers of sun shine though the leaves of the tree they were taking shelter under. He had rather become accustomed to Midgard's weather here and could enjoy it. But the city itself though was another story. It was filled to the brim with so many people rushing here and there all day and night, all these loud noises and so-call vehicles everywhere. A very busy city with very busy people day and night. And Loki couldn't help but feel a bit small and cramped in this place. He had just moved in from a place devoid of any know busy civilization, a place of no such color other than white and blue with very little inhabitants around him. All his life he grew up in lonely isolation and now he was suddenly thrown into the middle of one of the busiest cities on earth. Surrounded by all these people and noises and busy motions, Loki felt for once in his life felt overwhelmed. Only now he felt its impact on him but as usual he couldn't do anything about it. This is his second chance, his second life now. He can’t complain about it, he's already lucky enough to live here under a pardon, a chance he is now currently proving himself of that he could be useful for the good and help of this realm. 

And only now lying under this tree Loki felt all its weight and responsibility crushing down on him. And he felt like suffocating. 

What if he did all he could but wasn't enough for them? 

What if he failed? 

Are all those people at the facility only putting up with him because he's got these so-call talents and potentials and when he couldn't bring them out to be witnessed would they chuck him away? Just like Laufey then. 

Then they're no better than his own cruel father who had only put up with him because of his powers and abilities that he was born with. To be only used and manipulated for his own selfish gain when he needed him, treat him no better than a slave.

All these kids right there beside him are all only this happy and grateful because they have their talents proven grandly to the world and this place of S.H.I.E.L.D. They all had an easy life and never experienced the pain of reject before because they have never failed. He might be able to trust them for now because he was still in the middle of the trial to prove himself. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled away. Lying on his side he tried to keep away these bitter emotions as best he could. He hated this negative side of him, always these thoughts would cloud and ruin the good moments. These kids have been good to him, this he absolutely knows. 

But still he couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that jags and cuts into him, telling, warming him that it's only a matter of time they'll turn away and leave him or use him to their every commend. That they'll leave him because he wasn't one of them from the very start. That they were only acting to be his friends just so he could come closer to them. 

His worst fear to come true is when he needed help the most they'd turn away, and when he speak 'betray' they would reply back with the words of, _**'you were never on our side for us to betray.'**_

Like a bug to the Pitcher plant. But this bug knows what's he's getting himself into, yet he couldn't help it. Flying head first into the plant's wide open jaws, attracted by its promising sweet scent and nectar, knowing it could be a trap. 

Rustling and crunching noises sounded off as Loki fisted the grass he was sleeping on. He grinded his teeth, he hated himself for all of this. He wished he wasn't this desperate. He doesn't want to known as weak and naïve when they say those words to him. 

He also hated himself for thinking like this all the time. And yet he couldn't sway them away just like that. This was supposed to be a good day for him; he was supposed to be enjoying it. He Was enjoying it back then, but now…. 

But it was too late, Loki knows. Doubt had taken its roots deep inside and there's no turning back. 

And as that one part of him was born something else came to life as well. 

Loki heard a sound similar to that of a water droplet falling into calm water. That plopping wet sound rang and resonated through his ears and brain. 

Loki's eyes flew open to that sound and nearly sat up. He tried squinting his eyes because of the sudden rush of light on his retinas. He covered half his face with his hand until the lights leveled enough. Then he looked for that sound's source, but found nothing that resembles water or close to it around him. Yet was so loud and clear to him. 

He took a clean deep breath and let it back out. He lay back down and tried to calm his mind. Not now. Don't go loosing it now of all the places. Or it was just him hearing things because of the tired body and messed up with his blood circulation and thus affecting the ears and brain and such. Loki was just on the verge of relaxing when a ringing noise sounded off again and caught his attention. But to his relief it was only the cell phone as he was explained earlier that sounded off, a phone belonging to Steve Rogers as he took it out of his pockets and talked into it.

"Hello, Steve Rogers here."

As Loki was just back to relaxing again something pulled his attention back to Steve.

"Yes, sir. All of us are present….. Sir, we are currently located somewhere in Central Park…."

Loki got up this time and looked over to him. This sounded like him talking to their Director Fury. And it wasn't just him looking over; all the others had their eyes on him. All concern and curious. Steve raised an eyebrow at them. 

"I understand, sir. I'll talk to the team and head for our rendezvous point….  
Copy. Over and out." And he hung up. 

"Fury?" Natasha asked first. Her brows knitting all the way into the middle. 

Steve gave a curt nod. "Yes. We've got a situation down town. And Nick wants us there. Him and Coulson will here in 10 minutes outside the park for the meet up."

Everybody either groaned heavily or made a face hearing the news. "They're bringing in our gears to suit up. He said we need to take this one," Steve tucked away his phone and sighed. "I'm sorry. But looks like our trip has to end here now." No one could help it, nor could they ignore their orders. This is their job after all. But sometimes it could be cruel and mess with their personal quality times.

"Man…. C'mon! One day we had, ONE DAY! This had to happen." Barton complained. 

Sam shrugged, making a face. "No choice, dude. The man asked for us."

"The man has chills when it comes to his slave driving skills on us," said Tony.

Thor straightened his back and tied back his shoulder length hair in a bun. "I guess I have to summon Mjolnir now." 

Loki looked from the side, already feeling sorry for them. For the moment they just got their happy holiday schedule ruined.

Steve looked to his watch. "We've gotta move now. We have to head to the rendezvous point outside the park. We've got some walking to do."

They stretched their legs and backs and groaned and moaned. Cracking their necks and knuckles. Straightening their shirts and pants.

"But wait. What about Loki here? Is he gearing up with us too?" Tony asked, sounding like he was being reminded only now. Loki didn't know how to respond to that. 

All looked to him and at Steve, somewhat confused now. "Yeah! Loki's here with us, did Fury know about it?" Bruce asked. "Did he say anything about him?"

Steve shook his head. "No. He didn't mention Loki though. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll give us something when he meet up. Don't worry. Let's just get there first."

Loki simply nodded to his words. "Hey," Steve called over to him, "I'm sorry though that our holiday for you had to be canceled halfway. Maybe we can reschedule it again next day or something?" He reached out his hand to him apologetically. 

"Yeah, kid. Looks like our trip got ruined. Sorry," Sam apologized too. 

"Yes, Loki. We'll make it up to you," Thor added. 

Loki smiled and did his best to reply back. "Oh, no. Please, no need to apologize. This is no one's fault. I'm sure we could do it again some other day. Please." He held up his hands. 

They all murmured and moved around him, surrounding him. Patting his back, murmuring apologies still that they will get back their holiday with vengeance. They walked back out of the park and outside. Along the way they chatted away still, how Fury was going get it, foiling their happy day in the city, how they were going to make him _pay_. Especially Barton and Wilson. 

By the time they got out there were no sign of helicopters or Helicarriers in their case in sight. So Clint, being gluttonous as always, thought about crossing the street to get some ice cream, even asking them if they want any. While Steve and Natasha scolded him for doing this now of all time Tony requested for double chocolate with choco chip while Thor asked for peppermint with rainbow toppings. And just when he was preparing to cross the road Natasha grabbed at his belt and pulled him back. 

"Aaaaiiii! Watch it, not the belt! You're gonna take off my pants!" Indeed he had to rearrange his pants back on. "What? Changed your mind much?" He asked with a cheeky grin. But Nat was not getting any of it as she pointed over to his right above the buildings. All followed the direction and made them groan once again. A silhouette of a Helicarrier came bigger and bigger until it was right on top of them. It passed over their heads and landed on the streets. Only then they noticed the streets for the whole block has been blocked off, no cars and just a few passing pedestrians. The aircraft landed with the winds breezing pass their frowning faces and the doors opened for Nick Fury to step out. And a few other agents behind him. 

"I'll apologize firstly for the sudden change in the little schedule of yours." He stepped up to them, hands behind his back. "But we've got our work to do. Seems like the Crimson Dynamo is wreaking havoc on Broadway. That's why I had to call in you guys." Fury doesn’t seem too enthusiastic either, namely feeling bad for the kids.

Steve stepped up. "We understand perfectly, sir. We signed for all this. And we will gladly take the task at hands as best as possible." But behind him Clint was silently pouting and tapping at his foot onto the pavement. 

Fury reading their signs can't help much but just nodded. "Very well then. Coulson got your gear back there. You'd better suit up. And Thor?" He turned to the young man, "you'd better start calling for your lady." Thor only grinned back. "Yes, sir!"

They moved pass him and went for the Helicarrier. But Fury stayed behind. As wells as Loki.

"As for you however…" Loki know he would say something, and that's why he stayed behind. "I'm afraid you'll have to come back with me back to headquarters. This is the job for them," he nodded towards the direction where they were, "your turn will come. When you're ready, kid. But just not now."

Loki nodded his head, "I understand well, sir. I am at your commend." 

Fury blinked his eyes heavily, looking at the young boy. "Hmmm. Then come." He turned away and Loki followed behind.

Fury stepped inside the Helicarrier and as Loki stepped up and heard choppers passing overhead and saw one of them had S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on it. So they will have back up after all. Not all alone on their own. Inside most of them were already done suiting up. Tony and Bruce were done. Tony in his gleaming red and gold suit of armor talking to Bruce. Natasha strapping on her gun belt and checking her electric tazers on her wrists. And Thor clipping on his flowing majestic crimson cape. In that small moment, without even himself knowing, felt a little bit admiration and maybe even jealously in them. Especially Thor here. How cheerful and bright but all the while still responsible and courageous to his tasks. 

Maybe he'd get to join them one day?

Thor turned around and Loki's train of thought derailed. He cleared his throat nervously. "So, uh… Mjolnir?" 'Oh, Norns,' Loki berated himself, why his voice cracked back there with that question. 

Thor smiled widely. "Yes, she'll coming in a few moments time. I've called her." Thor read the lines on the younger boy's face, the disappointment written all over it as he can't come with them. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Loki. I am certain you will join us one day. And very soon too! "

"Besides!" Tony joined in, he leaned in against Thor's shoulder, "this is just one lousy guy, the Crimson Dynamo. He's boring, man," Tony waved his hands dismissively, "by the time you're ready we'll be taking on the big leagues. That's the exciting part." He pointed to him. 

"Yeah. You lucky, mate! By the time you're around to kick some ass it'll be the big guys with bigger guns. Hmmmm!" Clint said.

"I see," Loki replied. "As they say good things come to those who wait?"

"YUP! Exactly! There you have it."

"Oh. I almost forgot there," Thor dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone and handed it over to Loki, "here. In case you wanted to look back at the pictures you took back at the zoo."

Loki gingerly took the offered item and held onto it. "Thank you, Thor. I owe you. All of you." He looked at Thor and then all the others as they stepped up around the two of them. "I've never had such a thrilling day before or felt this much excitement in my life. I could never repay you for doing this." He thanked him graciously. 

"No, Loki," Steve said, "There'll be no repayments for this. We did it for you out of our own good and free will. You're one of us now, part of the team. And teammates don't owe each other like that."

"Yeah, Loki. You're one of us now. You don’t owe up for this," said Bruce.

And Loki replied back a few seconds later. "Thank you. Really….. " His voice barely above whisper. 

All the others smiled back. Thor came over, threw an arm over his shoulders and rubbed at it. "We are glad as long as you enjoyed the day."

And he did. He enjoyed every moment of it. All thanks to all of them. But before he could say anything else an agent came up. 

"Team. We're moving out. Fury is waiting in the other carrier. Let's get moving." And he left.

They have to go for now. The team bid Loki their 'bye's and 'see you later's as they stepped out. Thor was the last to go as he too bid Loki his farewell, nodded and stepped away. Finally vanishing out of view, leaving Loki all alone in the empty Helicarrier. 

Loki didn't actually know what to do now. He's just left there with nothing but the phone in his hands. He looked around for something or someone to see so he could ask some questions. Just then another agent came into view and addressed to him. 

"Are you Loki?" 

He nodded back. "Yes, sir. I am."

The agent nodded back. "Ok then. Looks like you're the only passenger for the return trip to HQ. This is your ride then. Strap yourself in." He stepped back out. 

Loki stepped to it as he went to the sides, found a seat and strapped himself in as ordered. He safely tucked away the phone and waited. Seconds later two pilots stepped onto the aircraft, walked passed him and went for the cockpit. They talked among themselves about starting up the craft, the door boomed shut and soon they had a takeoff. 

Loki tried to look behind through the side window to see anything on the ground. And he saw the other Helicarrier they were talking about and saw the team talking to Fury beside it. Seeing that Loki couldn't help but feel left out from it. He knew it was why exactly, but still can't help it. As the liftoff took place soon they were flying away from Central Park. Loki got back into his seat took a deep breath. It seems he's on his own for the moment. 

 

The flight back was short since they were flying and soon landed. But no familiar faces were around to greet him or take him back inside. The door simply opened for him and he had to get out. At first Loki was confused on how to get back inside from the helipad. He wandered about the area looking for a way in until he spotted a few agents and workers passing through a doorway. He went for it and to his fortune he was permitted to pass. He got in, had to ignore a few stares thrown his way but still managed to find his way back to the main building. That is after like 15 minutes of walking and searching. He daren't ask for directions either, he was doing his best to keep a low profile being here so he just did his best to find their part of the building. He was simply exhausted by the time he had reached their corridors and dragged his feet into his now humble shelter and home for the time being. 

He went straight for the refrigerator to grab a cooled water bottle which he drank down a few good gulps. He then headed for his room for change up. 

He took a cooling bath afterwards and got into his comfortable cloths to relax. He sat down on his bed and took to Thor's phone. He tried his best to operate it carefully as possible as he look into the pictures he took. His rare thing of a smile returned when he browse around them, already missing that place and sounds of animals. His favorite was of him with the anaconda Lacy that Thor kindly took. But the next picture surprised him when he scrolled it was that Thor took another photo of the crowd, namely his friends' expressive faces. He laughed to himself to see their funny faces caught in the most unexpected timing. He loved it. Scrolling on for a few more photos he finally came to a stop at the photo of them together huddled together in front of the zoo's entrance. Smile on all faces, making hand signals into the camera as a kind volunteer took it for them. 

But one thing he felt that was akin to being uncomfortable was when he saw his face in a photograph. Not often he would look at himself in the mirror, and now to see himself these 'photographs' in Midgard technology made him somewhat cringe at it. Seeing himself this way. 

The concept of photography truly intrigued him now. How one invention could capture movement at that time and be seen anytime you want. Like a portrait, only this is instant and can be caught any time you want it. To relive those moments in the future by looking back at them. 

Loki exited the photo album and turned off the device as he lay down on the bed. All washed up and now in comforts of the bed his body was now in the state of shutting down to replenish energy. Exhaustion finally caught up with him and he soon fell into a much needed evening slumber right there on his bed. 

The phone a few inches away he curled up on his side and closed his eyes. With a tired mind and body and nothing else on his mind for once his mind slipped off into sleep. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's my 23 pages of it, I do hope it wasn't Too long and getting too draggy. I know I'm dragging it now, with all my hiatuses and slow progress on the story. I am terribly sorry for that. Another apology if I made typos in there, still no Beta. I want one but alas no one is out there available for me yet, so I stopped asking honestly. So this is all me, all the mistakes. Also I'd like to thank deeply to those who wrote comments on my apology note on the previous chapter. Gave me motivation and hope once again that my fic isn't entirely abandoned just yet. Thank you, guys! I hope you all liked this update. It's nothing, just a in between chapter for all the intensity. This is a holiday moment for both the character AND for readers, bc from now on we're heading none stop for real business and tense moments. So... watch out? No more slow paces after this. Promise.  
> And also another promise I shall update, AGAIN, when I can. And I WILL try my best to. Promise. So... hope you enjoyed it?! And I do hope I haven't lost my once frequent readers. You guys and those who have reviewed here and commented. About both the story And about me. For you guys thank you too.
> 
> Oh! PS?! I thought I'd change the chapter 19's name? Because things didn't go as I planned back then to now, so I've changed it to something else, but still relevant to the chapter's story? Not a big change. Yeah. Sorry?


	22. Day 2; Trails of Loki (That Immigrant...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's combat trail continues and meet some 'people'....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writer is Not Ded!! Ok, so yeah new update?.... Eheh. And plz do excuse it, this is like an uncut version of it, like i haven't thoroughly checked it yet. Just a brief run thru because I wanted to update it now while I can. And also plz excuse the grammar errors again. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

~

 

The sun was setting on the horizon. Its evening orange red beams shone through the many high rises that stand in New York. 

Cars on the streets stand dead still where they are left by their drivers. 

The ground shook beneath them. Grinding and crackling. 

A flying silhouette whiz passes through the air. An object maybe?

A clock that sits on an office desk ticks its way with its gears and wheels. And as the long hand ticks right on the 12th numeral with the smaller hand resting on the 5, the alarm chimes off, marking its time of the day. But before it could complete its fifth chime something crashed through the window right beside the desk and landed right on top of that clock.

The object that sailed through the air is the same one that just landed on the office desk of an empty building.

And that object was actually Sam Wilson. 

"Director…." He groaned through the earpiece, "you got a medic team on standby, right? Cuz," he strained himself to get into a sitting position, "I'm certain I just cracked my pelvis bone."

 

Right after Loki's departure from the park Steve and his team got down to the business in hand. And that was dealing with the raging out of control Crimson Dynamo. Steve got down to strategies and battle tactics and when cleared they took off to the ongoing disaster's location. S.H.I.E.L.D evacuated the entire perimeter in time for the battle. People were herded away from the eminent danger and were cleared for good.

Just in time for the Elite Alpha Team to arrive. 

And as of right now the entire team is engaged in an all out brawl with the giant menace. Only 5 minutes into battle and Falcon is being tossed away for a few blocks. While back on the ground the other team members are doing their best to take him down _and_ keep the casualties to a minimum level. But for the time being they were struggling. 

The shield ricocheted off the building and Steve caught it. "This is not working!" He exclaimed, "Thor! Take the Hulk and box him on the left flank! Hawkeye! You and Ironman switch!" He yelled out his commends and his friends complied right away. 

"Tag! You're up!" said Hawkeye playfully as he ran and switched positions with Ironman as commended. 

Thor and Hulk took turns beating the giant's face while Ironman shoot small missiles at him. Hawkeye the same with his many arrows. Blowing up in his chest and face, or freezing it. All worked together to bring him down. 

"Heads up." They heard a voice crackled though the earpieces. Then they heard a whizzing sound from above and as they look away Falcon came swooping down and rained bullets on their enemy.

But the battle has been going on for a while now and has to be stopped as soon as possible. Steve took out the special serum given by their Director when they were deployed here, a serum for knocking out their enemy once and for all. Steve took it out and waited for the right moment and opening. He has to inject it right at the nape of his neck but the Dynamo has very little openings. So he has to make this count.

Steve count his moves, by now with everything his team has been giving Dynamo he was now weary on his steps and couldn't dodge or deflect all the blows landed on him. Now is the good time.

Black Widow came up beside him but Steve wouldn't let her into battle anymore. "No, Widow. Your legs in a bad shape, don't push yourself anymore. I'm going to end this from here." 

Widow thought about going back in and talk back to Steve but she knows better, with her injury not only would she hurt herself more, she wouldn't help much to her teammates either by now. So she nodded and listened to the Captain's words and stayed back. Steve turned back to his task in hands. "Hawkeye! On my signal use your glue arrow and stick him in position. Ironman, keep him distracted. And Hulk! Keep him in position," he spoke through his piece. 

Captain got a head start, and then he was running straight onto Crimson Dynamo's path. "Falcon. Going to need a lift!" He took his long strides, jumped onto a hood of a car and leapt. In midair Falcon swooped in once again and this time took Captain with him. 

They flew straight at him. "Hawkeye! Now!"

Upon signal the archer got out his special arrow and aimed for his foot. Then he took his shot. The glues oozed out on impact and kept him in place. The Dynamo's attention went straight to his glued feet but not for long as Ironman blasted his unibeams at him, from every angle as he glided through the air. And when the Dynamo tried to move away, jerking at his feet to free himself a roar ripped through the air as the Hulk fell from the sky and came _smashing_ down right on Dynamo's helmeted head. Just as the Hulk's fist wasn't enough Thor whirled his hammer and sent her flying straight at him. Knocking right again on his helmet with a resonating ring but his blow dented it clearly. 

Taking his chance right there as Dynamo seemed dizzy from all the nonstop hits on him Captain signaled for his release at Falcon. "Now!" And the Falcon let him go with a launch from above and right on top of their enemy. He landed on his back. 

Steve didn't waste a second as he uncapped the serum syringe, aimed for the nape of his neck and brought it straight down. The needle pierced through the crack of his armor and the serum was injected. Crimson Dynamo yelled and tried to swat at Captain on his back. But the Captain leapt off in time and landed on a nearby car. 

Everyone took their stand and watch as the serum kicks in. In no time Crimson Dynamo was moaning and groaning, steps uneven and with a loud boom he crashed onto the ground. Unconscious. The battle was finished. Finally.

Following the giant in his collapse was Tony who slumped down with a loud groan onto a car's hood and leaned back against the windshield. His faceplate hissed opened. "Can we go home noooow?!"

Fury and his team steps in then and took Crimson Dynamo under careful lockss and restraints and carried him away to one of their super villain prisons. With the bad guy finally put away it was time for the team to retire too for the day. They check into the medical station on standby and got themselves patched up. A few concussions, bruises and sore joints. By the time all was checked up it was just in time for dinner. 

They flew back to the headquarters with ease. 

"Oh, man. I can't wait meet the couch," Clint complained. True to his words the moment they reached their quarters Clint threw himself onto the living room couch and with a long sigh released he slumped down. 

Everybody else took their seats for a few breathers. It has been a pretty schedule packed day for all of them. Maybe except…

"Say, where's Loki?" Steve asked glancing around a bit. 

Only then all were reminded of him. "Oh, yeah. Haven't seen him around yet. Wonder where he's off to," Bruce wondered.

Before anyone else could ask they heard light footsteps coming in and finally in came Loki who was surprised when he saw them all lounging in the living room. 

"Oh! You have all returned!" He exclaimed. 

"Yup! We're back. Surprisingly in one piece," Sam said. 

"How fair you all? I do hope not too damaged? Did the medical team checked up on you?" Loki asked worriedly. 

"Kid, relax. We're ok. And yes, the medic team checked us out, we're in good condition. Just a bit tired out for now," Tony reassured him. 

"It's alright, Loki. We're good," Thor had said, "But how about you? I do hope you weren't too bored while we're away."

Loki, still standing, replied. "Oh, no, not bored at all. I was waiting in this living room for a while until a few moments back I went away to my room and when I came back down you have arrived safe and sound."

Thor smiled, "Ah, I see. Very well then." 

"And I think it's time we get something to eat around here, I'm fixing dinner," Tony spoke and started to get up from his spot. Groaned when his back bone cracked a little when he stood up. 

"Yup, me too." Clint joined in and all got up to fix themselves their dinner finally. Thankfully they had good food ready in the fridge and in cabinets and soon all got down to a warm meal together. 

"So, L," Tony said, "Saturday which by then you'd probably got a new phone already, we'll transfer you the pics you got today from Thor's phone, yeah?"

Loki, a bit confused for a moment that Tony was addressing to him with a newly given nick name of 'L'. But caught on right away, "Oh, of course. No hurry, as long as they exist I am very well content."

"Speaking of pics, I do hope you enjoyed your day today? I am sorry we didn't get to go according to schedule," Bruce said.

"It's alright, Bruce," Loki tried to assure him, "I enjoyed it all perfectly. And for that I truly want to thank you all." He took a small curt bow, showing his gratitude. 

Bruce let out a shy snicker, his glasses resting on his curled hair head. "Pleasure is ours, Loki."

All battered and bruised, Clint and Sam complained the most on how they got thrown across the block and nearly getting crushed by falling debris. Steve reviewed their mission on how they should improvise the next time and how they need to be more careful, especially teamwork and coordination. Natasha added a few ideas and inputs about it while Tony and Thor compared reach other's powers and Bruce there in the middle trying his best to stay out of it because the other two were dragging him into their competitions. 

They finished up their dinner and settled down for some lively entertainment. They switched through channels, not in full energy to choose a movie for the night, and settled for a random one. 

They ended the night a few hours later and headed for bed. Bidding each other good night they each one disappeared into their respective rooms and lights out. But just before heading in Loki called out for Thor. 

"Umm, Thor? Excuse me?"

"Hmmm? Is something wrong, Loki?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong. It's just that… I was just wondering if I had to return to my team evaluation trails by tomorrow morning. I did not receive any orders from director Fury since I returned, and I was wondering what my schedule for the next day?"

Thor thought over it for a moment. Standing in his pajamas by the doorway, scratching at his neck. "No, I didn’t get any orders about that either. I suppose we'll just have to find out tomorrow, right?"

Loki smiled nervously and nodded. "Right, Thor!" He tried to show enthusiasm and energy.

Thor smiled back wearily. "It'll be alright, Loki. Don’t worry. Maybe they will continue with their evaluation or maybe they won't. There's no certainty. But whatever may come tomorrow I'm sure you will be ready for it. I know, trust me." He gave a firm but friendly squeeze to Loki's shoulder. Thor could feel the already stiff nerves that reside there. 

Loki, even then still try to keep an open and lively face, that he is not worried at all. "Of course, Thor. I will try best though. Thank you." With said words Thor went into his room and Loki to his.

Thor snuggled into his warm welcoming bed and sighed heavily when his stiff back touched the soft material. He pulled up the covers. His soft polar bear plush sat idly on the side of his bed resting against the headboard as he drifted off to a blissful sleep. 

Loki however sat on the edge of his bed. The lamp light still lid glowing softly as he sat in silent in his night wear for a moment. He bit into his lips as he contemplated over tomorrow's likely schedule for him. Should he be called back for the test, the final test, he should be readied for it. And if not well there's nothing to lose for him now. Better be prepared than be surprised. Stiffened nerves and limbs he crawled into his bed and snuffed out the light. He pulled the covers over but still with wide open eyes. 

No, no use worrying over things right now, what's important is tomorrow so just try and go to sleep, he thought to himself. Eyes tightened shut he pulled the covers all the way over his head like he always do when he's feeling restless in bed. In hopes that the enveloping darkness and warmth of his blanket would ease him to sleep and protect him from nightly terrors. It works, but not all the time. 

 

~

 

The morning came and everyone get to their own tasks. The team set off for their own training ground right after they dropped Loki off at his training floor. This time they didn't have the same privilege as in the past when they could stay and cheer for their Loki in his simulation exercise. Now they too themselves are on a tight schedule and have to report in right away, so they exchanged their words of encouragement and cheers at the door and had to take off. Entrusting Loki there in the DOATER Sim's control master, Jay's hands. 

Loki with his trusted sword by his side got down to business. Riding the lift down to the training grounds his thoughts flew there and here and was slightly upset that his teammates were not there anymore to cheer for him. Despite not wanting to admit his all feelings clearly his face still show bits of it, like that small wrinkle of a frown between his brows. He got out and took the same position as from yesterday. With his sword unsheathed he took his stance and waited. 

"Alright, kid, you ready?!" Kimberley's voice rang through the spacious room over the PA system.

"Level 3 in session in 4….  
3….  
2….  
1, GO!" The bell buzzed and the session starts.

He took the challenges thrown his way with precision and caution at all times, trying to make up for the pass failure from yesterday. He had to make this one perfect or else he would already be a disappointment without even going out on field missions. That he didn't want to happen most. 

A disappointment.

Minutes went by and level 3 session came to an end. "OK! Well done there, kid! You can come back up now." The control master said. Loki took the lift up and exited. "I see some solid moves down there. Can't wait to see your results now," he turned to face Loki. "And now how about we take a break, you can do have lunch while we evaluate your points. How does that sound to you, kid?"

Loki was a bit confused for a moment. A lunch break already? Has he been in there long enough for that much time to pass? "Yes, sir. That sounds fine by me." He did his best to reply back. The man smiled back, "Don't worry, kid. By the time you come back we'll have it all ready to go again and maybe we can discuss about your moves and strategies." He gave Loki a curt bow and Loki took that as the signal for his leave. 

Loki left the room and walked down the corridor. He took out the device Tony has granted him just this morning. It looked like a ruler that runs a few inches and at one end was a circular shaped button. One press and the device unfolds, like a second ruler come folding out of the other. It was a map, a digital map of the entire building. Tony installed the navigational chart just that morning and presented it to Loki who reacted with a very surprised gasp and a courteous bow filled with gratitude, as always of Loki. 

With the map in hand Loki for once felt very relieved that he wouldn't be having any more embarrassing navigational problems like in the past. He thanked his kind friend Tony again in his mind, a smile forming warmly on his face. With it he looked for the nearest food court. It was a few floors up. 4 floors exactly, so he looked for an elevator and stepped into it.

Stepping in a woman's voiced sounded off from said elevator, surprising Loki to look up and around. The doors slide shut. It then asked for his destination. "41st floor food court, please?" He remembered the map showing it to him of that number, so he replied as quickly as he could. Then the compartment started moving. Strange, Loki thought. This elevator works rather differently than the ones on their floors. 

As his eyes wondered around he finally noticed in that the entire contraption was made out of glass panels, and that he could see outside and all that is below him and around the compound. This kind of view he was unfamiliar with and it astonish him. But before he could look around more the elevator bell chimed and it has reached his destination. Moment interrupted as the doors slide open again he stepped outside with a small pout. 

He looked around the floor for any signs or indications of where the food court could be, but none he found. And so once again he took to his map and looked. He memorized its instruction and guidance and walked on, searching for it. After a few turns he found it and was once again surprised. It was very spacious, and bright. But most of all crowded. That he didn't like in particular. Crowdie places. 

Already with one glance around the room was making him nervous. All those agents and workers, people. But then as his anxiety was mounting an embarrassing growl sounded off from his stomach the moment the smell of food touches his nostrils. Loki bit his lips. Perhaps with the promise of food in mind Loki thought he could overcome his jumping nerves of being in crowed space. 

'Come on, Loki. They're just people minding their own business. You just get your food and mind your own business.' Loki motivated himself the best he could. 'How hard could it be?' His hands clenched and unclenched as he stood there making up his mind. But he really couldn't ignore the smell of food any longer. So he stepped up and went inside. 

As far as his as knowledge about food courts is one has to help himself in gathering his own meal. So Loki looked around and spotted what must the place of gathering. He observed how others did it and got right along the line. He picked out a packet of tuna sandwich, a juice box, a bowl of mashed potato and a few pieces of fried chicken. And last but not least, Loki thought, a bottle of water. With his collected tray he looked around for a table to set down, perhaps a place away from the crowded areas. Just in time he spotted a vacant table at the far corner of the room.

He walked on the outer path along the wall instead of going through the crowd and even then he still feels eyes trailing after him. His grip on the tray tightened, his nerves spiking. Crowded people and eyes on him, one of the worst feelings as Loki counted. He did his best keeping his cool and finally what seemed like the longest journey reached his seat. He sat down with a huff of breath he didn't even know he's been holding the whole way. He sat down with his back against the crowd and took a moment to calm down again.

After taking deep calculated breaths as his once doctor instructed him with because of his diagnosed social anxiety he regained his calm posture again moments later. He set out about his lunch. He placed the bottle aside and looked down on his food. It’s not much but it will do. He picked up his spoon and found it very light. He tasted his mashed potato and it wasn't bad at all. Of course compared to Sam Wilson's mashed potato this was of a minor flavor because Sam's was truly the best mashed potato he's ever tasted so far. After eating a few scoops he turned to the chicken. He sniffed it and took a nip. The fresh heat slightly burned his tongue at first but after a few blows on it it was edible. He popped open the water bottle and happily got down his lunch in peace. 

He took a sip of water and thought about going back to his unfinished test. Mr.Kimberley didn't actually sound too dire or as serious as from the other day, but then again his demeanor seemed like that cheery sort most of the time. Still today Loki feels hopeful for once and he's got good feelings he will pass the test, despite with no audience as last time. But he also counted that as a good thing because if he ever fail this one the embarrassment would be lessened now that there's no audience, unlike last time. 

Loki smiled and continues with his lunch in bliss, his mind set on his test and how he should improve and expect. Or if he passes how delighted his teammates would be when they hear the news. His train of thought was going strong he didn't even notice as shadows crowded around him. Until a figure stood in front of him Loki's train of thought halted and he looked up to a stranger. 

Clearly an agent by the way he's dressed in. He had a hand resting on one hip, the other on his side. Loki looked around him and saw two other 'agents' standing on each side. Strange, he thought. He didn't do anything to attract attention onto himself. He turns back to the one in front. And asks. 

"Excuse me. May I help you with something?"

A grin appeared on the agent's face. 

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly, "just taking a closer look at New York's youngest psychopathic alien."

Loki was dumbstruck at first. 'Alien? Psychopathic?' 

"He seems pretty humanoid for an alien," said the second agent on his right.

"Yeah, but even then if you take a real close look he looks more like a doll." The third agent said as he walked out from his left side and stood by the first one in front of him. "I mean, look at him," his voiced raised a little, clearly showing a tone, "those features though. That skin and those cheekbones, especially those over grown globes you call eyes. One look and don’t tell me you aren’t a little creeped out by those doll-like features." 

They were talking like he wasn't even there. Loki didn’t know how to respond to all that. He knows they're talking about him, clearly, but how exactly should he respond to this? Loki was at complete loss now. All he could do is sit there like a dumbfounded idiot with mouth opening and closing like a pathetic fish out of water. 

The second agent snickered beside him. "Might as well call him Chucky instead of Loki. Serves him more right." 

"Especially with that messed up brain," said the first one. His hands are now crossed in front of him. "A homicidal psycho with a doll-like face. Ain't that just rich or what."

'But…. I'm not a psychopath," Loki thought, 'I'm just-' he opened his mouth to speak his mind but the agent slammed his hand on the table top, shutting him silent.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a word from you." He literally seethed in Loki' face. "Don't think just because you're working for us now means you're actually One of us." His face just inches away from Loki and Loki couldn't anything do but just sit there and take it all. "I saw what you did in Germany, I saw the footage. How you get off beating up our agents, like a bloodlust creep. And also saw the ones from your cell when you were being treated like a total freakshow." His grin cracked wide and dark. "Oh, yes. See, my buddy works there and shared the videos with us. How the doctor visited you day and night, how you screamed and shrieked like a little whiny brat in your sleep."

The other two scoffed at him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue now?" One of them teased. 

"I know exactly what are. You're a nobody, you're just a psychotic freak with abilities that SHILED could put to use for now. And when they’re done using you you're gone. You're trash on the sidewalk. Nobody would want a freak who loves violence like jerking himself off." The agent raised a hand and pointed a finger in Loki's face. "We know what you truly are. And the moment you lose your shit and finally drop that innocent smile I'll be sure to drop you like an insect you are."

The man finally moved away and straightened himself. "You will never be one of us. Keep that in mind." He turned and walked away with a scowl on his face. The other two agents following after him, talking to each other, still probably about their new recruit. That much Loki didn’t hear, thank goodness. The entire thing left Loki speechless with a racing heart. He wasn't even given a chance to explain or defend himself. 

Loki grasped at his own hands and wrapped tightly around them. It's like being with his father and brothers again. This is all too familiar to him. Suddenly Loki noticed how shallow his breaths are and how his ears and eye sight were getting blurry and dulling out. 'Oh, no, not one of those moments again,' he cried to himself. He felt like the whole world around him was collapsing around him and just when he thought he's gotten rid of that feeling. Loki's forgotten the right word for it, but it was called an anxiety attack as his doctor has explained it to him. 

'Calm down, Loki. You have to calm yourself…' Loki said to himself, 'just breathe in…and out. In…and out.' He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to gain control over his world again. One breath at a time. He tried focusing on his breathings. It took him a few minutes to regain his position back in this world. When his breathing was back to normal finally he opens his eyes. Then he was reminded where he was at that moment. Sitting on the bench in the cafeteria, his meal turning soggy and cold in front of him. 

He took a glance around the room; people were still all around him. 'Why did I come here in the first place?!' Loki scolded himself. 'This is not a nice place, you have to get out of here, fast!' He stood up and tried to move out of the seat as fast as possible. But before leaving he thought maybe he could take that juice box with him. It was his afterall. So he grabbed the juice box and with nothing else on his mind he took to a pace and started walking for the exit. Again he chose the furthest path out, but he didn't notice how his sheathed sword waved around as he take corners and it hit a few agents sitting there.

"Hey, watch it! Jeez!"

"Quit waving that thing around!"

"What kind of an idiot brings a weapon like that to the cafeteria?" 

A few don't mind, they'd just brush it off, but some were irritated that their lunch was interrupted by such blunder. They hissed and called out to him. Finally Loki heard those comments in time and tried his best to control his sword from doing all that again. He held onto it tightly around the handle. "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean it!" He apologized nonstop along his path. He did his best to handle it, but he knows how everyone is staring at him by now, he's made his presence known to all. He bit into his lips knowing that now. 'Stupid! Your own fault. Quit being such a clumsy moron.' Again he scolded himself. 'Just get yourself out of there fast.' One hand on his sword's handle and one hand clutching onto that juice box. Again what seemed like forever he finally made it to the exit and jogged out from the door. 

He raced to the elevator and to his blessed stars it was unoccupied, he jumped into it and the doors slide shut and asks for his destination. Out of breath Loki rasped back his answer. 'Back to the training floor, where else could I go?' He wiped away a few drops of sweat as he stood and waited. He took a few deep breaths. Then he remembered he had that juice with him. Only now he got a close look at it. 'Blueberry yogurt drink,' he whispered to himself as he read its box. He nodded softly, 'How bad could it be.' He took the small straw from the side and popped into it. 

'Not bad…' Loki thought to himself. It was a mix of both berry sour and the yogurt sweetness. He felt lucky that he took this one because now he wouldn’t go back to the training course on an empty stomach. Then he recalled why he is on an empty stomach. No lunch, he didn't even get to enjoy it. Why? Well…..

'What was that? Who _was_ that?! Why do they hate me so?!' Loki went silent but then he bashed himself in the head in his mind after asking that last question. 'Do you really need to ask that? Of course he'd hate me, look at all that mess you made. You didn't actually start off as a glorifying hero saving the day.' Now that Loki thought back to the days when he was back in his homeland and then immigrating onto this world. The things he's done. His teammates, even they didn’t trust him right away, no one should, and they did the right thing. They only let him stay around them because they've been in constant contact with him. They know him enough now. But back then that agent he didn’t know Loki like Thor or Tony and the others does. To him and other agents he's just the same villain who wrecked half of their city. Loki couldn't actually blame him now. 

But…. if this man sees him as such, then there must be many others who'd view him just like that. There has got to be. Loki felt like a wolf trying desperately to fit into a herd of sheep. Some sheep who have kept close to him might know about him and accept his new change and let him in among them, but guarantee not all.

The elevator stopped and the bell chimed. He's reached his destination. He finished his drink in time before going back in and by the time he was walking back inside it was all gone. 

The man greeted him with a smile as always. "Glad to have you back with us, young man! I hope you had a good lunch?"

Loki didn't want to even think back on that incident right now. About having lunch. So he just smiled. "Yes, sir. A good lunch indeed." And of course lied.  
"Oh, good!" The man clapped his hands, "Now then if you wish to we could review back on that first half of your session and point a few things out?"

Loki suddenly didn't care about his performance or its flaws anymore, he just wants to get this over and be done with it. He shook his head. "No, sir. If you would permit I'd really like to continue with the second session and end it today?" His voice didn't waver or hesitate like he used to when he'd talk to others. It was just straight and flat. Just like the expression he's wearing now. 

The man was taken back a bit by this new attitude of Loki. Moments back then Loki was the shiest kid he's ever seen, and now here he is all the way opposite of being shy. Just what did he miss? But Kimberley shook that out, no time for that. "Ok then, if you insist. We've prepped the session already, so if you'll just step down there we'll get going and wrap up for the day." 

Loki bowed and stepped away. And by the time he's down by the training field Loki wasn't shaking or sweating nervously like he usually does. Instead he's as calm as ever and didn't a single nerving care in the world. Somewhere in the back of his mind this feeling was somewhat familiar, like he's felt this kind of feeling before. But that'll have to wait. Right now he's got a task to complete.

The countdown started and Loki unsheathed his sword. He thought about nothing. Nothing but the single tunnel vision of finishing this task so he could be free of its nagging tether. He took a breath and held it. The countdown reached one and off he goes. 

The entire session Loki didn't think about his moves or his precisions or the so call outcome results of this like he used to. He'd finally figured why all that worry when the two outcomes have very little differences. Him failing and succeeding. What's the point? The only difference would be his team mates. He'll be taken away from them and that's about it. Succeed and then what? What has he been waiting and hoping for all this time exactly? That they will all accept him with open arms and cheers now that he is a useful weapon to them? How sweet.

With no more worries holding him back finally Loki let loose every single fiber of his being, all those taut nerves and fears were gone and he felt free. Nothing was left in one piece by the time he was finish with the final session. Kimberley charted down his timing and did a quick run through on his overall performance and it came out a solid 90%. A perfect score at last. 

Down by the field Loki stood still and look back at his making. 'Now there's a sight I haven't seen a while now,' he said to himself. Every single machinery is laid waste. Dust, smoke and destruction. A familiar sight to him because of his past occupation as Laufey's little prized hitman. Seeing all this again and feeling that familiar adrenaline rushing through his system Loki felt like his old self again in some sense. The soul that was born into a world of blood smeared land of ice and snow. Nurtured by it. And now awakened again. Loki smiled when he sees his handiwork on the training field. He wasn't sure what they will make of this now, approve of him or turn him down. His future of being here lays in their hands now, those specialists who work on this Sim Control training facilities. All he can do now and wait for their results. 

Since he was done with it down there he returns to ground level. And was surprised to see the personals hurdled together in groups and were talking among themselves. Two teams making calculations and discussing with one another, going over schematics and angles and whatnot. Loki figured about his performance back then. So he didn't bother interrupting and instead sat down on the sideline. 

After a few minutes the chattering died down and they looked like they were deciding for the final results. Then the man, Kimberley walked over to him. Loki sat up and met him. "Well, Loki. Seems like you did a very good run down there," he said and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to Loki. "You final results and our official statement."

Loki took it and did a quick scan over it. He was focused on the paper that he didn't notice how the door opened and his friends stepped in. Their lively chatter died down when they saw Loki standing over there with Kimberley. Loki finally reached the bottom of it and saw a symbol written in red ink. A red circle around a capital letter 'a'. Loki wasn't certain what it meant so he looked up at the man for answers. 

But the smiled and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations, kid. You passed with an A plus. You're did a perfect score." 

Loki couldn't believe it; he actually passed after all that. He clutched onto the paper with both hands and reread it. And while he did that Steve and his friends stepped in closer and were told the same news. And before he knows it a loud cheer erupted from the side and he was being pounded and patted from every angle. They all cheered wildly for him, all congratulated him with face splitting smiles and sparks in their eyes. Especially Thor who hugged him tight and lifted him above the ground like he weighted nothing. Everyone laughed louder at that and Thor put him back down. Loki felt he couldn’t be happier. They all cheered for him. And he finally succeeded in something good. His mind buzzed with all this happiness, heartbeat elevated like no tomorrow. He was going to have a new start here. In a new world with new friends and perhaps a home in the future. 

In that moment he forgot all the sadness and heartbreak he went through just a hour ago, how he was treated in the cafeteria. Those words and that man, the entire memory was in the distant background. But it wasn't going away anytime soon though. Just in the distant background for now. And as that deep bitter sadness started to take root inside Loki without his notice he also didn't hear the sound of that single water drop, that clinking droplet sound that echoed through Loki's entire world. And Loki has no idea what that sound meant for him nor did he realize what it will grow into.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm gonna say is I'm a very bad author and that's it. I update every once in a century. That's it, in a nutshell. I'm bad in every way. But I will say again, even tho this fic is slightly rubbing off me because of the new ones that kept rushing and pouring out on me, I won't be quitting this fic anytime soon. I Will finish this, even if it's just a measly guilty pleasure fic. It's my very fic major idea and I won't drop it. So, yeah. Also I hope I didn't botch up the action sequences, I did my best to describe things as they go in my mind. 
> 
> Reviews are welcome anytime!! Good or bad, any is welcome! Till next century then! *salutes*


	23. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do deja vus exist ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….. Hi……  
> Hate me, my readers, but I finally had the right motivation to continue writing and update it all together. Here comes the apologizes ; I was finished writing like 1/3 of it till I stopped in October for my college exam. I went thru but things didn't work for me with two subjects. I didn't enjoy my bday either on Halloween bc the exam end day was 31st. So from then on the gravity of the Mind took the tumble downward and been there for time. I continue when I get ideas or motivation but alas not all the time and procrastination spells win most of the time too.  
> 2016 was legit the WORST in all 22 years of lifetime. so many bad things, terrible things, so little time. We all know that tho, yeah? Hmmm. X(  
> My readers who commented on the last chapt you guys got my deepest condolences for taking this long to update again. And also all who commented in my previous chapts. I hope haven’t bored you guys away. So, here's quick update to appease your boredom again if possible. I'll try to update better, but then again knowing me I shouldn't make these promises. Im terrible. SORRRY.

Weeks have passed since Loki passed the authorization exam and was initiated into the team. 

So far Loki has been allowed to come along with his team on field missions but those times were only for observation. He had to watch and memorize how the team members work together, their coordination skills and especially teamwork. So far Loki has done his part of the job well, always taking down facts and rules and fighting patterns. And in four weeks time his role as an observing agent was done. It was time to get himself into these battles. 

"Dude, relax. It's gonna be fine. Trust me, with your skills as demonstrated the other day I'm certain you'll get right along." Tony said over to Loki who is in constant worry over him failing on day one and embarrassing himself. 

"Well, there's always beginner's luck?" Sam said. "But I'm sure for you won't even n-, I swear to god, Barton, change the channel again and I'm gonna break every digit you have on your hands." 

"Make me, fishface." Clint shot back. 

The constant bickering between Wilson and Barton is now a thing of normal lifestyle. But of course they wouldn't dare to push the limits anymore as one time while Thor was sitting down with his new friend Jane Foster from astral physics department in a discussion about their realms and constellations Sam elbowed Thor in the back of his head during one of their 'physical arguments', and the glare Thor returned made both of them apologize like 5 year olds and run out of the living room area only to go and hide in the gym which was three stories below. That was the last time they ever pressed the limits of their fighting in public. 

Steve rolled his eyes at his two colleagues and turned to Loki instead. "Please, Loki. Don’t fret over it way too much, not before you haven’t been out there yet. I am positive you will do your part greatly with the best results." 

"Steven speaks the truth, Loki!" Thor hollered from behind the kitchen counter, "You will do just fine. Try not to worry over it too much, it might dampen the spirits for tomorrow." Loki nodded and agreed back. "For now just enjoy the night! And also not to expect too much because we don't know if we will even get a mission for you, so I don't want you to get overexcited only to be disappointed." And then there's that case as well. No suitable mission for him.

The rest cheered him on, making sure he wasn't overwhelming himself with his own worries and overthinking. Anxiety was the last thing he needs right now. But of course try as they may they can't stop it all. Loki still frets over it during bedtime. How nervous he was, what if he made a big embarrassment out of himself and most of all not doing his best. This was his moment to prove himself among these young heroes. And he can't waste it. Loki fell asleep late with a scrambling mind and was rudely awakened by his alarm clock in the early morning for preparations. Only then he regrets for last night's overthinking and not sleeping at the reasonable time. But nonetheless he got up. 

The others were already downstairs preparing for breakfast. "Oh, guys! Guess what?!" Tony said. "I've got breaking news for the morning hour," he took a sip of his orange juice. "In a week's time we're moving out and back to our tower in New York." 

To Loki's frightening surprise every single one of them cheered loudly and whistled and even exchanged victorious gestures between each other. Clint and Sam threw their hands in the air and cheered together. Thor turned to the person nearest which turned out to be Bruce and lifted him up, laughing gleefully as very much of him. Loki didn't quite understand the breaking news, or on why everyone was this happy upon moving out of their home. 

"FINALLY!! About damn time we move out, it's been like what two, three months now getting locked up here," Clint said. 

"Three actually," Bruce said as he fixed his glasses. Clint pointed to him, agreeing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been trying to get back on it, been in discussions with Nick and all. Guess we couldn't leave until our training it complete, and with recent developments it seems like we're finally ready to leave," Tony replied. 

"Wait. Does that mean we're really back on the main track again?" Natasha asked. 

Tony gave her a smirk and clapped his hands. "You guessed it. We're back. Officially. Coulson confirmed it even," Tony replied. Natasha was smiling, genuinely smiling and turned to Steve who gave her a hug on her shoulder. "We're definitely back now." 

"Oh, thank Valhallla. I have got to get back on my bed in the tower. How I've missed it." Thor groaned dramatically. Everyone exchanged words on how they're thrilled to hear the news and can't wait to get back to the _tower_ that they for a moment forgot about Loki whose presence was sitting still at the table. 

"Oh, sorry about that, Loki. We got carried away a bit back there," Steve apologized as he turned to him.

Loki smiled as he always does, "Tis alright. I'm sure this news means great to all of you. I understand."

"Yeah, since you got dropped here straight into our DC headquarters you don't know about our _real_ residency in New York," Natasha explained, "we were originally dispatched in New York but since the day of your umm…. Arrival? We got transferred here to DC to continue our training further and by the looks of things now we've completed that and we're allowed to go back to New York." 

Loki listens to Natasha's explanation patiently and now finally understand fully why their sudden celebration. "Aah… I see. Well then I too am glad for all you upon returning to your rightful residency at long last." He gave a bright smile upon congratulating his teammates. 

"Yeah, man. Now that you're officially part of the Taskforce Alpha I'm guessing you're moving in with us too!" Sam said.

"You're right, actually," Thor cut in, he then turned Tony, "Tony, I don’t suppose you could accommodate a new room for Loki here-"

"And done," Tony said back abruptly, he was already typing away on his smartphone, not looking up. "There. Just booked up a new room, cleaned out and readied by the time we move in." He tucked away his phone with a grin. He gave Loki a playful wink, "Don't worry, kid. Everything is set and ready for you." Loki blushed and was about to thank Tony whole heartedly when, "Kid?! You're a year younger than him!" Steve said to Tony. And as Tony was opening his mouth to shoot back a retort Bruce cut in. "Well, technically-" But he was cut off by buzzing alarms that sounding off from above followed by a familiar voice. 

"Kids. Sorry for the breaking news, but we're got a class 3 threat warning. And we need you guys. So, assemble and meet up at the usual spot. Coulson out." 

The alarms went out and nobody move a centimeter for a moment that Steve had to break the ice. "Alpha team! Assemble!" 

Only then everyone move at once. Bruce and Thor nearly collided when they started running together. Clint jumped down from the counter top he was previously perched on. And Natasha drained the tea she was drinking. And all ran to their rooms for change of clothing. 

In a few minutes time they were all gathered at the usually spot beside the quinnjet, waiting for Coulson to brief them. Everyone was calm and steady as they always do like from all previous missions. Everyone except Loki whose palms are sweating and kept gripping his sword handle. Loki has never felt this kind of rush of nerve wrecking anticipation before and he couldn't keep a calming mind. And from the corner of his eyes Thor noticed Loki's nervous state and steps in.

"It's going to be alright, Loki. Trust me. And if you ever feel fear or nervous, don't worry. It is only natural. But know that I will have your back. _We_ will have your back. You needn't worry, you're never alone. All we need is your trust in return. Can you do that?" 

Loki was doing his best to stay calm and be collective. It wasn't working until Thor stepped in like this. His words reassured him. And yes, he has never depended on or worked with others on these field missions before because no one has ever given him the chance. But here now he feels that he is in good hands and he can trust these people in the battle field. Loki licked his lips, his eyes blinking rapidly and his eyelids trembled. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes. You have my trust." His voice low when he spoke. 

A gentle smile appeared on Thor's face when he heard those words as he looked at him. May they be absolutely true or not, for now he's heard it from Loki finally and that was all he needed. His trust on him and his friends. But does Loki know he has _their_ trust as well? Thor's train of thought was interrupted and his question never had the chance to be asked when he heard Coulson's voice. 

"Alright, kids. Let's mount up. We've got a big fish to fry today." Coulson raced ahead and boarded the quinjet, the others followed close. 

"And it's still early!" Clint quipped. Everyone got strapped down and the pilots fired up the jet for takeoff. 

 

While flying to their destination they were briefed. "Alright, then. Today we've got the gamma radiated monster, the opposing side of Hulk. The Abomination." 

"Uhhhhhh! Him?!" Comes Clint's complaint, "and here I was thinking it'll be an actual badass that'll make the weekends worth." 

"Save your complaints for later, Barton." Coulson cut him off. "For now just focus on the mission in hand. Blonsky is steaming off after we tried to transfer him from the Raft to the Cube. He got out of hand on the way." He handed Tony the pad with images captured of the Abomination and a few videos from a few angles. Tony analyzed his strength and weak points while Steve looked to the videos and images as he calculated striking formations for his team.

"So, it's just Emil Blonsky and one of his usual outbursts again, isn't it?" Bruce asked.

"As it would seem so far, yes, Bruce." Coulson replied.

"Then we've got nothing to fear!" Thor said. "Do you hear that, Loki?! No need to get nervous now."

Coulson's attention turned to Loki. He seemed fairly calm and pensive at the moment to Coulson. "I take it you're ready for your first mission, Loki?"

Loki turned to Coulson then. "Yes, sir. I am" He tried his best not to let his voice waver when he replied. But Loki felt it was half truth. True that he was fairly ready, from all the intense trainings he's received from the past months. But that doesn't mean he's not nervous now. But still he took to Thor's word. That everyone is allowed to be nervous at these moments. He looked to Thor who gave him a small pat on his shoulder with a smile. 

A voice over the speakers broke the silent. "Sir, approaching destination in 2 minutes." And that was their queue to get ready for touchdown. 

Everyone took their straps off and stood. They took to their weapons and gears and made themselves ready. As for Loki, he merely adjusted his belt, sheath and clothing properly. "Landing in 10 seconds." The final announcement came in. 

And soon enough the jet slowed down and had a touchdown. The team got out together and followed Coulson. Loki looked around and noticed not a single civilian is in sight of the entire perimeter. It would seem they have already evacuated the people. But he hear the sound of distant commotion, and he knew where that is coming from. "Alright, team. Heads up, this is it." Loki heard Steve's voice and concentrated again. 

Coulson stopped and started talking to another agent. Then Steve joined in as well. After a few words exchanged Steve turned around and gathered his friends. "Alright, guys. Seems like the same all situation here. Blonsky started from three blocks down and is now heading this way here. The agents had a successful evac with the civilians so we're clear in a few moments." Steve started briefing his team then. "So I'm calling the four pointer formation. Ironman and Thor got the 6'o clock point, push him from behind. Widow and Falcon take him from the sideline, you two attack from the left hand side. Hawkeye and Loki, you got the right. On my signal that's your cue then. Me and Hulk got the front and center on this one." All listened carefully and noted down. "Understand?" All answered back. "Good. And try not to get killed either." Steve joked just before disbanding. 

Tony blowing razzies was audible even with his face plate down. "Please. A third grade guy like him? It's gonna be a day at the carnival." His friends laughed it off as Steve called it in. 

"Alpha Team! Assemble!" 

The team disbanded and took to their positions. With their intense trainings and precisions everyone got to their positions and hideouts without a sound. Making their way there wasn't the hardest because the Abomination was too busy destroying everything in his path as he try to make his way out of the city with the SHIELD agents and soldiers on his tail. Tony and Thor gathered all the way to the back and waited. Same and Natasha and Sam hiding out on some rich man's 4th floor veranda while Clint and Loki took to an office building window that look onto the street. Steve and Bruce hid out somewhere no one could see. 

"Left side team in position," Sam's report came in.

With a huff Clint called in too. "Right team ready to go."

Tony hovered in silent mode and Thor hid behind a truck. "Go from rear team." 

But then Clint's giggle scratched through the radio com. "Funny, cuz you said _rear_." 

"Silence on the com," Steve hushed him. "Now wait on my signal."

Since they were attacking from the sidelines Loki prepared his throwing daggers and honed in on his magic for shields and temporary blinders. This is it Loki thought. Only now as they waited in total silence the entire thing sunk in. That he was finally on the team as a team player doing his part of the job. His fingers fidgeted and squeezed at his daggers. Palms slightly sweating as he gently nip at his lips. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. For others this was just another mission for them to carry out, but for him here he was doing more, something for the good and justice, which is actually very new for him. It meant a lot to him right now. As Loki prepared for himself Steve's voice etched in. "Alright, guys, get ready." He readied himself. His grip tightened. 

Then Clint spoke. "Oh, and by the way, Loki?" He looked over to his friend and said, "Best of luck out there." And he winked at him with a grin. 

Then comes Steve's signal. "Now!! Rear Team, STRIKE!!" 

And the battle commenced. 

Tony and Thor rained bullets and hammer strikes delivered on Blonsky. Then came Falcon and Black Widow. And finally Hawkeye and Loki. Of course the vibranium shield wasn't the only thing that was thrown around for the Captain. Position tactics and orders were made and the Hulk was held back until the key moments to smash as this was a villain that calls for Hulk's style of takedown. Hulk and the Abomination roughed up a few blocks while locked in their battle but in few minutes time the villain was tired out and Hulk took him down. All did their parts of the battle and within no time they defeated the Abomination. As Tony timed it the battle only took 45 minutes. It was one of their most anticlimactic missions. 

And most unfortunately it was Loki's first battle. 

By the time everything was cleared out and Blonsky was restrained properly they all headed back to HQ but Bruce and Sam insisted they liked to walk back so everyone agreed they'd join them too. They kept some of their gears on them for safety measures, especially in their line of work, but changed a bit of their costumes. Everyone shrugged it off as one of those disappointing missions, most of all for Loki who expected it to be at least worth the effort. It didn't. Of course he did his part completely well in battle but it was won before he could even get started. The opponent wasn't the most challenging. Loki sulked about it most tragically but his friends and comrades tried to consulate him, that they were very unlucky to have this mission today. 

"Oh, man, this is dump. This sucks big, of all the days to have a brutish grunt like the Abomination it had to be this day on your inaugural mission." Clint shared Loki's pain and disappointment. 

He shook his head. "It's alright, Clint. It's just unfortunate."

"But still we all had hoped that today would've been more exciting or something, and not just be disappointed like this," Clint mumbled. 

"There, there now Loki. Please, don't despair too much over it. I am confident that tomorrow will bring more action and adventure for you." Thor patted Loki's shoulder as he gave him a hug from the side. 

"Say you guys," said Tony, "how do you feel about grabbing some street food for brunch?" 

"I'm in on that," Sam replied enthusiastically. Now that he mentioned about food some of them only then realized how they felt a bit hungry as well including Loki so they agreed again to have some food. They spotted a minimart right around the street corner and a hotdog stand in front of it. They ordered their share of hodog but told the vendor that they'll pick it after they're done shopping inside and went inside the mart. The minimart was practically empty aside for the cashier until they flooded in. 

It's been a while since Loki's been to a place like this. He went to the mall with Natasha and Steve weeks back, he can still freshly recall how overwhelmed he was when he saw what's inside a mall was. So many things you can buy and all is here. Midgard sure is intriguing and he's just barely at the half of it. He knows he still has much to learn. Loki went here and there around the aisles while others spread about looking for their liking. Loki went ahead and took a Hershey bar and when he went to the fridge he met up with Natasha where they together picked out the drinks they wanted. Since both were done they headed for the counter where they saw the others half picking out their items and half playing about with each other around the aisles.

"Seriously, you're gonna eat all that after all that big breakfast you had like an hour ago," said Tony in slightly amazed tone.

"Says you who's got a whole boatload of Twinkies," Clint replied back. 

Tony scoffed, "Firstly it's just a handful, and secondly if you think I've got it bad wait till you see Point Break there," he gestured over to where Thor was. "He's buying all that Poptart even though he had an extra large breakfast." They looked over where he was and true to Tony's words Thor had boxes of Poptarts in his big arms and even still he's looking over the sweets aisle. Clint snorted. "Man, what a hippo."

"You know I can hear you both goblins from here." Thor's voice rumbled from where he stood. He didn’t even look up from his search.

Tony squeaked and twitched a bit but Clint yelled out, "Oh, yeah?! Well good because you _are_ a hippo! An Asgardian hippo!"

"Not to mention fart like one," Tony added with a grumble as he turn away. 

"Still can hear you."

Tony groaned aloud, annoyed while Steve and Natasha laughed seeing their silly antics. And so did Loki. It is rather endearing too see them interact like this. 

"Hey, Sam!" Thor called out suddenly.

"What's up, man?" 

"I have found the gummy bears brand you mentioned the other day. Do you still want them?"

"Yeah, sure, throw one over!"

 

Thor took a packet and threw it with his best aim at Sam's direction. But Sam already has a handful of stuffs, so last minute improvisation turned into him catching it with his teeth.

"Ommh!!" He caught it right on. His friends who saw it all cheered for his accuracy and Sam basked in their praises with a big toothy grin. 

"I hope you won't drool all over it, Sam." Bruce teased who was already at the counter putting out his items. 

"Oh, shoot!" Sam dropped it into his arms the moment he realized it just in time. Clint chuckled at him for that and Sam shot back a look. They all lined up one after the other, most of them soft drinks, snacks and sweets. Of course as per usual the courtesy of Stark industry Tony takes care of the money business anywhere they are so no worries on that. He gave the cashier his credit card number and the boy punched it in. And all was paid for.

They poured back out onto the street talking and chattering among themselves as they went over to the hotdog stand to collect their brunch. Their order was ready and was delivered on time. They thanked the man and dug into business right away as they walk on. 

"Oh, dude!" Clint yelled out suddenly that surprised his friends. 

"What, what is it?!!" Steve asked worriedly. 

"I forgot to tell him extra mayo on mine!" Everyone groaned and sighed exasperatedly. That is so Clint. "What?! You know how I like my dog!" 

"We know well enough, but you didn’t have to yell out like a damsel in distress!" Sam scolded him. "Sheeesh." 

Everyone ate their meal as they move and talk on about how they did this morning and all and again led back to Loki. "Oh, Loki. Again, I am real sorry your first mission turned out like this." Steve rubbed is back. "But uh… if it's any consolation you weren't overwhelmed by it either?" 

"Yeah, Loki. On my first day things didn't go out as smoothly as I hoped for too you know?" Bruce said. "Why for like two, three days I couldn’t control myself on hulking out on missions. I was so nervous. Yeah, I can recall well how I felt so depressed back then, but I tried better for better and now here I am." Bruce gave a warm smile to Loki, but then blinked awkwardly. "Ok, that was like definitely a different situations and I just feel silly now." He cleared his throat hoarsely. Clint and Tony couldn't help but laugh at his ordeal. "But what I'm trying to say here is don't be so down that things didn't work out on the first day and that you're not alone on not getting what we expected much for ourselves." By then Bruce was sweating and his voice was wavering. Loki couldn't help but notice him being like this. Now he felt sorry for him.

"It's alright, Bruce. I understand you perfectly well!" This time Loki returned a smile. "Thank you very much, from all of you. I really do appreciate all your words of encouragement." All his friends consoled him together as they approach a turn on the street. They continue on with their trekking as Loki finally felt a glimmer of warmth from their comforts. Perhaps they are right, that he shouldn't let this bother him this much that he felt like being overwhelmed and crushed by not getting what he expected alone. 

Then Natasha said, "He's right, Loki. Don't fret too much for now. It's still a bit early after all? The day is just getting started so who knows what's around the corner." She smiled at him as she skipped ahead. Her red curls bouncing cheerfully as she moved.

Just as they approach the corner bend time almost seemed like it slowed down all suddenly for Loki. The footsteps they take were stretched, their voices droned out and then that's when he saw it. As Natasha approach the corner bend in slow motion he saw a shadow loom from the other side the corner. The shadow grew bigger and bigger and finally became whole. Loki's eyes flew wide and his voice stuck in his throat as what seemed like a vehicle is flying right across them and to his dread it was just inches away from crushing Natasha who was walking in front of him. 

His mind was screaming for Natasha to move away but his limbs felt like he was trudging across a thick swamp marsh. Time slowed down everything but his mind. The car moving slowly but surely closing in for that impact. Still Loki ran with all his might with his hand stretched out to pull her back and what seemed like forever Loki felt his fingers touch Natasha's jacket and with teeth clenched he grabbed at her shoulder and pulled back with all his strength. The moment he touched her shoulder and pulled was the Loki heard a deafening rush and his mind reeled like a wheel spinning thousand miles parsec. And before he knew it time was spinning normally again. He was walking normally again but up ahead so was Natasha and his mind screamed at him to run. _Run and stop her now before it crush her!_

All seemed normal, everyone was talking among themselves and just walking but then Loki sprang out suddenly into a sprint, running ahead with his hand stretched out. He screamed out to her to stop which caught the others' attention. Within a few paces he grabbed her shoulder in this time and pulled back, like how he did back in slowed time frame. And he did so just right on time as the moment Natasha was pulled back a car flew right across her face and crashed against another moving car on the road. It had missed her by the centimeters from crushing her completely. 

Car horns blare and people shouted across the street. But back with Loki he had fallen on the ground along with Natasha, both were panting and looking at the accident with sheer sock. But that was only half of it. 

Their friends yelled their names and ran up. They stood around them, calling their friends name. "Nat! Nat, you alright?!" Clint asked frantically as he crouched down besides her. He looked for injuries in case but found none. He looked at her face and called again. "Nat, talk to me, what happened?!!" 

While Clint tended to Natasha Thor and Steve looked to Loki. "Loki, what happened?" Thor asked first while Steve sees if he unharmed which he was. "Loki, talk to me please. Are you unharmed? What happened?!" Thor raised his voice, brimming with concern. He reached out and shook Loki's shoulder slightly get his attention. Only then Loki gasped and looks at Thor. His gaze quivering and his body shudder all over as he try to collect himself back to present. 

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT?!!" Tony screamed out. It happened so sudden but they all saw a car flew pass them and just now caused a road accident. Bruce and Sam looked around as to what just happened, Sam's had a death grip on his can of drinks. 

"Loki, what happened? We saw you ran but then you called for Natasha and grabbed her. Then the accident happened." Steve tried to coax his friend to speak. 

While Steve was doing that Natasha finally turned to Clint. Finally her mind was snapped back. "Clint. Yes, I'm ok, don't worry." 

Clint finally released his breath with relief. "Oh, thank god. Nat, what happened? Did you see that? Did that car just missed you by the second?" 

Natasha tried to recollect what exactly happened. "I was walking up ahead when suddenly Loki yelled and pulled me back. I fell over but then that car went right pass me." 

They both turned to Loki who was still dumbstruck with wide eyes and mouth ajar. Steve heard that and asked. "Loki, we saw you did that, but…. it seemed more like you saved her from getting hit. What exactly happened?"

"Wait! You saw that car coming so you saved her, was that how it was?" Tony asked from above them.

Loki didn't even know how to answer, he himself didn't know exactly what just happened. But he tried to recollect as much as he could. He blinked and wet his lips, his eyes fluttered as he retraced the incident. It felt like for a few minutes back there he was dropped into that time frame like a dream and now he was awakened out of it. His head rushed and rushed but he had to give answers. 

"I…." He started, "I was walking with the rest of you but then everything slowed down like in a dream and I saw that car coming at Natasha." He took a shallow breath. "Then I ran and reached out to Natasha but then…. the dream. The vision ended and I was back here. I ran and then I grabbed her. And then the car flew pass." He took a breather as Thor rubbed his back. "That's all I can say, I'm sorry." By then Loki's voice was raising and set on panic. Thor sensed it so he tried to calm him down. 

"It's alright, you did well, Loki." He hushed him gently. "Calm down now." He rubbed soothing circles into his back as Loki swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing. Bruce sensed an anxiety attack mounting so he kneeled down and quickly popped open his water bottle and handed it to Loki.

"Here, Loki, drink this." Loki took it and after a few gulps he was breathing slower again. "Take a deep breath, it's ok." Thor continued his comfort. Loki closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Ok, so wait. Did Loki just save Nat from that because he literally _saw_ it coming?!" Sam yelled from the side. Loki was calming down but Sam seemed like he was the one panicking now. 

Tony turned around, "Dude, chill. If you freak out I'll freak out, so keep it cool. I'm sure Loki just had like a déjà vu or something." He turned back to Loki. 

"Well, whatever it was he saved Nat!" Clint said. 

Loki looked across at Natasha and he couldn't say a word to her. He doesn’t understand why but no words are there to explain to her. But at the moment their gazes locked for a moment he felt her unspoken words through their eye contact and as she did with him. They both felt each other's confusion and overwhelmed worlds in a split second. But their connection was severed when a loud beeping sounded came out. 

Tony looked to his wrist watch. He pressed a few buttons and a holographic screen came up. "Umm, guys. Sorry to break this to you, but-" Tony was cutoff when they all heard people's screams became louder. They looked up and saw a lot of people running and shouting as they run away from something. "Ok, something tells me everything is not gonna be alright." 

"Alright, Loki, can you stand?" Thor offered a hand and Loki reached for it. "Yes. Thank you." Together they stood up. Clint did the same with Natasha and all got up from the pavement. 

"Guy, I'm getting some readings here." Tony looked down on his watch. "Maybe possible trouble for us," he pushed a few more buttons with more images popping up. Steve turned his attention from Tony to the streets. "C'mon, guys. We can't keep standing here." He started running off. One by one they joined him even though Sam was reluctant at first but no one likes to be left behind. 

They all took to the street and faced the direction the people were running away from. Right where they stood they felt a slight breeze brushing against their faces but something tells them that breeze carries some ominous reasons. They can't see well but in the distant they can more screams and crashing sounds drawing near. Abruptly they were more or less frightened out of their stances when their ear pieces rang and all picked up. Coulson's voice spoke through them. 

"Kids. I know you all just took down a badguy. But…." He stopped for a second which had everyone hanging. "We’ve got two level 4s. Right where you guys are." That message send a form of shivering dread down their bodies. That they are going have a handful today. "I'm on a quinjet headed your way. We've sent the evacuation team there but try and contain the situation if it gets out of hand. ETA 7minutes, I'm bringing the gear with me. Coulson out." And with that the transmission ended with a static chirp. 

They exchanged glances, not knowing what to say exactly. Everything is happening very fast from one point to another. They stood for moment as they let the present moment sink in. Then Steve called out. "Alright, team, let's hustle. Get the civilians away from the danger, keep them grouped and check the buildings. Don't let them scatter ad much as possible." Bruce took off his glasses and folded them into his box. Sam with such loss carefully places his groceries on top of a nearby car and rejoined his group. 

But Loki however. He felt as if a water dam was opened onto him. He knows he wanted this day, especially this day, to be memorable as it was his official day in the field. But now it seems a bit overwhelming. What was that vision back then? Why did he have that now? What would his friends think of him? So many questions and thoughts rushed through him that is clouding his mind. 

But Loki shook his head and bit into his lip to stop those thoughts from growing berserk. This is not the time to let them overwhelm him right now. He has to be strong and act his part of the team. As he stood among his friends and readied himself as best he could for Steve's order he couldn't but feel a slight tremor in him that is familiar. 

Very familiar indeed. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't Too long of a chapter or stretching. Reviews are always welcome, luvs. Good or Bad.


	24. Whiplashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of what was to come for the young fighters. The teens face off with one familiar villain and the other, not to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave criticisms and complaints on my writing skills, please. Grammatical error or just the way its written, anything. Anything and everything is WELCOME. HONEST.

"Alright, people, let's move outta here! This is an emergency evac!! Move it, move it!!" Clint Barton's voice rang through the tranquil air of the citizen's afternoon lunch and leisure hours when he ran into the café and started waving his hands about. 

"Give it a rest, shorty. It's still in the afternoon for a latenight show and tell." One of the customers barked at him. 

"DO I SOUND LIKE I'M KIDDING?!!" Clint's screamed. "Look out the window! Bad guys are coming!" He frantically pointed outside. "They're coming!" 

The large man merely scoffed at his ravings. "Uh huh, sure." He was about to resume about finishing his coffee when _**BAAANG!**_ A minivan that was parked outside the café was flattened by a yellow cab and bellowing winds that were rippling through the street were visible from inside the café. It took that much convincing to make that customer move out of his seat with a jump. "Yup, we're out of here." And made a run for the backdoor. Upon seeing the same thing the entire café started to clamor and panic as they all head for the exit.

"Please move out calmly and orderly, no shoving about!" Clint tried his best to keep things under control. The café cleared out fortunately in time and the people poured out through the back. When it was safe Clint moved out too and head for the main street. He narrowly dodged a tree branch from slamming into him, making him step away and stay against the nearest wall. The winds were howling through the streets and didn’t seem like stopping anytime soon. He protected his face with his arms as he reported in. "Cap, I'm clear on my end!" 

"You got the civilians out?! And the entire block?!" 

"Yeah! They're out and I just finished up evacuating here. All clear, call it in!" 

"Alright then. Alpha Team! Assemble!" 

The order was finally given and Clint got down to action. He raced back to the rendezvous point to meet up with the others. He got there in no time and everyone was accounted for.   
"Alright, I just got words from Coulson that a jet is on the way here with our gear anytime now," Steve gave them an update. 

"So besides for us running around like crazy does anyone know what we're up against?!" Tony yelled. 

"From what I picked up I think I saw Whiplash," he dodged a plastic bag floating with the blowing wind, "along with someone I wasn't that familiar with." Sam replied. 

"It's Whirlwind."

All turn to Natasha. "It's Whirlwind, I saw him." 

"Well, that explains all this breeze."

Just as Steve acknowledged Natasha's update he saw Thor and Loki running towards them together. "Hey, fellas. Everything alright on your end?" He asked.

Both were panting shallowly but seemed in good shape. "Yes, we got out everyone from the entire block safely. We're good," Thor replied. 

Steve nodded back. "Do we know the situation at hands, captain?" Loki asked. 

He turned to Loki. "Yes. It appears we have two villains on our hands this time. Whiplash and Whirlwind. Both are level 2 classified but don’t let your guard down, they could be working together and they're still a threat." But before Steve could continue a static chimed on his earpiece. 

"Heads up, cap. Get ready to gear up. Payload is here." Coulson's voice was clear through as they all felt the sudden change of wind gusting from behind them and not a moment soon a quinjet came to view and started its descend over a small building rooftop. 

 

After a few flights of stairs the team reached the roof top and there stood Coulson, already waiting with the hatch open. 

"Took you long enough!" Tony quipped as they move inside it. Coulson merely smiled and shrugged. And not a minute later they were all prepped tip top for battle. Their gears were still with them more or less, they just had to change into their respective getups. They changed fast and were ready again. Second round of the day. This time it could be for real. 

After gearing up the quinjet took off and their show started. They huddled around Steve for his orders. "Alright, team. Here's our main objective," Steve started, "two teams; Tony, you take Sam, Loki and Natasha and go for Whirlwind. Clint, Thor and Bruce are with me against Whiplash. Now both are class 2s but doesn’t mean they're any less dangerous from all the other threats. Whirlwind is loud and brash but he'll throw anything and everything when he's boxed in. So, the moment you have a shot _you_ take it, understand? Hesitate and we'll have further damages on hand as it is." 

"Whiplash you've gotta watch out for proximity, keep at least 4 meters between him and you, and if you strike look for an opening from below or above. I know that sounds a bit narrow but as far as we know this guy has a whole 360 line of vision in his attacks. It's very limited. So be extra careful with this guy." Steve put it all down word for word as clear as possible. He looked to his friends, "Alright, guys? Any questions?" 

From their slightly slouching and tilting positions changed immediately to straight spines. "No, siree," came Tony's reply, but they all know this is Tony and Tony never sound serious even when he feels serious from time to time. 

Chuckling Clint and Sam threw a salute at Steve. "We hear ya, cap," Clint said.

"Loud and clear," finished Sam. 

Smiles and playful laughter all around as they started to split up into their teams. "Alight, team, settle up," Steve couldn't hold back the smile in his tone, "and focus! Minimum casualties, people! _**Minimum casualties!**_ " With those last words their team split away into two. 

 

"Hey. Don’t get bruised too much, I still gotta beat you on the next level of D&D tonight." Sam threw a last minute quip at Clint as they ran side by side. 

"Right back 'atcha, buddy." Clint threw it back and with a fist bump exchanged Sam unfurled his wings and took off as Clint jumped off the rooftop and skipped and climbed down from the railings to ground level. 

And as they depart only then Thor noticed Loki and him are on opposite teams. And Loki noticed only then as well. Thor had wanted to fight alongside Loki especially on his first battle, or at least by his side. But now there's been a slight change. And Loki also somehow wished back then that he could fight together with the entire team, as together. But now they're splitting up and worst Thor is on the opposite team. But no time to ponder over that now, they must do their jobs as it is more important, not their personal feelings. 

 

With a slight frown Loki cast it aside and nodded at Thor. "Do be careful out there, Thor." For all he wanted to say those were the only words Loki could make out. 

But Thor is no idiot, they've come this far, it may not seem far but enough to know that Loki is feeling the same way as he is. Thor returned a smile, that 'all will be well' smile that he so often don and patted Loki's shoulder. "I will. I wish the same to you, Loki. You're in good hands now. Trust. And everything will be fine." 

Loki took in Thor's every word. His lips formed into a thin tight line as he bowed. "I will. Thank you." And he meant it. Thor knew and still with that smile he let go of Loki and turned away. Loki saw the last of his cape bellowing behind him as he took off into the air with his hammer in lead. Flying away into the opposite direction of his target. With a sigh Loki turned away finally and took a leap from the building. 

_Pat._   
_Crunch._   
_crunch._ Loki landed with both feet tipped downward and tucked and rolled away. He patted off some dirt and sand and walked over to his teammates. His mind was still a bit bitter about their current position. But Loki didn't notice how Sam's stare was whipping between him and the building top.

"Loki," Sam called at him.

Finally that got his attention. "Yes?"

Perched on top a car roof Sam slowly raised a finger and pointed up the building. "Did you just jump from a 7 story building and landed on your feet just like that?" Mouth slightly ajar Sam asked with a bewildered tone. Hearing Sam's comment Natasha turned to both of them and only then she noticed the same thing and slightly surprised her. 

 

Loki looked back and saw the building he just jumped from. "Yes, I did." He turned back to them. 

Sam was quite impressed and his face mirrored his feelings. "Wow. Neat."

Loki smiled back fondly. "Thank you, Falcon." 

"Alright, guys. Heads up, we've got incoming." Tony's voice shook them out of their friendly chatter. They ran and grouped up behind their leader at the moment. They all took to a corner and peeked over from it. 

Tony's scans informed him that their target was just around this corner and wreaking havoc on the street. Throwing cars and other debris all around him. But he seemed to be focusing on a particular spot. Tony took noted and turns to his team. 

"Alright, guys. Here's the plan. Me and Falcon will cover the top while Black Widow and Loki will cover the ground and try and bring him down while we push him. But just like Captain said, you get a clean shot to take him down, do it. We can't hesitate not one moment or he'll freak and it's shitstorm for us," Tony paused. "Literally." 

Those last references made his friends crack a small smile but try to keep their calm and focus as best as they could. 

Tony nodded. "Alright, then guys. Let's shake a leg, do your things." His face plate drop down with a clank and he turned back their target. It appears that Whirlwind has gone inside a building as they could see gusts of wind blowing out of it. Falcon flew to the other side of the road and Black Widow followed suit. Ironman fired up and took to his flight as Loki crouch behind car after car and make his way closer. 

 

As they all get closer they finally saw what Whirlwind was so focusing on. Not much to their surprise as it turned out to be just another bank robbery with some small tornados thrown around instead of usual guns and stuffs. Falcon took his position at the edge of a building roof top facing the bank as Black Widow took hers behind a car. Ironman landed on the bank's roof while Loki incanted a temporary camouflage spell onto himself and waited by the nearest wall. 

Seconds later they hear winds whistling and feel them blowing harder and harder from inside of the building and readied their stances. Not a moment later there was Whirlwind blowing all over the place, all loud and brash. Over his shoulder was a duffle bag that obviously contained the stolen money, and in each hand he held onto a few plastic bags. 

"HA!" He cheered. "Where are your lame superheroes now, huh?!" 

Black Widow took the first shot by throwing a smoke bomb right into his face. It exploded with a bang and Whirlwind screeched out in fright. 

 

Ironman let loose a couple of small missiles that rained down on him and exploded on and around him. Whirlwind screamed out in confused terror as he was being attacked from all angles. Falcon fired a few shots aimed for his armor, not to kill, but after a few bullets Whirlwind caught the direction of the assault and tried to dodge out of the way. As he dodges hard he shot a gust of concentrated air ball into Falcon's position. Falcon got out of the just way in time but the wind was so hard it ripped the bricks right out of their concrete structure. 

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed. "Ok, that was a close call."

Whirlwind was readying another blow when Ironman shot a plasma bolt into his back. That got his attention. He whipped around and saw Ironman floating just there. Tony fired another wave of missiles but Whirlwind caught them with his giant gust of wind and tossed them all over the sides. They exploded on the ground and building walls. 

So Tony figured shooting missiles wasn't a good option. So he tried shooting with his bolts again. That the villain couldn't easily dodge or deflect. The bolts hit a few rounds on him but Whirlwind tried to move away. He made a comeback by cooking up another tornado and throwing it in Ironman's direction. Tony flew out of the way just in time but the tornado caught the other flying hero who was swooping in from behind. 

It had caught on the one unfortunate Falcon and sent him reeling away. Tony felt bad witnessing Sam visibly having a bad day. But he made the mistake of turning his back on his opponent. 

Whirlwind caught Ironman in a rippling vice of his tight knit tornado. The armored hero was being thrown all around in the middle of it. Tony could feel his stomach churning from the never ending assault and right before he could feel vomit reaching up he was thrown across the sky to god knows where.

Whirlwind, after dealing with a pesky bird and an armored brat turned to the one on the ground. He looked around and saw Black Widow behind a truck. "Hey!" He called out to her.

Before Black Widow could register his call the truck she was hiding behind flew out of its parked position, leaving her absolutely exposed. Whirlwind had knocked it out of the way. 

Black Widow stood up and started firing her wrist gun. She managed to land a few shots on him but not enough to waver him. Annoyed, Whirlwind gritted his teeth and was readying to throw an attack at her to finish her off when he felt a tug on his feet. His attention went from Black Widow to his right foot where he felt the tug. He looked down and saw the color green glowing and wrapped around his ankle. 

It confused him in that moment. "What the…" Before he could figure anything out the sensation escalated from a tug to a bone dislocating jerk as the glowing green band tightened and pulled hard, taking him along with it. 

Both pain and fear struck him as he scream for his life. Being pulled under by an unknown assailant can be frightening. And worst when your powers keep you above ground at most times, now being pulled down can be really unnerving. Because of his panic Whirlwind lost concentration and his powers dissipated. Whirlwind was taken from the ankle and was whipped right out of his own self elevating wind ride and tossed across the street. He hit a nearby building wall with a pained grunt. 

Collapsing to the ground he tried to scramble back on his feet. To his big surprise there was a fourth assailant who has been hiding until now and he's striding right towards him. Before Whirlwind could stand up the attacker made a move that was too quick to tell just what, but after his move something hit the wall he was leaning back against. He looked to the impact and saw daggers struck into the concrete wall. Three of them and they had just missed his face by the centimeter.

Whirlwind audibly whimpered and turned back to his attacker. He was moving closer and was merely 3 meters away now. Whirlwind tried to crawl and scamper away as fast as possible, and once he was back on his feet he tried to conjure up his ride again. While he was attempting to escape Loki called out for his friends. 

"Ironman now!" 

Tony flew in from the side and starting pouring bullets on the villain. The shots hit his armor and he wavered on his feet, covering his face in fright. Again he tried to whip up his ride but now it was working. He was being levitated away from the ground little by little. But before he was more than 12 feet above ground Ironman give the cue. "Falcon. Widow. Do your thing." 

Falcon swooped in and took Black Widow's offered hand. He swept her off the ground and flew straight for Whirlwind. Falcon beat his wings a few strong strokes and flew just at the right angle and altitude. When all was at the right position as his goggles calculated he gave out the signal. "Here we go, Nat!" Black Widow readied herself. "GO!" And Falcon let go of her hands. 

Whirlwind was too busy conjuring up his ride miserably he forgot about his opponents for the moment. And just when instincts kicked in he looked up and the last thing he saw were Black Widow's boots coming into his face. White lights flashed in his world upon sudden impact, making his head spin. Widow hooked her arm around his neck and caught him in a chokehold. Taking that last chance Widow amped up her wrist tasers and punched it right into Whirlwind's neck right between his armor. The bolts rippled through his body as the villain screamed and shrieked before going still and falling to the ground. 

Whirlwind fell to the ground but Ironman caught Widow just in time midair and took her away. Falcon landed on the ground and clapped the immobile villain in handcuffs. He checked for pulse just in case and found a rhythm there. 'Good,' Sam thought. 

Sam pulled his goggles up as Loki stepped up beside him to inspect the fallen villain. "Looks like our job here is done," Sam panted. 

Ironman landed with a metallic clunk and gently let Black Widow down. His face mask clanked open. "Can't believe that actually worked," said Tony. 

"Oh. And you were counting not?" Sam commented. 

"Well…. Of course I knew it would work but not as 100 percent if I do say so myself." 

Natasha groaned and visibly rolled her eyes. "I'll say real smooth job there by Loki too. I mean it’s not every day you get Whirlwind on the ground in a matter of seconds. That got him good and hence your plan worked, Tony." Natasha turned to iron friend. 

"Indeed. I'll admit you did a good job there, kiddo." He gave Loki a thumbs up.

Loki smiled fondly and was ready to thank him but a scratching feedback on the earpiece interrupted him. 

"Calling all alpha agents! This is the captain!" It was Steve's voice.

"Go from Ironman," Tony spoke. 

"We've got a situation down here. If your mission is under control please send in some backup."

All heard his radio call and looked to each other. "Our mission here is wrapped successfully. Send us your location and we'll come asap." Natasha replied. 

 

Steve give them their current location and with an unconscious Whirlwind in tow the Ironman team moved fast to join their friends on the other side. After their report to a handful of SHIELD agents on standby they dropped off Whirlwind safe and sound and continue their way. And once they finally reached their friends' location Captain's request was true. The situation was not under control at all. 

Sam just firsthand witnessed a slightly whacky badguy went off on a rampage but the sight he's seeing now makes Whirlwind's rampage looks like a child's play. Dozens of cars flipped and totaled, lamp posts and building debris strewn all over the place like they rained from high above. It was a mess. "C'mon!" Tony ushered his team to keep moving. The group move passes the rubble and wreckage but one thing Loki noticed was the markings on the ground. 

There were forms of scorched marks on the pavement that run zigzag crosses all over the place. Loki figured no one on their team was equipped with such power or weaponry to afflict such markings, so it had to be the villain they're currently facing. This slightly concerned him as he'll be facing a new threat of some sort because he's never seen of such affliction from a weapon before.

Very soon they came to a turn and as they were about to take it an oncoming object caught Tony and Sam's peripheral sight. They ducked low to get out of the way. It flew over pass and when they looked back what that nearly hit them was was actually a vending machine probably from a nearby unfortunate grocery store. 

They can already hear the sound of people shouting and yelling up in the distant behind them. The group of friends exchanged glances and turned around and the sight greeted them was most discouragingly. The wreckage they all saw back there was just the tip of what was happening right now. The debris was doubled and cars and nearby trees didn't even hold their natural shapes anymore. They were all cut into gnarly pieces or split right down the middle. And to Loki there were the very familiar scorch marks on the destroyed objects. Some marks were fresh they were still even sizzling red from the blow. 

Up ahead the battle was ongoing and seemingly doesn't look well at all. Ironman and his crew move in quietly and quickly to join the other team and very soon they came upon their comrades, some were hiding and some were locked in battle. It was time they officially report in. "Ok, Cap, my team's here. So what's the scenario again?" Tony reported. 

The Hulk's sudden roar shook Tony and made him flinch a bit. And soon a blot of green and purple was flying through the sky and landed on a rooftop in the far distant. 'What the….' Sam thought. 

"See for yourself, Tony, the situation doesn't look that good." The voice came from behind. When Natasha and Tony turned there was Captain looking all banged up and ragged. He jogged up to them and joined the company. 

"SteveO, what, the hell!!" Tony burst out. "I know the situation was bad but this is terrible!" He gestured around and front of him. 

"I'll explain on the way, right now we have to move." Steve led on ahead and the two followed suit. 

"Steve, explanation _now_ ," Natasha demanded. 

"We miscalculated, Whiplash was more than what we'd hoped for. He's much more volatile and somewhat smart." 

"… Whiplash. Smart," Tony scoffed, "you don't hear that often." 

"I know," Steve counted, "but what's unprecedented is he bought a good handful of these robotic drones. This wasn't in the report from Intel because only later he called for them when we started our assault. He came prepared."

"Cap'n! What the hell was that!" Sam screamed. "Was that Hulk I saw getting blown away?!" Him and Loki crossed the street to join them. 

Steve, exasperated, "Yes, that was the Hulk and somehow no matter how many times he tries to get close to finally end it he can't, Whiplash is quicker. And his drones."

Somewhere in the distant where the battle was taking place they heard voices yelling and the group moved closer. There was Hawkeye and Thor going out on the villain. There was also an 8 feet tall robot fighting alongside Whiplash. But as they could see none could land a blow enough to take him or the drone down. Thor swung Mjolnir high and low to counter the lashes aimed at him all the while trying to electrocute him with his lightening. While Thor is at that Hawkeye was shooting one arrow after the other at the drone but his special arrows weren't enough to take him down either. Then with his whips grabbed both the heroes' ankles and with one swing send them both flying back. 

Hawkeye hit a truck and Thor landed on top of it. Everyone rushed to their side to lend a hand. Tony flew up to see to Thor while Natasha and Steve tended to Clint. "Clint, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Natasha helped him sit up properly and felt around his body for any severe damage. Clint huffed, "Nat, it's alright. I'm alright. Just a few sprained ankles and fractured bones just like everyone else by now." 

While up top Tony tended to Thor. "Hey, blondie. Still alive?" He asked as under his helmet he commended Jarvis to scan for injury report. "Vital signs still appears normal but he has suffered multiple concussions. And largely dehydrated, sir." 

Tony huffed, this doesn't look too peachy at all. Thor groaned and could barely keep his eyes open when he struggled to get up on his elbows. He looked around and finally saw Ironman flying overhead. "I can see you're still in one piece, Stark." 

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, well. One piece anyway." Before Thor could say anymore they heard a voice call from below.

"Thor!" 

Both Thor and Tony looked down to the voice and it was Loki calling out. 

From Loki's view all he could see was a pair of boots hanging from the side of the truck roof and it wasn't moving around much. Loki waited for a while before calling out with clear concern. After some movement both his friends came to view. But to Loki Thor didn't look too well. His hair was a mess and even from his position he could tell his armor was dented and burned in many places. 

Tony offered his hand when Thor made a move. He carefully lowered him down to the ground with a grunt. Loki rushed to Thor's side. "Thor! Are you alright?" He asked, a slight panic in his tone.

"Aye, I'm fine. Just a bit roughed up from back there." Loki carefully inspected him still but found no serious injury for now, so he let that to rest for the moment. 

Everyone was accounted for except the Hulk who was nowhere in sight. Sam and Natasha helped Clint onto his feet. "This is not going to end anytime soon, is it?" Clint asked. His voice clearly exhausted. 

"At least not without the Hulk's help and he can't get any closer than we do," Steve exhaled. He straightened his back with a crack. For once Steve felt like a 100 year old man. "We need a change of tactic," he gestured a hand, "now that the other team is here I say Hawkeye, you take Black Widow and bank around the left while Ironman and Falcon distract him from above the moment I give the signal. Thor and I will move in the moment we see an opening and we'll tackle head on at close range." He turned to Thor, "now I know your lightening doesn't affect on Whiplash as it seems to have only power it up than do damage."

Tony turned to Thor then. "It did that?" He asked, perplexed. Thor swallowed and shrugged sheepishly. "Indeed, man of iron. Embarrassingly enough." 

"It seems like the arc core on his chest only absorbs his lightening surges and power up his suit ergo his whips all the more, so lightening is out of the question," explained Steve.

"But what if we overloaded his surge and for once and all destroy his arc core?" Loki suggested. 

"No, that's too much a risk. We've tried a similar scenario and it only made it worst. For one it's dangerous that we might end up killing him in the overloading process and secondly it might end up as just another amp up for him like the last time we tried it. That last strike nearly wiped us out because it boosted his suit to the highest level and backfired on us." Steve sighed. "Hence we had to call you guys in. Hulk couldn't get near since then, and now he's nowhere in sight."

"And no replies on the com link either," Clint said wearily. 

Loki looked away, discouraged. They're definitely in a tight spot now. 

"Now team, you heard me. We're going to stick to our new plan and try and work it out. As fast possible now, time is against us, we've dragged this out far too long already," said Steve. "Alright so move out."

As everybody start to move into position Loki called out, "Wait, captain. What about me?"

Steve was adjusting his shield when he was called. "You will be our main backup. Until Hulk arrives you will cover the exits and make sure Whiplash does not leave the scene. Understand?"

It took seconds before Loki finally nodded back briskly, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Now you stick with me and Thor. And stay close."

Steve started walking and Loki followed close behind. The other members weren't in sight anymore so Loki assumed they've taken their respective positions. As they move closer the sound of explosion and others loud noises were heard and soon they were a few meters away from their adversary. Loki, Steve and Thor hid behind a corner and waited. 

As Loki looked on he sees Whiplash trying to gather rough looking satchels onto his back and was now making his way up the street. "Alright, team, in position?" Steve asked. On the com he heard all the others' replies, all in position. There was a brief moment of stillness. Then Steve gave the order. "Hawkeye, Widow, NOW!!"

On commend the two fighters attacked simultaneously from each side. It caught Whiplash by surprise as Black Widow attacked Whiplash while Hawkeye took on the drone. But the surprise lasted only for seconds before Whiplash picked up his pace and started retaliating. Then came the second commend. "Ironman! Falcon!"

"Ya got it!" Tony's voice chimed through the earpiece as Ironman send his small missiles raining on the villain. "On your left!" Falcon said and with his hand guns joined Hawkeye's side. 

Seconds later because of Hawkeye and Falcon's teamwork they finally took down the annoying drone and turned to Whiplash. But Whiplash wasn't backing down anytime soon. Ironman circled around and shot a bolt at Whiplash's face but he snapped it away with his whip. Ironman aimed and shot another one and he slapped it away again. But Whiplash was caught up with Ironman he didn't look to his left where Hawkeye shot an arrow and hit him in his abdomen. It was a fast spreading and freezing putty arrow and it froze Whiplash's chest stiff.

"Ha!" Hawkeye chuckled, "How'd you like that?!" He taunted.

A bright light shone on Whiplash's chest and the stiff putty was blown right off his skin. He used his chest piece, just like Ironman does and blew it off with a plasma bolt. 

Hawkeye covered his face with his arm when it happened. "…. Ok. That did not work at all." 

A missile blowing up in his back caught Whiplash by surprise. He whipped around to see where it came from but all he saw was a pair of red boots slamming into his face and then a metallic clang sounded off when a vibranium shield came in contact with his chest armor as he was thrown a few feet back from its impact. 

He hit the back of a car and when he looked up it was the Captain America they all talk about. How they would all speak highly of his name, the brave captain leading a band of snotty greenhorns and taking down criminals. Whiplash grinds his teeth as he stares back at those piercing blue eyes. How he wanted to crush every one of these brats within the electrifying coil of his whips and end them. 

By then Ivan was reaching the limits of his patience and his was blood was starting to boil with rage. He steps forward and just at the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of an incoming assault and with all his might Ivan whipped around and grabbed at the first thing he caught sight of it. It was a leg and with a brutish strength he threw it away. It flew away a few meters and with a pained grunt hit a wall. It was Falcon. 

"Sam! Captain called out but it was too late. He hit the building wall and crumbled to the ground. 

A gleeful smile cracked on Ivan's face, showing glints of his grossly shinny teeth when he saw it was one of the youngins. His attention turned to the clearly injured boy and started walking away from Captain America. Ivan heard footsteps and knew the captain was making a move on him so he casually cracked a whip and snapped the boy away to the side. He saw the injured boy struggling to get up but failing. 

It fueled his bloodlust and makes him smile all the more. He walked up to him and just a few meters away he stopped. His muscles flexed when he raised his arm and waved it around to get a proper momentum. Thor and Hawkeye ran to Falcon's side but it was too late, both were far out of range to reach in time. Then he brought the whip crackling down on the boy. Upon impact bright sparks flew all over the place. It made him grin. But the grin went away as fast as it came because when the sparks faded the boy was untouched. Eyes closed he was still covering himself with his arms. But not a single scratch on him.

A deafening silence fell across them. The bright flash made Thor and Hawkeye stop in their tracks and look, and they too see the same scene. Their friend Falcon completely unhurt. 'How…' Ivan thought and did it again. His whip came down again with a crack and this time he can see where it hits. Nothing. It hit nothing yet he could feel the impact through him. It hit something in the air above the boy, something unseen. 

An invincible force. 

But then something flashed there. Small tints of green mist started to take place in the area in front of the boy. The green light started to take form and it was a form of a person. Ivan's breath hitched in his throat. 'What is this?' He thought. 

The form took more hold and solidifies, and when the light disappeared there stands a young boy in jet black hair and a green robe. His stance was strong and a sword was drawn in a shielding position. Whiplash has never seen this boy before. But every member of the team knew him. They couldn't hold back a smile as they all see who it was. Loki. 

Everyone stood still in their places for a few seconds before getting pulled out to the battleground once again. Loki's voice called them out. "Someone help Sam up, please!" 

Thor and Hawkeye continue their sprint towards their friend and finally reached to him. "Easy, and up we go," Hawkeye soothed under breath as he carefully helped his friend onto his feet while Thor took his other arm and lead him away. 

 

Up front Loki hasn't moved from his spot, nor did his eyes ever leave the villain in front of him. He waited until his friends were out of harm's way and finally lowered his sword to the side. Loki sees that Whiplash was holding his ground as well, he guessed waiting for his movement. If he was waiting for it then Loki was more than ready to give it to him. Loki started stepping forward and soon he was striding towards Whiplash. And that's where Whiplash made his move as well.

He flexed his right arm and lashed at the boy with a swing from the side. But Loki saw it and guarded against it with his sword. The whip bounced off with a fizzling noise. Whiplash wasn't impressed, not such a surprising move so he land another lash from the opposite side this time. Again Loki guarded against it. The third time is the last time he's going to test this new comer and thus Whiplash brings a full assault. 

He lashes his enormous whips round and round, across the front and back. The whips electrified made crackling and fizzling noises every time they move or hit something. Loki was in a sprinting pace when Whiplash began his display. Then with a backward curl Whiplash bring down a swing with all his might. The whip came down with a crackling boom when it came into contact with the sword yet again. A bright vision blurring flash blinded everyone temporarily.

Teeth gritted and heart pounding with adrenaline Loki charges head on with his sword in both hands held in a deathly grip. Loki bends his right knee and with tiptoes he elegantly twirled around using his left leg, and then with the perfect momentum Loki lands a slash right across Whiplash's stomach. 

But luck was on Whiplash's side in that moment as it only grazed and broke his skin when he backed away in a nick of time. Or else that move would've been a battle scene from an R rated movie. 

Loki saw his aim missed. He took a leap back and charges again. Whiplash saw to it and sends a wave of lashes onto Loki. Now both are locked in a battle of offense and defense, blows traded back and forth. Loki uses his sword to guard against his lashes while trying to make a move to get close enough. But Whiplash knows it well and with everything he's got he try to keep a distance between him and the kid. 

Whiplash made a mistake by concentrating on his left arm that was tiring as he made an opening on his right. Loki saw just that and took his chance. He drew a dagger and flings it at Whiplash's ribs. This time it cuts through his skin landing a harsh gash on his left abdomen. Whiplash groaned audibly and made a further mistake by taking his eyes of his opponent to see to his wound. 

With a huff Loki charges again with nimble feet and by the time Whiplash got his head back in the game Loki was merely 3 meters away from him. Loki, with a firm grip on his sword, brings a slash from below to upward. In a blink of an eye Whiplash couldn't register what just happened until his mind came right back because of a searing pain on his right side. He looked to it and saw a gaping cut on his right forearm. And his whip gone. Cut clean off. 

The whip flew away because of the blow and landed a few feet away behind him, the electric sparks fizzled out pathetically as they have been cut away from their energy source. Whiplash screamed in both anguish and frustration, his voice crooked and gnarly. Loki leaped away a few feet after his assault and readied his stance again. 

"Yeah, baby!" Clint cheered from the sideline. Clapping loudly Clint got carried away by the hype Natasha had to pull him down by his pants to reform his position behind covers. 

Whiplash was now thoroughly pissed and his angry glare pierced Loki. He has to admit it chilled his skin for a bit. Whiplash gritted his grime covered teeth and takes a step forward. He swings his only good whip and went for Loki's legs. Loki leapt and uses a car behind him as a leverage to jump higher, his next move was to attack from above. 

But that is exactly Whiplash counted on and before Loki could make his move, while he was still midair Whiplash with all his strength curled his whip and with a sick crackle hits Loki square in his left abdomen.

The impact sends Loki flying and tumbling to the ground. His blade, Surr sjal, sailed through the air and skipped across the street. 

The entire team gasped at such turn of event. Their once relaxing stances now turned stiff and on edge. Everyone was cheering for their new teammate and now to see him dealing a fatal blow send a wave of shock to all of them. 

Thor audibly gasped at the sight, he saw Loki's frail body flying away and hitting the asphalt like a rag doll thrown across the room. Thor didn't even know he was running until he was kneeling by Loki's side. He placed Mjolnir by the side and tends to his friend. "Loki?..." He called his name. Thor checked his pulse by the neck vein and found a steady rhythm. He was just unconscious. Thor turned around when he heard someone snicker. Of course it was Whiplash who was proud of his work. 

Thor's breath started to steam with anger the more he looked at the villain's face and all he wanted to do was cave it in with Mjolnir. He was already reaching for his hammer when a roaring sound from a distance filled the air. 

That roar was obviously heard by everyone judging by their reactions as their eyes scanned around them. Whiplash is very well familiar with that sound, and it isn't good news at all. The roar drew closer and then a loud explosion erupted from behind. His head whipped around to see what it was but all that his eyes caught was a flash of bright green and felt an exploding pain in his entire body. 

Of course it was the Hulk, and he is back all the more angry. The Hulk landed at a distance from Whiplash and on the way towards his target he grabbed at a nearest lamppost and pulled it out like a person plucking a grass. By the time Whiplash sees him Hulk was a few meters away and with zero effort swings the lamppost at Whiplash, hitting him right and sending him flying. He hit a container truck and went through it. 

 

With a deafening roar Hulk signaled his official return to the battlefield. Captain took that as the cue to finally put an end to this battle once and for all. "Alpha Team, CHARGE!!" The Captain sounded the order. Whiplash was trying to get back up onto his feet and make a run for it. But the Hulk wasn't going to let him up that easily. 

The monster charged head on, but Whiplash grabbed a motorbike with his whip and threw it at his face. Hulk batted it away. Ironman hovered above and started firing his repulsor beams. Captain, armed with his shield attacked head on. While Captain was dealing with Whiplash Thor gathered Loki in his arms, and as he turned around Natasha and Clint came sprinting to them. "Here, let me have him," Clint offered to carry Loki.

"We can't cut into this fight, Clint is out of arrows, I'm out of bullets and Sam is injured. But you can, so leave Loki with us, you can still fight." Natasha exclaimed, stopping in front of him and stood beside Clint. 

Thor wanted to make sure Loki was alright and guard by his side. As if Clint read his mind, "It's ok, big guy, we'll keep an eye on him for ya." 

Of course Thor trusted his friends and Natasha is right, he is needed more out there at the moment. So Thor gently passed Loki to Clint and Clint took him. "Upsy daisy," he groaned and took him away to safety. Thor saw them go and turned to the current battle up ahead. Using Mjolnir Thor flew towards the battle. 

Hulked just started throwing everything in sight at Whiplash and Whiplash was dashing them away as much as he can but not all he could dash away. Captain using his shield to advance on him to trade a few punches and have to get out of Ironman's beam when he fire on him. And now Thor stepped in too. 

On the sideline Sam and now Loki was injured. Natasha tended to his wound. She opened up his outer coat and then his under shirt and found a red, angry looking mark blooming on the left ribcage with tints of purple forming around it. The skin didn't break but there was obvious sign that a few ribs have been broken or fractured. Clint hissed and grimaced at the sight of it. He collected a clean tshirt from one of the nearby stores and ripped it up for bandaging. He handed it to Natasha as she patches him up nicely for the time being. They left Loki with Sam and moved a little closer to see how the battle was going. To their disappointment it was slow. 

Everyone is tired and is running on fumes. Ironman's beams were getting weaker and weaker, he even have to land and attack from the ground now. Hulk was doing his best not to kill Whiplash and so was Thor, so their blows were held back. And the Captain was doing his best in combat. 

Whiplash too was slugging in his movements and everyone from each side is legging. What Captain thought was they need to tip the balance. So he called for a small backup. "Hawkeye, how's your throwing arm?"

After a second came a reply. "Still functional. Why?" 

"Because we could use a small distraction. Grab a rock, something small to throw and step up here."

"Copy that."

Captain counted if he uses Hawkeye's attack as a distraction perhaps he could seize a chance and grab an opening for the final punch. "Alright, Cap. I'm at your 10'o clock," Hawkeye reported in. 

Captain looked around spotted him. "Good. Now on my signal you aim your shot at Whiplash's head, understand? You'll be the distraction." 

Hawkeye looked over to the battle scene and back to Steve. "Piece of cake." 

Captain nodded and ran ahead. Hawkeye followed but behind covers. He crept up to a good angle and position and waited. With a pebble in hand. When the Captain said grab something all Clint saw were debris around him and they were of all shapes and sizes of them. So he grabbed a rock the size of a walnut and here he was now. Waiting for his cue.

To the Captain's strategy everything was working out. He made a quick plan and set it down for his team to follow and all did right. Thor's done his part and now was Hulk's turn. Hulk grabbed a manhole cover and like a Frisbee threw it at Whiplash's chest. It hit square in his chest and finally destroyed the chest piece that was the dreadful whip's energy source. 

"Yeah" Ironman cheered, so did Thor. Everyone was hyped by the current battle as they've got the upper hand at last that no one in the battle heard the sounds that were coming from the side that sounded like it was calling out for someone. 

"Hawkeye, now!!" Captain finally gave his order. 

He heard it right and jumped out of his position. Hawkeye aimed the pebble at Whiplash's head, or more like his ear and threw it. The little pebble flew across the street and hit square in Whiplash's ear. Hawkeye's revered talent of never missing his target, this proves it all the more. The hit rendered Whiplash deaf at the spot and a painful headache no doubt.

Whiplash's world spin round and round, his ear gone deaf and his head hurt badly. He has had enough for that day as he knows he can't win this fight any longer. He started to turn around to run away but something made him stop there. Someone stood between him and escape. His vision blurred slightly now so he had to focus. When the vision cleared it was the boy from before. 

Back then when Hawkeye left to join the others and Natasha was up front witnessing the fight, Sam was left with what seemed like an unconscious Loki. But a few seconds after they left Loki woke up and gathered himself. He peeped out and saw the battle and saw how their team was legging in their moves and tactics. Even with his wound thrumming and stinging with every move his muscles make all Loki could think of was to wanting to end this fight. It has been going on for far too long, he's sick of it. His patience finally ran thin on him and Loki decided he'll end it himself. 

He stepped out and left. Sam tried to stop him but his leg was broken so he couldn't move, so all Sam could do was yell after him. He ran pass Natasha and was so fast Natasha couldn't catch him in time. And not soon he was already on the street standing right across Whiplash with no one to stop him now.

 

Only now everyone saw Loki there and somehow the sudden sight froze everyone. Loki stood still. His back hunched a little and his right hand clutched onto the wound on his left, but his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. Breathing heavily he gathered all his strength and summoned his sedir. In his mind he chanted for the spell. Not a moment later his fingernails started to stain in black and there were wisps of green mists starting to visibly show around his hands. 

It took a second for Whiplash to register what Loki was doing. Then he saw the green mist and figured Loki was definitely up to something. That's where Whiplash worked up all his strength to his arm and curls his whip into action again. Thor saw to Whiplash's action and before he could move any further Captain was already ahead and going for Whiplash. 

Loki saw Whiplash moving towards him and breaking into a sprint. For Loki his opponent's actions are slowed down into frames. He knows all is too late for him because he just fully summoned the spell to deal with him once and for all. 

Eyes unblinking Loki concentrated the spell as strong as he could. He took a breath, and inhaled, "No more." His eyes once the color green flared into crimson red and he unleashed his spell onto Whiplash. 

His hands move gracefully as the green mist poured from his hands and into the ground. He aimed the spell right at Whiplash's feet. Then Loki made another graceful move as he interchanged the green mist into icicles that bursts through the ground and engulfed Whiplash entirely. The spell caught him just in time as the whip was just a few feet away from his face.

Silence fell over the scene. No one move and no one spoke. Because what they all just witnessed was something none has seen in a long time. Magic. And that magic just put an end to their battle. 

Everyone was breathless and speechless. Then Thor's booming voice broke the silence. 

"YOU WON!!" 

That set off the silence, broke them out of their stupor. 

"Way to go, kid!" Tony cheered under his faceplate. Clint whistled and clapped. Thor ran up to Loki's side

Just in time for Loki to keel over but Thor caught him before he hit the ground. Everyone ran over to their side, voices murmuring inquisitively. His body going limp in Thor's arms the elder teen had to try and support his neck safely. "I think it's time we call in for the day," exhaled Clint, his voice tired and obviously exhausted. 

But then they heard the Hulk's 'uh oh' loud and clear, it caught his friends' attention. "Not good," the green beast said as he sheepishly points to a spot behind Whiplash's frozen form. Natasha and few of the friends walked over to inspect what it was and to their minor horror their Captain America has been caught in the ice and he too has been frozen in place right behind Whiplash.

 

"Oh, god…." Natasha groaned. Clint didn't know whether he should feel bad or burst out laughing. He was choking on it when Natasha said, "Just go help Sam get here." Clint saw Nat rubbing her temples, clearly not a mood for jokes he complied and went on to help his friend. . She called in the air support and medic, and was promised its arrival in about 3 minutes. 

Whiles he does that Tony was snickering as he walks around the frozen statue of Steve Rogers. "Bet you don't see that every day," he quipped and turned to the Hulk for some reaction but all he got instead was a frown and grumpy snort. "Yup, right, sorry, not a good time." He cleared his throat and scanned for his friend's current condition. Jarvis report was, "Sir, it appears Captain Rogers is still alive but as in hibernation state his body has underwent automatically."

Tony hummed. "It's probably because of his super soldier serum there. No worries then." Tony stopped his scans and went down to sit alongside his giant green friend.

The team tends to each other however they can. Natasha tells Loki to hold still while she checks for injuries as he lies gently in Thor's arms. "Looks like you definitely broke a few ribs along your left side here," her finger gently probed around, "and you might be getting low blood pressure from over exertion and dehydration." 

Loki could neither move nor speak in his current state. He just stays still in his position. Thor can visibly see his lips draining of color, followed by his face. The victory celebration has to wait for now because he's in no condition to celebrate. None of them are.

In the back Sam has broken his leg. Both Clint and Natasha were trying their best to make him feel at ease. Tony had to quickly shed his entire armor off him because he could feel the anxiety already mounting along with a headache. But Tony did his best to calm himself down because this wasn't the best place to have neither a breakdown nor the time. After a few seconds of rhythmic breathing and a soothing guide from Jarvis over the earpiece he calmed down most fortunately. He then turns to Bruce who was also possibly suffering from low blood pressure after phasing back. But one thing all have in common at the time was everyone was visibly suffering exhaustion and dehydration. 

Thor alone was the only one who seemed like still in good shape but inside he was equally tired as he looked on to his friends hurdled here and there. 

Clint was helping out tending to Bruce when he looked at Bruce's arms he thinks he's got a possible fractured forearm. He called for some assistance. "Alright, Tony, see if you can find something to make a tourniquet out of." 

Tony scrambled to his feet. "Right. Stay here, I'll be right back." Tony stood up to find something for his friend but then a head rush suddenly hit him like a freight train. "Uhhh…" He groaned and moaned, his steps uneven and then and there Tony went limp and dropped like a sack of potato, face down onto the asphalt. 

"Tony!" Bruce yelled, shocked to just see that happen. He rushed to Tony's side, he checked for his pulse which was uneven and sporadic and just as he was turning his friend over a gust of wind flew in from above and all around him. Clint's head whipped up to see what it was. It was from the pickup jets that were promised a few minutes ago.

 

Turns out there were two jets as they gently touched down and many agents and medical teams poured out of them. Their team was divided; the injured Loki, Bruce and Sam were carried into one jet accompanied by Thor while Clint, Natasha and an unconscious Tony into the other. Steve was with them too, only in a frozen state. While the medical team works on the injured fighters the agents gathered round the safely frozen Whiplash and were calling in the right team to take him away. The pilots confirmed for safe departure and both jets took off.

Clint glanced out the window of the jet and saw the remaining sight of their recent battle and it made him cringe, The cleanup crew it not going to be happy, nor would the insurance companies when they see this sight. 

Clint also had a feeling after they've been settled it's going to take a while to get back on track again by lucks. 

 

Within minutes all were back safely at the HQ and were shipped off to the hospital wing. Everyone was placed under respective medical attentions, Natasha, Tony and Clint shared the same ward as did Thor. But Steve, Bruce and Loki had to be taken away to the ER. Their conditions were far more severe compared to the rest. 

Steve was shipped off to a special facility for the melting process and afterwards his body conditions and such. 

Bruce's situation was that this was the longest period of Hulking out and it stretched far more than his usual timing, hence he had to be treated with skin and organ specialists. But for Loki. His situation was bizarre as none were familiar with such anatomy. 

Loki was half Jotun and half a being nobody knows about. When they snipped off his shredded clothing and place him into hospital gown what the nurses and doctors saw shocked them. Strange unearthly markings have appeared on his alabaster skin, they cover from head to toe in patterns.

And when the doctor opened his eye to check for pupil dilation he had jumped in shock to see blood red irises flash under the light. But the doctors and nurses, regardless of the strange anatomy, work their best to help the young boy. With careful and vigilant steps they did their best to hook Loki with his bizarre nature to their machines and especially their medicine as they worry how his body would react to earthly medicines. But after careful observations he seems well under them and they carry on with the rest of the work.

Soon all were taken care of under close observations. 

 

One of the chief nurses of the ward informed doctor Kimberley that his former patient has been assigned to their wing. The doctor came down immediately to see to it, and to his surprise it was his patient after all. And under such medical care. 

"When did he come in?" The doctor asked the nurse.

She looked up from what she was writing on her papers. "2 hours ago, doctor."

The doctor sighed and crossed his hands in front of him as he look through the wide window of the room. On the other of the glass lies a pale, thin boy with many tubes and wires hooked up to him from many types of hospital machinery. This was a familiar but unfriendly sight to him. 

"I see young Loki is going to be bed ridden again for a while." 

Loki, and his other friends separated in the other wards. They're going to take some time recovering from this. And All hope soon because they need the young heroes to get better. Especially in these times. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all strip me naked, shave my head and make walk down AO3's central square. Now who wants to ring the bell and yell, "SHAME!" for me? (That was game of Thrones ref btw) 
> 
> But really I don't deserve the previous readers who all but asked for an update and got nothing but broken promises. I really am ashamed, this writer. I'm a mess. All I do is stay stuck and writer's block and apologize for it. Not worth to anyone. A drama hoe. 
> 
> But on the side I won't give this story up? Despite the block and this October and half November are my uni exams, but still I'll continue. A lil headsup. I know by now this story is stretching too and little progress in plot but I assure you in a chapter or two it will hit a turning point. Can't say anything definite to avoid spoilers but I can say this much. Things WILL turn and keep turning till the climax. I just don't wanna rush things and ended up like this. Again my deepest apologies. 
> 
> Yeah. this ashamed writer's update.


End file.
